The Road
by Jennifoofighter
Summary: What happens when our agents make different life choices? Do the decisions they make change the course of their lives forever or are some paths destined to intersect? MS, SPOV, AU, Casefile.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: The Road  
AUTHOR: Jennifoofighter  
RATING: R  
KEYWORDS: MS, Alternate Universe  
ARCHIVE: It will be posting simultaneously at and  
THANKS: To every single one of you who reads my fics and more so to the ones who review. Thank you!  
SPECIAL THANKS: To Spyglass for all her hard beta work. Thanks for catching/correcting all my many grammatical errors and most particularly, thanks for helping keep this fic on track.  
DISCLAIMER: Hank and Co. own everything **_**Without a Trace**_**. No copyright infringement is intended. Heaven knows if I had any control over the show I wouldn't have to write at all.  
SUMMARY: Do the decisions we make change the course of our lives forever or are some paths destined to intersect?**

XoXoXoX

"_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I took the one less traveled. And that has made all the difference." – _Robert Frost, '_The Road Not Taken' _

XoXoXoX

Chapter 1

XoXoXoX

Samantha sat at her desk and leaned back in her chair. She brought her Starbucks cup up to her lips, savoring the taste of her cappuccino. It was one of those rare days were her reports were up to date, the white board was clear, and at this moment no one was in missing in the state of New York that required their services. She intended to enjoy every minute of it.

"Don't get too comfy chica," Elena said aloud. Sam looked over and eyed her best friend and fellow agent sitting at her desk. Elena pointed in the direction of Jack's office and said, "El jefe is headed in our direction and you know what that means."

Sam smiled at Elena's nickname for Jack as she looked over just in time to see him exit his office, file in hand. Both women had worked with him long enough to recognize the signs of a new case.

"It was nice while it lasted," she lamented with a heavy sigh. She took a long drink of her coffee before standing up and walking over to the conference table and joined Elena as they waited for Jack to debrief them on the case.

She heard some light laughter filter down the hall and watched as Louis Flynn and Mike Eakman met up with Jack in the hallway. Louis Flynn had worked with Jack longer than anyone else on the team. He was tall and lanky with salt and pepper hair and a goofy, crooked smile. She knew that his friendship was very important to Jack. They had seen each other through huge milestones in their lives: between them they had three divorces, four kids, five OPR investigations, and innumberable cases.

Mike on the other hand, had only been with the team for about a year. He was medium height with a perfect smile and thick, dark curly hair. He was undeniably handsome but he knew it too. He was the Casanova of the FBI; secretaries, rookie agents, and even members of the cleaning crew were not spared from his pursuits. When he first joined the unit, he hit on both her and Elena but seeing he had a snowball's chance in hell, both women swearing not to mix the professional, he eventually gave up and became a good friend to the two women. Plus, his exploits provided them with a lot of amusing anecdotes as well as cautionary tales.

The three men entered the bullpen and Jack quickly said, "Recess is over kids, time to get back to work." Jack smiled at the bemused groans of the team as Louis and Mike joined her at the table. He stood at the head of the table and handed a photograph to Samantha. "Meet Fiona Rogers."

She took the photo and studied it. Staring back at her was a young woman in her late twenties with short brown hair, big green eyes, and an intense look of concentration on her face. She handed the photo to Elena and asked, "Who reported her missing?"

"Julie Harris, her supervisor at EcoCause," he replied, opening up his file. "She's a lobbyist with their firm. Mrs. Harris reported that the last time she talked to Fiona was on Tuesday afternoon when Fiona was on her way to have lunch with Martin Fitzgerald."

Sam cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Senator Martin Fitzgerald?"

"One and the same," he replied with a nod. "We all know his father is Director Victor Fitzgerald but do you know much else about him?"

"Not really," she replied. "He's young but one of the few Senators who is welcomed on both sides of the aisle. His main passions are environmental issues. He's been in the news a lot lately since he was appointed as head of a committee on an investigation into oil drilling in Alaska."

"You sound like a fan," Mike teased, his eyebrows waggling. "Is Samantha Spade a senatorial groupie?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just an informed citizen."

"I'm surprised you voted for a Republican," Elena commented, sharing a bemused look and laugh along with Mike.

"I vote for the best candidate. Besides he represented a cause close to my heart," she replied as a small, proud smile crossed her lips. Looking over at Jack, she added, "He's the one who helped Brian Owen with the lawsuit against Wyland Industries."

"Who's Brian Owen?" Mike asked.

"He was a paparazzi photographer who went missing person back in 2004," Samantha explained. "He became involved with an environmental group known as Planet Rescue. He discovered that Wyland Industries was dumping silica and heavy metals into their foundry. It was linked to cancer cases in Ashton." She remembered the case well; she had never felt so helpless at the injustice of it all. "He managed to get a photograph of Hugo Wyland with his mistress. The photo then led to a divorce and exposing him for the sleaze we know him to be. Once the scandal broke it also opened the doors for the people of the town to file a lawsuit." She took a breath and looked up at Jack. "It makes sense that Fitzgerald would be meeting with someone from EcoCause."

"When can we talk to him?" Mike asked.

"I called his office and his lawyers are already circling the wagons," Jack replied, sounding annoyed but not surprised. "They insist on being there when we talk to him. I managed to get an eleven a.m. meeting and his lawyer made it sound like I should be grateful to get an audience." He checked his watch before adding, "Also, considering the high profile nature of the case we should be prepared to deal with Van Doren or Olcyzk 'checking in' on our case."

"Are you asking us to tread carefully so we don't piss them off?" Louis asked as he took the photo from Samantha.

Jack smirked. "I just said be prepared. I didn't say anything about being careful not to do it."

The team shared a light laugh and knowing smiles. They all knew that Jack Malone had never shied away from pissing people off – particularly the bureau higher ups.

He looked directly at Louis and Elena and said, "I'd like you two to go check out Fiona's apartment. You know the drill. Mike, I want you to check up on her financials and phone history," he looked over at Samantha and said, "Sam, since you know a little more about the senator you're coming with me to talk to him."

"I wouldn't say I know that much, Jack," she replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable with being known as the authority on the senator. "I just voted for him."

"Still more than me," he quipped.

"All right," she breathed. She gave a reluctant nod as she stood up and started following after Jack.

"Hey, Sam," Mike called back. "You'll need this."

She turned to look at him as he handed her a sheet of paper. She stared at the blank page and asked, "What's this for?"

He grinned. "Well, you're going to want to get his autograph aren't you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, crumpled up the piece of paper into a ball and threw it at Mike's head before she turned and followed Jack out.

She met up with Jack at the elevator. "It's only nine, why are we heading out now?"

The doors slid open and as they boarded he replied, "I want to stop by EcoCause first and see what her supervisor can tell us."

Thirty minutes later they exited another elevator and entered the EcoCause offices. The receptionist directed them down the hall to the office of Julie Harris, Fiona's supervisor.

After the obligatory introductions, they sat down opposite her and began conducting their interview.

Observing Julie Harris, Sam surmised that she was a woman of about fifty years old, who bore the look of a woman who was once a radical hippie back in the day. Her attire was all business but hung too loose on her thin frame and was accentuated with large, clunky jewelry. Sam thought she was a woman who preferred wearing jean and hemp tops so she over compensated and the end result had the opposite desired effect.

"Fiona was one of the most ambitious lobbyists in the business," Julie said, pulling Sam out of her internal profiling. "It was a real coup when I was able to lure her away from the NRDC."

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked, "A coup?"

"She's a closer," Julie explained with a wry smile. "She's one of the best in the field at securing votes and getting bills passed."

Jack nodded thoughtfully and asked, "What makes you think Fiona is missing and didn't just take off somewhere?"

Julie gave him a perturbed look and, with restrained irritation, she responded, "I don't understand, I already went over this with the police."

"I know it's frustrating but it helps for us to hear it firsthand," Sam interjected, her tone soft but professional.

Julie studied Sam for a beat before nodding. Leaning back in her chair she breathed, "I grew worried about Fiona when she didn't return from lunch. She generally takes longer lunches than most when she is meeting with a donor or someone of importance but she always comes back and lets me know how it went." She met Jack's eyes and pointedly added, "Always."

"You told the police that she was having lunch with Senator Fitzgerald the last time you talked to her," Jack said, leaning back into his chair. "Do you know why?"

"No, I was actually surprised to hear about it," Julie thoughtfully replied. She tilted her head to the side and proudly added, "But getting one-on-one face time with a senator is a rare treat so it was a pleasant surprise. Particularly since he is chairing a committee involved in key legislation regarding fuel emissions policy."

Sam nodded and jotted the information into her notebook. She looked up at Julie and asked, "What can you tell us about her private life?"

Julie shrugged. "Not much, we don't socialize outside of the office."

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"I honestly don't know if she was seeing anyone…" Julie trailed off, before stopping and pursing her lips.

Sensing her hesitation, Sam watched as Jack pressed her. "If you know anything, anything at all, you need to tell us if you want to help us find Fiona."

Julie swallowed and shook her head before carefully replying, "She never said anything to me but I was under the impression she was seeing someone. I overheard her talking on the phone last week…"

XoX

_Julie walked down the hallway, carrying an envelope in her hand. Smiling at some of the staff as she passed, she stopped at a door marked: Fiona Rogers. She poised her fist mid-air as she prepared to knock when she heard Fiona talking on her phone._

"_No, I don't understand," Fiona's voice argued. "I'm doing everything I can but it isn't easy. I can only do so much." _

_Julie hesitated, unsure if she should be listening before deciding to continue. She leaned in closer to the door, pressing her ear to the cool wood. _

_Behind the door Fiona's voice increased in desperation. "But what about me? What about what I need?" She grew quiet and Julie knew that she was listening to whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying when suddenly Fiona spoke again, her voice soft and sad, "I know you have other commitments but I need to see you."_

_Julie began to move back, suddenly growing a conscience and realizing how intimate the conversation was that she was overhearing when Fiona raised her voice and icily said, "Yeah, well, you better give that some hard thought because you don't want to cross me." There was a short pause when Fiona suddenly blurted, "What will I do? I just might expose you for the fraud you are that's what I will do."_

_She heard Fiona slam the phone down so Julie began to nervously step away when the door swung open. _

_Fiona looked as startled as she felt but quickly composed herself. "Julie, hello." She glanced anxiously at the desk as she smoothed imaginary wrinkles on her skirt. "Is there something I can do for you?"_

_Deciding to play it cool and act as if she didn't overhear anything she replied, "I just wanted to give you this." She handed Fiona the envelope. "There's a fundraiser on Saturday at the Museum of Natural History. I thought you should be the one to go since I've been assured a lot of contacts will be there."_

_Studying the envelope, Fiona replied, "Yeah, of course." She looked up and added, "You know me, I'll have all those politicians and philanthropists signing blank checks by the end of the night."_

_Smiling, Julie replied, "Know it? I'm counting on it."_

XoX

"I know it was wrong to eavesdrop but, well, sometimes you get carried away with curiosity," Julie rationalized.

Smiling her most non-judgmental smile, Sam asked, "Did you ever find out whom she was seeing?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No but I suspected that whoever it was might be married."

Looking up from his notes, Jack asked, "What makes you think that?"

Julie frowned. "If he was single why would he be threatened with exposure?"

Sam shared a look with Jack as he answered, "That's an excellent question."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XoXoXoXoX

Flipping through her magazine, Sam spied Jack out the corner of her eye as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time.

With her eyes still focused on the magazine, she quipped, "Patience is a virtue."

Leaning back in his chair, he evenly replied. "I'm not known for having virtues."

Shaking her head, she looked up, laughing lightly. "Guess I forgot to whom I was speaking."

Glancing down the hall, Jack nodded. As she returned her attention to the magazine she smiled to herself. She had worked for Jack for a long time and he was the first to admit to his flaws. She had to admit that she found it to be one of his most attractive features, his self-deprecation. It was one of the things that drew her to him at one point so long ago. During a rocky period in both their personal lives, they had found themselves drawn to one another. They came dangerously close to crossing the line from professional to something more but thankfully, when the fateful moment presented itself, they both managed to resist. He was married to Maria at the time and she wasn't willing to become the other woman, possibly destroy a family in the process. It also seemed he wasn't willing to risk it all either. Later, he and Maria did self-destruct but by that time she and Jack were both solidly committed to the belief that they were better friends than anything more.

"You must be the agents from the FBI," a man's voice announced. Sam lowered her magazine and looked up to see the senator's lawyers striding purposefully towards where she and Jack sat. One was a tall Hispanic man wearing a dark brown tailored suit and the other was an older woman with dark brown curly hair wearing a dress suit accented by a satin navy colored blouse.

As they neared Jack stood up so she set the magazine back on the coffee table and did the same.

"Hello, I'm Danny Taylor," the lanky Latino announced as he reached out to shake their hands. He gestured to the woman, "And this is my partner, Anne Cassidy. We represent Senator Fitzgerald and we wanted to lay down some ground rules before your conversation with the senator."

"Ground rules?" Jack repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I thought this was just going to be a casual chat about Fiona Rogers. What does Senator Fitzgerald have to be worried about that he needs his lawyers with him?"

"Nothing at all," Anne replied with a kind smile in an attempt to lighten the moment. "We are only here to protect the Senator's interests and help clarify any legal issues if he needs assistance. We know from personal experience how easily things can be blown out of proportion so we want to make sure that we both know what the expectations are from the meeting."

"Alright," Jack said with his usual cynicism but with a smile that normally wouldn't cross his face.

Danny clapped his hands together and began, "First: this conversation is entirely off the record. If you need anything on the record, the Senator will be happy to make an official statement later…" As Danny continued down his long list of rules Sam noticed that Jack's gaze kept landing on Anne. She restrained a smile at seeing Jack smitten. He and Maria had been divorced for a year now and this was the first time he had shown an interest in anyone despite her and Elena's numerous attempts at finding him a date. "Next, the Senator…"

"Danny, I'm sure they get the point," a voice announced. Sam turned around to see the man whose picture has been splattered all over papers these last few days walking towards where they stood. He was more handsome that his pictures had led her to believe, which considering how photogenic he was, was really saying something. As he approached he offered up a small smile and said, "Sorry, I know they're lawyers but they really do mean well." Sam's lips curved up at his comment and he reached out to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Martin Fitzgerald."

"Hello Senator Fitzgerald," she said as she accepted his proffered hand. She noted that his grip was firm but warm and friendly and strangely familiar. "I'm special agent Samantha Spade and this is special agent Jack Malone."

"Please, call me Martin," he replied, releasing his grip and moving to shake hands with Jack. "Nice to meet you." He motioned to a nearby door and said, "We can use the conference room if that's alright."

"Sure," Jack replied with an assessing nod.

Martin smiled and led the way, letting them enter first. She and Jack sat on one side of the long glossy, wooden conference table while Anne sat on one far end and Danny and the senator sat directly across from them. Sam restrained a smile at Danny's obvious defensiveness.

"I was sorry to hear that Fiona was missing," Senator Fitzgerald said, his tone earnest and sincere. "It's surreal, I just had lunch with her."

"How do you know Fiona Rogers?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair to give the Senator his full attention.

"I wouldn't say I know her exactly," the senator replied. "She had been hounding my office for the last few weeks so I finally gave in to a private meeting. We met for lunch at Ivy's Bistro."

"Do you often have lunch with lobbyists?" Sam asked, flipping her pen between her fingers.

"Normally, no," he replied with a soft smile. "But I had back to back meetings at an office around the corner from the restaurant and it was the only timeslot I had open for the next few weeks." He shrugged. "I have to eat so I figured two birds, one stone."

His big blue eyes met hers and she felt a blush rise up in her cheeks. Trying to regain her composure, she cleared her throat and asked, "What did you talk about?"

"EcoCause mostly."

It was the 'mostly' that caught Sam's attention and she replied, "'Mostly'? What else did you talk about?"

"We also chatted about living in New York," he casually replied. "She told me she just moved here from Virginia and asked me to recommend some places…"

XoX

_Sitting with his back against the booth, Martin sipped his water and said, "What sort of recommendations do you want?"_

_Fiona smiled widely, batting her long brown eyelashes. "Well, I've only lived here for a couple of months but I'm still on the lookout for the best places to shop." She took a sip of her iced tea and said, "Like, where do you think is the best place to get bagels?"_

"_That's easy, H&H Bagels," he replied without any hesitation. _

_Smiling, Fiona reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and small notepad. She flipped it open to a blank page and began writing. "Where are they located?" _

_The waitress appeared with their lunches and Martin leaned back as a plate was set out before him. Once they were both served he answered, "There's one on West 46__th__ but I usually go to the one on Broadway."_

"_Cool, thanks," she replied as she wrote the addresses down. She picked up her fork and skewered a slice of apple in her salad and asked, "What about the best place to get a cup of coffee?" _

"_I like Porto Rico on 6th avenue," he replied as he stabbed a slice of the beef tenderloin. He lifted up his fork and paused to add, "It's small but the coffee is good and the staff is really nice. Plus, the line moves pretty fast on a weekday morning which is a big deal for me," and then took a bite. _

_She noted it in her notebook and continued, "Best place to get produce?"_

_He paused mid-chew and replied, "I like Union Square Greenmarket." He finished chewing and swallowed. "They have the most amazing produce as well as some other uniquely New York items like big, salty pretzels. I'm there almost every Wednesday." _

_She wrote the name in her notebook and took a big bite of her salad. She looked pensive as she chewed and he wondered if they were going to get back to talking about EcoCause and the upcoming legislation when she looked up at him and asked, "Best place to grab lunch on the fly?"_

_He smiled and swallowed his food before replying, "Lenny's on west forty-eighth. They are fast and the corned beef is delicious." _

_She frowned and gestured to her salad as she replied, "I'm a vegetarian."_

_Laughing, he shook his head and joked, "Than I have no idea." _

_This time she laughed and returned to eating her Apple salad as he continued devouring his NY Shell Steak Au Poivre. They ate in compatible silence for a few beats when she looked up at him and coyly asked, "What about the best pick up bar in the city?" _

_He looked up, wondering if she was serious. Not sure if she was joking or not, he decided to play it off and laughingly replied, "You'll have to ask my friend, Danny. I'm sure he'll know." _

_She smiled and laughing lightly she said, "That's a very good answer for a senator."_

_He smiled. "I try."_

"_But really, thanks for all the recommendations. I'll definitely check them out," she replied. He nodded when she looked up, meeting his eyes. "I may even run into you from time to time." He paused wondering what she was alluding to when she grinned and added, "And than we can talk about EcoCause and…"_

XoX

"After that we started talking business," Senator Fitzgerald finished. "I told her where I stood in regards to the upcoming legislation and she gave me some literature to read about EcoCause's long term goals."

"How long was lunch?" Jack asked.

"Are you trying to establish a timeframe?" Anne asked.

Sam looked over at her; she had almost forgotten Anne was even in the room she had been so quiet.

Jack smiled and simply replied, "Just asking a question. As far as we know the Senator was the last one to see her so, yeah, I guess I am trying to figure out when she might have gone missing."

Anne narrowed her eyes at Jack, unsure, before looking at Fitzgerald and nodding that it was okay for him to answer.

The Senator thought for a beat and replied, "About an hour."

"And you left at the same time?" Jack asked, giving the Senator a long evaluating look.

"No actually," Fitzgerald replied, shaking his head. "I left before she did since I had to get to my next meeting at two o'clock."

Working his jaw, Jack gave the Senator an appraising look and said, "So there was nothing more? Maybe plans to meet again…"

"That's a leading question…" Danny interjected, his tone even and hard as if he were in court.

Fitzgerald waved Danny off and said, "It's okay, Danny." He looked directly at Jack and answered, "I had no romantic intentions towards Ms. Rogers if that's what you mean. It was meeting about environmental issues, that's it."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Sam asked, instantly cringing how anxious and inquisitive it sounded.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Danny asked, "Relevance?"

"I'm single right now," Fitzgerald replied, meeting her eyes. He held her gaze long enough to make her pulse race.

Jack grinned and leaned in close to the Senator. "That surprises me." Fitzgerald gave him a curious look as Jack continued, "You're a very handsome man. You're accomplished and passionate about your work. How is it you're still single?"

"I'm not sure where you are going with this line of questioning, Agent Malone," Fitzgerald replied when his lips twitched into a grin. "And while I am flattered by your compliments I'm not gay either."

Sam bit her lips to prevent a laugh from escaping but a small chuckle came out anyway. Fitzgerald smiled broadly at her, looking pleased that he could amuse her. They shared an amused look and she felt another blush coming on.

Not dissuaded, Jack said, "I just find it hard to believe that you aren't seeing anyone."

This time, looking serious, Fitzgerald wearily replied, "Agent Malone, I commute between New York and Washington and I spend most of my days reading through pages of legislation, taking meetings, doing public appearances." Leaning back in his chair he finished, "What little free time I have left I spend with my family or sleeping. It leaves very little time for building a relationship."

Jack tilted his head, gaze fixed on Fitzgerald. "I'm sure you encounter enough women who would want to date a senator."

"I do," Fitzgerald evenly replied. "I just don't necessarily want to date those sort of women."

He quickly glanced at Samantha when there was a knock on the door and a woman with curly auburn hair peered inside. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she announced before looking directly at Fitzgerald, "Senator, you wanted me to tell you when Councilman Walters was here."

"Thank you, Megan. Please tell him I will be out in a few minutes." He smiled at her as she nodded and exited. Looking back at her and Jack he asked "Were there any more questions?"

Sam glanced at Jack, unsure, when he nodded and said, "I guess that's all for now."

"Then if you will excuse me, I have another meeting to get to," he and Danny stood up so she and Jack did the same. Reaching across the table he shook Jack's hand and said, "I hope you find Fiona very soon." Jack remained quiet, just nodding slowly. The senator shifted his attention to Samantha and held out his hand. "I wish we had met under better circumstances but it was nice meeting you."

"Same here," she replied. As they shook, their eyes met and if she were at all inclined to sappy, romantic euphemisms she would have said that her heart skipped a beat.

After what felt like somewhere between a split second and an eternity, their hands broke apart. He gave her one final smile before he and Danny headed for the door. She watched as Danny exited but Fitzgerald paused and looked back over her, smiled one more time before walking out.

Once they were gone she gathered her things, pocketing her notebook and pen.

"He's a good man," Anne said from where she sat. Sam looked over but judging by the focus of Anne's gaze, she wasn't talking to her. With her eyes fixed on Jack she said, "I've known Senator Fitzgerald for over nine years and I promise you he has nothing to do with this woman's disappearance."

Jack worked his tongue into his cheek and said, "If you're so sure why do you feel compelled to defend him?"

"I'm not," she replied, standing up. With a smile on her face she said, "I just thought I would try and save you from wasting your time by looking at him as a suspect." She tilted her head and added, "Of course, something tells me you treat everyone you encounter as a possible criminal suspect."

"Oh yeah?" Jack replied, eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah," she replied as she walked over to the door. She opened it but paused before exiting, looking back over at Jack. "I bet you're a whole lotta laughs on a date."

Anne gave them one final smile before exiting the conference room.

Smiling, Sam looked down at Jack and teased, "She likes you."

He just shook his head but there was no mistaking the curiosity in his eyes.

They exited the conference room and walked down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the call button and looked over to see the Senator's assistant smile at them from her desk. Leaning in towards Jack she quietly asked, "So, do you really think that the senator has anything to do with Fiona's disappearance?"

"I don't know but I doubt he's as goody two shoes as they want us to believe," Jack replied when his cell phone shrilled in his coat pocket and he pulled it out. He answered it and while she couldn't hear what they were talking about whatever it was set Jack off. "How did you get this number? What…? No comment. Yeah, that's our official statement." He snapped his phone shut and angrily shoved it back in his pocket. He looked at Sam and said, "That was a reporter from the news station. Someone tipped them off that we were looking at Senator Fitzgerald as a possible suspect."

"How?"

He shook his head and replied, "I don't know but it looks like your favorite senator is going to be the lead story on the eleven o'clock news."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

XoXoXoX

Sam sat back on Elena's sofa, surfing the channels looking for something to watch. Being the only two women on the team, they forged a strong friendship and often spent a lot of downtime at each other's homes. Settling on the last ten minutes of a reality show, she took a sip of her Merlot and watched as another C-list celebrity tried to learn a new talent in an attempt to reclaim the last vestiges of fame.

However, she found it nearly impossible to concentrate on the show. Her mind kept replaying the interview with the senator and when she did, an involuntary smile kept creeping across her lips.

"She's finally asleep," Elena said as she walked into the living room a few minutes later. She plopped down next to Samantha, kicked off her shoes and picked up her own wine glass, taking a drink. She sunk into the sofa and murmured, "Oh, I needed this."

"I honestly don't know how you do it," Sam said looking at her friend. "Work full time and take care of Sofie."

Elena grinned and replied, "What do you mean? I'm a woman." She rolled her eyes and finished, "I can do it all."

The two women shared a laugh and clinked wine glasses.

Settling back on the sofa, Elena pointed to the television and said, "Oh, there it is. Turn up the volume."

Sam looked over at the TV in time to see news footage of Martin and Danny exiting their office building. They were wearing the same outfits from earlier and, despite the herd of reporters surrounding them, Senator Fitzgerald looked calm as he shook his head at the reporter's questions.

"Do you have any response to the accusations that you may be involved in the disappearance of Fiona Rogers?" a reporter asked, shoving a microphone in the Senator's face.

"The senator has no comments at this time," Danny replied, shoving his way ahead of Fitzgerald. He was like a bodyguard, pulling him through the crowd.

"Who's he?" Elena asked.

With her eyes still on the television, Sam replied, "Danny Taylor. He's Fitzgerald's lawyer."

"He's really handsome," Elena commented with a coy smile. "Muy guapo."

Sam tilted her head and replied, "He may be cute but he's cocky, too."

Bringing her wine glass to her lips, Elena casually asked, "Is he single?"

Grinning, she looked over at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, silly me, I forgot to ask," she sarcastically replied. "Next time I will be sure to include that in my report. Do you want me to provide you with some headshots? A brief bio listing his likes and dislikes? Do you also want me to find out if he wears boxer or briefs? His favorite color?"

Elena grabbed the decorative throw pillow next to her and smacked Sam on the head. "Shut up, it was just a question." They laughed and both returned their attention to the TV in time to hear the newscaster say that the Senator's office continues to deny any connection and that the Federal Bureau of Investigation has said that they just talked to the Senator but he is currently not a person of interest. Then the news cut to a story about a drug bust in Brooklyn.

Elena hit the 'Mute' button on the remote and asked, "So what was he like?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, leaning forward and picking up the wine bottle from the coffee table. She offered some to Elena, who nodded. As she filled Elena's glass, she replied, "I told you, he was cocky."

Shaking her head, she said, "Not the lawyer, the senator." She waited until Sam finished filling her glass before asking, "Was he like you expected? Or was he self-righteous and entitled because he is a senator?"

Pouring the wine into her own glass, she bit her lip as she considered her reply. Setting the bottle back on the coffee table she said, "He was actually very nice and kind of funny."

"Funny?" Elena asked, bringing the glass to her lips. "What? Did he tell knock-knock jokes?"

"No," Sam argued, curling her legs up close on the sofa. She looked into the maroon colored wine in her glass as she thought how best to describe what she meant. "He's just, I don't know. He was just clever in how he answered the questions." She paused to take a sip of her wine and met Elena's eyes. "He even managed to throw Jack for a loop."

Grinning from ear to ear, Elena gushed, "Oh, my God, Mike was right! You are crushing on him!"

"No!" Sam argued, the word sounding false even in her own ears. "I just admire him, that's all."

"So if you asked you to be his," she held her hand up in air quotes. "'Intern' you would say no?"

"I'm not even going to justify that question with a response," she defiantly replied when her cell phone shrilled in her coat pocket. She reached over and pulled it out, glancing at the caller ID. "It's Jack," she noted to Elena before answering, "Hey Jack, what's up?"

"NYPD just pulled a body from the river that matches Fiona Rogers," he replied, getting right to the cause for his call. Sam closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, saddened that a missing person's case has now become a murder investigation. In the background she could hear the sounds of traffic indicating Jack was already on the road. "I need you to meet me at North Cove Marina."

"I'm on my way." She snapped her phone shut, opened her eyes as she turned to face Elena who was watching her expectantly. "Fiona Rogers is dead," she breathed.

"Damn," Elena replied, shaking her head.

She explained to Elena what little information she got from Jack as she put on her boots and gathered her things. Shrugging on her jacket she said, "He only asked for me so you should just stay here with Sofie unless he calls you."

"Call me when you know more," Elena said as she held the door open for Samantha.

"I will," she replied as she exited the apartment and headed to the elevator.

A short while later she pulled her car as close as she could to the crime scene. It wasn't easy to find a place to park. The small street was filled with black and white police cars, an ambulance, a fire truck, and at least four news trucks.

She stepped out and started towards where most of the congregating was occurring, careful to stay out of the line of sight of news reporters. While their camera guys were shooting whatever footage they could gather, the reporters were trying to snag anyone to interview who might have information to share. She flashed her badge at the uniformed officer manning perimeter and ducked under the yellow crime scene tape just as the eager reporter she saw on the news earlier headed her way.

"Excuse me?" the woman shouted, scrambling to get Sam's attention before she walked away. "Can you tell me if it's true that the body pulled from the river is Fiona Rogers? Are you going to bring the senator in for questioning?"

Samantha just kept walking, pretending not to hear her.

She spotted Jack standing near a few police officers staring down at something on the ground. As she neared she realized it wasn't something but someone. She moved closer and with each step, she recognized more and more of Fiona's features: dark hair, business attire and a petite frame.

"Good, you're here," Jack greeted her.

She stood next to him as they both looked down at Fiona's dead body. Her eyes looked up at Sam, lifeless and vacant. Her skin was pale blue from floating in the cold water, marred only by the single gunshot wound to the center of her forehead.

Samantha pursed her lips and asked, "Did the coroner give an estimated time of death?"

Jack nodded. "Roughly 72 hours." He turned to face her and added, "Which means she was killed shortly after talking to Fitzgerald."

She started to open her mouth to ask what Jack was implying when she heard some noise behind her. She turned around to see a determined looking African American FBI agent charging directly towards her and Jack.

"You must be getting old, Jack," she commented as she approached. "You usually find them before they end up in the river."

"Nice to see you, too, Vivian," Jack replied with a smirk as he and Samantha walked up, meeting her halfway.

Under her breath, Sam asked, "You two know each other?"

He grinned as they neared the woman and, loud enough for the other woman to hear, replied, "I'd like to think we're friends but Vivian here might take issue with the term." Vivian chuckled softly as he turned to Sam, introducing the two women. "Agent Samantha Spade, allow me to introduce you to ASAC Vivian Johnson from JTTF."

Vivian reached out and shook Samantha's hand. "Hello." As soon as they released hands, she put her hands on her hips and met Jack's eyes. "Are you sure it's Fiona Rogers?"

He nodded. "I'm sure."

She shook her head and groaned. "Shit. I was really hoping it wasn't her."

"Did you know her?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't matter, it's my case now," Vivian replied, her eyes scanning the dock as she talked. Her eyes landed back on Jack as she finished, "I'll have some of my guys collect your notes tomorrow morning."

"This case landed on my desk," Jack briskly replied. Samantha knew Jack didn't like it when someone stomped all over his turf without an apology or explanation. "It's mine and me and my team are going to find out who killed her and why."

Viv eyed him and evenly said, "Jack, this investigation falls under my jurisdiction. If someone had notified me earlier today that she had gone missing then I promise, you wouldn't have even known she existed." She worked in her tongue into her cheek, looking over as Fiona's body was lifted into a body bag. "But because the Deputy Director of the FBI is the senator's daddy, he pulled strings to keep his son as far removed from my unit as possible." She turned to face them again and bitterly added, "I had to learn about Fiona's disappearance on the news."

Jack folded his arms over his barrel chest, his gaze fixed on Vivian. "And if your team kept better tabs on her you might have prevented her from getting killed."

"You're right, I should have known she was missing," she sadly agreed. For the first time since meeting her, Samantha saw ASAC Vivian Johnson's expression crack. "And that's why I need to be the one to close this case."

Jack nodded slowly and reached over, patting Vivian on the shoulder. "Look, can you at least tell me why you are here? Why is Fiona Rogers being investigated by the Joint Terrorism Task Force?"

"Her name was given to me by an informant earlier this week." Viv stepped closer, meeting Jack's gaze. "She is suspected of being linked to an extremist group under investigation for domestic terrorism."

"Terrorism?" Samantha quietly repeated. She looked over as Fiona's body was loaded into the back of a waiting hearse as a cold wind blew past. "We didn't find any connection to terror groups."

"I know. She came off squeaky clean when we looked into her, too." She sighed and looked over as the hearse drove away. "But I had to follow up on the accusation. We just got approved for a wire tap on her phones yesterday but now," Vivian tiredly shared, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "Now it's useless."

"I can understand why Victor Fitzgerald wouldn't want you talking to his son," Jack solemnly commented. "It wouldn't look good to know that a suspected terrorist was having lunch with a U.S. senator."

"Is that why you wanted her alive so badly?" Samantha asked, pulling her jacket closer to block some of the chilly sea air. "So you can keep surveilling her."

"Not exactly," Vivian replied before releasing a frustrated sigh. "If the Deputy Director hadn't been so sneaky and spoken to me directly I could have told him that yesterday we discovered the group Fiona is linked with has decided to start targeting politicians."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, worried she already knew the answer.

"I'm saying that I don't think she was just having a casual lunch with Senator Fitzgerald about the environment," Vivian replied, her gaze fixed on Sam's. "I think he is the intended target."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XoXoXox

From the back seat, Samantha watched as Jack deftly maneuvered the car down the street, carefully avoiding dinging the bumpers of the many news vans double-parked along the tree lined block of the senator's apartment building. He found a spot near the corner, squeezing the car between the rear bumper of a white Lexus and the chrome grill of a Cadillac Escalade. Looking pleased with his parking skills, Jack stepped out of the car followed by Samantha and Vivian. Instead of heading down the sidewalk towards the main entrance, they walked around to the alley behind the building. They wanted to avoid the herd of reporters gathered around the entrance hoping to catch the senator coming or going.

They badged Ricky, the security guard manning the maintenance entrance, who directed them to the service elevator. Once they boarded, Jack and Vivian began discussing how to best inform the senator of both Fiona's death and the news that she may have been a part of the conspiracy to have him killed, each agreeing it wouldn't be easy news to share. While they talked logistics, Sam lingered back, her mind still trying to process the information that Fiona Rogers may have been a part of an assassination plot.

There was no denying that she felt an overwhelming urge to protect Senator Fitzgerald. She wanted to keep him safe and find the people who wished him harm, locking them up and keeping them as far away from the senator as possible. Samantha wanted to think it was because of who she was: a special agent in the Federal Bureau of Investigation but she couldn't ignore that it felt more personal than that, after meeting him she found that she genuinely liked him. She wasn't exactly sure what it meant, her having these feelings, but she thought it best to not dwell on them either.

Moments later they reached the senator's floor and exited into a private stairwell.

There were three doors to choose from, each unmarked. They all looked at each other, unsure which door belonged to the senator when the door at the far end swung open and Danny Taylor appeared.

"Security called ahead and said you were on your way," he greeted them as they approached, stepping aside so they could enter. He closed the door behind them, sliding the lock into place. "Follow me."

He led them through a spacious kitchen that looked like it got a lot of use and into a spacious hallway that spilled into the living room and dining room. She mentally calculated that so far the rooms they had walked through were three times the size of her entire apartment. She always knew politicians generally had money but it was one thing to know and quite another to see it first hand. She looked around, surveying the simple yet masculine décor when she spotted a crowd of people hovering in the foyer and living room.

If she were to guess she would say that they were the senator's staff, gathered most likely for a meeting to discuss how to deal with the cluster of press camped outside.

Fitzgerald appeared at the other end of the hallway, exiting a small room off to the side. She observed him as he chatted with a young man, taking a piece of paper and reading over it. She took the opportunity to soak in the sight of him, seeing him alive and well and most of all safe. However, it didn't escape her attention that he no longer had the cool, collected look from earlier. While he was casually dressed, wearing jeans and a dark blue polo shirt, she couldn't help but noticed that as he listened to a young woman speak he looked tired, the toll of the scandal clearly weighing down on him.

He must have felt her eyes on him because at that exact moment he turned to face her, giving her a warm smile before returning his attention to the young man who was asking him something.

"Wait here," Danny directed them before striding down the hallway to where Fitzgerald stood. Danny said something to the young man the senator was speaking to before he carefully extracted Fitzgerald from the group, leading him back to where they stood.

"It was her on the news wasn't it, the woman they found in the river," Fitzgerald said as he neared, not as a question but as a declaration.

Jack didn't reply, his eyes scanning the crowded foyer. "We need to speak to you in private."

Fitzgerald nodded but it was Danny who spoke first, "We can use the study."

Jack and Vivian followed him into an adjacent room but Samantha found herself moving slowly, coincidentally reaching the door at the same time as Fitzgerald. He paused at the entrance, giving her a small but weary smile as he motioned for her to enter ahead of him. As she passed she smiled back.

The study was furnished with cherry oak bookshelves brimming to capacity and antique looking furniture. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall, the mantle lined with family photographs. In the center of the room was a coffee table, flanked on one side with a two-seater Camelback sofa and two espresso brown leather Georgian wing chairs on the other. Jack and Vivian sat down in the chairs while Danny stood by the fireplace, looking like he was preparing to address the court. With the sofa the only option left, Samantha sat down, careful to leave enough room for the senator.

Fitzgerald closed the door behind him and joined her on the sofa. He looked directly at Jack and asked, "Is it her?"

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Damn," Fitzgerald breathed, bowing his head.

The air was quiet for a beat, letting the news sink in when Danny folded his arms close to his chest and said, "While we are all sorry for the death of Fiona Rogers I would be remiss if I didn't ask why the FBI came to tell us in person? Are you still looking at Senator Fitzgerald as a suspect?"

Jack shook his head. "At this point, no, we aren't."

"Good," Danny replied, nodding. "Will you be issuing a public statement to that effect?"

"We wanted to talk to you about that," Jack carefully replied. He motioned to Vivian and asked, "You wanna take this one, Vivian?"

"Yeah, Vivian, you wanna take it?" Danny sarcastically added. "Because I am very curiou…" At this moment Fitzgerald finally looked up, shooting Danny a look to cool it. The two men's eyes met; an unspoken agreement passing between them. Danny bit his lip and tilted his heed apologetically.

"Sorry, we're a little stressed out by all the press," Fitzgerald softly apologized. "Go ahead," he said as he spread his legs, resting his elbows on his knees, his chin propped up on his clasped hands. He had a look of concentrated concern on his face as he fixed his gaze on Vivian. "We're listening."

"Are you familiar with a group known as Earth First?" Vivian asked.

He cocked his head. "Somewhat, they're an environmental group that promotes extreme actions to push their cause. Stuff like chaining themselves to bulldozers, camping in trees, etc. I believe their founder was actually kicked out of Green Peace for being too radical."

"That would be Billy Hughes," she replied, sounding pleased that he had at least heard of them. Earlier she had to pull out her laptop and pull up a website when she was explaining the group to Jack and Sam. "Last week we arrested seven of their members for destroying two orchards claiming that they were growing pesticide, hormone infused oranges." Fitzgerald nodded, urging to her continue. "One of their members wanted to cop a plea. He said that he knew of another group that was planning on foregoing traditional methods arguing that the real problem lied in the hands of the government; namely the lawmakers." She paused, leaning forward in her chair. "He couldn't give us the name of the group but he was able to provide us with the name of one of their members: Fiona Rogers."

"You're telling me Fiona wasn't who she said she was?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes and no," Samantha interjected. He shifted on the sofa so he could face her. "She does work for EcoCause. We think that whatever group recruited her did so because as a lobbyist she has access to politicians." She stared into his blue eyes and finished, "We think she sought you out specifically at the bequest of the group."

"Wait a minute," Danny interrupted, all eyes shifting to where he stood. "When you said that the group was 'foregoing traditional methods' what did you mean exactly?"

"Exactly what you think," Jack darkly replied, the insinuation hanging in the air.

"We believe that she was gathering information to try and get close to Senator Fitzgerald so that she could report back to her group." Vivian explained, pausing and looking back at the senator. "We think you are the group's target."

"Me?" he breathed, his index finger pointed at himself and a stunned expression on his face. "You think this group wants to kill me?"

"We are operating under that assumption, yes," Jack replied.

"That doesn't make any sense," Danny argued, shaking his head. "Why would an environmental group go after a senator who is their biggest advocate?"

"We don't know but it can't be a coincidence that she disappeared in the same week her name was given to JTTF and she had lunch with Senator Fitzgerald," Vivian replied, glancing at the senator who had lowered his head, shaken by the news.

"So why didn't she try something during lunch?" Martin quietly asked. Samantha could tell he was feeling overwhelmed by the information and was struggling to comprehend it all. He looked up and added, "She could have killed me right there if she wanted."

"We think she was asking you all those questions to find out your routine," Jack replied, his eyes trying to gauge the senator's emotional state. "To report back to the group."

"Are you sure? You never brought up the terrorist angle when we met this morning," Danny queried. Sam couldn't decide if he was being skeptical or hopeful.

"We only just heard about it," Samantha replied.

Danny gestured to Vivian and asked, "But she said she got the tip this week."

Vivan sighed, put out. "I didn't know Fiona was missing until tonight. I was purposely left out of the loop."

"By who?" Fitzgerald quietly asked.

Vivian worked her jaw but didn't reply. Samantha knew that the woman was smart enough to not drop Victor Fitzgerald's name. It would be career suicide to criticize the Deputy Director to anyone politically connected, much less his own son.

Fitzgerald sat straight up and looked directly at Vivian. "It was my dad wasn't it?" Vivian averted her eyes and that was answer enough. He shook his head and glanced at Danny, the two men sharing an annoyed look. Fitzgerald leaned back on the sofa, his shoulder pressed up against Samantha's as he audibly exhaled. "Of course, my dad interfered."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Danny asked Jack, his voice shattering the quiet, a mixture of fear and anger. Ignoring the feel of the senator's body heat warming her through her shirt, Sam shifted her attention to him as he continued, "When you talk to the press and tell them that not only is Martin not connected to Fiona's death you will be certain to also mention that she was in fact part of a larger murder plot. After that I'm sure the group wouldn't have the balls to try to harm Martin knowing that the press will be watching his every move."

"We would rather not do that," Vivian replied, shaking her head. She looked pointedly at the senator and said, "This intel is so fragile, we are gaining momentum to catch this group everyday. Now that we think you are the intended target, we can use that to flush out whoever might be behind this plot."

"You want to make him bait?" Danny asked.

"No, not exactly," Vivian replied, shaking her head. "According to my source this group is determined to make news. If we inform the press it would just increase their exposure. If they already have you as their target I think we should just proceed with caution and continue our investigation into locating the group. To the best of my knowledge they don't know we were aware of Fiona's connection. As far as they know we were just investigating a missing person's case."

"So you'd rather wait around for someone to try and kill him?" Danny scoffed.

"We are trying to do the right thing here," Jack curtly replied, shaking his head. "If the press gets involved it will tip them off that we know and they might act sooner than they intended. We need some time."

"We don't have time," Danny argued. "And we cannot afford this kind of press right now. The media thinks that Martin is connected to Fiona's death, that he was involved with her."

"Well I think anyone who has his lawyer with him all the time can handle the pressure of diffusing a scandal," Jack snapped back.

Samantha could see Danny's irritation grow when Fitzgerald calmly said, "Danny isn't really my lawyer." With their eyes on him he looked over at Danny and explained, "He's my best friend and chief advisor." He smiled lamely and belatedly added, "He just happens to be a lawyer."

Danny sighed heavily and shook his head. "You don't have to do this, Martin. There is a lot at stake here."

Fitzgerald nodded, his smiled faded as he looked back over at Jack. "I have an incredibly important piece of legislation coming up before the senate next week. This scandal with Fiona could declare me an untouchable and kill the bill before it's even up for a vote. It's too important to risk losing. If I agree to not speak up about the threat I need your assurances that you will make sure that the press knows I have nothing to do with Fiona's disappearance and death."

Jack nodded. "I will go talk to the press myself. I will make sure they know what's what."

Samantha watched as Danny shook his head and looked away. She knew that he was not pleased by this turn of events whatsoever.

Thankfully, Fitzgerald was undeterred. He stood up, his eyes darting between Vivian and Jack as he asked, "So what now?"

Following his lead, they all stood up when Vivian replied, "We want you under guard twenty-four hours a day."

"I don't think that's necessary," he replied, ambling to the door. "This building has security."

"We'd rather have some of our own guys here," Jack replied, joining them at the door. "Until we know exactly who is involved I'd rather use agents I know I can trust."

Martin nodded solemnly and stepped into the hallway.

"If you give me a list of names I can have Ricky put them down on a guest list. That way they can use the service entrance," Danny offered, following them outside into the hall. "It would attract less attention that way."

"Good thinking," Jack replied, sounding mildly impressed by the man's thinking. "If it's alright with you, I'll give Ricky the names on our way out."

Danny nodded. "Sure."

Fitzgerald and Danny led them back down the hallway towards the kitchen and service exit as Jack explained how the shifts would be broken into three time frames: day, evening and graveyard.

When they reached the exit, Vivian and Jack started to leave when Fitzgerald asked, "So, who is taking the first shift?"

Samantha cleared her throat, smiled, and replied, "I am."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

XoXoXoXoX

"…and we also have two cameras aimed at both ends of the alley," Ricky said, proudly finishing his demonstration of the security equipment at Senator Fitzgerald's apartment building. Samantha glanced at her watch, noting that she had been listening to Ricky talk for a little over an hour. Leaning back on his chair, he grinned. "So as you can see, very little gets by us."

"How long do you keep the tapes?" Samantha asked, jotting down the information in her notebook. She needed to pass on the details to the rest of the crew working the senator's security detail but she was quite ready to leave Ricky in his security lair so she could return to the senator's apartment.

"No tapes," he replied, tapping a few keys on his keyboard. The screen filled with file folder icons, lots and lots of icons. "We are totally digital. We keep everything for up to six months and then back them up to the main server before deleting them."

She nodded and started to write when she noticed a lot of activity on the monitor.

"Looks like the senator's crew is heading out for the night," Ricky announced, his eyes running over the screen.

Sam watched as Danny Taylor and the young man the senator had been talking to earlier exited the elevator in the lobby. They started walking to the main entrance, both nodding seriously before disappearing out the glass doors.

"I better get back upstairs," Sam said, folding her notebook shut. She started to the elevator and over her shoulder added, "Thanks for the information and help, Ricky."

"No problem," he replied. She reached the service elevator and heard Ricky shout her name. She looked over and he asked, "When's the next guy supposed to get here?"

"Midnight," she answered just as the doors slid shut.

A few minutes later she slid the key into the lock and started to open the door to the senator's apartment when she heard Fitzgerald's voice – his very angry voice – coming from the kitchen.

Her hand lingered over the doorknob, unsure if she should enter and announce herself or just close the door and hang out in the hallway for a few minutes. But instead of taking one of those two options, she stood there, the door slightly ajar, and listened.

"You always say you are only trying to help but…" Fitzgerald said before growing quiet. She guessed that whomever he was talking to had interrupted him.

"Excuse me? I have done nothing but listen to you my entire life. You wanted me to play sports in high school, I played football; you wanted me to go to an Ivy league school, I went to Harvard. You wanted me to go into politics and I became a goddamn senator! My entire life is built on making you and mom happy and proud. Never straying from the path you wanted me to follow."

It was quiet again and she wondered if he had exited the kitchen when his voice suddenly cracked through the silence like a jackhammer. "You know what's funny, dad? The entire state of New York trusts me to do the right thing but my own father continually treats me like I am incapable of making good decisions," Fitzgerald argued, his voice bitter and hard. "What do I want? I want you to stop interfering with my life."

It was quiet for a long beat, certain that Fitzgerald was no longer in the kitchen, Samantha pushed the door open and went inside, clicking the door closed behind her.

She entered the kitchen and was immediately greeted by the sight of the senator. He stood by the island in the kitchen, phone in hand; when he saw her a stunned and embarrassed expression crossed his face. He averted his eyes and set the phone on the counter. Wordlessly, he picked up the beer bottle that was sitting on the counter. He screwed off the top and tossed it into the sink. "So, how much did you overhear?"

Her face grew hot and she quickly stammered, "Sorry, I…"

"It's alright," he replied, bringing the bottle up to his lips but pausing long enough to say, "If you are going to be around you will soon discover that my father and I don't always agree." She nodded, understanding, and watched as he took a long drink.

She walked to the island, standing opposite of him. She tilted her head and in a rare moment of optimism she said, "But you must get along well enough to spend so much time together."

He chuckled. "My father and I don't spend time together." He took another drink and added, "I guess you could say we're not into the close thing."

"Oh, sorry, I thought earlier when you mentioned that you spent your free time with family…" she trailed off, blushing when he stared back at her as she talked. She suddenly felt self-conscious, unsure what made her bring up family at all. Lord knows she hated it when people brought up hers. "Sorry, never mind."

"It's alright," he said, setting his bottle down on the countertop. "Good memory."

"Recalling things said in interviews comes with the job, Senator Fitzgerald," she quipped.

"Please call me Martin," he replied. "I hate it when people call me senator in my own house." He paused and, with a grin, added, "Although, I do get a kick out of it when my dad has to refer to me by that title."

"All right, Martin," she said, his name sounding awkward and strange on her tongue but she liked the familiarity at the same time. She tilted her head at him, smiling. "In that case please call me Samantha."

"Okay, Samantha." He nodded at her before turning around and opening up a cabinet. "Well, the family I meant were the ones in Long Island." He stared at the contents inside and seeming to deem them undesirable, he closed the cabinet door and walked over to the pantry. "I have an aunt and uncle and some cousins who live there."

As he talked she noticed a pained look cross his face. She considered asking him about it but quickly decided against it. Reminding herself that she wasn't here as a friend but protector and the line was already beginning to blur.

He entered the spacious pantry and began searching the shelves. Samantha took a breath, glancing around suddenly feeling very aware that it was just the two of them alone in the apartment. She watched as he grabbed a bag of potato chips, ripping the bag open. She heard the soft whooshing noise from the compressed air as it rushed out. He held the bag out, offering her some.

She wasn't really hungry but still took one to be polite. "Thanks."

He shook the bag. "You sure you don't want another? You know what they say, you can't just stop at one."

"Just a few more," she replied, reaching in and grabbing some. "But that's it. I really shouldn't eat these so late at night."

"Me either," he replied, grabbing a couple of chips and tossed them in his mouth. "Anxious eater," he belatedly added.

She nodding understanding and nibbled a chip while he munched on a handful more. She swallowed and replied, "You have a lot to be anxious about."

He stared back at her, a look of understanding passing between them. She suddenly felt very warm and knew it had nothing to do with the room temperature.

Martin cleared his throat and looked around. "So how does this work exactly? Do you need a bedroom or some place to sleep? Because…"

She shook her head. "Sleeping defeats the purpose."

"Oh, right," he replied, eating another chip. It was quiet for a beat so she filled the void by crunching loudly on her last potato chip. It went down easily but she found all that salt made her mouth dry so she licked her lips, hoping to soothe the thirst. He looked back at her and said, "Sorry, I'm so rude. Can I get you something to drink?" He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up. "I have some great imported beer."

"I'm on duty," she replied with a small grin. "Drinking on the job is kind of frowned upon by the bureau."

He shook his head, embarrassed. "Right, sorry. I guess it would be best if you were bright eyed and bushy tailed." He smiled and looked back into the refrigerator. "How about some caffeinated soda?" He looked up and gestured over to the coffee maker. "Or I can make you some of my patented high octane coffee."

"Tempting," she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "But I think I will go with the diet soda."

"Diet soda it is." He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the small silver and red can, asking her if she wanted a glass with ice. She declined, saying the can was just fine. He handed it to her and she flipped open the tab taking a sip, the bubbles from the carbonated fizz tickling her nose as she drank.

It was quiet for a beat, her drinking her soda and him alternating between sips of his beer and bites of his chips. He took another swig of his beer and asked, "So, what time is your shift over?"

"I'm here until midnight and then Agent Eakman will be taking over."

Leaning his hip against the counter, he nodded. "So how does this work exactly? Do you just stay awake, hang out and hope nothing happens."

"Pretty much," she replied, taking a drink of her soda. She noticed the uncomfortable expression on his face and, setting her can down, quickly said, "But please don't let my presence alter your routine."

Shaking his head slowly, he released a soft laugh. "No offense, but having someone in my house assigned to make sure no one kills me pretty much changes my routine."

She nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess it would."

He polished off the last of his beer and grabbed a new one from the fridge. As he uncapped his second beer he asked, "So while you are staying awake, keeping guard and all that, do you have to like be anywhere in particular?"

"If I'm in your way…" she replied, picking up her soda can and taking a step back.

"No, you're totally fine," he said, gesturing his hands apologetically. "I'm going to watch _Sports Center_ in the den. I don't know if it's your thing or not but you are more than welcome to join me." He grabbed the bag of chips with his free hand and started to the door. "I'm pretty sure it will be a little more interesting than standing around my kitchen."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Not at all," he replied, reaching the door and holding it open for her. "Besides, it might make it easier for you to keep an eye out for any possible assassins."

She knew he was trying to make light of serious situation but there was no mistaking the tinge of nervousness in his voice.

So, reasoning that joining him would be the easiest way to keep an eye on him as well as past the time until Mike arrived, she grinned and walked to the door.

"Sure, why not? I'd like to see how the Bucks did tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wisconsin?"

"Home state," she proudly replied as she walked past.

He chuckled softly before clearing his throat and, sounding quite serious, said, "While I don't like to alienate potential voters, let me be perfectly clear: I hope my Knicks kicked their ass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'd like to give big snaps to Spyglass for a record turnaround on editing this chapter. Of course, I would like to think it's because I am so talented and there was so little to correct but if you saw all the color on the revision she sent me you would know that is not the case. LOL. Big thanks, Spyglass!

Also, big, BIG thanks to all of you who are reading this fic. All your reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

XoXoXoXoX

Samantha brought the back of her hand up to her mouth to stifle her yawn. As soon as it was released she took a sip of her coffee, hoping the caffeine would help. It was already four in the afternoon and this was her fifth cup. The odds were slim that another cup would do the trick but she had to try. She still had a full day ahead of her - and more importantly, a full night.

She felt her heart race at the thought of the evening ahead and it took all her power to force it to slow down. She reminded herself that she was only doing her job, nothing more. But the truth of the matter was that her exhaustion had nothing to do with the guard detail. Mike relieved her at midnight and she was home in bed by one am. The problem was that, in spite of her exhaustion, she couldn't sleep because every time she closed her eyes her mind kept drifting to thoughts of Martin.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she cringed at the memory of how easily she forgot why she was in his house to begin with…

XoX

_From where she sat on her end of the sofa, Samantha smiled smugly at Martin's dower expression as John Anderson announced that the Bucks had beaten the Knicks. She took great pleasure in the fact that Anderson was a well known Wisconsin boy who favored their sports teams and was adding a lot of embellishment in his recap of the game's highlights. _

_She turned and grinned at Martin who narrowed his eyes at her and took a sip of his beer. She raised her eyebrows and just sat back, smirking as she drank some of her soda. _

_Lowering her can she teased, "What was it you were saying about a certain team kicking another team's ass?" _

_He gave her a somber look and coolly replied, "No one likes a smug winner."_

_She grinned. "Actually, I think they say that no one likes a sore loser." _

_He laughed and she joined him. They shifted their attention back to the show in time for a commercial for Anderson Cooper's news show on CNN. There, Cooper promoted the headlines for the day and, of course, he referenced Fiona Rogers and her connection to Senator Fitzgerald. They used a clip of Martin and Danny exiting their office earlier that day and underneath they had the customary scandalous bold headline to draw in viewers: Senator Connected to Lobbyist Murder? _

_Samantha sighed heavily, knowing that even though Jack had given a press conference adamantly insisting that the Martin was not a suspect in Fiona's death, speculation about his connection to her was still a hot topic. _

_She glanced over at Martin to see him looking bothered by the negative press. She knew that it couldn't be easy to have to deal with. "I'm sorry about all of this but I'm sure Jack or Vivian will contact the press again and reiterate that you aren't involved."_

"_Samantha, I am involved aren't I? That's why you are here." He shook his head and took another sip of his beer. "All I can pray is that you catch whoever is behind this before the Senate reconvenes next week."_

"_Me, too," she replied, slumping into her seat, the levity from earlier now gone. She stared at the TV when the news camera cut one final time to Danny and Martin. _

"_Oh well, I'm sure Danny will work his magic and spin this to our advantage tomorrow," Martin commented with his eyes on the TV as he set his beer back down on the table. "He's a genius when it comes to spinning a negative into a positive." _

"_He didn't seem too happy about not being able to tell the press about what's really going on," she commented. "He looked pretty mad actually."_

"_I know Danny can be abrupt when you first meet him but he's really a good guy," Martin explained, slumping down on his side of the sofa so his face was even with hers. "He just has this innate distrust of people whose motivations seem ambiguous. I guess you could say it has to do with his upbringing. But his heart is always in the right place and I promise you: when push comes to shove, there is no one else you would want on your side."_

"_You guys are really loyal to each other aren't you?"_

_Martin smiled. "Danny likes to joke that we're like brothers from another mother." _

_Samantha smiled and said, "You know, my friend Elena said she thought he was really handsome." _

_He turned to face her looking wounded. "What? She didn't say anything about me?" _

"_Not her type," Sam quickly teased. _

"_Oh, yeah?" he said, his eyebrow cocked. "And whose type would you say I am?" _

"_Oh, uh," she stammered when she was saved by the ringing of his cell phone. _

_He smiled at her as he reached over and picked up his cell phone. Reading the caller ID he said, "Speaking of the devil." Shaking his head, he pressed the talk button and answered, "Why must you bother me all the time?"_

_She stared at him, surprised at his greeting and wondered if it was his father when he laughed and, into his phone, said, "Yeah, I just saw it, too. Hang on." He looked over at Sam as he stood up. "Excuse me. I have to take this call." He walked to the door and exited but not before she heard him say, "Yeah, I talked to him… You know my father. What do you think he said? He told me he was only trying to help." _

_She sat back on the sofa, watching the TV but when they started talking about an upcoming boxing match she lost interest. She glanced at the door, his voice softly filtering through the door. Satisfied he wouldn't be coming back right away Samantha stood up and wandered around the room. _

_In the center of the room was a dark tan sectional sofa that was strategically placed as to allow everyone seated full view of the large plasma screen mounted on the far wall. Scattered on the coffee table were numerous periodicals like The New Yorker, Newsweek, Time, Business Week, U.S. News & World Report intermingled with more popular magazines like Sports Illustrated, National Geographic, and Outside. All the magazines looked like they had each been flipped through on more than one occasion, the corners bent and pages wrinkled. _

_She moved over to the far wall where there was a bar stationed in the far corner. Her eyes scanned it and she noted that it was stocked equally with both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. _

_She slowly gravitated to the wall lined with photographs. She found herself taken aback with the content of the photographs. There were photos of Martin with famous sports figures like Alex Rodriguez, Johnny Damon and Hank and George Steinbrenner of the NY Yankees, Chris Duhon, Mike D'Antoni and Jamal Crawford from the Knicks, and some guys that she couldn't name but judging by their size and the fact that Martin was holding a football they were with the Giants. _

_But more than that, there were also photos of him with friends at backyard BBQ's, hiking in Yellowstone, the Grand Canyon and some of him simply sitting in living rooms with people who resembled him enough to make her wonder if they were his family. There was a very proper looking photograph of him with his father, a man she recognized from the bureau newsletters. She couldn't help but smile at how casual and happy he looked in these photos when her eyes landed on him with an older woman. She leaned in close, studying the photograph. _

_Martin and the older woman were standing at a bench inside a greenhouse. The woman didn't look too much like him but there was definitely a familiarity between the two. The woman's head was wrapped up in a colorful scarf and while she looked frail in body, it was evident that she had a strong spirit by the determined expression on her face. Sam's gaze shifted to Martin. He had a look of concentration on his face, his hands wrapped around the base of a small plant. It looked as if the older woman was giving him instructions because she was pointing to something around the ball of dirt and roots. They both looked so engrossed in what they were doing she doubted that they even knew they were being photographed until after the picture was taken. _

"_That's my Aunt Bonnie," Martin said. _

_Startled that she hadn't even heard him return, she mentally chastised herself for forgetting why she was here and mumbled, "Sorry…"_

"_Stop apologizing already," Martin teased before coming to stand next to her. He looked at the photograph, a sad, wistful look on his face. "This is one of my favorite photographs." He smiled and explained, "She loves to garden. She practically has two green thumbs." _

"_Is she the one who lives in Long Island?" Samantha asked, her eyes continually landing more on him than the photograph. _

"_Yeah, she does," he quietly replied, his gaze fixed on the photo when he sighed and turned to face her with a small, sad smile on his lips. _

_Sam looked into his blue eyes, realizing just how close their faces were. Suddenly feeling very flushed, the air around them rising a few degrees. She knew she should step back, look away, anything other than standing so dangerously close to him when a loud ringing sound sliced through the quiet. _

_Abruptly, Martin turned around and said, "That's the buzzer for the back door." He turned back to look at her and said, "Looks like the next shift is here."_

"_Yeah," she replied, nervously taking a step back and moving around him. "I better go answer it."_

_She quickly exited the den, leaving Martin all alone. As she hurried to the kitchen she took a few calming breaths, she didn't need Mike to see her looking anything but like a cool, collected agent. She couldn't believe how easily she forgot the reason she was here and she vowed that the next time she was on duty she wouldn't lose herself again. _

_At least she prayed she wouldn't. _

XoX

"Wake up, Spade," Louis ordered.

Sam's eyes flew open and she looked over to find Elena and Louis walking into the bullpen carrying a laptop. "I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes," she argued, knowing how lame the excuse sounded in her own ears. "Besides, you should be nice to me. You know that the only reason you don't have to do guard detail is because Jack always makes those of us who are single and without children do it first."

It was unsaid but true that whenever Jack assigned duties he was always delegating based on the home situation of his agents. Whenever Louis had his kids staying with him he was usually not called on to work late. Elena's hours were usually the most structured, unless she was absolutely needed, she was usually the first one to go home, while Samantha and Mike ended up with the long days; not that Sam minded. She often considered work to be her home.

Louis sat down at the conference table, flipped open the laptop and said, "Either stop your whining or get hitched and shoot out some babies."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Remind us again how it is that you are single, Louis."

He playfully growled in frustration as Sam stood up and walked over to where they were setting up the laptop on the conference table. "So what do you have?"

"We had Mac transfer Fiona's files to this laptop so we could go through them," Louis explained as he clicked on a few keys. "He said he unlocked the locked files."

"Encrypted files," Elena corrected, sitting down next to him.

Louis clicked on a few more keys.

And then a few more.

"Just give it to me before you break it," Elena said, pulling the laptop towards her. Louis was not the most computer savvy team member. He was great at interviews and out in the field but when it came to technology it was like giving a monkey a gun: a recipe for disaster.

Samantha watched as Elena clicked on a photo file. A series of photos appeared and when Sam looked closely it was clear they were surveillance photos. In the background were photos of Martin doing his daily activities.

"I think this is the proof we needed that she was involved with something more than just trying to get the senator to sign off on a bill," Louis commented, standing up and rolling up his sleeves. "I'll go get Jack. He'll want to see this."

Sam took Louis' vacated seat, her eyes not leaving the screen as Elena scrolled through all the photos of the senator. There were pictures of him entering and leaving buildings, getting into his car, walking on the street talking to Danny or Anne, and even one of him inside a Duane Reed buying chewing gum and a newspaper. Sam thought about how creepy it was at how easy it was for someone to take such intimate photos of someone's day to day life without their knowledge. And then she thought about how often she bought magazines with paparazzi photos of celebs just walking about and suddenly felt very guilty.

Elena continued scrolling through photo after photo when Samantha noticed a photo that looked strange in comparison to the others.

"Wait, hold it," she said to Elena with her eyes on a photo of Martin with a Golden Retriever.

"What is it?" Elena asked, her eyes darting between Samantha and the photo.

"Check out this photo," Sam said, pointing to the photo. It wasn't just a picture of Martin with a dog but rather, Martin with someone else's dog and he was staring directly at the camera. "Notice anything?"

It took Elena a beat before realization dawned on her. "He's posing for a picture."

"And that means someone had to ask him," Sam said when she heard Jack and Louis approach. She showed them the photo in question and explained to them what she had deduced.

"How do we know it wasn't Fiona?" Louis asked.

"Well, Fiona doesn't own a dog," Elena explained, crossing her arms. "Besides, it wasn't taken that long ago. Do you think he would have forgotten meeting Fiona in the park?"

"We don't but we should ask him," Samantha replied.

Jack stared at the photo and nodded. "Sam, you're going on shift in an hour. Take the photo with you and ask him about it. Elena, go with her. If he does remember anything about the person who took the photo we'll need to check into it." He looked at Louis and said, "In the meantime, let's me and you go talk to Vivian. I'd like to ask her a few more questions about the information her source gave her about Fiona. Something's not sitting right with me."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"Like why Fiona had these photos on her laptop," he replied. "If she was a member of the group you would think they would have taken her laptop to protect themselves from being discovered."

"You think they wanted us to find them?"

"I think they wanted us to think she was acting alone," Jack replied, jerking his head to the pictures. "There is zero indication that she was working with anyone else so I think they are trying to throw us off their trail."

"Why would they do that?" Louis asked.

"Because they have no intention of changing their plans to kill the senator," Jack grimly replied. "They're hoping we'll keep our focus on Fiona if they give us just enough to keep us busy."

Sam bit her lip and looked back at the photo of Martin with the dog. He looked totally relaxed and unaware that the person who took the photo may be the very person who was planning his murder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

XoXoXoXoX

Samantha and Elena exited the elevator at the Senator's office. Quickly glancing around, Sam adjusted the collar of her jacket with one hand, carrying a manila envelope in the other. She came to a stop in front at the receptionist desk and told the young woman that she was here to see Senator Fitzgerald, but before the woman could reply, another voice called out for her.

"Agent Spade, you're here early," Agent Reeves greeted as he walked up to meet her and Elena. Reeves was a member of Vivian Johnson's team. Samantha didn't know much about him except Louis often joked that he was so uptight that you couldn't even get a pole to go up his ass. Glancing at Elena he curtly greeted, "Hello."

"Agent Tom Reeves meet Special Agent Elena Delgado," Sam introduced.

"Hello," Elena said with a polite smile as she held out her hand to shake Reeve's hand.

"Hello," he replied, shifting his attention back to Samantha. "So what's going on? Did something happen? Because I didn't get a call."

She shook her head. "Everything's fine. Agent Delgado won't be staying." She gave him a reassuring smile. "We just have to ask him a few questions, that's all. So if you could just point me to where he is, you can go home and I'll start my shift a little early."

"If it's all the same, I'm scheduled until five I will stay on duty until five," Reeves stoically replied.

"Then I'm sure if you leave now you can get to the office and get your report typed up and turned in by five," she replied with restrained irritation. There was uptight and there was control freak. "Where is the senator?"

"I left him sequestered in his office with his Chief of Staff and Legal Counsel," Reeves replied, jerking his chin down the hall.

"Sequestered?" Elena repeated. "You do know that we are assigned to protect him, right? He's not under house arrest."

"Tomato, tomahto," he replied as he turned and walked to the elevator.

Elena and Sam shared a bemused look before walking down the hallway to the senator's office. The door was slightly ajar so she knocked and poked her head inside. She saw Danny talking animatedly to three young men, one of whom she recognized talking with Martin the night before. Anne was seated on the sofa, chatting on her BlackBerry. Martin was behind his desk, pacing the small space between the desk and window while talking on his phone. Noticing her arrival, he smiled and gestured to the phone that the call was going to take awhile so she should sit down.

Sam and Elena moved to the small living area, she sat down on the sofa next to Anne while Elena took the chair. She idly listened as Danny wrapped up his conversation with the group but her eyes kept falling on Martin. He was wearing charcoal gray slacks and a salmon colored button up shirt with the top button undone, his sleeves rolled up and his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

When he looked in her direction she quickly shifted her gaze to Elena who was busy eyeing Danny as he delegating assignments to his interns.

"…and I want those letters sent out tomorrow so I don't care how late you have to stay tonight they need to be mailed ASAP," Danny said to the men as he led them to the doorway.

One of the young men nodded his head as he exited the office with the other two and said, "You got it, Danny."

As they exited, he stepped over to Sam and Elena. "Sorry about all of this. It's crazy right now." He held out his hand to Elena and said, "Hello, I'm Danny Taylor, Senator Fitzgerald's chief of staff."

"Special Agent Elena Delgado," she replied, a beatific smile on her face. It didn't escape Sam's attention that Elena held Danny's gaze for a long beat.

"You're here early," Anne commented, clicking off her BlackBerry and setting it on the table. "I thought your shift began at five."

"It does," Sam replied, setting the envelope on the coffee table. "We have a photo we want Martin to look at." She reached over and began unfastening the clasp of the envelope when she noticed a knowing look pass between Anne and Danny. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm sure _Martin_ would be happy to take a look," Anne replied, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Sam narrowed her eyes at the woman, knowing a deflection when she saw one. "What sort of photo do you want him to look at?"

"Yeah, what kind?" Martin asked, as he hung up his phone. He stepped around his desk and walked to where they were seated. He smiled at Elena and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Martin Fitzgerald."

"Hello Senator Fitzgerald," Elena replied, shaking his hand. "Special Agent Elena Delgado."

"Oh, you're Elena. It's very nice to meet you. Samantha speaks very highly of you," Martin grinned and his eyes quickly darted to Sam. "It's nice to have a face with the name."

"Anyway," Samantha replied, an embarrassing blush rising in her cheeks, so she quickly segued to the reason for Elena's presence. She pulled the photo out. "We discovered some photos on Fiona Rogers' laptop. There is one in particular that we would like to ask you about."

"Okay," he replied as she handed him the photo of him with the dog.

"It looks like Fiona and whatever group she was working for had you under surveillance for awhile," she gently said, watching his face as he looked at the image.

"How long?" he asked, his eyes transfixed on the photo.

Elena leaned forward and answered, "It's hard to be sure but I would guess that it was for at least four months."

"He was being followed for four months?" Anne said, looking shaken by the news.

"Wow," Martin replied, rubbing his hand on his chin.

Danny stood next to Martin so he could look at the photograph. "Well, it wouldn't have been hard. This is New York. Paparazzi, news cameras and even ordinary civilians are always taking photos of Martin so it isn't that uncommon."

Martin licked his lips, looked at Sam and asked, "So what do you want from me?"

"Do remember anything about that photo?" she asked, clasping her hands and setting them on her lap. "Maybe what day it was taken or what the person who took it looked like?"

He returned his focus to the picture. "Sorry, no," he replied, shaking his head. "I get asked to pose for pictures with people's kids and dogs all the time when I am running through the park."

"Think carefully," she said. "Any details you can remember, big or small, will be helpful."

He stared at the photo, concentrating on the image. The tip of his tongue darted out of his mouth as he stared at the image before he leaned back and said, "I think it was a young woman who asked me. Her dog had gotten off leash and I helped catch him. I think her dog's name was Luna." He ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I remember her telling me that she named her dog after that children's book, 'Bella Luna.'"

Excited by the prospect of a new lead, Sam asked, "Can you recall what she looked like?"

He sighed thoughtfully. "I think she had brown hair and maybe she wore glasses." He stared at the photo for a moment longer before handing it back to her. "That's it. I'm sorry, nothing else stands out."

"It's okay," Sam replied, taking the picture and putting it back in the envelope. She handed the envelope to Elena. "At least it's a start."

Elena accepted the enveloped and stood up. "I'll start calling local veterinarians and animal hospitals to see if they have records of a dog named Luna matching the dog's photo."

"I have to head back to my office," Danny said, stepping over near Elena. He flashed a wide smile. "I can walk you out."

Martin smirked at Danny as his friend led Elena to the door before glancing down at Samantha. "I'm glad you're here early. I have a question on how this guard thing works when out in public because I'm scheduled to have dinner with Councilman Thorndike…"

Anne cleared her throat. "Actually, it was canceled."

"What do you mean it was canceled?" Martin asked, resting his hands low on his hips.

Danny paused at the doorway and looked over at Anne as well.

"I just got off the phone with the councilman's office and they said he was feeling under the weather," Anne explained, holding up her BlackBerry. "They send their apologies."

While Sam didn't know Martin very well she knew a pissed off look when she saw one. His eyes darted to Danny. "My calendar is getting clearer every hour."

"Damn," Danny growled, shaking his head. "We knew this was going to happen but I didn't think it would be this quick."

Anne cleared her throat and in a calm, rational tone said, "This is how it works, we know that. I'm sure that as soon as the press gets its teeth into another story this entire thing will blow over."

Both me chuckled and shook their heads as Martin replied, "Good old, Polly Anne; always looking on the bright side of things." He looked up and met Sam's eyes. "Sorry, ignore us. We're just dealing with the fact that I am officially a political untouchable. Everyone is keeping their distance."

"Martin," Anne calmly interjected. "We knew there would be some fallout. We just have to stand strong and as soon as the truth is revealed we will emerge that much stronger."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "But in the meantime, my reputation is being decimated."

"Thorndike is officially an SOB," Danny growled. "He has the audacity to try and distance himself from us after we stuck by him during that whole waste management debacle?" He had an angry look on his face as he pointed at Martin and added, "I'm telling you: this is when you find out who your friends really are."

Martin nodded. "Yeah."

"But don't worry, Marty. I have some ideas on how we can flip this to our advantage," Danny commented, opening the door. "I'll walk Agent Delgado to the elevator and then head into my office to get my notes together." Elena waved at Samantha and exited ahead of Danny, who over his shoulder said, "Meet me in my office in five."

Martin nodded, stepped back over to his desk and slumped down into his chair. He began shuffling papers around on the table but not seeming to focus on anything in particular. "Well, since I don't have to rush home to change I guess I can get some more work done."

Samantha sat on the sofa, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at being privy to this side of a political scandal. She glanced at Martin, unsure what she could do to offer support when Anne sighed and stood up, walking to Martin's desk.

"It's going to be fine," Anne said as she reached over and patted him on the forearm. He nodded at her but remained quiet. She gave him a final encouraging smile before turning around and walking to the door. "I'll see you in Danny's office." She nodded goodbye to Samantha and exited.

Samantha may have been sitting on the sofa across the room but she could feel the tension rolling off of Martin in thick waves. She chanced a look at him and he was leaning back in his chair, staring off into the distance but not really focusing on anything.

"She's right you know," Samantha said softly but her words sounding loud in the quiet of the office. She took a deep breath and continued, "It is going to be all right. I've been watching politics enough to know that you can bounce back from this."

He stared back at her and forced a smile on his face. "I know you're right it just really sucks while it's happening to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

XoXoXoXoX

Samantha sat at her desk, clicking her pen as she listened to the musak playing on the phone. She glanced at the small digital clock on the top right of her computer monitor realizing that she had been on hold with a local animal hospital for almost ten minutes.

She sighed, frustrated, and turned in her chair to see Louis and Elena working busily with their own phone calls. Sam had no idea that there were so many animal hospitals, veterinary clinics, rescue shelters and animal therapy clinics on the island of Manhattan alone much less in the entire state of New York. They had been calling every place that might link the dog in the photo to an owner since last night and most of the morning but so far no luck.

She dropped her pen onto the desk and reached over to pick up her coffee mug. She suddenly regretted not taking Jack's advice to come in later in the day. She had considered it but Mike was already off, having worked the midnight to eight a.m. shift. She doubted she could sleep anyway, feeling like her time would be better served working the case. She had wanted to catch whoever was planning Martin's assassination before they had a chance to even attempt it.

She took a sip of her coffee and set the mug back onto her desk. The musak stopped playing and for a split second she thought someone was actually going to pick up the line when an automated voice thanked her for her patience and that her 'call was important to them but no one was going to be picking up the line anytime soon.'

Sighing, she leaned back on her chair and with her free hand she gently traced the handle of her mug with her fingers. A small smile began to curve up on her lips as thought about how this coffee lacked the punch of Martin's special blend. With her eyes on the mug, she recalled her shift with Martin the night before.

XoX

_The drive from his office was relatively quiet. He spent most of the drive talking to Danny on his cell phone as they solidified their plans to attend a charity fundraiser the next afternoon. Martin's driver pulled the town car into the underground parking garage, wanting to avoid the news media camped out front. _

_He pulled the car to a stop near the service entrance and they got out. They waved hello to Ricky as they walked past his small security office and he offered them a peace symbol in return. When they reached the elevator, she pressed the call button when her cell phone shrilled in her coat pocket. She fished it out and answered, "Spade."_

"_Just checking in," Jack greeted her. "Are you at the senator's apartment yet?"_

"_We're about to get on the elevator," she replied, watching Martin out of the corner of her eye. He shoved his hands into his own coat pocket and smiled at her, causing her heart to beat a little faster. "Is something up?"_

"_No," Jack replied. "I just wanted to make sure that we were secure on his whereabouts. Good luck tonight." _

"_Thanks," she replied as he hung up. She pocketed the cell just as the elevator arrived and the doors slid open. _

_As they boarded the elevator Martin asked, "Everything alright?"_

_She pressed the button for his floor and thought how loaded that question was. She knew it wasn't alright that the closer their proximity the more attracted she felt towards him and considering she was in charge of keeping his safe it was a worrisome situation. But instead of saying that, she just smiled and replied, "Jack was just checking in to make sure everything was okay. No worries." _

_Martin nodded slowly and leaned back against the wall as the doors shut and they began their ascent. She leaned against the opposite wall and glanced over at him in time to see him shake his head, looked chagrined._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Nothing," he replied, embarrassed._

"_If it's nothing than tell me," she teased, insistent. _

_He cleared his throat and met her eyes. "It's just…" he paused and began again, "Can I confess something without your getting offended?"_

_She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "Why do I feel like that's a trick question?"_

_He shook his head. "It's just, and I know this is going to sound sexist, but I really hate that you are a one of my bodyguards."_

"_I see," she replied, feeling every bit offended but maybe not for the reason he thought she would be. _

"_Please don't take it personally it's just, you're a woman and it makes me feel weird to know you are here to protect me." He blushed visibly and it made her smile to know that he was being honest and truthfully embarrassed. "It's just tough for a guy to deal with, makes me feel less masculine. I mean my dad always taught me to defend myself and women…" He put his hands over his face. "I'm just digging myself deeper aren't I?" _

_She furrowed her brow at him, trying to appear angry as she dug out her cell phone, pretending to dial. He watched her questioningly as she said into her phone, "Hello, WINS? I have an exclusive news story for you: Senator Martin Fitzgerald reveals he is aligned with misogynists and is fully opposed to equality for women…" She tried to finish the mock call but despite herself she started giggling and soon Martin was as well. _

_She lowered her phone and he smiled at her, saying, "That was pretty good."_

_She nodded and tucked her phone back in her coat. "See, if you were with a male agent it wouldn't be nearly as fun would it?"_

_He met her eyes and softly said, "No, it wouldn't."_

_This time she felt a blush rise in her own cheeks when, thankfully, they arrived on his floor. Samantha told him to wait in the elevator as she walked out ahead of him, making sure it was all clear. Satisfied, she motioned for him to follow her into the hallway where she unlocked the door and they went inside. _

_When they entered the apartment, Martin dropped his bag by the door and shrugged off his coat, hanging it up on the rack. He held out his hand, offering to take Samantha's coat as well so she made quick work of unbuttoning it and handing it to him. _

_They turned to start to the kitchen when he happily shouted, "Honey, I'm home!"_

"_You're late!" a woman's voice called back. _

_Samantha stopped cold in her tracks and with wide eyes she looked over at Martin. "Um…who…?"_

_He smiled, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "Come on," he said, jerking his head towards the kitchen. "It's time to introduce you to one of the most important women in my life."_

_He ambled down the hallway to the kitchen and she fell into step behind him. Her mind was racing, wondering who this woman was and why Martin hadn't mentioned her until now. After all, she was his guard; she was supposed to know everyone coming through the apartment. At least that is what the professional side of her mind was telling her while trying to ignore the personal one that was feeling irrationally jealous._

_When they entered the kitchen she was greeted with the smell of something delicious as well as the sight of a woman standing at the island in the kitchen. She was a lovely looking middle-aged woman with caramel skin, short dark curly hair and big brown eyes. _

_She was focused on setting out some plates and flatware as she said, "Martin, how was your day?" She had a thick Spanish accent so when she said his name it sounded more like Mar-Teen. _

"_Crappy," he deadpanned, yanking off his tie and hanging it on the back of one of the stools. "But if I smell what I think then it's gotten a whole lot better."_

_The woman chuckled and finally looked over, surprised to see he wasn't alone. "Well, hello, and who do we have here? Is this the special lady agent that Danny told me about?"_

_Martin hopped onto a stool next to the island and said, "Tina Bolivar Trujillo, meet Special Agent Samantha Spade." He smiled at Sam and motioned for her to sit down on the stool next to her. "Samantha, this is Tina – housekeeper extraordinaire." _

"_Samantha, it's lovely to meet you," Tina greeted her. She had a wide, warm smile on her face. "I hope you are hungry." She picked up two oven mitts from the counter and put them on as she walked over to the oven and opened it, releasing a delicious aroma. "Anne called and told me your dinner plans had been canceled so I took the liberty of making a pot roast."_

_Martin leaned towards Sam and said, "Tina makes the most amazing pot roast." She couldn't help but smile at him, he looked happier than she had seen him all day._

_Walking over and setting the pan down, she playfully batted Martin's hand away when he tried to pluck one of the potatoes with his fingers. "You are worse than my grandson." _

_He laughed._

_Tina carefully carved the roast, piling the two plates with the succulent meat, tender potatoes and carrots, and topping it off by drizzling warm broth over it. She set a plate in front of each of them, steam still visible as she warned, "Careful, it's hot."_

_Samantha didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the food, her mouth almost salivating at the mere sight of the meal before her._

"_Aren't you joining us?" Martin asked. Samantha looked up and noticed Tina walking to the wall and grabbing her coat off the rack. _

"_No," Tina replied, shaking her head. "It's my poker night, remember?" She put on her coat and draped her scarf loosely around her neck. She winked and added, "And I am feeling lucky."_

"_Okay, goodnight," Martin replied, slicing into his meat. _

"_Goodnight," Samantha said before gesturing to her plate and adding, "And thank you for dinner."_

"_You are most welcome, Samantha," Tina replied with a big smile. She started to the door before stopping and gently putting her hand on Sam's arm. "And you be sure to let him do all the cleaning up, alright?" _

"_Hey," Martin said in mock protest. _

_Ignoring him, Sam smiled at Tina and conspiratorially replied, "You got it." Tina winked and exited the kitchen, leaving them to their dinner. Sam turned in her stool to see Martin actively devouring his dinner. She skewered a potato with her fork and took a bite. Martin wasn't lying, it was amazing. _

_Martin stood up and walked to the counter, asking, "What would you like to drink?"_

"_I'll have whatever you're having," she replied, taking another bite. _

_He turned and looked at her, a devilish expression on his face. "Well, I have a lot of upcoming legislation to read through tonight so I'm having some coffee." He opened a cabinet and pulled out a tin filled with coffee grounds. "Now before you agree, I feel compelled to warn you, my coffee has been known to boost the energy level of the most avid coffee drinkers. Seriously, only drink this if you intend on staying awake and keeping busy for the next five to seven hours. That's how powerful it is."_

"_I'll take my chances," she replied, lifting up her fork and taking a bit of the roast. _

_He grinned. "One cup of Fitzgerald's High Octane Brew coming up."_

_He hadn't been kidding. After one cup with dinner, she felt like she had pure caffeine pumping through her body. She and Martin chatted during dinner but as soon as he cleared the dishes he excused himself. He apologized that he couldn't stay and talk with her but he had work he needed to do before the event the next day. _

_She knew that she was there to watch him, not the other way around so she said she would be fine left to her own devices. But after an hour of sitting on the sofa watching TV, she wished she were at home. She would have had enough energy to clean her apartment floor to ceiling. But she was stuck at his already immaculate home doing nothing more than wandering from room to room making sure all was well. She stopped by his office a few times, under the guise of 'checking up on things' but he was so busy reading through piles of papers and making phone calls to discuss them with the supporting senators that all exchanges between them were minimal. _

_By the time Mike arrived at midnight, she was bursting at the seams. She chatted his ear off for a good twenty minutes before he told her to go home, drink a few beers and go to bed because she had so much frenetic energy it was making him nervous. _

"_I'm going, I'm going," she replied. "Let me just go tell him I'm leaving." She started walking down the hallway before stopping and pointing to the refrigerator. "There is some awesome pot roast in the fridge if you're hungry," she paused and pointed to the coffee maker, "but only drink one cup of coffee. Two and you will probably give yourself a heart attack." _

_Mike gave her a quizzical look before shrugging and heading to the fridge. _

_She walked up to Martin's office and rapped softly on the door. There was no answer so she knocked a little louder but it was still quiet. Worried, she turned the knob and peeked her head around the door to look at Martin but he wasn't at his desk. Panicking, she rushed in only to see that Martin was lying on his sofa, fast asleep. _

_He had one arm slung over the top of the legal pad that was resting on his chest and his other arm was hanging limply on the side, his hand dangling just above the carpet. As she stepped closer she could hear him snoring softly. _

"_Martin," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up. "Martin?" _

_  
He mumbled something incoherent and rolled over to his side, the notepad falling to the floor but he still didn't wake up._

_She stared at him, slumbering peacefully, and decided to just leave him there. She grabbed the afghan off the back of the sofa and carefully covered him with it. She picked up his notepad and put it on the coffee table before turning and quietly exiting, closing the door after her. _

XoX

"Earth to Sam," Jack said, waving his hand in front of her face.

Startled by being ripped from her memory, Sam shot up and stammered, "It's nothing." She quickly hung up the phone, cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. "Where have you been?"

"Meeting with Van Doren," he replied, looking annoyed. "She's trying to keep the Deputy Director at bay but he's getting antsy for some updates."

"Well, it's his son," she replied, squaring her shoulders to face him directly. "I'm sure if it was Hanna or Kate you would getting antsy, too."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'd already be here conducting my own investigation."

She laughed. "Of course, you would."

"Anyway, that's not why I came over," he said, sitting on the edge of her desk. "Anne Cassidy is on her way up. She's bringing by copies of upcoming bills that I want you and Louis to look through, see if we can find a pattern linking us back to Fiona."

"What about the dog angle?" she asked, gesturing to the lists of shelters she had been calling.

"Elena can handle it," he replied, a small smile on his lips. "At least until Mike gets here."

Sam shook her head and smiled. Pleased that she wouldn't have to make any more phone calls as well as pass that job along to Mike. She shuffled the phone lists together to put them on Mike's desk when an escort agent from downstairs entered the bullpen with Anne. The agent was carrying a cardboard box and set it down on the conference table.

"Ms. Cassidy," Jack greeted her as he quickly stood up and walked over to her. "Thank you for bringing these files over. We really appreciate it."

Sam stood up and watched as Anne replied, "No problem, anything to bring this situation to an end."

After dropping the phone lists on Mike's desk, she wandered over to the conference table and peered into the box. Inside she saw files divided into two stacks. She picked up a folder on top of the right stack when Louis walked over and introduced himself to Anne. As she flipped through the pages she overheard Louis chatting up Anne.

"So you're the senator's lawyer?" he asked, folding his arms. "I guess it's your job to make sure he stays out of trouble and all that?"

Sam looked up in time to see Jack shoot Louis a warning look.

Anne just smiled and replied, "The senator keeps out of trouble just fine. My role is actually to help him decipher legal jargon and assist him with composing legislation." She smiled broadly and added, "It's not always as easy and clear as it might seem."

Louis nodded. Sam knew he wanted to ask some more questions but the look on Jack's face told him to back off.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Sam held up the file she was holding and asked, "Is there anything you want to tell us about the files in the box?"

"Yes," Anne quickly replied, stepping over and pulling out the stack of files to the right. They all had blue stickers on the upper right side. "These are the ones that the senator will be voting 'Yes' on and," she pointed to the stack in the box. Sam noted that those ones had a red sticker, "Those files are the ones that the senator is voting 'No' on."

Louis nodded and pulled out a chair, sitting down. "Seems pretty cut and dry."

"One would think," she cryptically replied before adjusting the strap of her purse. "I'm just sorry I can't stay to help you sort through them but I have to get to a meeting at the governor's office."

"Oh," Jack replied, sounding disappointed. "Well, than, let me walk you out. There are a few questions I'd like to ask you and we can do it walking and talking."

"Sure," she replied with a bright smile. She looked over at Samantha and said, "It was nice to see you again, Agent Spade." Her smile faded when she looked at Louis. "Agent Flynn, it was a pleasure."

Louis just nodded at her and they both watched as Jack walked Anne down the hallway to the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Louis. "You were pretty hard on someone you don't even know."

Frowning, Louis replied, "Look, I'm sure she is a decent broad but Jack likes her."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"She's involved in the investigation," Louis replied, grabbing a file and opening it up. "We don't know who is involved in the assassination plot. I don't want Jack to lose his focus just because he likes her. It makes it that much harder to figure out who the suspects are and who we can trust, that's all."

"She seems pretty loyal to the senator," Sam commented. "I really don't think she is involved."

Louis shrugged and focused his attention to the folder. "That's exactly my point. When you like someone they never look guilty until you find out they are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. You are so kind! Big thanks to Spyglass for helping me keep this chapter tight. Big thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

XoXoXoX

"Well, I am done with my list and no one has any record of a dog named Luna matching the photograph much less matching it to an owner," Elena announced as she stood up and wandered over to where Samantha and Louis sat reviewing the senator's folders.

They had divvied up the folders, trying to locate any possible bills or legislation coming up that might have singled Martin out as a necessary target. It was slow going, most of the legislation didn't seem controversial enough to attract such a severe response and others had such complicated verbiage it took them a long time to decipher what exactly the bills were trying to accomplish.

"Here, you can help us decipher this stuff," Louis said as he slid a small stack of folders towards Elena. "My eyeballs are tired of reading anyway."

Elena laughed softly and pulled out a chair, sitting down next to Sam. As she opened up her folder she quietly asked, "What do you think they're talking about over there?"

Sam looked over to Jack's office where he and Vivian Johnson had been meeting for the last twenty minutes. They seemed to be talking intently about something and she couldn't help but wonder if they were any closer to finding out the name of the group Fiona was linked with. She lowered her head, returning her focus to her reading and replied, "Wish I knew."

"I think I found something," Louis announced. He lowered his file folder and looked up at them. "There is a bill titled, 'Prop 1013,' proposed by a Texas senator named Kenny Johnson. He is proposing a bill to increase regulation of chemicals being used at processing plants and it looks like Fitzgerald is the tiebreaking vote."

"So what? It's from the 'yes' section, right?" Sam asked, unsure why Louis felt it worth noting.

He met her eyes and replied, "Actually, Fitzgerald is voting against it."

"Against?" Sam asked, capping her highlighter and setting it down on the table. "You must be mistaken."

"I don't think so," Louis replied, holding up the folder with the telltale red sticker indicating that he was voting 'No' on the legislation. "If the group thinks he is a fraud, then maybe they are thinking that by eliminating Fitzgerald they can swing the vote their way."

Sam reached over, grabbed the folder and flipped it open, stunned that he would vote against it. But more than that, she was also hurt and angry to learn that Martin was a fraud pretending to be a crusader for the environment when secretly voting against policy to protect it.

"Seems like a big motive for an environmental group," Louis commented, leaning back in his chair looking entirely too pleased with himself. "Golden boy senator voting against a bill that will prevent toxins from being dumped into the local water supply."

"We should go talk to Jack," Elena said as she started to stand up.

Sam looked up at her, still trying to process the information. "Yeah," she breathed out, pushing her chair back to stand up. An anger starting to simmer within her with the knowledge that Martin Fitzgerald was not the man she thought he was, the man she hoped he was.

She followed behind Elena as they headed to Jack's office. Glancing inside, she saw Jack sitting behind his desk while Viv sat in the chair opposite of him. Viv shook her head, laughing softly at something Jack said.

Sam reached the door just as Elena knocked softly on the doorjamb and pushed the door open. "We think we might have found something."

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Vivian asked, twisting in her chair so she could face them.

Elena looked at Sam to explain so she stepped forward and held out the folder for Jack. "We found a piece of legislation that the senator is voting against." He took the folder and opened it. "We think that the fact that he is voting against a bill to protect the environment might be why the group is targeting him."

"Makes sense," he replied, handing the folder back to her. "Go ask him about it." She nodded and watched as he started to stand. "Meanwhile, I'm heading out with Vivian to track down a lead on the group."

"What kind of lead?" she asked, clutching the folder to her.

Vivian stood up and straightened her blazer. "We think we found out the name of the person Fiona was meeting with."

"Do you think you'll be able to make an arrest?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied with a wry smile as he pulled open his desk drawer to get his gun and badge. "We're just going to go talk to the guy."

"Right," she replied.

The four agents exited Jack's office and made their way to the elevator to follow up on their potential leads.

A short while later, she and Elena arrived at the YMCA in Brooklyn. They entered the gymnasium and were greeted with the stale smell of sweat, old brick building and sports equipment. As they walked towards the basketball court they heard the shouts of boys filtering down the narrow hall. Sam knew that today Martin was participating in a fundraiser to raise money for the local boys club and the fact that he was here, a supposed role model for them, irked her more than she knew it should have.

They entered the gym and saw it filled with local families, community leaders, and crowds of kids from the area. She scanned the area, seeking out Martin. She spotted him at the far court with Danny, surrounded by seven young boys. He was wearing sneakers, long black basketball shorts and a loose fitting gray t-shirt with BROOKLYN written across his chest.

She tapped Elena on the shoulder and pointed to where they were. As she neared, she watched as Martin dribbled the ball a few times before shooting a basket. The ball hit the backboard, rolled around the rim before falling off to the side. The kids all cheered and laughed, each chasing after the ball so they could shoot next.

"Now you have an H-O-R-S!" one boy shouted gleefully.

Martin shook his head embarrassed and said something to the boy before reaching over and playfully running his hand over the little Latino's boy's head. Smiling he stepped back so the boy could shoot when he noticed her and Elena standing off to the side. He waved at her but she couldn't bring herself to wave back, still too upset by the information she learned earlier. Watching him coaching the boy on how to shoot a basketball, she crossed her arms over her chest when Agent Reeves appeared next to her.

"Maybe you should just take over 24/7," Reeves said, his arms folded across his broad chest. "You seem to want to be around him all the time. You must think you are the only one who can protect him."

"I'm not here to take over," Sam curtly replied. "We just have to ask him a few questions and then you can continue on until five o'clock. I don't want to cut your shift short, I know how much it means to you that you work a full day."

Reeves frowned at her when she heard Martin shout, "Time out!"

Sam looked over to see Martin and Danny walking directly to where they stood. Martin was smiling at her while Danny's eyes were fixed on Elena as he spun the basketball on the tip of his index finger. She almost felt like she was back in junior high getting approached by the jocks.

"Hey," Martin greeted them, his eyes moving between her and Elena.

Beside her she heard Elena greet him and smile while all she could manage was a cool, "Hello."

Unaware, Danny grinned and with his eyes on Elena he quipped, "Did you come by to check out our mad basketball skills? I happen to have an impressive hook shot."

"Yeah, the ball actually makes it through the net sometimes," Martin deadpanned, a sarcastic smile on his face.

Beside her, Elena shook her head bemused so Sam squared her shoulders, cleared her throat and stoically replied, "Actually we would like to ask you about Prop 1013."

His smile faded, taken aback by her chilly tone. "What about it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sam icily replied, staring intently at Martin. "What about telling us why a senator who promotes himself as an environmentally conscious politician is voting against a bill that prevents toxins from being dumped into local community drinking water?"

The words came out much harsher than they should have but at this moment she was too angry to care. She felt a disappointment in Martin that she hadn't felt in anyone else in a really long time.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Agent Spade," Danny evenly said, tucking the basketball under his arm.

"I'm think it's a very legitimate question," she countered.

"Sam…" Elena softly warned.

Ignoring Elena and wanting to get this conversation over with, she looked pointedly at Danny and said, "We are here for answers and this is a big clue on why this group has targeted M…" she paused and corrected, "Senator Fitzgerald." She shifted her gaze to Martin, who looked wounded by her tone and words. The dark part inside of her felt vindicated by confronting him on being a liar, pretending to be someone he wasn't. "So how about enlightening us on why you are against this bill? A bill that stops companies from destroying the environment with its waste and keeping the working class people who have to live with the consequences out of harms way."

Martin stared back at her, looking hurt by her allegations. He worked his jaw and replied, "Are you sure you need my answer? It seems like you have it all figured out."

Sam worked her jaw when Elena leaned in and gently said, "We still need to hear it from you, Senator."

Martin kept his gaze fixed on Sam's, their eyes in a silent standoff when he replied, "It's a red herring."

"Excuse me?" Elena asked.

He turned to look at Elena and explained, "The region that the bill refers to is already being heavily monitored by local government agencies. The plants in that area were recently evaluated and the companies that were in violation have been cited and are under investigation. The bill does nothing more than reinforce a policy already in place."

"Than why vote against it?" Sam asked softly, suddenly feeling a little shamed by her cool attitude.

"Because as with all red herrings it's being used to conceal another bill," he replied, his tone even and unemotional. "Paper clipped to the bill is a piece of legislation that will allow oil lines to be piped through the Texas wetlands to see if they can locate any new resources." He turned and met Sam's eyes. "The Texas oil companies think by hiding it under a bill that would normally get shuffled right through they can sneak in their own agenda."

"I think you can understand why the senator feels it only right to vote against it," Danny commented, his tone had biting edge.

Sam nodded slowly, feeling very small under Martin's gaze.

"Is there anything else or can I get back to my game?" Martin asked Elena, purposely trying to not look at Sam.

"No, we're done," Elena replied. "Thank you for answering our questions."

Sam wanted to look at Martin but she felt so ashamed at how she treated him moments earlier she found it difficult. When she finally forced herself to look up she watched as Martin held out his hands and Danny handed him the basketball. Martin gave her one final look, his eyes hurt and bitter before he abruptly turned and headed back to the basketball court, not bothering to look back.

Sam watched as he dribbled the ball a few times and asked the group of boys, "Okay, where did I leave off? H? O?"

"No!" the group of kids shouted in protest. "You have an S!"

"Oh, I forgot!" he laughing replied. Sam knew he was forcing himself to sound cheerful but his laugh sounded hallow in her ears. She watched as he continued his game with the boys, shooting a basket and cheering, "Nothing but net!"

The boys all laughed and then gathered around to watch another boy attempt to shot a basket. The boy held the ball granny style, swinging it low between his legs and flinging it upwards.

"You know, we could use you on our team," Danny said to Sam as he started to back up. She lifted her chin to meet his eyes to see a hard expression on his face. "If you can jump for the hoops as easily as you jump to conclusions we'd be unstoppable."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: I would like to thank Spyglass for all her hard beta work. She has a keen eye and even though all that glaring color hurts my old eyeballs I appreciate her help.

Also, BIG THANKS to all of you for your super kind reviews. Thank you for reading and enjoying this little story. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

XoXoXoXoX

"Good evening, Agent Spade," Ricky greeted as Samantha walked past his security office.

"Hello Ricky," she replied with a forced smile, picking up the pace. She wasn't in the mood to make polite chit-chat as she was already nervous enough about having to be around Martin after today's earlier fiasco.

She reached the elevator and pressed the call button when she heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps jogging her way. She steeled her nerves and turned around just as Ricky reached her.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a question." He was panting softly, winded from the short sprint from his office to the elevator. "Is the change permanent? I asked Agent Eakman and he told me to ask you."

"I, um," she stammered, hitting the call button again in a desperate urge to flee. Unable to face Martin so soon after basically accusing him of being a hypocrite and a fraud, she asked Mike to switch shifts with her. Realizing that no matter how much she hit the button it wouldn't speed it up she turned to look at Ricky. "I, uh, I don't know," she replied at last, surprised at her own uncertainty. Thankfully at that moment the elevator arrived and she hurried inside. "I'll let you know in the morning, okay?"

"All right." Ricky gave her a big smile as the doors closed. "I'll go ahead and call Agent Reeves and let him know you're on your way up."

She nodded at him as the doors closed. She leaned back against the wall, her stomach queasy as she rode up to Martin's apartment. She hoped that Martin was already in bed so she wouldn't have to face him.

XoX

"_What was that about?" Elena asked as they exited the YMCA and headed to the car. _

"_What?" Sam asked feigning ignorance as she hit the button on the keychain, unlocking the doors. She hurried to the driver's side and got in._

"_Como que what?" Elena asked as she pulled on her seatbelt, clicking it in place. "The way you were acting in the gymnasium when we were talking to Fitzgerald."_

_Sam shrugged as she inserted the key into the ignition and turned, starting up the car. Not willing to look at Elena she pretended to check her rearview mirror to check for on-coming cars before pulling into traffic. "I don't know what you mean." _

"_Samantha," Elena gently said with a gentle, warning tone. "You acted like…" she trailed off, shaking her head. _

"_Like what?" Sam asked, shifting in the driver's seat to look at Elena. _

_Sighing and giving her a soft look, she replied, "You acted like it was personal." _

_Sam's stomach churned but she tightened it up and argued, "It was personal. One of the main reasons I voted for him because he was an advocate for the environment. I was upset thinking that he was a phony." She turned away, checking her mirror again. There was a line of cars passing by so she would have to wait. "I might have been mistaken but it doesn't change that I was upset."_

"_That's not what I meant," Elena quietly said. "You acted like… like he broke your heart or something." _

_Turning around to face Elena, Sam asked, "What? Don't be ridiculous." _

"_Samantha, I know you," she replied, giving her a friendly but stern evaluating look. "You like him." Sam began gearing up to argue when Elena held up her hand. "Don't bother lying to me and pretending you don't." Sam scoffed but stayed quiet. "You weren't upset as a voter. You were upset because you felt let down by someone you are starting to care about." _

"_I, uh, what?" she stammered before looking away, staring out the windshield. _

"_Sam, whenever you start liking someone you do the same thing," Elena explained. "You look for any faults you can find so you can use that as an excuse to break up with them. You broke up with Eric because you said he wasn't supportive or understanding of your career. You broke up with Dr. Fred because you said he was too unavailable and there are a whole bunch of guys in between that you broke up with for a whole lot less. Or better yet, you don't let yourself get too close to begin with." _

_Sam bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that Elena was right. But in this case, she also knew there was something more about why she needed to distance herself from Martin. A reason she could barely admit to herself much less anyone else. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, she shook her head and said, "I can't like this man, Elena."_

"_Why not?" _

_Sam shrugged. "You wouldn't understand."_

_Elena crossed her arms. "Try me."_

_Sam shook her head, thoughtfully looking out on the busy sidewalk as people walked by carrying shopping bags, walking their dogs, or on their way to work or lunch; people doing ordinary things in their ordinary lives. Tilting her head to the side, she sighed heavily. "I can't like him because of who he is," she turned to look at Elena, "And because of who I am."_

_Elena frowned. "You're right, I don't understand."_

_She looked over at her friend and explained, "He's a U.S. senator. He has dinners with people from city council and Congress. He grew up in a family with money, access, power; his father is the Deputy Director of the bureau." She worked her jaw and finished, "And I am a girl from the middle of nowhere who had to take out student loans and work two jobs just to make it through college."_

_Elena shook her head and smiled sadly. "Samantha, why are you so hard on yourself? You are very accomplished, smart, funny, and pretty foxy." _

_Sam laughed. "Thanks." She released a heavy sigh. "I just don't think we fit into each other's lives. We're too different," she admitted at last. _

"_I think he would disagree," Elena breathed, sliding back into her seat. _

"_Why do you say that?" _

_Elena smiled coyly. "Because he looked as upset by your accusations as you did making them." _

XoX

What felt like seconds later, Samantha arrived on his floor and on shaky legs she made her way to Martin's apartment. She found her steps moving a little slower as she inched her way to the door when it swung open and Mike appeared.

"Great, you're here," he said, shrugging on his jacket. He stepped back so she could enter but didn't pause long enough to even give her a chance to talk. "Martin and Danny are in the study and every thing's locked tight. You're good to go."

Sam cringed inwardly. Not only would she have to face Martin but it looked like she was going to have to see Danny, too. Not ready to face them alone, she grinned at Mike and said, "What's your hurry? We never hang out. Why don't you stay a bit so we can catch up?"

"Sorry, no way. I have a late date," he replied with a grin and a wink.

"I think after midnight it's called a booty call," she quipped as she removed her coat and hung it on the rack mounted to the wall.

"Sheez, Spade, what a filthy mind you have," he laughingly replied as he moved to the door. "I'd argue but I have to stop and pick up some whipped cream on my way." He laughed, winked and exited, shutting the door after him.

As soon as he was gone she locked the door and slid the chain into place. Resting her forehead on the cool wood she took a deep breath and turned around to face the inevitable.

She stepped into the kitchen to find Danny standing in front of the refrigerator, his back to her as he stared inside.

Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and greeted, "Hello."

Danny abruptly turned around, looking caught off guard by her presence. "Hi." He glanced at the clock on the oven. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so late." She nodded as he looked around and asked, "Where's Mike?"

She thumbed in the direction of the door. "He just left."

He nodded and turned around, grabbing a Snapple from the shelf and shutting the refrigerator door. He unscrewed the lid, looked over at her and said, "About today…"

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," she quickly interrupted. "I was out of line. It won't happen again."

Danny smiled and set the lid down on the counter top. "It's alright. You were just doing your job." He smiled at her. "Besides, I think we both suffer from saying what we think," he paused and pointedly added, "Without thinking."

She smiled back, relieved that there was no lingering animosity but still feeling the urge to clear the air she continued, "I appreciate your saying that but it was inappropriate. So I am sorry."

"Tell you what," he replied, taking a seat on one of the stools. "You take my apology, I'll take yours."

"Deal," she sighed and started to take a step back to move down the hallway. "Well, I'm just going to check up on things. Excuse me."

"Agent Spade," Danny called.

She stopped and turned to look at him, lounging on the stool at the island. "Yes?"

"Do you know what makes me and Martin a good team?" he asked, a gentle expression on his face.

She shook her head and stepped up to where he was sitting. "What's that?"

"We balance each other," he replied, taking a quick swig of his Snapple. "He sees the good where I see the bad and vice versa." She nodded, unsure where he was going with this conversation when he continued, "Did you know that we never would have met if it hadn't been for the prison system?"

"Excuse me?"

"See, my brother Rafi is an ex-con," he said, his voice even and unemotional, like it was just a matter-of-fact. "He got mixed up in some stuff that I'm not going to get into with you but he was in prison waiting for his trial to come up. Now, I wasn't particularly close to him, we had some issues to say the least. In fact, I did everything I could to distance myself." He hung his head, almost embarrassed by this confession but continued, "So one night his fiancée came to see me when she was pregnant with my nephew. I was pre-law so she figured I could help with his trial or whatever but I was still mad at him so I said no."

Danny shook his head, shrugging at the memory and continued, "One night I am at the library studying when this preppy kid comes walking up to me and says he's Rafi's teacher. I told him he must be mistaken, my brother's in the joint. He goes on to explain that his name is Martin Fitzgerald and he's doing an internship at the prison where my brother is, that he is teaching accounting and helping the guys get their GEDs, etc. But I'm not in the mood to hear it, so I tell him to hit the road."

Sam smiled, images of a college aged Martin and Danny flashing in her mind.

Danny set the Snapple bottle on the counter and picked up the cap, flipping it in his hand like a coin. "Now he was a persistent pain in the ass and he kept hounding me until he said the magic words: I'll buy you a drink." He shook his head, a wry smile on his lips as he picked up his Snapple again. "Back then, that's all it took to get my attention. I would have had a sit down chat with Fidel Castro if he offered to buy me a drink."

Sam smiled. "I can see it now. You and Fidel discussing politics over a cuba libre."

"Right." Danny chuckled and leaned forward on the island. "So we get to talking and I'm thinking this guy doesn't have a clue what its like to be me. Rich white kid, given all the opportunities in the world while I had to fight my entire life for everything I have." He tilted his head side to side. "But he's buying drinks so I'm willing to let this thing draw out. Funny thing is, turns out we had more in common than I thought. We were both doing our best to not be like our family, to not let where we came from define us."

Sam nodded, uncertain. "So what happened with you and your brother?"

"I still don't know how he did it but Martin convinced me to go see Rafi. He was a persuasive SOB." He sighed and shook his head, looking bemused by the memory. "Rafi still had to serve time but it did start me getting to know my brother again. And I made a friend for life in Martin."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, quizzical.

He smiled at her and answered, "The thing is, I'm always looking for the con inside of people, to see what they are made of. While Martin is always holding out hope for that person who wants more in their life and always looking for a second chance."

"A pessimist and an optimist."

"Yeah, sorta," Danny replied with a shrug. "Except I happen to think we both are optimists. Only difference is I am pleased when I am proven wrong while Martin gets disappointed."

Sam nodded. "I see."

"The thing is he's a good guy and he is always giving people the benefit of the doubt, no matter what," Danny replied, standing up and slowly walking to doorway to enter the hallway. He paused, met her eyes and said, "He likes you, you know." Sam felt a hot blush rise in her cheeks so she lowered her eyes, feeling embarrassed and guilty under Danny's watchful gaze. Chuckling softly, Danny said, "Well that answers my question."

She lifted her chin. "Excuse me?"

"I was wondering if you felt the same way but judging by your beet red face it's clear you do." He nodded at her and quietly asked, "So how about you do me a favor?"

She gave him a questioning look. "What's that?"

He looked at her pointedly and grinned. "Give him the benefit of the doubt, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Thanks so much for all your kind reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this alternate universe. It's been fun to write and I hope to keep you interested in what lies ahead. I just wanted to give a few quick shout-outs. TheNaggingCube, fear no, more casefile stuff to come very soon. I just needed to establish some things and you know I drag that stuff on and on. LOL. And to BumbleBee: Spyglass is in fact the author, Inelastic, on this board who is writing the wonderful fic, _Undertow_. While she is busily editing my fic I have no idea if and when she will return to writing her own work. I'm sure she could use a PM to nudge her along. ;-) (I'm sorry to do this in public but I couldn't send you a PM since you posted as anon. Sorry.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

XoXoXoXoX

Flipping the pages of a magazine, Samantha reached up and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. She had almost forgotten how draining the graveyard shift could be. It wasn't tiresome work but just agonizingly boring. Giving up on reading about the Panda's in China, she closed the _National Geographic_ magazine and tossed it back on the coffee table.

Sighing heavily she leaned back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

After her conversation with Danny, he returned to Martin's office for another half hour while she wandered around the apartment double checking the locks. When she reached Martin's office, she debated on whether or not to go in and tell Martin hello but before she could muster enough courage to enter, her cell phone rang saving her from having to make a decision.

XoX

"_Spade," she answered, stepping across the hall into the den. _

"_Hey, Sam," Jack's voice greeted her. "How are things at Casa Fitzgerald?"_

"_Fine," she casually replied, glancing over her shoulder, checking to make sure Martin's office door was still closed. "What's up? You're calling pretty late."_

"_I just wanted to make sure you aren't sleeping on the job," he deadpanned._

"_Funny," she sarcastically replied as she sat down on the sofa. "Seriously, why are you calling so late? Something wrong?"_

"_Actually, I don't know yet," he replied, sounding uncertain. "We arrested a man who claims he was the one who killed Fiona Rogers." _

"_Really? Who?" she asked, excited by this news. _

"_His name is Jonah Lewis," Jack replied. "According to him, he and Fiona were dating but she called it off because she caught him cheating. He tried to make her talk to him, so he could explain, things got out of control and he shot her."_

"_Sounds pretty cut and dry," she replied, sinking back onto the sofa. _

"_That's what worries me," he said. She could picture him in his office looking thoughtful like he did when a case perplexed him. Elena joked he looked like Buddha meditating on a mountain. "We barely leaned on this guy and he confessed to everything. Said he's fully ready to pay for his crimes." _

_Sam reached over and picked up one of the decorative pillows, propping it up so it was straight. "Sounds like a perfect confession to get a conviction."_

"_That's what's gnawing on me," he rumbled. "It's too perfect."_

"_You think he's lying?"_

"_No, I think he did it. He knows details he wouldn't have known from the papers," he replied, clearing his throat. "I just wonder if he's trying to play a game of _

_Three-card Monte."_

"_So, he's deflecting? Trying to throw us off track?" Sam asked when she heard voices filtering down the hallway. She stood up and looked out to find Martin and Danny standing in the foyer near the doorway. They both looked over and Martin gave her a polite nod of acknowledgement before refocusing his attention on Danny._

"_Not sure yet," Jack's raspy voice replied. "But Viv and I both agree that we shouldn't take Fitzgerald off guard watch until we're sure about a few more things."_

"_Alright, sounds like a good idea," Sam replied, watching as Danny started to leave, giving her a small wave before disappearing out the door. Martin locked the door and turned around, glancing at Samantha. She smiled at him but he simply mouthed 'good night' and moved down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door after him without so much as a second glance. _

"_So what's going on with you? Why did you change shifts with Mike?" Jack asked, his tone lighter than before. "Do you want me to permanently switch the schedules?" _

"_No, don't worry," she replied, trying her best to sound casual and light. She didn't want to tell Jack why she had asked to be switched. She knew that if he even suspected that she was compromising the situation by mixing her feelings with the subject she was assigned to protect he would have her removed from the detail. So sighing softly and with her eyes on Martin's closed bedroom door she breathed into the cell phone, "It was just this once. It won't happen again." _

XoX

It was the sound of a door slowly creaking open that drew Samantha's attention.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she noted that the time was 2:08 a.m. She quickly and quietly rose from the sofa and stepped softly to the door, automatically reaching for her weapon. Resting one hand on the holster and using the other to open the door, she looked out into the darkened hallway. She heard the soft pratfall of footsteps coming from the kitchen, followed by the sound of cabinet door opening and closing accompanied by a man's soft cough.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she dropped her hand from her weapon and shuffled her way towards the kitchen. As she neared, she looked inside the dimly lit room, illuminated by the small light under the microwave, to find Martin standing at the island assembling a sandwich.

Clearing her throat, Samantha quietly asked, "Midnight snack?"

Martin's head shot up in surprise. "Hey." Their eyes met for a split second before he returned his focus to his food production. He pulled two slices of bread from the bag, held them up, and asked, "Can I make you one? Tina's roast beef tastes even better the next day."

"That'd be nice, thanks," she replied, stepping up to the island and sitting on a stool.

Walking over to the cabinet, he pulled out a plate for her and set it on the counter. He pulled two more pieces of bread from the bag and set them on the plate. He stepped back to the refrigerator and pulled out the Tupperware container filled with roast beef, a bag of lettuce, and as he reached back inside he asked, "Do you want mustard or mayo?"

"Mustard."

He nodded, pulling out a bright yellow jar and setting all the items on the counter. She watched as he opened a drawer to get a knife and began crafting their sandwiches with the same look of concentration as a boy working on a school science project. She restrained a smile when the tip of his tongue darted out between his lips as he focused on the task of sandwich construction.

While the act of him making her a snack may have seemed light, she couldn't ignore the undercurrent of tension between them. The problem was she didn't know how to break through the wall of doubt she had built between them.

He finished spreading the condiment on the bread and screwed the cap back on the jar. With his eyes locked on the food he asked, "Tomato? Lettuce?"

"Lettuce," she softly replied.

He grabbed the head of lettuce and tore off a few leaves, carefully laying them on one slice of bread.

She knew that they needed to talk about the giant elephant in the room but being the first one to talk was never easy. So taking a deep breath, she shakily began, "About today…." She paused, waiting to see if he would look up. She needed to see that he wanted, no, was willing to hear what she had to say. It took a beat but when he finally did, she was surprisingly relieved to find that he looked as uncomfortable as she felt. "I wanted to apologize for attacking you the way I did. I overreacted. I shouldn't have just assumed things without getting all the facts first."

He nodded but didn't reply right away. What was probably only a few seconds but felt like hours, he finally replied, "It's alright. I guess I can't say I blame you," Martin lowered his eyes and placed pieces of the roast beer on the other slices of bread. "Looking at just the facts I can see why you had reason to doubt my sincerity. It does look pretty fishy on paper. You were just doing your job. That's probably what makes you a good agent, right? Hard interrogation and all that."

She winced, his comment stinging her feelings. "I'm trying to apologize."

He hung his head, looking ashamed of his curt comment. "Look, I get it. You were doing your job, trying to figure out why I'm being targeted. It's fine."

She wanted to knock him over the head for making this so difficult but she knew that wasn't going to accomplish much so she took a breath and regrouped. "I'm not apologizing for asking the questions." He looked up, taken aback but curious all the same. Her expression softened as she said, "But I shouldn't have gone off on you the way I did. I'm supposed to help figure out who might want to hurt you and why, not act like they are justified in wanting to do so." His eyes went soft and studious on hers. Emboldened, she continued, "I should've," she paused, lips twitching up in a smile, "given you the benefit of the doubt."

He shook his head, smiling softly as he put her sandwich on a plate and slid it over to her. "You've been talking to Danny."

She moved the plate closer to her and smiled. "We had a little chat."

He stared at her for a beat and she could practically feel all the tension in the room dissipate. He shook his head and started gathering all the food to put back in the refrigerator. "I shudder to think of what he may have told you."

She picked up her sandwich and plucked off a piece of roast beef that was dangling out. "I'm sorry to report he didn't spill any fun or juicy secrets," she teased before eating the morsel. "He did, however, tell me the story of how the two of you met."

Chuckling softly he put the food away and replied, "Seems like a lifetime ago." He pulled out a bottle of Snapple and a can of diet soda and held them up, questioningly. She pointed to the soda and he set it down by her plate.

He put the Snapple bottle back and grabbed a can of diet soda for himself, setting it down on the place setting next to hers.

Gesturing to the can she asked, "Aren't you afraid it will keep you from going back to sleep?"

Shaking his head he replied, "Nah, after drinking my coffee for so long I am practically immune to most caffeinated beverages."

She smiled. "I don't doubt that."

He laughed softly and stepped around the island as she took a bite of her sandwich.

He sat down next to her and she paused mid-chew, mumbling, "This is really good, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, taking a big bite of his own. They ate in compatible silence, each of their gazes focused either on their food or the wall straight ahead. She stole a few sideway glances, secretly hoping to catch him doing the same but if he was, she didn't notice. Wishing they could get back to the easiness from the night before she started to think of possible topics of discussion when he swallowed and with his eyes on his sandwich said, "Mike mentioned that agents Malone and Johnson were following a lead today."

"Yeah," she replied before pausing and taking a sip of her soda. She didn't know how much she should share, knowing that Martin might read too much into learning that they arrested Fiona's killer. Particularly, if Jack was right, it could all change by tomorrow morning. Deciding to play it safe, she lowered her can and replied, "They are talking with someone who might be linked to Fiona. Jack said he isn't sure how it factors into the case yet but it looks promising."

Finally looking over at her, he smiled widely and excitedly said, "That's good news. Really good news."

"Yeah," she replied, surprised by Martin's overwhelming enthusiasm at learning the case might be wrapping up sooner than expected. Quickly shifting her attention back to her sandwich, she stared at it suddenly losing her appetite knowing it had nothing to do with the food. With forced cheer she said, "Yeah, its real good news. I'll be out of your hair before you know it." She risked looking at Martin as she finished, "You can go back to living your life just like before."

Martin shrugged and with a small smile on his face he replied, "Actually, I was enjoying living the life I have right now."

Their eyes met, his words hanging heavily in the air weighed down by the innuendo and layers of double meaning. Her breath hitched, wondering if his words meant what she hoped they did. Judging by the intense look in his eyes she could only guess she was right. She knew that this was the moment when one of them should move in, go for that kiss or touch to signal that the other person felt the same way but as soon as the opportunity presented itself it was shattered by the sound of Sam's cell phone shrilling in her pocket.

She quickly looked away, fumbling to answer the phone that kept ringing loudly, demanding to be answered. Clutching it in her hand she gave an apologetic smile to Martin who gave her a soft, shy smile in return.

She pressed talk and put the phone to her ear. With her voice raw from the revelation moments earlier she croaked out, "Spade."

"Sam, it's Jack," he said. His voice was like cold water on a warm moment.

"Hey, Jack," she replied, casting a glance at Martin who was breaking off pieces of his sandwich but making no move to eat. "What's up?"

"Jonah Lewis is dead," he gruffly replied, sounding winded. "He hung himself in his cell."

xxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: I was a bit impatient and unsure if Spyglass has returned from her road trip or not so I am going ahead and posting this chapter un-beta'd. So if there are any glaring grammar/spelling errors they are all mine.

And as always and forever, thank you so much for reading. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

XoXoXoXoX

Mouthing 'excuse me' to Martin, a stunned Samantha stepped off the stool and starting down the dark hallway. Squelching her disappointment that the moment with Martin was shattered, she instantly switched into special agent mode and into her cell, she whispered, "What do you mean he's dead?"

"The guards found him in his cell about an hour ago. He hung himself with the sleeves of his shirt," Jack replied. She could tell by his inflection that he was upset and bordering on seriously pissed off. "Right now I'm doing damage control. We want this information kept from the press for as long as possible until I can figure out what to do next."

She paused in the hallway and looked back down to the kitchen. Martin was nibbling on his sandwich, his gaze focused on his plate. Quietly she replied, "What do you need me to do?"

"If the senator's asleep right now then you should be okay," Jack replied. In the background she could the sounds of other police officers talking in the background, shouting orders about photographing the scene. "That will give us time to figure out how we are going to play this."

"Actually, he's awake," Sam said, glancing over at Martin in time to see him take a large bite, his cheeks swelling like a chipmunk as he devoured his sandwich.

"Of course he is," Jack commented, dryly. "Okay, don't tell him anything about the arrest or the suicide. Vivian and I both think that we need to keep this contained until we have a better handle on Jonah's relationship with Fiona."

"What do you want me to tell him when he asks why I'm getting at call at two in the morning?"

"Doesn't matter, make something up."

Sam sighed, looking over at Martin to find him staring back. He gave her a small smile and she returned it. She hated having to lie to him. A lie by omission was one thing, but if he asked and she did it on purpose was quite another. However, she knew that Jack was right, how could they share news when they didn't even know what it meant themselves? With her eyes on Martin she quietly replied to Jack, "I'll think of something to tell him."

"Good," he replied before telling her that he would call her in a few hours when they had more information.

Hanging up her phone, she clutched it tightly in her hand and walked back to the kitchen to find Martin polishing off his sandwich. She sat down on the stool next to him, staring down at her sandwich, her appetite gone.

Pausing mid-chew, he asked, "Work?"

She looked up at him, a curious expression on his face. "Yeah, just a customary check-in," she lied - badly.

He nodded, looking as if he didn't quite believe her, and gestured to her plate. "You better hurry up. Your sandwich is getting colder."

She smiled at his lame attempt at humor before quietly replying, "I'm actually not hungry right this minute." Martin's smile fell and she instantly knew that he was misreading the situation. As if she had time to realize what he was trying to tell her earlier and had decided that she didn't want their relationship to go any further than professional. "I still want it," she added a little too eagerly. "I'll eat it in a little bit."

He stared at her for a beat before standing up and carrying his plate to the sink. "I think I'm going to call it a night." He turned to face her again. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Martin…" she breathed before trailing off, unsure what she could say. She couldn't tell him she didn't want to eat because her stomach was wound up in knots having to lie to him about Jonah and she couldn't tell him to stay either because they were already walking a fine line between professional and personal. How could she justify withholding some key information from him after they moved things to the next level? Martin stared at her, waiting to see what she would say when she licked her lips and quietly whispered, "Goodnight."

He met her eyes, almost willing her to say anything else but when she didn't he gave her a sad smile and replied, "Goodnight."

With her eyes on him, she watched as he walked down the dark hall and disappeared into his bedroom, the door shutting with a click behind him.

Crushed that the night disintegrated so quickly, Sam pushed her plate back and rested her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands lamenting her fate. She wondered why every single relationship in her life became complicated no matter what she did.

Deciding that it was useless to sit around feeling sorry for herself, she stood up and walked to the cabinets. She grabbed some plastic wrap and covered her sandwich before putting it in the refrigerator. Reminding herself why she was here, she checked the perimeter once more before returning to the sofa. Not even bothering to pretend to busy herself with a magazine, she plopped herself down on the sofa and stared at the wall wondering why every time it felt like she and Martin were taking a step forward they ended up taking two back?

A few hours later, Sam still didn't have the answer as she stared out the large window to see the city draped in pink and gold as the sun began to rise in the morning sky. She heard some noises and turned to look down the hall, noticing that there was a slit of light on the bottom of Martin's bedroom door. Deciding that he was up and around, she wandered into the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on.

As soon as the coffee was brewed, she poured herself a cup and sat down at the island to wait for Martin. She took a sip and closed her eyes, trying to savor the quiet before her day really began again. All night she had been preparing how to greet Martin first thing in the morning, deciding that perky and happy was probably the best way to start off trying to make him understand her aloofness the night before.

As if on cue, her cell phone shrilled in her pocket. Opening her eyes, she took a quick drink of her coffee and set the cup down on the marble countertop. At the exact moment that she reached into her pocket to retrieve the device, Martin's home line began ringing.

In Sam's experience, two phone simultaneous phone calls at dawn was never good news.

As she pulled out her cell phone, the home line stopped ringing. Assuming that Martin answered it in his bedroom, she pressed 'talk' on her cell and answered, "Spade."

"So did you see it?" Jack asked, skipping any greeting or pleasantries.

"See what?"

"Turn the TV on to channel six." He sounded breathless, as if he were jogging.

Sam walked over to the small flat screen TV that sat on the kitchen counter and clicked it on in time to see Paula Van Doren speaking to a crowd of reporters. Under her a scrolling headline read, "…arrest made in murder of environmental lobbyist ends in suicide…"

Even early in the morning, Van Doren looked cool and calm with her perfectly coiffed hair and impeccable outfit as she addressed the press, "As I said, Fiona Rogers' murderer, Jonah Lewis, overcome by having to face prison time for his crimes, killed himself in his cell last night. He was declared dead at approximately 1:14 a.m. As far as the Federal Bureau of Investigation is concerned, this investigation is closed…"

Staring at the TV in disbelief, into her phone Sam said, "I thought you were going to keep a tight lid on this?"

"That was the plan but apparently Victor Fitzgerald felt otherwise," Jack replied, his tone infused with venom. "He doesn't care how he fucks up my case as long as it gives him a chance to keep his golden boy as far from suspicion as possible."

With her eyes on the TV, Sam noticed a bristled look on Van Doren's face. "Hold on, something's going on," she said into her phone as she concentrated on the news.

"Rumors are circling that this was an organized hit by someone in the FBI," a reporter shouted, shoving a microphone towards Van Doren. "That the senator used his father's connections to have Jonah Lewis killed in order to deflect attention away from him."

"Those rumors are completely false," Van Doren replied, seemingly taken aback that the press conference's unexpected conspiracy minded twist.

"It does seem awfully coincidental that this man confessed to killing Fiona Rogers and was later found dead in the same building where the senator's father has many connections," another reporter shouted out.

Pressing the mute button, Sam said, "Jack, this isn't good. The press is spinning this like it's an organized hit."

"Looks like daddy's plan backfired," Jack grumbled before growing quiet. "Is Fitzgerald there with you now?"

"No but I heard him moving around earlier and someone called him around the same time you called me," she replied, turning to look down the hall to find that Martin's bedroom door was still closed. "I'm guessing someone from his staff wanted to tell him about the press conference."

"Well, it's out of our hands now," Jack replied when she heard Vivian Johnson's voice in the background. He asked Sam to hold on and the next thing she knew she heard Jack's muffled voice. Sighing at being put on hold, she looked back at the time to see a local news reporter speculating on what role Martin might have played in Fiona's death or the suicide of Jonah Lewis.

She heard a door slam and looked down the hall to see Martin striding towards her, an anxious look on his face and a cordless phone glued to his ear. His hair was wet and he was wearing trousers with an undershirt. "No, we need to be cautious on how we react to this," he said into the phone as he entered the kitchen. He glanced at Sam, his expression blank and unreadable before making a beeline to the coffee pot. "Call up Anne and meet me here so we can prepare something for later." He went quiet, listening to whomever he was talking to as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Try and schedule the press conference for noon. That should buy us some time to figure out how to attack this." He took a sip of his coffee and nodded as the person on the other line spoke. Shifting so he was facing her, they shared a look before he lowered his gaze. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you in twenty."

He pressed the end button on the phone and set it on the counter. He slowly raised his head, training his eyes on her. He licked his lips and said, "So I'm guessing that the phone call you got last night was about Lewis."

She was surprised how shaky her legs were at being on the receiving end of his cool gaze. She slowly stepped up to the island and softly replied, "Yes."

He worked his jaw and nodded. "It would have been nice to have had a heads up."

Placing her hands on the cool marble counter, she took a deep breath and met his eyes. "We had some doubts about Jonah Lewis and his motives. We didn't want to mention it to you until we were sure what exactly his connection was to Fiona and how this relates to the possibility that a group might be targeting you."

"And my finding out this way was much better?" he coolly asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Look," she replied, her tone had a hard edge as her defenses flew up. "As your friend, I wanted to tell you but as an agent investigating a case, I couldn't risk compromising the investigation by discussing details."

"Discussing details? You didn't have to tell me what he said in his interview but it would have been nice to have had a little warning that the man who confessed to killing Fiona committed suicide afterwards," he grumbled. "Do you have any idea how the press is spinning this? It was hard enough when they thought I was just having an affair with her but now," he gritted his teeth, trying to contain his anger, "they are going to slaughter me in the press."

"We are investigating a murder of a missing person," she argued. "We cannot predict how the press is going to spin things. We focus on the victim, not someone's PR."

Martin winced at her words and she wished it hadn't come out so hard and judgmental but she wasn't about to apologize either. He took a deep breath and carefully replied, "I get it. I get what your job is but it would've have been nice if you and Malone at least gave me the benefit of the doubt and kept me in the loop. Or at the very least, told me before you told the press."

"We wanted it kept out of the press but your…" she stopped, realizing what she was about to do when Martin worked his jaw again, a knowing look crossing his face.

"My dad's the one who orchestrated the press conference wasn't he?"

She took a breath and tried to fix what she had done by saying, "I'm sure he was only trying to help you…"

"Save it. I know how my dad is always trying to help," Martin growled, grabbing the phone off the counter and dialing as he stormed down the hallway. He reached his office door and as he entered she heard him say into his phone, "Hey dad, I just wanted to say thanks for making another great decision on my behalf..."

Sam stared helplessly down the hallway as Martin disappeared into his office, slamming the door shut while arguing with his father on the phone. Sighing heavily, she couldn't help but think that this time instead of taking two steps back with Martin, she was pretty sure they just took four.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Big thanks to Spyglass who truly had her work cut out for her on this chappy. Big apologies for the delay in updating. Life demands and all that muck up the creative time. And as always and forever, big thanks to all of you for reading my fic and even more so to those who take time to review it. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

XoXoXoXoX

"…of course the allegations are completely without merit," a young woman with short auburn hair said into her cell phone as she brushed past Samantha to get to the coffee maker. Refilling her stainless steel travel mug, she added, "And as I said before, the senator will address those questions in his press conference later this afternoon."

It was amazing how quickly Martin's staff assembled in his apartment to formulate a game plan after the disastrous press conference. While Martin, Danny and Anne were holed up in his office, the rest of the staff arrived one by one, each busy calling reporters to set up the press conference, intercepting incoming calls, and answering reporter's questions that Sam didn't have to bother dealing with any of their inquiries as to who she was and why she was there.

The only person who seemed intent on chatting Sam up was Tina, who seemed to be thriving amidst all the chaos.

"You best make yourself a plate now," Tina said as she buttered a piece of toast and set it on a plate. "Once I tell them it's ready," she jerked her head to the staff, "it's every man for himself."

Sam took a sip of her coffee and stepped up to the island, carefully avoiding bumping into a young man texting furiously on his Blackberry and replied, "I'm not really a breakfast eater but thank you."

"Suit yourself," Tina replied as she piled scrambled eggs, peasant potatoes, bacon, and toast on large trays and set them out buffet style on the island. "But you should at least have a piece of toast. Coffee alone isn't a very healthy breakfast."

"All right." Smiling, Samantha reached over and picked up a slice. Nibbling on the toast, she watched as Tina served three plates and set them on a tray. "This is quite the spread."

Tina smiled proudly, leaned in towards Sam and quietly whispered, "I love it when the apartment is packed full of people." She tilted her head, apologetic. "Don't get me wrong, I hate the bull that the press is putting Martin through, I hate it, but I do enjoy the energy when everyone is hurrying around." She grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and began pouring a glass. "It reminds me of being back home with me and all my brothers and sisters all crammed together in my grandmother's kitchen." She set the pitcher back down and put the glass on the tray. "Alright, I better get this to Martin. His stomach is a bottomless pit, that one." She winked at Sam and lifted up the tray, announcing to the group of staff members lingering in the kitchen, "Help yourselves! Breakfast's ready."

As soon as Tina started down the hall carrying the tray to Martin's office, every staff member in the kitchen swarmed the island. Sam quickly stepped back, trying to stay out of the herd when she spotted three familiar figures entering the kitchen through the service entrance.

"Hey," Jack greeted, coolly observing the voracious crowd as they piled their plates.

Stepping over to where they stood, Sam gave Vivian and Reeves polite nods before focusing her attention on Jack. "I didn't know you were coming."

"We need to talk to the senator about his press conference," Jack replied, quickly sharing a look with Vivian.

"He's in his office," Samantha replied, giving Jack a questioningly look but keeping quiet as she motioned for them to follow her down the hall.

Jack and Vivian got in step behind her while Reeves said he would start his shift a little early so he wanted to secure the area. Sam might have felt annoyed or insulted if she wasn't relieved that Reeves wouldn't be hovering around, giving her his usual judgmental looks.

They reached the office just as Tina exited, looked at the three of them and mumbled, "Best watch yourselves, they're grumpier than cats in a bathtub."

They all watched as Tina headed back to the kitchen before Sam gently pushed the door open and entered the office ahead of them. Martin was sitting on one of the sofas nibbling on some bacon with Danny pacing the area in front of his desk as Anne talked.

"I think since the man confessed and for all intents and purposes the case is closed we need to tell the press about the assassination plot," Anne commented. "It could get us some good will."

Martin nodded in agreement when he noticed the agent's arrival. He looked at Jack and Vivian, surprised before his attention focused on Sam, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Agents Malone and Johnson, what brings you here?" Martin asked, refocusing his attention back on Jack and Vivian as he dropped his bacon back onto his plate. "Do you have news?"

Looking surprised by their arrival, Anne stood up and turned so she could face them. It did not escape Sam's attention that Anne and Jack locked eyes for a split second before she bit her lip, quickly glanced at Martin and asked Jack, "Did something else happen?"

"We need to talk to you about your press conference today," Jack replied, looking surprisingly uncomfortable under Anne's watchful gaze.

"What about it?" Danny asked through gritted teeth, looking highly agitated.

Sam moved aside so Vivian could step further into the room. She thought it might be a good idea for her to linger back since she wasn't totally sure what Jack and Vivian had in mind. Besides, considering that she and Martin weren't exactly on the best of terms right now, any chance for him to focus his anger elsewhere might help.

Vivian cleared her throat. "We would like to request that you refrain from mentioning the assassination plot investigation as well as the fact that we have you under guard detail."

Danny released a bitter laugh and said, "You're kidding right? The press has gone from thinking the senator is connected to Fiona's murder to thinking that he played a hand in her murderer's death, too."

Viv looked over at Danny, calm but resolved. "I understand your wanting to explain things to the press but we meant what we told you before, the last thing we want is to give the group this kind of publicity."

"We did it your way before and it's just getting worse," Danny argued.

"It's just for a little bit longer," Jack replied, training his eyes on Danny before shifting his attention to Martin. "We can understand why you would want to bring it to light. I'm sorry for how the media is spinning the news conference from earlier," he worked his tongue into his cheek and added, "Believe me, no one is more upset about how it turned out than me." He met Martin's eyes who nodded knowingly and clenched his jaw. Sam could tell that he was probably still fuming from the conversation with his father. "But if we can keep this information contained, I think we can flush out the group and end this once and for all."

"So we're back to using Martin as bait?" Anne asked with a worried expression.

"Not exactly," Vivian clarified.

"Not exactly?" Danny repeated. He tried to make it sound sarcastic but Sam couldn't help but notice it came out more fearful than anything else. Realizing that Danny's abrasiveness was actually a cover for his concern for his friend, Sam's heart filled with empathy for him. "Then how exactly is it?"

Jack squared his shoulders and said, "We want the group that Jonah works for to think that we have closed the investigation. If they get confident and are certain that we won't be delving into Fiona's past or her possible connection to them anymore maybe they will get sloppy. Give us a chance to break the case."

Danny looked pointedly at Martin. "Still sounds like bait to me."

Martin lowered his head, looking as reluctant as Danny to agree to the Jack and Vivian's terms.

Sam saw Jack gearing up to argue his case and knowing he wasn't making much headway, she moved away from the wall and said, "Martin, if this group really is determined to harm you they aren't going to care if you make it public or not. If you don't say anything they will keep with their plan and if you tell them, it might earn you good will from the press which could make them even zealous to take you out." Martin looked over at her and she felt her heart race at being the object of his sole focus. "They might get more anxious to get it done sooner rather than later." She looked at him and softly said, "I'd rather let them think they've won this round and risk a little bad press if it means buying us more time and keeping you safe."

Martin's blue eyes met her light brown as he absorbed her words, nodding thoughtfully. Under his penetrating gaze she felt exposed and vulnerable but unwilling to look away.

Danny cleared his throat, drawing the room's attention towards him and said, "Can you give us a timeline on how long that will take because we leave for Washington in a few days."

"I'm not sure," Vivian replied, shaking her head before insistently adding, "But we are working twenty-four seven to try and end this."

"But each hour that goes by Martin's credibility is being shredded," Danny argued, shaking his head. "You need to understand that if this matter isn't resolved or at the very least diffused it won't matter if they didn't kill Martin before he makes the vote because his public image will be dead enough that he is going to lose any merit he has with Congress."

"And you need to understand that this is a major criminal investigation," Jack argued back, his cool temper giving way to his anger. "This isn't just a matter of filling out some forms or following a nice little trail of bread crumbs that lead us right to the group."

Danny worked his jaw and Sam could tell that he was gearing up to say something back when Martin finally spoke up, "Okay, let's assume we agree to keep quiet on the ongoing investigation." His voice was the calm in the sea of emotions. "What can we tell the press? I need to throw some fresh meat in the water or these news sharks are going to continue ripping me apart."

"I thought I could join you in the press conference," Vivian said, stepping up the back of the sofa and resting her hands on the frame. "I will adamantly defend your reputation and hopefully clear up any misconceptions that the press might have."

"No offense, Agent Johnson," Anne gently said, a small polite smile on her face. "But if AD Van Doren couldn't handle the press in what makes you think you can?"

Vivian's lips curved up into a grin. "Well, no offense to AD Van Doren but I know what the risks are in talking to the press." She looked up and met Martin's eyes. "And I know the benefits of getting them to work to my advantage."

To Sam's surprise Danny chuckled, seemingly impressed by the SAC's savvy confidence. "Well, all right. Let's give it a shot. It can't get much worse." He smiled at Martin and thumbed in the direction of Vivian and said, "Besides, if anything goes wrong, she'll be the shark bait."

Vivian frowned at Danny.

"I guess we should re-write the statements," Martin said to Anne who was already taking a seat on the sofa and picking up her legal pad to jot a few things down. He looked at Vivian and asked, "Any chance you can stick around so we can go over what we're saying?"

"Absolutely," Vivian replied, sharing a quick look with Jack before walking around the sofa and taking the seat next to Anne.

Danny walked over and sat in the chair opposite of them and grabbed the toast off of his plate, listening as the two women discussed what would be said.

Samantha looked over at Jack in time to see him jerk his head towards the door, indicating it was time to leave. She walked over to the doorway, arriving at it the same time as Martin.

Giving her a small smile, he looked between her and Jack and said, "I wanted to apologize for my father's interference in the case. He's," Martin paused, searching for the right words, "protective of me and my work. No matter how much I ask him to keep his distance he insists on getting involved and…let's just say it can affect his judgment on things. I'm just sorry if he compromised your case in the process."

Sam looked at Jack, unsure how he would reply when he nodded slowly, and with a gentle expression, he replied, "You're his son. I'm sure he thought he was doing what he thought was best." Martin gave him a grateful nod as Jack patted him on the arm and turned to Sam, saying, "We better get going."

"Yeah," she replied, stepping towards the doorway while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nearing, she watched as Jack exited ahead of her. Martin was still standing by the door when she reached it. Before moving to leave, she paused and met his eyes, offering a small, hesitant smile. She didn't expect him to give her an apology but she knew that they still needed to clear the air between them. He opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something when Anne called him over, asking him a question. His eyes darted to where they were all sitting before returning his gaze to her.

She stared back at him, almost daring him to say something, anything when he simply nodded as way of goodbye before walking over and sitting down next to Vivian. Sam watched him for beat, his eyes intently focused on Vivian as they discussed what to say during the press conference. Sighing heavily, Sam exited the office, closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Big thanks to Spyglass for all her help, honesty and keen critical eye. She truly made me work for this one. LOL.

And, as always, thank you all for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**XoXoXoXoX**

Wearing a sleep mask to block out the daylight, Sam sat up in bed, punched her pillow a few times to try and make it more pliable before lying back down. After leaving Martin's apartment, Jack told her she had been working too many hours straight and ordered her to go home and get some sleep. So dutifully but begrudgingly, she went home, took a long, hot shower, and put on her pajama bottoms and tank top. After shutting all the blinds, she crawled into bed to try and get some sleep.

It was surprisingly welcome at first; the soft cotton sheets feeling smooth against her skin, her back slowly sinking and adjusting to the mattress as her body relaxed. She soon was nestled under the blankets as content as a baby cat as slumber overtook her.

And even though she did manage to catch a few hours of sleep, it was fitful. No more than a few hours here and there before her subconscious would rouse her, reminding her how badly things had spiraled out of control with Martin.

Her mind kept replaying her conversations with Martin over and over in a continuous loop. Wondering if she had said something different, if she had used a different tone or even ate some of her sandwich, if that would have changed the outcome. But in each case, the result was the same: she withheld information from him and he got hurt. As a result, every time she closed her eyes all she could see were Martin's blue eyes looking back at her, hard, accusing and wounded. She clenched her eyes, shutting them tight to try and block out the mental image but to no avail. Open or closed eyes, she still kept seeing his face.

She tried to rationalize that she was only doing her job, that he was the one who was being petty and irrational. He should have been more understanding about her reasons but it was neither here nor there. They were where they were and there was no going back no matter how many times she wished she could.

Frustrated, Sam rolled onto her side, pulled up the sleep mask and eyed the clock on her nightstand. The bright blue numbers illuminated: 1:15 pm. She mentally calculated the time in her head and decided that she probably got roughly four hours sleep.

Knowing that she should try and force herself to stay in bed for one more hour to be a fully-functional agent, she shoved her head under the pillow, hoping to smother her thoughts in the process. It must have worked because it was sometime later when she was roused awake. Through the goose down pillow, she heard the muffled sound of a ringing of her home phone. Sitting up, she tossed the pillow aside and reached for her cordless phone, answering, "Spade."

"Hey," Elena greeted her. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm good," she lied, sitting up in the bed, resting her back against the headboard and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What's up?"

"I was trying to reach you on your cell but you weren't answering."

Sam closed her eyes; she must have left it at Martin's apartment when she put it down on the island after talking to Jack and before her argument with Martin. "I don't have it with me." She sighed, thinking that her forgetting her cell was just another indication how much her conversation with Martin affected her. "Why were you calling?"

"We found out that Fiona had been paying the gas bill on a house in Englewood."

Sam sat straight up. "I thought Fiona lived in the Village?"

"She does which is why it raised a red flag. According to the landlord, he is officially renting the house to Jonah Lewis but knows that there are about six people living there," Elena replied, sounding like she was walking and talking. "He also mentioned that they are always bugging him about installing solar panels and low energy appliances."

"Sounds like it might be the group's headquarters," Sam said, wide awake by this bit of news.

"Yup, we're on our way there now," Elena agreed before teasingly adding, "So as long as you're awake, how about putting on some lipstick, grabbing your gun and coming on a raid?"

With her phone still pressed against her ear, Sam hopped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. "What's the address?"

"I'll come get you. Be ready in fifteen minutes," Elena replied before promptly hanging up.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Sam tied back her long mane in a ponytail as Mike parked the bureau SUV at the end of the street alongside the SWAT unit and a few NJPD cars assigned to block off the area. In the backseat, Sam adjusted her earpiece, leaving it dangling along the side of her neck, grabbed her Kevlar vest and opened the door, exiting the car. She put the vest on over her head and fastened the Velcro straps as she followed Elena and Mike to where Jack, Vivian and Louis stood on the sidewalk where they were gathered to discuss tactics. She spotted a few other agents from Vivian's team standing next to the group, giving them nods of acknowledgement as she neared.

"Alright, this is what we have," Jack said as he unrolled a small map and walked to a black and white police car and laid it out on top of the trunk. "Me, Mike and Elena will cover the front entrance," he gestured to the front porch of a small pale blue house down the street, "While Viv and her team cover the exits." He looked at Sam and Louis and said, "I want you two positioned at opposite ends of the back alleys. I don't want anyone to make a break for it."

Everyone broke away to get in position, Mike and Elena looking intensely focused and Louis whistling the theme song from _The Andy Griffith Show_ as he walked around the corner to the alley. It was no secret that Louis, while an excellent agent, was also always willing to play second fiddle when it came to these sorts of things. He often joked he had more years behind him than in front of him so his main goal was to retire and lived on houseboat in Florida.

Sam, on the other hand, was fuming internally.

Irritated that she was being left out of the action, she stepped up to Jack as he began folding the map. "If it's all the same, Jack, I'd like to be involved in the actual raid."

"You are," he replied, as he folded and then attempted to refold the map. Giving up on the endeavor, he bunched it together and shoved it into the hands of a uniformed officer standing nearby and started walking to his SUV.

She got in step beside him, his longer legs outpacing hers so she had to scramble to keep up. "You know what I mean," she argued, looking around as the teams moved to get in position. "You have me as far removed as I can get. I'm basically just crowd control. I want to go in the house."

"Closer to the action?" Jack opened the door of his SUV and grabbed his Kevlar vest, starting to put it on. "You're lucky I'm letting you participate at all." He fixed his eyes on her and said, "Or did you think I wouldn't notice that you didn't get the six hours of sleep I ordered you to take?"

"I slept," she snapped back.

"You got enough sleep for someone to cover the alley," Jack replied, as he secured his Kevlar and un-holstered his gun. "And that's as close as you are getting at this point." He jerked his chin towards the alley entrance and in a placating tone said, "So get in position, wait for the all clear signal and that's when you can go in."

Subject dropped and adequately dismissed, Sam gave him a hard look as he brushed past her to join Mike and Elena near the house. Knowing when Jack was unwilling to be reasoned with, she huffed out a frustrated breath and walked to the alley.

As much as she hated being relegated to the peripheral part of a raid, she knew she still had a job to do. So Sam posted herself at the alley's entrance and inserted her earpiece. At the other end of the alley she spotted Louis, pacing. He waved over at her, signaling his side was clear and she waved back in kind.

Keeping watch on her end of the alley, she listened as Jack quietly told the rest of the team they were almost in place. A cold breeze passed through, kicking up some pieces of trash, sending them skipping across the alley. Flying through the air was a discarded candy bar wrapper and a crumpled up fast food bag until they got stuck in the prongs of a chain link fence. She was always surprised by the amount of rubbish people tossed out. Behind one house were several trashcans filled with trash from what she guessed was a recent home remodel. There was an old bathroom sink, bits of plywood, plumbing paraphernalia like rusted pipes and faucet fixtures, and broken pieces of tile and dry wall. Further down the alley there were broken bottles, old soda cans, and other odds and ends that made the environmentalist inside of her wonder why she bothered trying to save the planet when most Americans seemed hell bent on destroying it.

"Go in three," Jack's voice whispered into her earpiece, drawing her into the action.

Sam removed her gun and gripped it firmly, her eyes fixed on the empty alley but ready to act if needed.

"One, two, THREE!" Jack shouted, followed by numerous agents yelling "FBI! FREEZE!" Through her earpiece Sam heard doors being slammed, grunts, and multiple shouts that made it sound like one of their suspects was trying to run.

"Stop or I will shoot!" she heard Mike scream.

It was so loud that it took Sam a beat to realize she didn't hear it in her earpiece but somewhere down the alley. She yanked her earpiece out, trying to locate the source when she spotted a man jump one of the backyard fences and starting to make a run in her direction. He had shaggy blonde hair and was wearing a flannel shirt and worn blue jeans.

With her gaze locked on him, she raced to where he stood with her gun raised and yelled, "FBI! Freeze!"

The man stopped in his tracks, fear and panic evident in his eyes. Behind him she saw Louis bolting in their direction but still too far away to be sufficient back up. Careful, she started walking towards him with her gun trained when his gaze darted from her to a nearby fence.

In an instant she knew what he was planning and shouted, "Don't even think about it! I will shoot!"

Ignoring her warning and deciding to risk it, he jumped towards the fence, grabbing onto the top, throwing a leg over. Sam fired a shot that narrowly missed him as he pulled his body up and fell over to the other side.

"Shit!" Sam yelped as she ran towards the fence. Through the slits between the panels of wood she could see that he was running around the back of the neighboring house.

Seconds later she heard rapid footsteps rushing her way and looked over in time to see Mike and Louis running towards her.

"Where'd he go? Where'd he go?!" Mike demanded, urgent.

"Over the fence," Sam replied, jerking her chin.

Louis came up beside her and climbed the fence saying, "You go around and cut him off on the other side," before disappearing over the side to continue the chase, followed immediately by Mike.

Sam turned and ran as fast as she could down the alley. Into the mic on her wrist she said, "This is Agent Spade. Agents Eakman and Flynn in pursuit of suspect on foot." She reached the end of the alley and started to turn up the street. "They're headed west on…" she began when she was knocked down, her back and head hitting the pavement hard and sending her gun skidding down the sidewalk.

Blindsided, it took her a beat to recover, when the man from the alley was on top of her. Startled, she looked up to in time to see the suspect's fist flying towards her face and she quickly raised her left arm to block the hit while swinging with her right. She managed to knock him in the mouth, causing considerable pain to her knuckles. He wavered back slightly but it seemed to just piss him off rather than cause him any actual harm. She swung again but this time he grabbed her fist and butted his forehead to hers, sending white-hot pain through her body.

He moved off of her and she knew he was going to make a run for it so she reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. While she wasn't able to focus entirely, she was able to manage a few hits to his cheek and ears. All the pressure points they taught her in the academy. Unwilling to take it anymore, he grunted, knocking her arms away so he could wrap his hands around her neck, squeezing tightly.

Gasping for air, she reflexively grabbed his hands, trying to yank them away from her neck. His grip was so tight she couldn't even pull one of his fingers free. Realizing it was futile, she moved her hands away and reached up for his face, running her hands over his features until she reached his eyes. Using her thumbs, she pressed the tip into his eye sockets and pushed down hard.

He screamed out in pain and released his hold on her neck, pulling away from her. Seizing the opportunity, she shoved him back and used her legs to knock him off balance. She scrambled to stand up and he did the same. Unfortunately he was faster and quickly stood up, grabbing one of the discarded pieces of pipe that she saw earlier. Staring at her menacingly, his lip bleeding profusely, he spit and took a step in her direction. She stood up, blocking his exit, and scanned the area for anything she could use to defend herself when she spotted her gun a few feet away.

Her eyes darted between him and her weapon and she realized he spotted it, too. In the distance she heard shouts of agents announcing they were on their way. With a fierce look of panic in his eyes at the thought of being caught, he faced her knowing that she was the only obstacle between him and freedom. With a dark look in his eyes he ran straight towards her, wielding the pipe fully attempting to cause her harm. With her heart thundering in her chest, she dove down, grabbed her gun, aimed and fired.

The moment the bullet penetrated his chest his eyes went wide and he stumbled back, falling to his knees before collapsing to the ground.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Sam walked across the lawn, glancing over to where two of their suspects were handcuffed and being interviewed by Vivian and Mike. During the raid they were able to capture a young man named, Greg Barnes and a young woman, Joy Newman. Greg had greasy blonde hair and multiple piercings on his eyebrows, lips and chin, and Joy had long, red hair and pale skin. As she passed, she could hear Joy weeping openly, large tears rolling down her face. After the shooting, Sam learned that the man she had killed was the boyfriend of the young woman. His name was Scott Stone, a twenty-six year old graduate student at Rutgers.

Sam knew she had done the only thing she could in that moment. It was simple: him or her. And while she knew it was justified, just because she did the right thing, it did not make her feel any better having had to kill a man today.

As she passed, Mike looked over at her, a questioning look in his eyes. She nodded, reassuring him that she was okay. He smiled, relieved, and returned his attention to his interview. She looked ahead to see Jack standing in front of the door, watching the Viv conduct her interview. It wasn't like Jack to let someone else conduct an interview on a key suspect and just idly stand by so she strode directly to him, mentally constructing her emotional armor to ensure everyone she was fine to keep working.

"What did the EMT's say?" Jack asked as she reached the house.

She could feel him staring at the butterfly bandage below her eye. "They said I'm fine," she lied, ignoring the throbbing ache in her back and head. He eyed her, clearly doubting her truthfulness but before he could protest, she jerked her chin towards the suspects and asked, "Have they said anything?"

Knowing she was deflecting but willing to let it go, he replied, "I tried but they aren't talking – at least not yet. They are fundamentalists. They are too angry right now to be reasoned with." Shaking his head he glanced over to where Vivian was standing. "Viv's wasting her energy." He shook his head, shrugged and turned back into the house. "At least she won't waste too much time since she has to get going to the press conference pretty soon."

Sam nodded slowly, having almost forgotten about Martin's press conference. Of course, she had bigger things to worry about right now.

Following him inside, she looked around the tossed living room and asked, "What about in here? Find anything?"

Jack waved to where agents were cataloging and bagging evidence. "Well, I think it's safe to say that this is their headquarters." He motioned for her to follow him into a room in the back. "We found an arsenal, AK's, sniper rifles, and even a brick of C-4." They carefully moved around CSU techs photographing the scene through the doorway. "But I think we've pretty much eliminated all doubt that the group was targeting Fitzgerald."

Sam entered the room behind Jack and felt her breath catch at the sight before her. There was a wall filled with newspaper clippings, magazine articles, and photos upon photos of Martin: him outside his office, running in the park, having lunch, walking down the sidewalk talking with Danny or Anne. There were even a few photos of him talking with a telephoto lens of him sitting at his desk in his office, an intense look of concentration on his face as he read through some documents. Sam walked up to the wall, her eyes focused on the barrage of images.

With her eyes fixed on a photo of Martin talking with a group of people at what she guessed was a fundraiser, she asked, "He's going to be relieved that this is over."

"Who said it's over?"

Sam stepped back and looked over at Jack. "You don't think it is?"

"The landlord said he thought six people were living here," Jack replied, raising his hands. Using his fingers he counted them off, "Assuming that the landlord counted Fiona among the six, and I doubt she actually lived here but assuming he thought she did, we have her, Jonah, Scott, Greg and Joy." He held up his right hand and wiggled his five fingers before raising his left hand, only the index finger lifted up. "That leaves us with at least one more member out there."

"You don't think whoever it is will still go through with it?" she asked, surprised. "I would think he or she would be too concerned with getting out of town to still try anything."

"Or they want to act faster because they know we are on their trail," he coolly replied, looking around the room, his eyes landing on the wall of photos. "They have been working on this too long to give it up so easily."

Sam started to open her mouth to say something when she heard Elena's voice coming down the hallway. "Hey, Jack have you seen Samantha?"

"In here," Jack replied.

Moments later, Elena walked into the room, a perturbed expression on her face at the sight of Sam. It was a sight Sam recognized well. It was Elena's 'motherly face.' "What do you think you're doing?"

"Working," Sam defiantly replied, crossing her arms and preparing to stand her ground against Elena's coddling.

"I went to check on you and the EMT's told me that you refuse to go to the hospital to be checked out," Elena said, looking pointedly at Sam. "They said you hit your head pretty hard and should get it x-rayed."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised that you would refuse?"

"Jack, I really am okay," she replied, defiant, with her eyes darting between the disbelieving looks of Elena and Jack. "Besides, I have to be on shift at Martin's in an hour…"

"Go to the hospital and get me a doctor's note saying that you are alright," Jack ordered, stepping forward and putting his hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the door. "And you are off duty for the rest of the day."

She stopped short and shook her head. "You cannot shut me out just because I got knocked down, Jack."

"I'm not," he replied, nudging her again to get moving. "You know the rules. Any shooting involving a special agent has to be investigated and until then I hold onto your gun and you are assigned to desk duty. You can't be on guard detail without a weapon."

"But…" she stammered, trying to think of a logical argument but came up blank. She blew out a frustrated breath, hating feeling like she was useless and inessential to the investigation before resigning herself to the fact that this was completely out of her hands.

She turned and started to the door when Elena caught up with her, wrapped her arm around her and softly said, "I know you are mad about this but you're my best friend, Samantha, and I almost lost you today." Sam looked up to see a pained expression cross her friend's face. "So if you want to be mad that I want to make sure you are 100 alright, I'm fine with that if it means you will be here every day to do so."

Suddenly feeling guilty for thinking how today's events only affected her, Sam leaned into Elena's maternal embrace and joked, "Okay, I'll go – for you – but I want an ice cream cone afterwards."

Elena laughed. "For doing this, you can have two scoops."

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to Spyglass aka Inelastic aka Grace for all her help. She definitely watches out for the devil in the details.

And big thanks to all of you who read. I know I am very bad at saying thanks for reviewing any of my stories. Mostly because I feel like Sally Field giving an Oscar acceptance speech, "You like me, you really like me..." But I truly blush at reading your very kind words. Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**XoXoXoXoX**

"…and Senator Fitzgerald scored a win today," the closed captioning of the news reporter's commentary read when the screen cut to some footage of Martin's press conference from earlier. He looked very composed and in control as he stood at the podium taking the reporters questions. In the background she spotted Danny standing proudly and Vivian looking professional and authoritative. "I think he proved today that he is here to stay and he will not be deterred by the liberal media's negative spinning of the truth…"

Standing in the waiting area, Sam stared up at the camera mounted in the corner. It looked like Martin's press conference was a success. While there were still a few news pundits who were trashing him, for the most part, based on the bits and pieces she was able to catch while waiting around to be given the official all clear from the ER attending, it seemed to have mostly positive feedback. Particularly by news commentators who agreed with his politics.

"Here you go," Elena announced.

Looking away from the television, Sam turned to find Elena holding out a white paper bag with her prescription for Vicodin inside. "Thanks," she replied, taking the bag and playfully whined, "Can we go home now, Mom?"

Laughing, Elena nodded and shoved her gently towards the doors.

They exited the hospital and walked to the curb to grab a taxi and head home. Elena held out her arm, to hail a cab but it drove on by. Dropping her hand, she looked around to see if she could spot another.

Sam tilted her head side-to-side, trying to ease out the stiffness when she heard Elena yawn beside her. She looked over to see exhaustion written all over her friend's face. "You know what, it's late and I'm fine. You don't have to escort me all the way home."

"No, I'll…" Elena began, pausing to yawn again. "I'll take you home."

She was touched by Elena's offer but judging by the exhausted look on her face and the fact that they lived on opposite ends of town, Sam couldn't bring herself to put her friend through the extra effort.

"Really, I'm fine," Sam said, thumbing back to the ER doors, and adding, "The doctor told you so himself." She smiled at her friend and gently touched her shoulder. "You haven't seen Sofie all day and I can get home by myself."

A cab pulled up in front of them and they both eyed it but made no move to approach. She could see Elena warring on her conscious telling her to make sure Sam was okay and her own desire to pick up her daughter and go home.

Elena eyed Sam guiltily. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Sam jerked her chin, encouraging her to take the cab. "If it makes you feel better, I'll call you when I get home to let you know I'm safe and sound."

"Okay," she agreed before pausing and adding, "I may not be taking you home but there is no way I'm going to get a cab before you." She reached over and opened the door, motioning for Sam to get inside. "Get in."

Knowing it was useless to argue, she smiled at Elena, thanked her again for all her help and boarded the cab. Elena gave the cabbie Sam's home addressed and waved goodbye as they pulled away.

Sam leaned back and sighed, happy to finally be heading home. She pulled open the bag and pulled out her the orange prescription bottle. Turning the bottle the read the label, the small pills tumbling around the plastic container she read the directions indicating that she should take the pills with food. Unfortunately, the last thing she ate was an ice cream sandwich that Elena bought her from the hospital gift shop around five. She hadn't been home much the last few days and her cupboards were pretty bare. She kept meaning to stop by the market but her days had been long so she ate most of her meals on the fly. After all, take-out was a special agent's best friend.

Sam fumbled through her pockets for her cell phone so she could order a delivery of Chinese food when she remembered she didn't have it. It was still at Martin's apartment.

Damn it.

She slumped back in the seat, deflated when it occurred to her that Martin lived just a few blocks away. She could swing by and grab it. It would be very easy, Reeves was on duty until ten so he could let her in. She bit the bottom of her lip, considering the drawback of popping by the apartment at nine thirty at night and not coming up with a reason not to, she leaned forward and gave the cab driver the new address and settled in for the ride.

Arriving at Martin's building, she had the cab driver park around the back near the service entrance. She knew she wouldn't have any problems catching a cab in Martin's neighborhood, so she paid the driver and stepped out.

She spotted Ricky sitting at his desk in the security office, taking animatedly on the phone when he spotted her. He said something to whoever was on the other end of the line, hung up and hopped up, jogging towards her. His eyes grew wide as he neared.

"What happened to you?" His eyes focused on the cut and bruise around her eye.

Not breaking her stride, she continued on towards the elevator and quipped, "Just a little work related injury."

"Oh…okay," he mumbled as he got in step beside her. "I was told you were off tonight," he said, suddenly sounding like the cheeriest security guard in Manhattan. "Agent Reeves told me that Mike…I mean, Agent Eakman was next on shift."

"Mike's still coming. I'm not staying," she replied, giving him a small smile but careful to not let it linger so he wouldn't try and continue to make chit-chat. "I just have to run up and grab something I left behind."

"Oh, okay," he replied, nodding at her as they came to a stop in front of the elevator. He pressed the call button for her and said, "Well, I go on my dinner break in a few minutes so I'm going to go do my walk-thru first."

"Alright," she replied as the elevator doors slid open and she stepped inside. Pressing the button for Martin's floor she added, "Be sure to let Mike know when you get back."

"Of course," He nodded with the self-possessed confidence of a rookie agent looking too proud too easily.

Moments later she arrived on Martin's floor and when she stepped out she spotted Reeves standing anxiously at the door. He was wearing his trench coat, looking ready to go home.

"Oh, man, I'm so happy to see you," he said rushing up to where she stood. "The babysitter called again and said my son just threw up all over the sofa and he keeps asking for me."

"Hm..huh?" she mumbled, confused. Sam had heard that Reeves was a widow but for some reason she never imagined he might still have a family, waiting for him at home. She had also never see Reeves look so…normal. He didn't have that stiff, rigid demeanor he normally possessed. In fact, he looked downright frazzled.

As he neared he gave her black eye a quick appraising look and said, "I heard about what happened today. I didn't think you'd be cleared for duty so fast."

"Oh, I…" she began when he stepped past her to board the elevator.

He placed his hand on the elevator to prevent it from closing. "Seriously, though, thank you for covering for me until Mike gets here."

"It's okay," she replied, still feeling confused by this entire exchange but not about to stop Reeve from leaving either. "I'm sure he will be fine."

"Thanks," he breathed before pointing in the direction of Martin's door. "The apartment is secure and the senator is in his office with his lady friend so I'd avoid disturbing him."

Sam's entire body tensed up. "Lady friend?"

"Yeah, Tiffany Wentworth." He nodded, pressing the call button. "She's always stopping by the senator's office, all handsy. If you ask me, they are a lot more than friends," he insinuated just as the doors started to slide closed. He gave a small wave and said, "Thanks again."

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled as the doors shut. She stared dumbly at the door for a beat before turning around, fixing her eyes on Martin's door that was slightly ajar.

The door to the apartment where Martin was locked up in his office with a woman named Tiffany. Tiffany. Only slutty cheerleaders or sluttier sorority girls were named Tiffany.

Instantly regretting her decision to stop by unannounced and worse yet, in no position to leave, Sam squared her shoulders and entered the apartment. Locking the door behind her and securing the chain just as an extra measure of caution as she was here without so much as her gun or handcuffs.

Knowing she wasn't going to be there very long, she didn't bother taking off her coat as she walked into the kitchen, glancing down the hallway to see that the door to Martin's office was closed. She toyed with the idea of walking over and announcing that she was there but decided against it.

Instead, she glanced around the kitchen looking for any sign of her cell phone. It took a few minutes but she finally found it sitting on a shelf between some expensive looking vases and a commemorative place from the last presidential inauguration.

She slid open her cell and saw that the battery had died. Dropping it into her pocket she walked over to the phone mounted on the wall and dialed Mike's number.

It rang twice before he answered, "Look, I'm on my way, all right? I'm just a few minutes away."

"Hey Mike, its Sam," she greeted, realizing he answered the phone thinking she was Reeves.

"Oh, hey," he replied, regaining that easy mannered voice she knew. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good…" she began when he Mike perked up and interrupted her.

"Wait a minute," Mike perked up, realization dawning on him. "What in the hell are you doing at the Senator's place? You are supposed to be on desk duty."

"I know," she replied, restraining her irritation. "I stopped by to pick up my cell phone but Reeves left in such a hurry I couldn't explain that technically I'm not supposed to be here."

"Shit, Sam," Mike grumbled when Sam heard loud, angry voices filtering down the hall. She turned around but saw that the office door was still closed. With sounds of traffic humming in the background, Mike finished, "If Jack finds out he's gonna have your ass."

"I know so hurry up and get here," she replied, craning her neck to see if she could hear what was being said clearer.

"I'll be right there. Just keep the doors locked and be careful," he said. "Has the senator seen you?"

"Not yet."

"Well, try and stay clear of him. I don't want to risk him mentioning he saw you to Jack or Viv."

"Yeah, sure," she replied, hanging up the phone. Curious as a cat, she quietly inched her way to the hallway entrance trying to listen to what was being said when the office door swung open and a tall, curvy red head stormed out. She was wearing a short, tight strapless emerald green dress with three inch high heels and the look of a very pissed off woman.

_So this is Tiffany?_ Sam thought.

"You know what, Martin, you can be a real jerk when you want to be," Tiffany shouted as Martin exited behind her. To Sam's surprise he didn't look upset, just exhausted and indifferent. As Tiffany marched to the door, clutching her purse so tightly in one hand her knuckles were bright pink Martin just lingered in the middle of the hallway, watching her go.

Tiffany reached the door, grabbed the doorknob and pulled the front door open with dramatic flair before pivoting on her high heels to face Martin.

Panicking, Sam ducked to the side, pressing her back up against the kitchen wall. Taking a deep breath, she craned her head so she could look around the corner to see what was going on.

Flustered and breathless, Tiffany announced, "I'm warning you, if I walk out this door you will never see me again!"

With his back to Sam, she heard him unemotionally respond, "You promise?"

Staring daggers at Martin, through gritted teeth she growled, "Screw you, Martin."

She slammed the door shut behind her with such force that the frames hanging on the walls trembled.

Martin walked up to the door, locking it behind Tiffany and muttering something that Sam couldn't decipher but having been on the end of many couple fights could fathom a guess.

He turned, running a hand over his head and started walking back to his office when Sam softly said, "She seems pleasant."

His head shot up in surprise but when he realized it was her a small, slow smile crossed his lips. "I think you may be the first person to ever say that about her."

She gave a soft, light chuckle as he walked towards her. She soaked in the sight of him. He looked very casual, dressed in a t-shirt and trainers. Her eyes fell to his bare feet as he padded his way in her direction.

"I thought you had the other guys covering your shift again?" he asked, puzzled. She opened her mouth to reply when she noticed his expression change as he neared. His eyes went wide as he spoke up, "Are you okay? What happened?

Her hand flew up, having almost forgotten about the bruise on her face. She winced when her fingertips brushed her cheek and when she opened them he was standing directly in front of her, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face.

With gentle fingers touching her jaw line, sending an electric impulse along her neck that traveled to places south as he leaned in, his blue eyes studying her worriedly as he softly asked, "Does it hurt?"

She felt a blush rise and whispered back, "Just a little sore."

"I'd hate to see what the other guy looks like," he teased, shifting his head to look at her.

Their eyes locked, each realizing the close proximity of their bodies. They held each other's gaze for a long beat. She stared into his blue depths and despite the desire swelling within her, the voice inside her head demanded that she take a step back. He was a U.S. senator she was assigned to protect and she was the special agent who wasn't even supposed to be here.

So with every ounce of self-control she possessed, she lowered her gaze and stepped back. "Really, I'm fine." Feeling a safe enough distance away to not be tempted, she finally lifted her chin to look back at him. "A little banged up but okay."

He stared back at her, looking confused, crestfallen before pursing his lips into a tight smile. "Do you want ice or something for that eye?"

She nodded. "Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

He walked to the refrigerator and pulled open the freezer drawer, grabbing a small white bag. Turning and closing the drawer with his feet, he smiled at her and said, "I've always found frozen peas to do the trick." He walked up to her, gently pressing the bag to her eye. The cold was a bit of a shock at first but the frozen compress eventually gave way to a soothing numbness. He smiled at her. "That should help."

She lifted her hand, to hold the bag in place and as his hand fell away she murmured, "Thanks."

He smiled at her. "I'm going to get a beer. Can I get you a soda?" She nodded and as he turned back to the refrigerator he asked, "So what happened?"

She sighed and walked to the island. "I got knocked down during the raid."

Martin stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her. "Raid?"

In that instant she realized that neither Vivian nor Jack mentioned anything to him about today's events. Not wanting to compromise the investigation but put on the spot she gave him a confused look and mumbled, "I… uh, um, what?"

"There was a raid today?" he asked, giving her a hard look. "When?"

Sam stared silently back at him, unsure what answer she could give. When none came to her, she just remained quiet.

Martin angrily shook his head. "Why the hell do you people refuse to tell me about things that directly affect my life?"

Hating that they were well on their way to another argument, Sam tried another tactic of explanation. "We are being purposefully secretive. We are still trying to figure out how the pieces fit together. We can't share information we don't fully understand yet." Martin worked his tongue into his cheek, a foul expression on his face as he shook his head, unwilling to listen. Perturbed by his attitude, she started, "You know, if you would stop being…" before stopping, realizing that her comment would cross a line.

Knowing she didn't finish her sentence, he stepped up to her. "What? Being what?"

She lowered the bag of peas and tossed them on the counter. "Forget it."

Undeterred, he waved her hand for her to continue. "No, you obviously have the perfect adjective to describe what I am being. Say it."

She stared back at him, irritated as words flew into her mind and tempted their way across her tongue: jackass, pain in the ass, unwavering control freak, impatient jerk, civilian. As temped as she was to say any one of those, she knew better and evenly replied, "Stubborn."

He shook his head slowly, studying her face. "That's not what you were gong to say."

She cocked an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, well, it's still what I said."

She threw him a look to back off and started to turn to go lock the door after Tiffany when behind her she heard him grumble, "You know I have a few adjectives for you, too"

Spinning around to face him she said, "Don't get mad at me when you are angry about the situation," she waved her hand airily down the hallway, "Or your little diva girlfriend."

He frowned. "Tiffany is not my girlfriend. We only went out a few times but that's it."

Emboldened she quipped, "Seems like there is more history there than that."

She didn't know why but it felt good to argue with him like this. She preferred an out and out fight than the quiet tension they had been experiencing. It was almost invigorating.

Martin shook his head bitterly and rumbled, "At least she is upfront in how she feels."

Sam took a few steps in his direction, put her hands firmly on her hips and gave him a hard look. "Oh yeah, she's pretty transparent, especially in that outfit she was wearing."

He moved slowly in her direction. "Sometimes it's nice to know rather than someone who keeps sending you mixed signals."

She raised an eyebrow and argued, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He held out his arms and shouted, "It means I don't understand you! One minute you are interesting and _interested_ and the next it's like you can't get away fast enough." His tone was passionate and fiery as he continued, "Not to mention never telling me the truth."

She scoffed. "What's the point? The way you keep jumping to conclusions and demanding to be informed of every little detail whatever I do tell you, you still question." She bore her eyes into his. "Or maybe that's just your entitlement from being a senator thinking everyone has to bend to what you want when you want it."

He stared at her incredulous. "I don't want them to bend to my will but I want them to be honest and upfront with me."

She took another step closer. "And I told you I can't share certain details of an investigation…"

His mocking laughter interrupted her as he mumbled, "Yeah right."

Fuming, she cocked her head and asked, "Excuse me? What's so funny?"

"You, you are," he growled, taking a step closer so he was only a few paces away.

She suddenly thought Martin didn't know how lucky he was that she didn't have her gun right now. Crossing her arms she asked, "What? What am I?"

"You're… you are…" he snapped before trailing off. "You know what, forget it."

"No," she argued, her voice overflowing in sarcasm. "You seem to have all the answers, tell me what am I?" He went quiet but she could see his jaw tighten so she stepped up so he was only an arm's length away. "Say it."

He was so close she could see the anger in his eyes, his pupils dilated, his nostrils flaring and his chest tensely rising and falling. Not backing down, she waited until he worked his jaw and through gritted teeth he said, "You are the single most frustrating woman I have ever met in my life."

"And you are the most infuriating man I have ever met in my life," she argued back.

They both stared at one another, seeming at an impasse when suddenly like two magnets, they were both drawn together by a powerful primal source and before she knew how it happened, his lips were on hers. He pulled her to him, one hand on the back of her head and the other pressing her to him on the small of her back.

At first it was hot, angry, and feral; his lips hard on hers, his tongue probing, demanding access until she parted her mouth, welcoming. She snaked her hands along his arms, her fingers raking across his tight biceps, giving him a hard squeeze. She reached around to his back, her fingernails digging into his back. Moving one hand to the back of his neck she pulled him closer to her, their bodies flush.

He moved his mouth from hers, planted kisses along her jaw line and down to the nape of her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access when she felt his manhood pressing against her belly through the thin fabric of his trainers. Just knowing that she was the focus of his arousal released a moan from deep inside of her.

He gently moved their embraced bodies backwards until she felt the edge of the countertop bump against her and Martin's hands sliding down and cupping her ass as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him as he placed her on the counter top and grinded against him as he returned his mouth to hers.

Air around them filled with that husky smell of pheromones, aroused bodies, and the salty, tangy taste of their kisses. She was so lost in the feel of him that the only sound she heard was the pounding of her heart. It was thundering so hard in her chest it was a low, thump in her ears.

And then the thumping noise got louder. And that was when she realized the thumping sound wasn't her heart but a knock at the door.

She went stiff in Martin's arms, realizing that Mike had arrived when she heard the door creak open but quickly stopped when the chain caught, preventing Mike from entering.

"Hello? Sam?" Mike's voice called out.

Martin rested his forehead on her shoulder and breathlessly asked, "Why is Mike here so early?"

Leaning in, she smiled, whispering in his ear, "I'm not actually supposed to be here."

He pulled back, locked his eyes with hers. "What?"

"I'm supposed to be on desk duty until I'm cleared to get back on the job," she replied, trying to regain her composure.

"Why?" he gently asked. "For getting in a fight with a suspect?"

"No. It's just standard procedure," she paused, tucking her hair behind her ears, trying to make herself presentable. Martin's eyes were still on her, waiting for an answer. She didn't know why but the way he looked at her made her feel exposed, vulnerable. She licked her lips, still swollen from kisses and in one quick breath she said, "When an agent shoots someone."

"You shot someone?" he asked, his tone a mingling of awe and heartfelt concern.

She nodded slowly when Mike called out for her again. Turning to face the door she replied, "I'm coming!"

"Hurry up, I need to use the toilet," Mike shouted back.

"He definitely knows how to kill a mood," Martin joked.

She grinned. "I better go let him in."

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes still on her as he nodded slowly and moved back so she could hop off the counter. He took a deep breath and slowly went to stand around the other side of the island, awkwardly leaning forward.

As she straightened out her jacket, she smiled coyly, knowing why he was standing so the bottom half of his body would be concealed from Mike. She grinned at his obvious discomfort and he shot her a playful dirty look.

Walking to the door, she adjusted the collar of her shirt and glanced over shoulder to watch Martin taking a few breaths. She chuckled softly, carefully wiped her mouth and entered the back foyer to see Mike's hand sticking through the small gap in the door.

"It's about time, Spade," Mike teased, pulling his hand back so she could close the door and unfasten the chain.

When she opened the door, Mike brushed past her and asked, "Does Fitzgerald know you were here?"

Restraining a smile she replied, "He is aware."

Frowning, Mike nodded and gave her a long look. "Damn, Sam, you look a mess." He pressed the palm of his hand to her forehead. "Are you sure the doctor said you can go home? You look all flushed and your forehead is hot."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know you're 'I'm fine's," he said as he began to gently shove her out the door. "Well, I'll handle it from here. Get going."

"But, I…" she stammered as Mike effectively ousted her.

"No, get going," he ordered. "It's both our asses – and Reeves' – if Jack or Vivian find out that we had an unarmed and unauthorized agent guarding the senator."

She wanted to argue but she knew there was no logical reason for her to stay. She couldn't exactly tell Mike she wanted to stay so she could make-out with Martin. So, reluctantly but without any other options, she gave Mike a tight smile and turned towards the elevator.

She walked up, pressed the call button and by the time she looked back, the door to Martin's apartment was closed and she could hear the locks sliding into place. She sighed heavily, and stared at the closed door with yearning as she wondered just what in the hell she had almost done?

And then she wondered if they would have the chance to do it again.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so long but I couldn't think of a good spot to break it up. Huge thanks to Spyglass for a super fast beta turnaround. And even bigger props for not only betaing my fic but updating hers as well! ;)**

**As always and forever, thank you for reading. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**XoXoXoXoX**

"I'm just curious how a graduate student who shares a house with five other people can afford one of the costliest lawyers in the city of Manhattan," Jack coolly commented.

From behind the two-way mirror, Sam observed Jack and Louis interrogating Greg Barnes, one of the members of the environmental group they arrested during the raid. She had wanted to be in the interview room but Jack didn't think it wise to have the agent who killed a fellow member of the group in the same room with the guy's friend as they tried to get a confession. So Sam just had to take comfort in the fact that at least she was cleared to get back in the field, given back her gun and told she was back on guard duty with the senator. Actually, it was a lot more than comforting and made her feel warm all over.

"As I already told you, Agent Malone, my firm is taking the case pro bono," Greg's lawyer, Jerry Wolniak, coolly replied. He was a portly older man with thin, silver hair that was so far back on his forehead if he wasn't already defined as bald he would be very soon. "We feel very strongly about cases regarding civil rights."

From behind the two-way mirror, Sam saw Louis and Jack exchange a look, smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths.

"I must have missed this little fact back when I was in law school," Louis said, a smugly sarcastic expression playing on his face. "Since when is domestic terrorism classified as a civil right?"

"Let's not debate semantics," Wolniak deflected as he sat up straight in his chair. "Why don't you explain to me the charges against my client?"

"We have _your_ client," Jack began, the tone not even pretending to conceal his disdain for both of the men seated across the table, "for seven counts of domestic terrorism, one count of attempted murder…"

"You're the murderers!" Greg shouted, slamming a fist on the table. "You are the ones who killed Fiona, Jonah and Scott!"

"Jonah killed Fiona and then he killed himself," Jack growled back, his tone curt and hard. "As for Scott, he tried to kill one of my agents and if she hadn't shot him, then you're right, I would have killed him myself."

"I bet you get some sick thrill at the thought of murdering idealists," Greg argued.

"That's cheap talk coming from a man who was plotting the murder of a United States senator," Jack argued back, his eyes boring into the young man.

Greg shook his head and with a tense jaw and gritted teeth, he said, "He was a traitor to the ideals he once promoted."

"Is that supposed to ease your conscience at plotting someone's death?" Louis asked; his tone hard and accusatory. "Because as far as the FBI is concerned, murder is murder. It doesn't matter how much you disagree with someone else's politics."

Greg started to stand up when his lawyer reached over and grabbed his forearm. "Sit down, Mr. Barnes," he ordered.

Greg yanked his arm free, saying, "No, I want to tell these Fascists what I think."

Sam saw Jack's shoulders tense up as he looked up at Greg and gruffly said, "I suggest you listen to your lawyer and sit your ass back down."

Staring down at the agents, Greg shouted, "No, this isn't a police state. I know my rights and I have the right to freedom of speech…"

"Sit your ass down!" Jack said again.

Greg shook his head again, smiling manically. "I'm not doing anything but standing up for my rights! What is this? Gitmo?"

In a flash, Louis jumped up, firmly gripped Greg's shoulder and shoved him back down into his chair. "Watch your attitude, dipshit, or I just might arrange for you to be sent there!"

"See, I knew that underneath your suits you are all a bunch of military thugs…"

"Shut up, Greg!" Wolniak ordered, leaning in to his clients face and giving him a menacing look. Greg glanced at his lawyer but just as quickly shifted his attention to Louis. Greg's chest was rising and falling, clearly excited to have elicited such a strong reaction from a federal agent.

Not waiting for Greg to speak up again, Wolniak turned to face Jack and said, "Maybe we should reschedule this interview…"

"No," Greg said, snidely glancing between Jack and Louis. "Let them ask their questions."

"How about cutting the fanatical act? We both know that this is over," Louis quickly said. Sam knew what he was doing: they all knew there was no way that Greg would confess to his plans but by pretending to act dumb, Louis might get Greg to give up information by appealing to his ego. People like Greg lived to be contrary and self-righteous. "Half of your group is dead and the other half has been arrested. So how you just admit your plan failed so we can just throw you in a cell and consider this case closed?"

Greg just laughed, his eyes dancing. "Typical stupid police. You have no idea. This is far from over. We have many supporters out there still who will…"

From behind the mirror, Sam smiled, pleased that Louis' trick had worked. In Greg's indignant reaction to Louis' insinuations of failure, he revealed that there were in fact more members out there and the plan to assassinate Martin was most likely still in play.

"Shut up Greg!" Wolniak shouted. Greg stopped talking and looked over at his furious lawyer. "Are you purposely trying to incriminate yourself or are you just that vainly stupid?!" Wolniak glared at Greg for a beat before turning to Jack and saying, "This interview is over. I need time to talk with my client…"

"Hey." Sam turned around to see Elena headed her way. "How's the interview going?"

Sam glanced one final time into the interview room to see Jack and Wolniak arguing, clicked off the intercom and replied, "Big surprise, he's talking a lot about not talking but I think he gave us some information in the process." She folded her arms and asked, "Do you know how Vivian's interview with Joy Newman is going?"

Joy was the girlfriend of the man that Sam had killed the day before. If she was persona non-gratis with Greg Barnes, she was ordered to stay as far from Joy as possible. According to the guards, Joy was still raving angry at Sam for killing Scott Stone.

"About the same," Elena replied as she neared, glancing into the interview room.

"What brings you here?" Sam asked.

Looking back at Sam, Elena smiled and said, "Reeves called for you. He said he's on his way here with the senator. They want to pick you up early for your shift."

A warm blush rose over Sam's pale skin at the thought of seeing Martin even earlier than she anticipated. Licking her lips and trying to sound casual she asked, "Really? Why?"

Elena watched her with a curious expression on her face. "Apparently he has dinner plans in Long Island so they wanted to pick you up on the drive out there."

"Oh, okay," she replied, feeling self conscious under Elena's gaze.

Behind her she heard a door click. She turned around in time to see Jack and Louis exit the interview room, disappointed expressions on both their faces.

"Stalemate," Louis said as he neared. "I would be a lot easier to get information from Greg if he didn't have that lawyer with him."

"Yeah," Jack commented, observing Greg and Wolniak talking inside the interview room. "His lawyer is considered one of the best in the city when it comes to corporate law." With his gaze still focused straight ahead, he wondered aloud, "So what is he doing representing a little radical like Greg Barnes?"

"That's an excellent question," Louis agreed. "How about we go find out?"

Jack nodded. "Let's go to it."

Louis and Jack gave them a final nod before they turned and walked down the hallway back to the bullpen to do a little digging into Wolniak's suddenly altruistic legal support.

Sam sighed and looked at Elena. "Well, if I'm going to Long Island I should go freshen up in the ladies room." She gave her a tight smile and turned, hurrying straight to the ladies room and into the closest stall.

When she was done, she flushed and stepped out of the stall to find Elena leaning against the counter waiting for her.

Her arms were crossed and she was watching her with an amused expression as she asked, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she walked up to the sink and started pumping the soap.

She moved her hands under the faucet and started washing her hands when Elena came up beside her and said, "I mean, I mention that the senator is coming to pick you up and you got a look on your face." Sam looked up, meeting Elena's eyes in the mirror. She was shocked that Elena would ask her something so personal in the very public ladies room. She shot Elena a warning look and her friend replied, "Don't worry, I checked, we're alone. Now answer the question."

Sam shook her head and airily asked, "What do you mean? What look?"

Shrugging, Elena laughed softly. "Oh, you know what look. That excited look a woman gets when a date calls her up..."

"What? I…nah, I'm…" she stammered, shaking her head and trying to feign ignorance when she noticed that skeptical look in Elena's face. Deciding it was useless to try and hide something from her best friend she said, "I kissed him."

"Kissed who?" Elena asked when Sam looked up and met Elena's eyes in the mirror. In that instant she understood just who Sam was referring to. "You kissed the senator?"

Sam turned to face Elena and with a sheepish smile, replied, "Yeah." _And we made out like horny teenagers_, she mentally finished.

"When did this happen?"

Tilting her head, the feelings from the night before bubbling back up inside of her she began, "Last night…"

Elena's hand flew up. "Wait a minute. You were supposed to go straight home from the hospital last night."

"I know and I was going home but I had left my cell at his place. I only stopped by his apartment to get my cell phone…" she explained, walking over to the wall and pulled a paper towel from the dispenser. As she dried her hands she told Elena about the innocent stop over, Reeves having to leave, Tiffany, the argument between them that lead to a very hot kiss. She skipped over certain details, like how his mouth tasted and the feel of her body pressed up against his. "And then Mike arrived and practically shoved me out the door. He was worried that Jack would find out I was there."

"You can't blame him. It was stupid of you to let Reeves go knowing that you weren't armed," Elena gently scolded.

"I know, I know," Sam replied.

Elena nodded before grinning. "But based on what you told me it sounds like he was safely in your sight the whole time so I guess it's alright."

Despite herself, Sam grinned in agreement before tossing the wadded up paper towel into the trash.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and they both looked over to hear Mike's voice shout, "Hey, Sam, you in there?"

"He really does have the worst timing," Elena murmured to Sam before starting to the door and loudly saying, "Mike, you are aware this is a ladies room and we do personal things in here, aren't you?"

Elena pulled open the door and she and Sam exited to find Mike waiting for them. He told them that the senator was parked downstairs and was waiting for her. She told him thanks and started for the elevator when Elena got in step beside her.

Pressing the call button, Sam asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, we are not done talking about this," Elena replied, grinning.

The elevator stopped and they both boarded the empty compartment. Elena pressed the button for the lobby and as soon as the doors closed, she looked directly at Sam and asked, "So how exactly are you going to handle this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a step back and leaning against the elevator wall.

"Como que what do I mean? I'm asking if you think you can handle being on his protection detail when you are…thinking about other things around him?"

The elevator stopped and as the doors slid open Sam stared at Elena for a long beat and then deadpanned, "Wow. You look like Elena but you sound like Louis. Professional before personal, no mixing the two."

"Shut up," Elena replied, as they stepped out of the elevator and walked across the crowded lobby. Elena leaned in close, careful, no one would be listening and quietly said, "I just want to make sure when you are guarding him that you aren't going to lose your edge. I think based on the interview with Greg and Joy they made it pretty clear that he is still in danger."

As they reached the doors, Sam spotted Martin's car parked at the curb and said, "Don't worry. I am very invested in doing everything I can to protect him."

The crossed the plaza of 26 Fed and as they drew near, they noticed that Danny was pacing the small space next to the car, chatting animatedly on his cell phone while Reeves leaned against the side of the town car, surveying the area around them from behind his dark sunglasses. Her eyes then fell to rear of the car and that's when she spotted Martin sitting in the backseat of the car talking on his cell phone as well.

When they approached, Reeves stepped over and said, "He's all yours," before nodding to Elena and walking towards the building.

As he walked away, Sam looked at Elena and quipped, "Well, so much for a friendly relationship between us."

"How quickly they forget the favors you give them," Elena bemusedly replied as they continued on to the car.

Spotting them, Danny wrapped up his phone call and dropped his cell into his breast pocket. Smiling at Sam and grinning wider at Elena he said, "Hello Agent Spade and Agent Delgado."

"Hello Mr. Taylor," Elena politely greeted even though Sam detected an amused inflection as well.

"Hello Danny," Sam greeted, her gaze once again shifting to Martin in the backseat.

"Please excuse Martin," Danny said, clearing noticing that her attention was being drawn elsewhere. With a sly smile, he explained, "We have this big bill coming up and the other senator's on his committee needed clarification on some things."

Busted, Sam nodded, cleared her throat and in a calm, professional tone asked, "So where are we going exactly?"

"We are having dinner at Martin's aunt's house. Hope you like tofurkey," Danny joked, glancing over at Elena and happily adding, "You are welcome to come, too, Agent Delgado."

"Sorry, as much as I love tofurkey, I can't," Elena replied, a coy smile on her face. "I have dinner plans with my daughter tonight."

Danny's face lit up and he asked, "You have a kid? What's her name?"

"Sofie," Elena proudly replied, sharing a soft look with Danny. As the energy between them crackled, Sam found herself actually feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. Suddenly, as if Elena realized it as well, she turned to Sam and said, "Okay, I'm going to head back upstairs."

"Okay," Sam said, giving a small wave. "Goodnight."

"Night," Elena said, anxiously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. As she stepped slowly backwards, she smiled at Danny and added, "Buenos noches."

"Buenos noches, Agent Delgado," Danny replied, his eyes following her as she walked away. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, a silly grin plastered on his face as he watched Elena disappearing into the building.

Amused, Sam cleared her throat and said, "Ahem."

He looked over at her, seeming to have forgotten she was even standing there. However, he quickly recovered and said, "Alright let's go," He opened the door to the backseat and motioned for her to get in. "Sorry, I already called shotgun." He grinned at her and winked, "Looks like you will have to ride in the back with Martin."

She shot him a puzzled look, instantly wondering just how much Martin might have told him but not about to argue either. She moved into the car and sat down next to Martin who was holding some file folders in his hand. Danny shut the door and walked around to the passenger side as she strapped on her seatbelt.

"No, we can't do that because that region is already protected in Senator Fisher's Wild Sky Wilderness Bill for the wet lands in Florida," Martin said into his cell phone before turning to face her.

"Hi," he mouthed to her.

"Hi," she mouthed back.

He tilted his head apologetically, pointed to his cell phone and mouthed, "Sorry, I'm almost done."

She smiled back that she understood when her eyes fell to his lips, remembering the feel of them on her skin. A hot blush crept over her when she noticed that he was staring at her mouth as well. His gaze trailed up, meeting her eyes. They stared at each other for a beat, a look of mutual arousal evident in both their eyes when the person Martin had been talking to spoke up, asking if he was listening.

Remembering he was on the phone he turned to face the front and said into his cell, "What was that? Yes, that's right," he mumbled, an embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks. He stole a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, smiled and quickly shifted his attention to a file he held in his hand as he continued his conversation, "The goal here is to protect the remaining forestry…"

As the car pulled into traffic, Sam looked straight ahead, casually listening as Danny and the driver discussed the Mets chances in the upcoming season.

Settling into the car seat, she inadvertently pressed her leg up against Martin's and a warm, tingling sensation filled her body. Aware that they were not alone in the car, she moved her leg away and forced herself to stare out the window. As they drove down the busy city street, it took all her will power to try and ignore the fact that his thigh was so close to hers, she could swear that she could feel his body heat radiating through the fabric of his pants. It was this thought that reminded her of their encounter the night before when he was wearing something much different and she found herself growing hot at the memory. At that moment, Martin shifted in his seat, causing their shoulders to brush, sending a jolt of electricity straight to regions elsewhere.

With a quick intake of breath, Sam acknowledged that this might be the longest car ride of her entire life.

* * *

**A/N: You know you are woefully behind when your beta sends you emails telling you they have free time and if you are writing. LOL. Big, HUGE thanks to Spyglass for all her help when I know she is busy working on her own work again (Yeah!). Apologies again to any readers who were getting antsy, worrying I had abandoned my fic. And to those of you who are sticking by me despite my lags in posting, thank you so much for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**XoXoXoXoX**

Dinner eaten and plates cleared, Samantha sat at the dining room table with Martin's family laughing and enjoying the conversations. It was a cozy dining room with walls lined with dark red floral wallpaper, a china hutch in the corner, soft drapes that probably filled the room with sunshine during the day but nestled it in twilight in the evening, and a lovely antique chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Seated at the heads of the table were Martin's uncle Roger and his aunt Bonnie. In spite of her illness, Bonnie was engaging and present all throughout dinner. She joked around and asked questions and immediately made Sam feel at ease. Seated on Sam's left was Danny and Martin had sat on her right, his chair empty for now while he and his cousin Jamie were in the kitchen getting coffee and dessert. Across from Sam sat Jamie's husband, Ron, and their three-year old daughter, Ava. Next to Ron sat the Tolands' younger daughter, Allison. Sam couldn't help but notice that Allison seemed to have a bit of a crush on Danny. Her eyes were always on him, laughing at all his jokes and trying to engage him in conversation every chance she got.

Taking advantage of Martin's absence, Bonnie and the rest of the family used this time to tell Samantha stories about Martin's childhood. Most of which may have contained embarrassing incidents but always lots of love and affection as well.

"…so I decided to just follow him and see what he would do," Bonnie explained, a bright smile planted on pale face. "He slowly starts padding his way down the hall…"

"I can't believe you didn't try and wake him up," Sam commented, grinning widely.

"That's what I said," Allison chimed in, grinning widely.

Shaking her scarf wrapped head, Bonnie replied, "Well, I was always told that you don't wake up sleepwalkers. Besides, he was four and I was pretty sure he couldn't get into anything I couldn't handle." She leaned forward and met Sam's gaze, mischief evident in her green eyes. "So he heads into the guest bedroom and guess what my beloved little nephew does? He walked into the closet and proceeded to pee into the clothes hamper!"

The entire table burst into laughter.

Still laughing, Roger added, "We guessed that in his sleep he thought he was at home and walked into the room where the bathroom was back at his parent's house in Washington. We didn't actually think he was in the habit of peeing just anywhere."

Bonnie reached over and affectionately placed her hand on Sam's forearm. "Yes, please be sure to remember that part. We don't want to see any headlines about Senator Martin Fitzgerald and his closet urination."

"I'm sure that she will leave that out of her story," Danny added, winking at Sam.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Sam replied.

Doing his best to wipe the food off of Ava's face and fingers, Ron asked, "So are you only interviewing Martin or will you be shadowing other senators as well?"

"Um, just Martin," she replied, self-conscious at having to lie to them after they so graciously welcomed her into their home.

The Tolands were operating under the impression that Samantha was a reporter doing a story about Martin and a day in the life of a U.S. Senator before Congress is in session. It wasn't so much as to lie to his family but prevent them from worrying about him.

**XoXoX**

_Sam stared out at the traffic along I-495 otherwise known as the L.I.E.: Long Island Expressway. Traffic was moving steadily, if not a little too slow for Sam's liking. Beside her, Martin was still talking on his cell phone and in the front of the car, Danny and the driver argued about the management of the Knicks during a rebuilding season and whether Mike D'Antoni would be able to turn things around._

_In the next lane she eyed a maroon mini-van being driven by an older woman with short curly brown hair talking to two little boys in the backseat. There was what looked like a macaroni necklace hanging from the rear view mirror that if Sam were to guess was a gift from one the woman's sons. As the van pulled ahead, Sam smiled when she spotted the van's bumper sticker that read, "I__ drive the LIE. Please pray for me." _

"_Sorry," Martin mumbled. Sam turned to face him as he pocketed his cell. "Right before a big vote I have to do a lot of hand holding and coddling." He sighed and added, "It doesn't help that not only are they voting for a bill that isn't popular by big oil donors but it's going to be a big victory or a flat on our faces failure. So far we can pass it if we can guarantee the votes we've already secured and that means we get it through by just one single vote."_

"_Yours right?" she asked. _

_He nodded, pensively. _

_She tilted her head and asked, "What's included in this bill exactly that makes it so high profile?" _

"_The first part will restrict any oil drilling in the Alaska refuge in an effort to stall the rapid meltdown occurring in that region. Then there will be a mandated cut in greenhouse-gas emissions," he replied, his face a combination of pride, excitement and a hint of trepidation. "We are proposing a cut by thirty percent by 2020 and seventy percent by 2050. It's revolutionary and will alter how cars are manufactured, how industries work, even how we fuel domestic cars." _

_Sam stared back at him both impressed and confused. "That is a huge deal." She couldn't help but wonder why a group that was bent on defending the environment would want to harm someone who proposed and advocated key legislation that would preserve and protect it. She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and asked, "It makes no sense. Why would they want to hurt you?" _

_He rewarded her with a lopsided smile. "Isn't that your job to figure out?"_

_She grinned, feeling self-conscious at having posed the question at all. "Sorry…I just meant..." _

"_I know what you meant," he interjected, sounding tired and contemplative. "I've been asking that question myself. It doesn't make any sense for them to go after me like this, with such vehemence…" he trailed off before meeting her eyes and with a small, self-deprecating smile added, "Now, if it were some big oil execs, than I could understand but environmentalists…It really hurts my feelings that they want to take me out when I've spent all my political career defending their causes." _

_She nodded, agreeing. He was right. He was a bigger enemy of the oil and gas industry. It made little sense for an extreme environmental group to target him but it didn't change the fact that Greg and the rest of his extremist group still believed Martin was the one who needed to be taken out. _

"_So, did you guys get any closer to finding out who is involved in all of this?" he asked, his eyes fixed on hers. _

_She gave him a reassuring smile as she said, "We did but you know…"_

"_That you can't discuss it with me…" he finished, shaking his head. "It was worth a shot." He sighed, conceding. He smiled nervously at her as his eyes darted to his driver and Danny. "Well, if you can't talk about that can I at least ask you how your day was?" _

_She grinned and quietly replied, "It was a good day even if I was a bit tired." She leaned in a little closer and coyly whispered, "I had a tough time falling asleep." _

"_Me too," he whispered back, a heated look passing between them. _

_They shared a lingering look when Danny cleared his throat loudly and shifted in the passenger seat to look at them. _

"_We should probably tell her now," Danny said, giving Martin a pointed look. "We're almost there."_

"_Excuse me? Tell me what?" Sam asked, hating feeling like she was left out of the loop. _

"_Okay, here's the thing," Martin began, facing her directly. "I was wondering if you would mind not telling me family why you are with us. My aunt Bonnie is having a rough go with her chemo treatments right now and she's already upset enough about what the press is saying about me. If she knew that you were assigned to guard me… I just don't want to upset her any more than she already is." _

_Tilting her head sympathetically, she replied, "Martin, I appreciate your situation but I can't exactly wait in the car either."_

"_No, we wouldn't make you do that," Martin reassured her. "We were just thinking that we should make up some story explaining your presence."_

_She eyed him, skeptical. "Exactly who do you want me to pretend to be? Personal assistant? Girlfriend?" _

"_No," he quickly replied. She frowned at him, unsure if she should feel offended or not when he reached over and gently pat her leg. Both their eyes fell to his hand on her thigh before he self-consciously yanked it back away and said, "I'm sorry, I just mean, if I was to tell them that you were my girlfriend they would want to know everything about you. Seriously, my family would pester you with a million questions because..." he trailed off realizing that he wasn't exactly helping the situation. He paused and clarified, "I just mean that it would confuse the situation and I'd rather make it easier for all of us." _

_She repressed the irrational hurt building up inside of her and asked, "Then what?"_

"_We already came up with a plausible story," Danny interjected, smirking at the two of them. "We'll tell them you are a reporter doing a story on a day in the life of a senator. You just want to observe him in his natural surroundings."_

"_Yes," Martin replied, nodding at Danny before shifting his attention back to Sam. "This way it will seem more casual and we can all try to just be normal."_

_Sam hesitated. "I don't know…" _

_Martin gently nudged her with his leg and softly said, "Please?" _

_She met his eyes and her resolve crumbled. Sighing heavily, she breathed, "All right…"_

**XoXoX**

So now here she sat, pretending to be a reporter from New Yorker Magazine. Thankfully, the family seemed happy to talk about Martin instead of asking her about her fictitious career.

Smiling, Allison said, "You should tell her the story about…"

Allison stopped mid-sentence when the door to the kitchen swung open and Martin and Jamie appeared. He was carrying plate of chocolate brownies and a carafe of coffee while Jamie held a tray of coffee cups.

The room hushed, silence hanging thick in the room.

Martin eyed them all before his eyes landed on Sam, studying her face for a beat before asking the table, "Alright, what stories have you traitors told?"

"What? Where's the trust?" Bonnie asked in mock indignation, the grin on her face betraying her façade. "We were just telling stories about…" she trailed off.

"Gardening," Roger helpfully chimed in as Jamie walked started filling up the coffee cups and passing them down the table. "We were telling stories about gardening."

"Liar," Martin said, grinning. He set the brownies down on the table, looked at Sam and said, "Remember that, they are a bunch of liars and they can't be trusted."

Grinning back, she reached over and grabbed a brownie and quipped, "Whatever you say, Senator Urinator."

A bright red blush filled Martin's face and he looked at his aunt. "I cannot believe that you told her that story."

Jamie began pouring the coffee and said, "Marty, considering we were in the kitchen for more than five minutes I'm pretty sure they gave her more than enough ammo for her story." She grinned and held out a cup of coffee for Sam. "Isn't that right, Samantha?"

Accepting the cup, Sam replied, "And then some."

Martin rolled his eyes as Bonnie smiled up at him and replied, "Ah, come on, you were so cute."

Pressing a kiss to his aunt's head, Martin mumbled, "Thanks but let's change the subject, okay?" He walked around her chair and sat down next to Sam as Jamie set a cup of coffee down in front of him. "I'd like to have some illusion of dignity when we leave tonight."

Bonnie smiled at Martin and pressed her hand to his cheek. "Alright, Marty, I promise to stop embarrassing you. What do you want to talk about?"

Munching a brownie, Roger said, "You know, I was watching CNN this afternoon and they said…"

Bonnie held up her hand. "No, Roger, no news talk. We agreed to not discuss all that during dinner when Martin is here. I'm sure he gets it all day long."

"I agree," Danny said, stirring sugar into his coffee.

Jamie set the empty coffee carafe on the table and sat down in the empty chair beside Ron. "So what does that leave? The weather?"

"Or we could discuss religion and really spice things up," Ron joked, as he rested his arm on the back of Jamie's chair. "That would really give Samantha here something juicy for her story."

"Very funny," Martin deadpanned.

"How about we talk dessert?" Bonnie motioned to the plate of brownies and with her soft eyes on Danny said, "We need to fatten you up. You're still too skinny."

"Well, what do you expect when you keep feeding us tofurkey?" Roger argued, laughing. "These men come for a nice home cooked meal and you fill 'em up with health food."

"Oh, they liked it," Bonnie replied, looking over at Danny and Martin. "Didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great," Danny and Martin replied in unison, each sounding phonier than the other

Bonnie just laughed at them in disbelief before glancing directly at Sam. "What did you think, Samantha?"

Contrary to the rest of the table, Sam actually didn't think it was all that bad. So smiling, she said, "It was very good."

"You, I believe," Bonnie replied, smiling. Sighing, she looked out at the table and gently pushed the plate of brownies to the center. "But for those of you who found the dinner a little bland, try the brownies. They are filled with sugar and gooey chocolate."

"If you insist," Danny replied, leaning forward with his eager eyes on the plate stacked high with the chocolate confections.

"Yeah, take one," Allison said, eagerly reaching over and pulling the plate stacked high with brownies and gently pushing it towards Danny. "I helped make them."

Smiling, Danny took one and bit into it. "Delicioso."

Grinning proudly, Allison watched as Danny ate his brownie. Sam's lips twitched into a small smile at seeing the young girl's doe eyes batting at Danny.

Leaning in close to Sam, Martin quietly said, "Watch this." Looking over at his younger cousin, Martin pointedly said, "You know I'd like a brownie, too."

"Sure, here," Allison replied, not breaking eye contact with Danny as she casually shoved the plate in Martin's general direction.

Sam looked at Martin who under his breath muttered, "I think anyone at this table could spontaneously combust and she wouldn't notice unless it were Danny."

"It's sweet," Sam whispered, glancing over at Allison before looking back at Martin. "Besides, it's just a harmless crush."

Grabbing a brownie off the plate, Martin took a bite and grinned in agreement.

"So, Danny, how's your family?" Bonnie asked, resting her elbows on the table, watching him fondly. "Nicky and Anna must be getting huge."

Pausing mid-chew, Danny nodded, "They're doing good. Nicky is playing basketball and Anna is walking." He took a sip of his coffee and added, "Oh, and Raf got a small loan to start his own automotive shop. It should be opening in a few weeks."

"That's great," Roger said as he dropped his napkin down on the table and reached over to pat Danny on the shoulder. "Be sure to tell us when it opens. I'm always on the lookout for a good mechanic."

"Oh, he's going to have a big grand opening and you'll all be invited," Danny replied, polishing off the last of his confection.

Allison leaned in and eagerly said, "Oh, I will totally go. Count me in."

Sam shared a bemused smile with Martin's cousin Jamie before taking a drink of her coffee. She was surprised how much she was enjoying herself. Normally she didn't consider herself a family dinner sort of person, her own family life having been more along the lines of leftovers in the refrigerator with instructions to reheat. Later, after she moved out, she spent most of her meals eating take-out while on the job.

"So, Danny, are you seeing anyone special right now?" Bonnie asked, her eyes playfully darting between him and her young daughter. It was clear that everyone was aware of Allison's crush and but while finding it amusing also liked keeping it in check.

Tilting his head nonchalant, Danny smirked and replied, "You know me: I like keeping my options open."

Juxtaposed against Allison's frown, Roger grinned and added, "That's our Danny: Mr. Ladies Man."

Jamie reached over and sat Ava on her lap as she sarcastically added, "Yeah, we all know he's a real playboy."

Bonnie chuckled softly and looked at Sam. "You want a real breaking news story," she said, thumbing over at Danny. "This one is full of it. He likes to pretend he's a Casanova but we know the truth that underneath he is a big old romantic."

Danny sat up straight and looked down to where Bonnie sat and argued, "Hey, you're ruining my rep."

Laughing, Bonnie smiled at Sam and said, "Trust me on this, both Martin and Danny would make fine husbands for any woman so if you…" she paused, her eyes quickly darting at Martin before finishing, "Or any of your single friends are looking for a nice guy…"

Jamie stood up, settling a fussy Ava on her hip and said, "Mom, stop playing matchmaker. You're embarrassing them." She jerked her chin at Martin and said, "Look, Marty is turning beet red."

Sam turned to face Martin who was indeed turning a bright shade of pink. She tried meeting his eyes but he seemed to be focusing on anything but her, a sure sign of embarrassment.

Holding her hands up in mock surrender, Bonnie replied, "Fine, I get it. I'll stop meddling."

"Is there any more coffee?" Roger asked, holding up his cup and squinting across the table at the empty coffee carafe.

"No, but I can make some more," Bonnie replied as she slowly and carefully started to stand. Martin immediately stood up to help her.

"No, let me do it," Martin argued, gently holding her arm as she stood up.

"I want to do it. I'm tired of sitting," she replied, standing upright and straightening her flowy peasant blouse. "But, since you are feeling so generous, maybe you can trust me to be alone with Samantha so she can help me?"

Martin pursed his lips, bemused, at his aunt before looking over at Sam. "I don't know…"

Sam tossed her napkin on the table, grabbed the empty carafe, stood up and replied, "I promise, anything she says will be off the record."

"There you go, you're safe," Bonnie said to Martin, playfully patting him on the back.

As she passed, she gave Martin a reassuring smile and followed his aunt into the kitchen.

The kitchen was as warm as the rest of the house. The cabinets were a dark wood and the counter had lots of detailed tile work that accentuated Bonnie's casual, open, attitude.

Bonnie stood at the far counter and began measuring out the coffee into the filter. She looked over at Sam and said, "You wanna go ahead and fill the carafe with water?"

"Sure," Sam replied, walking to the sink and turning on the water. With her eyes steady on the measured markers printed on the side she asked, "How many cups are we making?" Not getting a reply, she looked over her shoulder to see Bonnie's head lowered as she gripped the sides of the counter. Quickly setting the carafe down in the sink, Sam rushed over to Bonnie and asked, "Are you all right? Do you want me to get Roger?"

With her eyes still pinched tight, Bonnie shook her head. "No, I just need a minute," she shakily replied. Sam stood by helplessly, worriedly watching when Bonnie exhaled a long breath and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, took another breath and looked over at Sam with a faint smile. "Sorry if I frightened you, I didn't mean to."

Keeping her eyes steady on the other woman, Sam asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Bonnie reached over and tenderly patted Sam's hands. "It was nothing. Just the smell of those coffee grounds made me nauseous all of a sudden. I'm fine." Sam eyed her skeptical when Bonnie said again, "I appreciate you worrying, but believe me today is actually a good day. This was nothing." Sam sighed, still uncertain when Bonnie smiled and asked, "So how about getting me that water now?"

Sam nodded and stepped back over to the sink. She shut off the faucet and carefully picked up the carafe, brimming over with water. She glanced over at Bonnie and asked again, "How many cups?"

"Six," Bonnie replied with a gentle smile.

Carefully pouring out the excess water, Sam double checked the measurements and walked over to where Bonnie stood and filled the coffee maker with the water before sliding it into place under the drip.

"There we go," Bonnie announced, leaning back against the counter. "Now we just have to wait a few minutes for the coffee to perk."

Sam nodded and mimicked Bonnie's posture, trying to relax by glancing around the kitchen. It was obvious that this kitchen got a lot of use. There were glass canisters that were half-filled with flour, sugar, and rice, recipes laid out on the counter that were marked with grease stains and batter after being used repeatedly, and old jars stuff with various cooking utensils like spatulas, whisks and wooden spoons.

She continued looking around when her eyes landed on the refrigerator that was covered in children's finger paintings that Sam guessed were courtesy of Bonnie's granddaughter, Ava, family photographs of Ava, Allison and some other people that Sam didn't know when she spied a big group picture. She stepped forward, her eyes focused on the picture that appeared to be taken fairly recently.

The photograph appeared to have been taken in the driveway as the family played basketball. In the foreground, Roger, Danny, Allison and Bonnie were playing basketball. In the background, Martin was standing off to the side as he chatted with a very pregnant Jamie. Bonnie looked healthy, her medium length auburn hair shining in the sun so that it looked almost red. Everyone was laughing and seemed to be having a good time.

"That was taken a few summers ago right after I found out I was sick," Bonnie explained. Sam looked over at her as she continued, "We were all very optimistic that I would be just fine so we had a big barbecue of all my favorite foods before I started chemo. They say sometimes your taste buds change so I wanted to enjoy my favorites before just in case."

"It looks like you all had fun," Sam said for lack of something more profound to offer. Glancing back at the photo, she asked, "So who won the game?"

"Oh, me and Danny," Bonnie replied, smiling. "He and I make a great team. He's tall so he's great at blocking but I'm a much better shot. I love him dearly but he overshoots all the time. He claims it's because he's too tall for a simple drive way basketball hoop."

Sam smiled. "Funny, he told my friend he has excellent basketball skills."

"Let me guess, your friend is a woman?" Bonnie asked and Sam nodded. "What a flirt."

"And yet you insist he's not a playboy," Sam commented.

"Oh, he's all talk," she replied, shaking her head. "I meant what I said: they're both good guys." She looked up and met Sam's eyes. "Any woman would be very lucky to date them."

Suddenly feeling very exposed under Bonnie's penetrating gaze, Sam smiled nervously and replied, "Well, I'll be sure to let my friend know."

Grinning mischievously, Bonnie said, "You can stop pretending, Samantha. You're not fooling anyone here." Sam felt her face grow hot and opened her mouth to argue when Bonnie's hand flew up for her not to even bother lying. "It's okay. I know you're not a reporter."

Sam winced, guiltily and said, "How did you figure it out?"

"Well, the entire time you've been here you haven't jotted down a single note about anything we were talking about," Bonnie answered, her eyes watching Sam's flustered demeanor amusedly. "You sat and listened to us tell silly stories about Martin as a kid but you haven't asked questions about him as a senator or what we think about his politics or anything else that most reporters would have." She pointed to Sam's blazer and added, "But the real sign is that I noticed your gun tucked into the back of your pants."

Sam's hand automatically flew to her waist as she stammered, "Um, I, uh…"

"Don't worry, it wasn't that obvious," Bonnie replied, with a faint smirk. "I've had enough dinners with Martin's father, Victor, to recognize the signs of an FBI agent carrying a concealed weapon."

Her hands falling to her side, Sam met Bonnie's eyes. "I'm sorry we lied to you."

"It's okay," she softly replied. "I know Martin probably had you put up the front because he was worried about my fragile state." Samantha didn't say anything but simply offered the woman a hesitant smile as Bonnie continued, "He means well but I worry more when he doesn't tell me what's going on or tell me why he has an FBI agent with him." Knowing it wasn't her information to share, Sam just stood there quietly with apologetic eyes. Bonnie smiled and said, "And I'm guessing by your silence you're not going to tell me either."

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly.

"Well, I'm sure my nephew has his reasons so I'll let it go for now," Bonnie replied, as she crossed her arms, resolved. She narrowed her eyes at Sam and mirthfully added, "But judging by the way you keep any eye on him, he's in good hands."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, caught off guard by Bonnie's forthrightness.

Grinning, Bonnie replied, "My kids are right: I do meddle in Martin's love life and it did not escape my attention that your eyes have been on him all night long – and not in a body guard sort of way." She winked and added, "I also noticed that his eyes have been on you as well."

For lack of something clever, Sam mumbled, "Oh."

Chuckling softly, Bonnie reached over and gently squeezed Sam's arm. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry." She smile and added, "It's just Martin hasn't looked so interested in someone in such a long time." She sighed heavily. "I just wish you could tell me why all this secrecy."

Licking her lips, Sam struggled to think how she could explain why she was here without really having to lie and replied, "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Bonnie repeated, sounding unsure what the word meant. "That's a nice vague answer."

"Sorry, but I honestly cannot elaborate, at least not right now," Sam truthfully replied. The fact of the matter was that beyond just the fact that Martin had asked her not to tell his aunt about the threats being made against his life, the two of them as a romantic relationship was just as complicated. She was an FBI agent and he was a U.S. senator. She couldn't imagine the logistics beyond the next 24 hours much less in the long term.

Bonnie nodded slowly. "Well, I guess I have to accept that answer for now." She smiled at Sam and said, "But next time you come for dinner, I will expect a little more information."

"Next time?" Sam asked with a mixture of apprehension and exhilaration at Bonnie's presumptive expectation that Sam would be seeing the Tolands again.

Bonnie winked. "I know that look on my nephew's face," she commented as she turned around and reached for the now full carafe of coffee. "Believe me, he likes you and that means this isn't your last time you'll be having dinner here."

Sam laughed as she carefully took the coffee pot from Bonnie. "I guess it's a good thing I liked your tofurkey."

Bonnie gave her a big smile and replied, "Wait until you try my soy loaf. You'll never eat regular meat loaf again."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm still not happy with this installment but I promise the story will amp up again in the next one. Big thanks to Spyglass for all her hard work trying to prode my muse along. And thanks for to all of you for reading and urging me along as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**XoXoXoXoX**

Sam moaned with pleasure.

Opening her eyes, she looked over at Martin who was watching her, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Wiping the corner of her mouth with the pad of her thumb, she murmured, "That was amazing."

"Told you," Martin replied, taking back his Italian sub. "Best sandwiches in the city."

"Damn straight," Danny chimed in, echoing the sentiment as he took another bite of his own sandwich.

After leaving the Tolands', Martin directed his driver to take them to a favorite sandwich shop on their way home. Samantha soon learned that every time the guys had dinner with Martin's family, they would dutifully eat whatever vegetarian, organic concoction Bonnie would serve, but afterwards, they would stop and pick up take-out from their favorite haunts.

Martin took another bite before holding it back out for her as an offering. She shook her head, politely declining because while it was delicious, she really was full from dinner. She may have liked the tofurkey but if they had told her about the post-dinner sandwich run she probably would have eaten less.

So now here she sat, bemusedly watching Danny, Martin and the driver devour their subs as they drove through the busy streets of Manhattan. The drive back into the city was much quicker than the drive out to Long Island. After eleven p.m. on a Thursday, there was still traffic but not early as dense and slow going as it was earlier. She listened idly as Martin and Danny chatted between bites of their sandwiches, they were actively strategizing about an upcoming meeting regarding their bill.

She glanced out the window, the lights of the city reflecting off the tinted glass making the city seem much more magical than it actually was when she felt Martin shift beside her and then his thigh brushed against hers. She looked down to find their legs pressed up against one another, sending a jolt of arousal through her body. She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head up to see Martin watching her, clearly as aware of their bodies proximity as she was. Giving him a coy smile, she flirtatiously looked away before looking back at him. In this small moment, it felt as if it were just the two of them alone, everything around them hazy and blurry.

The car turned onto a neighborhood street, causing her body to lean so close to his she could have sworn she could smell his skin.

The car slowed to a stop and crumpling up his sandwich wrapper, Danny glanced into the backseat and said, "Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Night," both Martin and Sam said in unison.

Danny said goodnight to the driver, opened his door and exited. The cool January air blew into the warm car, sending a shiver over Sam's body before he closed the car door and started to his building. They watched as Danny climbed his front stoop two steps at a time before pulling out his keys and disappearing inside. Satisfied that Danny was safely inside, the driver pulled the car back into traffic.

Glancing at them in the rear view mirror, the driver asked, "Will you be going straight home, sir?"

"Yes," Martin replied with a slight nod.

Waiting until the driver was once again focused on the street ahead, Sam turned to Martin and quietly asked, "Do you not normally go straight home?"

"Sometimes I would have him drop me off a few blocks from my apartment so I can walk," Martin murmured, leaning in close and gently brushing his fingers against hers. "But I thought going directly home would be a better idea." With a mischievous twinkle in his eye he added, "You know, for safety reasons."

With her eyes on him, she bent her pinky finger so it caressed his hand as she murmured, "Might be best."

Her eyes fell to his full lips and her breath hitched, wanting to press her own mouth to his. She shifted her gaze upward and could see Martin's eyes watching her with arousal, his pupils dilated with desire. However as much as she wanted to kiss him, she was fully aware that they were not alone. She couldn't risk the driver accidentally spilling the beans to someone and word getting out that the senator and the FBI agent assigned to protect him had crossed the line from professional to something more.

She eased down on the brakes but giving Martin a warning look before darting her eyes to the driver. Needing to distract herself until they were safely back at Martin's apartment where they could do whatever they wanted in privacy, she said, "I had fun with your family tonight. They're really great."

Getting the not so subtle hint, Martin cleared his throat and replied, "You were a big hit tonight. My aunt liked you a lot."

Sam nodded sadly, still feeling guilty at having to keep information from the woman. "I liked her a lot, too."

Seeming to sense her mood, Martin carefully took her hand in his and whispered, "I'm sorry I made you lie to her but I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it was for her best interest. She's so frail and each treatment takes more and more out of her."

Sam slumped further down into the seat so her shoulders were flush with Martin's, she squeezed his hand and gently said, "I know it's not my place but she's a lot stronger than I think you give her credit for."

Studying her face carefully, Martin asked, "Exactly what did the two of you talk about in the kitchen?"

Smirking, Sam replied, "Well, it was pretty private stuff." She turned to face him fully, lowered her voice and coyly asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

With his eyes still on her face, Martin nodded his slowly before leaning in closer to her. He tilted his head so his mouth was near her ear and softly replied, "Yes."

Sam's pulse quickened with the feel of Martin's hot breath against her skin, causing a surge of warmth to a certain area of her body that was fully aware of Martin's body in such close proximity to hers. She swallowed, trying to steady her pulse and said, "So can I."

Martin released a deep throaty laugh. "Funny, Spade, very funny."

Wanting it to continue, enjoying the lightness of the moment she asked, "I really did have fun. It was nice being around such a close-knit, affectionate family."

He chuckled softly and joked, "Don't forget nosey, blabber mouths…"

Grinning, she playfully bumped his shoulder with hers. "Shut up, you don't mean that."

"No, I'm very serious," he said, his tone indicating he was anything but. They both laughed softly when the car went quiet again. He shifted so he was facing her and gently asked, "You and your family aren't close?"

She slowly tilted her head, non-committal. "I'm close with my sister but my mom…" she took a deep breath and in one quick whoosh finished, "not so much."

She gave him a tight smile as she tried to suppress the throbbing ache of her estrangement from her mother that was still very heavy in her chest. All those years and all those memories still weighed heavy on her, pressing down on her chest that it almost made it hard for her to breath. Martin nodded slowly as he delicately intertwined his fingers with hers and gave a gentle squeeze. She squeezed back, thankful that he didn't press her for more information.

"Ahem," the driver said, drawing their attention as he pulled the car around to the rear of Martin's building. "We're here, sir."

"Thank you," Martin replied to the driver as he shot Sam a quick look before sitting up straight. The car slowed to a stop and Martin reached for the door handle when Sam reached out, putting her hand on his forearm to stop him.

"I get out first," she ordered, letting go of his hand. "I'm assigned to make sure you stay safe, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," he replied, watching her as she told the driver to keep the car running until they were inside just in case before exiting the car.

Stepping out, Sam glanced around, looking for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. The alley was fairly well lit just outside the rear entrance but further down it was darker, most areas concealed in shadows. She narrowed her eyes, searching for anything unusual but it was quiet and she found that her gut instincts were telling her it was all clear. She stepped around to Martin's door and, giving one final scan of the area, opened his door and said, "Okay, we're good."

Martin didn't come out right away so she leaned in and looked at him. "You okay?"

He sighed heavily and met her eyes. "I'm fine, just reminding myself that I believe in feminism and equality." He slid over, stepped out of the car, and smiled. "It's just still weird to be protected by a woman."

She smiled, amused that he still felt weird at having her as his bodyguard. Leaning in close as they walked into the building, she whispered, "Tell you what, how about when we get upstairs I remind you of the benefits of my being a woman."

Grinning, he replied, "I suddenly take back everything I said."

Sam chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Good evening, Senator Fitzgerald," Ricky greeted, walking towards them. He nodded politely at Sam and added, "Agent Spade, nice to see you."

Sam nodded back.

"Hello Ricky," Martin replied, walking alongside Sam as they casually walked to the elevator. "Quiet night I hope."

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Ricky replied as he got in step next to them. He shifted his attention to Sam and said, "Agent Eakman is already upstairs."

"He is?" Sam asked, checking her watch. She didn't think he would be in for another hour but when she checked her watch she saw that it was ten minutes to midnight. Damn. She had hoped she and Martin would have a little time alone together before her shift ended. She looked up to see Martin watching her with a disappointed face that most likely mirrored her own.

They reached the elevator and Ricky said, "I'll go ahead and call upstairs to let him know you're on your way."

"Thanks," Sam replied pressing the call button, feeling anything but grateful.

Ricky smiled proudly at being useful before bidding them one final goodnight before heading back to his office.

As soon as Ricky was out of range, Martin leaned close to her and whispered, "Do you really have to leave just because Mike is here?"

She raised an incredulous eyebrow and replied, "No, not at all. I'll just tell Mike to wait in the kitchen so we can go make out in the den. I'm sure he'll understand…"

The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival. As the doors pulled apart, Martin gave him a mock frown and as he stepped into the compartment playfully grumbled, "Alright, alright… I get it."

Shooting him a bemused smile, Sam followed him inside and pressed the call button for Martin's floor. As soon as the doors closed, she turned to face Martin and coyly said, "However, we do have the next twenty three floors all to ourselves." She stepped up to where he stood, gently ran her hands along his lapel before snaking them around his neck. "How do you think we should spend them?"

He roped his arms around her waist but made no move to kiss her. Instead he tilted his head as if considering. "Hmm…" he softly replied, sounding pensive. "We could discuss the weather. I think tomorrow is supposed to be in the low 40's with a wind chill…"

"Shut up and kiss me," Sam interrupted, closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his.

Unlike the night before, this kiss was slow and languid and Sam savored each second of it. She couldn't help but think he was an excellent kisser: just the right mix between soft and firm. She parted her lips as the kiss deepened. He pressed her closer to him, his hands squeezing her small waist.

Tilting his head back a fraction of an inch, Martin paused in his kisses and murmured, "I think you were right."

"Excuse me?" she murmured back.

He gave her one of his beatific grins and replied, "There are definitely benefits of you being a woman. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be doing this with Mike."

"I figured you would come 'round to my way of thinking," she replied with a soft laugh before kissing him again.

Gently caressing her lower back, he said, "I'm surprised you're being so bold." He looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. "Aren't you afraid Ricky is watching on the security camera?"

Using her hand, she lowered his face back towards hers. "There aren't any cameras in the service elevator. We are free to do whatever we want."

"Really…?" he asked, sounding thrilled by the prospect when the elevator slowed to a stop. He sighed heavily, slumped his shoulders and mumbled, "Damn."

Taking a step back to straighten her clothes, Sam smiled and commented, "That's what you get for making conversation."

He shot her a dirty look that was immediately followed by a light chuckle as the elevator doors slid open.

Stepping out, they both spotted Mike lingering in the doorway, nibbling on an apple and watching them.

"Hey," he greeted, taking another bite of his apple. Between chews, he looked directly at Sam and said, "I got it from here, Sam. You're free to take off."

Forcing herself to look appreciative for his helpfulness, Sam gave him a slight nod and replied, "Okay, thanks Mike."

He shrugged it off, pretending to act like it was no big deal before taking another bite as he leaned against the doorjamb.

Shifting her attention to Martin, she saw him turn to face her, his back to Mike so that the other agent couldn't see his face.

He mouthed, "I hate him" before grinning. She smiled back as he said, "Well, goodnight, Agent Spade. See you tomorrow night."

"Goodnight, Senator," she replied, doing her best to restrain a grin when Martin puckered his lips and blew her an air kiss before turning around and walking to his apartment.

She stepped back into the elevator and pressed the call button. As the doors started to close, she spotted Martin turn around to give her one final look before entering his apartment. She smiled to herself when she noticed that Mike's eyes were on her, a penetrating knowing look in his eyes as the doors shut.

Sam took a step back, leaning against the far wall and knew that Mike knew that things between her and the senator were no longer strictly professional.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: I could offer you some lame excuses on why I haven't updated in a bit but, well, they would just be a bunch of excuses. So please just accept my apology and I thank all of you for sticking with me. Thanks! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~*~*~*~

Sam sat at the conference table in the bullpen as she sorted through the financial histories for Jonah Lewis, Joy Newman, Scott Stone, Greg Barnes and Fiona Rogers. She was hoping to track down any link to how their organization was being funded or what brought them together in the first place. She hoped that if she could find that, she might be able to locate any other members to see if in fact their threat had been neutralized. However, after a few hours of searching she found zero connection between Jonah, Joy, Scott, Greg and Fiona beyond the fact that they all shared a house.

She closed one of the folders and set it aside, when Elena whispered, "Hey, check it out."

Looking over at her friend who was sitting beside her, Sam asked, "What?"

Elena jerked her chin across the bullpen. Following her gaze, Sam saw Jack and Anne walking down the hallway towards his office. They were smiling broadly at each other before turning and entering Jack's office.

Smiling at the scene, Elena playfully cooed, "Ah, isn't it cute?"

"Better watch yourself," Sam warned, a wry smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. "Something tells me Jack wouldn't like anyone referring to anything he does as 'cute'."

Shrugging, Elena replied, "It's still sweet to see the boss man crushing like a schoolboy." As she picked up her coffee mug, she casually asked, "How's your own crush going by the way?" Sam simply gave Elena a small coy smile and lowered her head, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. "That good, huh?" Elena commented as she took a sip of her coffee. Lowering her cup she asked, "So I take it family time in Long Island went well?"

"Yeah, it was actually really nice," Sam replied, the smile not leaving her lips as she remembered the elevator ride; the sensory memory of his mouth on hers still lingering.

Setting her cup down, Elena grinned and eyed Sam, "I should have guessed, you're practically glowing."

This time Sam's smile did fall as she glanced around the bullpen and carefully said, "Yeah, well, I think my 'glow' gave me away last night."

The knowing look on Mike's face flashed in Sam's mind. She knew that she would have to talk to him about it eventually but for the time being she was grateful that she most likely wouldn't see him until he came on shift later today.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, puzzled.

"I think Mike suspects something," Sam quietly replied, leaning in close so that no one could overhear. The last thing she needed was for someone else in the office to find out. Her voice, soft like a whisper, she explained, "Things got a little heated on the elevator ride up to Martin's apartment," she paused when Elena smirked, "It didn't get that far, thank you very much." Waiting for her friend's chuckling to subside, she continued, "But when we stepped out of the elevator, Mike was there waiting… and he just gave me this look like he knew something was going on."

"So what?" Elena responded, shaking her head. "Mike isn't going to say anything. He'll probably tease you about it but that's expected."

Sam pursed her lips, considering Elena's words before shaking her head and replying, "I don't know. For all his joking he takes the job pretty seriously."

Elena reached over and reassuringly patted Sam's forearm. "It'll be fine. Besides he might not even suspect anything."

Gnawing on her lower lip, Sam considered that maybe Elena might be right when Mac from the Tech Department walked over to their table. Mac was a funny guy who while short in stature was big in personality.

"I think I found something for you," he announced, handing Sam a stack of printouts. "I was cross checking the members of the group like you asked looking for any correlation and saw that Jonah used to work as an accountant for an organic dairy farm in upstate New York."

"Yeah, Meadow Leaf Dairy," she replied, her eyes scanning the documents. "They fired him a year and a half ago. I didn't notice any connection."

"That's probably because you were crosschecking employees and customers," Mac said, looking entirely too proud of himself. "See, I have a friend who volunteers for an organic garden downtown so he can get free vegetables and stuff." Sam looked up at him, curious, as he continued, "He's a vegan but he's also trying to get his band going so he doesn't make a lot of money. It's actually a really good band if you want to check them out. They're somewhere between punk and reggae…"

"Mac," Elena prodded, trying to gently get him back on topic.

"Anyway, by volunteering he gets stuff for free." Mac paused, smiling. "Well, he also says it's a great way to meet girls…"

"Get to the point please," Sam interrupted, giving him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay," he replied, waving his hands in mock surrender. "It got me thinking so I called the owner of Meadow Leaf Dairy. He told me that while they do have employees, they also have a large network of volunteers to help tend the organic farm that grows the alfalfa to feed the cows, help clean the stalls, grooming, and herd the cows. Stuff like that…"

"The point, Mac," Elena interrupted, also knowing about Mac's tendency to over-explain.

Crossing his arms, looking deflated at being cut off once again, Mac finished, "He confirmed that everyone in the group volunteered there two years ago. Including Fiona Rogers."

Sam cocked her eyebrow and looked at Elena. "I think we found our connection."

"Looks that way," Elena replied, shifting her attention to Mac and giving him a grateful smile. "Good work, Mac."

Grinning, he gave the two women an elaborate bow. "I live to serve." When he straightened up, he smiled and said, "You know, I can hook you up with some of those free veggies if you want. They have squash, tomatoes, corn…"

"We're fine, Mac," Sam said, giving him a small smile and a curt nod of dismissal. "Thank you."

"Got it," he replied, giving them a mock salute and starting back to the tech room. Over his shoulder he added, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Chuckling softly, Elena said, "If things don't work out with the senator you can always hook up with our very own vegetable dealer."

Sam sarcastically laughed at her friend's lame joke before standing up and gathering all the printouts. "I'll go update Jack."

When she reached Jack's office she noticed him and Anne chatting, the woman shaking her head looking highly amused. She almost hated interrupting them, knowing how those interruptions had been affecting her time with Martin recently but she also knew that the sooner they solved the case, the sooner there would be more time for personal interaction for everyone.

She knocked on the door and waited until Jack motioned for her to enter before stepping inside.

Smiling at Anne, Sam greeted, "Hello."

"Hello Samantha," Anne replied, shifting her attention and giving her a smile. "I heard you were a big hit with the Tolands' last night."

"The Tolands?" Jack asked.

Sam glanced over at Jack and quickly explained, "The Senator's family out in Long Island." He gave her a curious look that suddenly made her feel very self-conscious; she swallowed and looked back at Anne. "I had a good time. They were all very nice."

"Yes, they are," Anne agreed with a wry smile as she stood up and straightened her skirt. She looked directly at Jack and said, "I should let you get back to work." With a wide smile she added, "Thanks for the bagel."

Jack stood up and gave her an awkward smile. "Maybe next time I'll even spring for the cream cheese."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Anne replied, giving Jack a beatific grin and a small wave goodbye to him and Sam before stepping out of his office.

Jack kept his eyes on Anne until she was out of sight before turning to face Sam. "So, what's up?" Jack asked, still looking relaxed. "I'm guessing you didn't come in here to just say hello."

"We found a connection," Sam replied, dropping the printouts on Jack's desk. As Jack flipped through the documents, she explained the information that Mac had found – skipping over the details of his friend's low-income lifestyle. When she was done, she met Jack's eyes and asked, "So, do you feel like visiting a dairy farm?"

"Can I come along?" Sam turned to see Vivian standing in the doorway to Jack's office. Putting her hand on her hip, the senior agent leaned against the doorjamb and added, "I just put in a full tank of gas so I can drive."

Chuckling softly, Jack stood up, grabbed his jacket. Shrugging it on, he smirked at Sam and said, "I call shotgun."

A short while later, Viv drove her bureau issued sedan over a bumpy, dirt road lined with large Oak trees leading to Meadow Leaf Dairy Farm. Now, during the cold winter months, the trees were stripped bare but Sam imagined that during the other seasons the area must be quite picturesque with large, leafy trees offering color and shade.

Viv pulled the car to a stop in front of an old farmhouse and the three of them exited the car, each carefully glancing around, studying the area. The house had a large wrap around porch, each side hosting some sort of seating such as a rocking chair, porch swing or bench. To the left of the house, about a hundred yards away was an extremely large barn with an adjacent corral where several cows were milling around, grazing on grass.

As they started walking to the house, a man in his mid-forties exited. As he moved down the porch steps, he stared at them in quizzical surprise.

"Can I help you?" he asked, watching them warily as he neared. He had soft, gentle looking brown eyes adorned with laugh lines, longish brown hair that looked like he only used his fingers to style it. He was wearing hiking boots, blue jeans, a flannel shirt and corduroy jacket. "We're not for sale if that's why you're here."

Viv moved towards him first, flashing her badge. "We're special agents Vivian Johnson," she gestured to Jack and Sam, "Jack Malone and Samantha Spade. Are you the owner Dante Harris?"

He stopped in front of them. "That's me. What's this about?"

Sam pulled out her notebook and said, "We'd like to ask you a few questions about some of your former volunteers."

"Sure," he replied with a nod before gesturing to the barn. "Do you mind if we talk while I work? I have to check on a few cows."

"Sure," Vivian replied.

They all started walking to the barn with Viv and Dante in the lead and Jack and Sam directly behind them. Reaching the barn door, Dante asked, "Whom do you want to know about?"

Sam cleared her throat and began, "Jonah Lewis, Scott Stone…"

Dante shook his head and snickered. "Let me guess, you want to know about the whole brat pack huh?"

"Brat pack?" Jack replied, quizzically amused as he shoved his hands into his pockets and eyed Dante. "I guess we don't need to jog your memory here."

Shaking his head, Dante opened the door to the barn and replied, "Let's just say that they're volunteers I won't ever forget."

They entered the barn behind Dante and inside were six rows of raised stalls with cows' heads on one side and their rears on the other end. On the rear, there were tubes connected directly to the cows' udders linked to a long pipe that fed into a series of large tanks. Sam stole a glance at the cows,' their expression was that of sheer boredom as if they couldn't wait to finish up so they could join their friends out in the pasture. There were several employees and volunteers scattered about, grooming some cows or moving them from the stalls out to the pasture and vice-versa.

The air smelled like heavy cream and hint of manure – a mixture that aroused Sam's gag reflex. Checking herself, she got in step behind Dante when her ears filled with the sound of folksy music being piped in. It was a song that was familiar to Sam but she couldn't quite place it.

Noticing the looks on the agents' faces, Dante smiled and explained, "The music helps soothe the cows and increases their milk production." Walking to a nearby stall, he gently ran his hand over a cow's back and continued, "They seem to like Bach, Vienna Teng, stuff that's really melodic. Today we're playing a little Iron and Wine." He grinned and ran his hands over the cow's brow and added, "Their song 'Carousel' is Rosie's favorite."

"Makes me want to lactate," Jack quipped.

Viv shot him an annoyed look before refocusing back on Dante. "So what can you tell us about the 'brat pack'?"

Shaking his head, Dante walked up to a small panel that monitored production and explained, "Now, I am self-proclaimed tree hugger hippie. I recycle, compost, use solar power and try and live off the land best I can." He pressed some buttons and shook his head disdainfully. "But those guys, they were extreme even by my standards. They wanted to change the world right now – by any means necessary."

"How so?" Viv asked.

After pressing a few more buttons, Dante looked over at them and said, "They were passionate about the environment but single minded. All or nothing was their motto..."

~*~

_The dairy farm was in full swing with a series of volunteers cleaning stalls and grooming the cows. Dante was in the middle of his rounds, checking each panel and monitoring milk production when he noticed Jonah, Scott, Greg, Joy, and Fiona hovering in the corner watching a small TV. _

_Curious, he stepped closer, unnoticed, and saw that they were watching a breaking news special. On the screen was footage of an oil barge top-sided in the middle of the ocean, the black oil spilling out into the ocean, and covering it with a thick slimy film._

"_What happened?" Dante asked._

_Scott turned around and looked at him, fiery anger blazing in his eyes. "There was an oil spill in the artic."_

_Dante's heart fell, he hated the thought of the devastating effect the oil would have on the artic wildlife. He moved in closer, his eyes still watching the small TV screen and asked, "What's the estimated damage?"_

"_Any oil in the ocean water is damaging enough," Fiona commented, her voice edgy and hard. "The worst is you know that the oil companies are already trying to figure out how this affects their profits – not the damage the spill will have on the environment."_

_Greg nodded in agreement. "That's why we need to do more."_

"_We can only control what we do," Dante replied, his eyes flicking away from the TV to the group of agitated volunteers. "Think global, act local." _

"_Spare me your feel-good rhetoric," Scott grumbled, crossing his arms. "It's that sort of thinking is why the corporations continue growing and expanding while we just do our bit and nothing ever changes."_

"_I like to think I'm helping change the world," Dante argued, doing his best to not feel personally attacked. "More and more consumers are switching to organic. They're coming around."_

"_Not fast enough," Joy commented, shaking her head._

"_She's right," Jonah agreed, resigned. "We need to start making bolder statements now. No quarter given to any contrary points of view, hold our elected officials personally accountable and if they aren't holding true to their word – we get new ones who will."_

"_You can't trust politicians," Greg grumbled, shooting a look in Fiona's direction. _

"_You can trust some," she retorted, not taking kindly to the dig at her profession as a lobbyist. Greg rolled his eyes and scoffed so she conceded and added, "Granted you have the right incentives or leverage."_

"_That's why we need to do whatever it takes to make them listen," Scott said, pointing to the TV. "An eye for an eye. They destroy a natural habitat than they put themselves at risk of being destroyed themselves."_

"_You don't solve anything through violence," Dante argued._

_Greg fixed his eyes on Dante and evenly replied, "We can't keep sitting by as they systematically destroy the earth." He glanced around at the group. "We would only be reacting in kind. They started it, we can finish it."_

"_You're talking anarchy," Dante replied, disbelieving what he was hearing. _

"_The founding fathers were anarchists," Jonah commented, nodding in agreement with Greg. "If you want to see serious change you need serious action."_

"_He's right, sometimes change has to happen by extreme measures," Joy said, crossing her arms and standing next to Scott. "We can't sit idly by anymore, we need to act and we need to act now."_

_Dante watched as they all moved closer together, a united force. He scanned their faces, resolve evident in their plans. Shaking his head, he stepped away and said, "Yeah, well, I'll leave you guys to your big plans." He turned and started walking back to the milking stalls. Over his shoulder he said, "In the meantime, I'll just go back to change my world a little at a time."_

~*~

"After that, all they could talk about was figuring out what sorts of actions they could take to propel dramatic change," Dante finished.

"Did you ever find out what sorts of plans they were making?" Sam asked, her pulse speeding up by this potential new lead.

"Nah." Dante shook his head. "The further along they got in their planning, the more quiet they became in talking about it to anyone not involved. Eventually it took over their entire lives and they all stopped coming around to volunteer. Well, except for Jonah but that's because he worked here."

"Why did you fire Jonah?" Jack asked, working his jaw. "Were his activities with the group interfering with his work?"

Again, Dante shook his head as he started walking to another line of stalls. "No. I found out that Jonah had been doctoring the books." He pointed to something on the floor and quickly added, "Watch your step."

"How so?" Vivian asked, taking a step forward before abruptly stepping to the left in order to avoid a cow pie.

Following behind her, Sam avoided the offensive pile on the ground but by the time she turned to warn Jack she saw that he had already stepped in it. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a laugh at seeing the perturbed and disgusted expression on his face. Frowning, he started to scrape the bottom of his shoe on a nearby edging. She spun back around to join Viv and Dante, allowing herself to grin widely at seeing the normally cool, collected Jack Malone foiled by cow shit on the sole of his shoe.

"Back when Jonah was our accountant, we suddenly started turning record profits without an exponential increase in distribution," Dante explained as he crouched down and adjusted some hoses connected to a cow's udders. The cow mooed loudly before promptly quieting down as the valve began pumping again. "It's was great for awhile, increased revenue resulted in increased bonuses for the staff. Suddenly we hit a big dip and when I dug deeper I found out that just as quickly as the money was coming in it was going out. I tried asked Jonah about it but he wouldn't give me a solid answer, he was really evasive."

"You thought he was skimming off the top?" Jack asked, stepping over and still dragging his shoe in the hopes to scrape off any residue cow feces. Sadly, it wasn't very effective because as he neared he had a very odorous smell about him. Doing her best to purse her lips to conceal a grin, Sam carefully and deftly took a few steps away from him.

Dante gave Jack an apologetic shrug at the seeing the annoyed look on Jack's face before answering, "I had an accountant buddy look over my books and he found out that Jonah was skimming money. He thought that Jonah was probably using my business to launder money. When I confronted Jonah, he denied it, but since he couldn't offer us any other sound explanation he was fired."

"When was the last time you talked to any of them?" Vivian asked, shooting Jack an amused look as he shifted his feet again in the hopes of removing any cow pie remnants.

Pausing, Dante looked up at the ceiling as if trying to recall. "I don't know, over a year at least for most of them but…" he lowered his head and looked directly at them and added, "I did see Greg about seven months ago while I was in the city."

"Where?" Sam asked, her pen ready.

"It was in a parking garage on Beaver street. I was on my way to a lunch meeting at Café Doppio," Dante replied, looking pensive. "He was in the middle of an argument…"

~*~

_Pulling his Prius into a parking space in the parking garage, Dante shut off the engine and stepped out. Gone was Dante's organic farmer attire as he now wore his best dark gray suit and tie as he on his way to lunch meeting to discuss taking his dairy farm public. Straightening his collar, he slammed his door shut and walked around to the trunk to get his files with his business plans and financial history when he heard a vaguely familiar voice arguing on the other side of the parking garage. _

_He looked over to see Greg Barnes, his former volunteer, arguing with an older man. Greg was still wearing his ubiquitous blue jeans, indie punk t-shirt and Doc Martin boots. The older man had slicked brown hair, a thin five o'clock shadow beard and was wearing a very expensive looking Hugo Boss suit. The two men seemed to be engaged in a heated argument. _

"_This is high profile and that means high risk," Greg argued, invading the other man's personal space by shoving his face up close. "We need more money."_

"_And I told you that takes time," the older man replied, not looking the least bit threatened by Greg's stance. "I don't have it just lying around. I need to move some stuff around and make some calls."_

"_You do that!" Greg replied, bumping the man's shoulder as he stormed off to the elevator._

~*~

"So you didn't talk directly to him?" Viv asked.

"No," Dante replied. "He didn't even see me."

"Do you think you could describe this man Greg was talking with to a sketch artist?" Sam asked, trying to contain her excitement at discovering this new lead.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered, crossing his arms.

"We'll send someone down later today," Jack said, handing him his business card. "Please call me if you remember anything else."

"No problem," Dante said, taking the card and reading it. "Can I ask you something? Why are you here asking me about these guys?"

Sam looked over at Viv and Jack, curious to see what they would say when Jack carefully replied, "Let's just say that the 'brat pack' has gone from talk to action."

Dante gave them a perplexed look when Viv asked him for copies of the books from when Jonah was working for the dairy. They would want to see if they could locate the source of the money that Jonah may have laundered and just where it was coming from.

After thanked him for his help, they did the obligatory business card handout with a request to contact them if he remembered anything he felt might be useful. As they drove back to the city, Viv and Jack decided that Viv's team would handle the forensic accounting for the dairy while Jack's would contact the rest of the group's former employers to see if there was anything fishy going on with the books as well.

~*~*~

Loosening her scarf, Sam hurried through the door to the service entrance of Martin's apartment. The drive back from the dairy farm took longer than she anticipated so she was over an hour late for her shift. She felt badly that Reeves was stuck working late because of her but she also knew it couldn't be helped.

Her heels were clacking on the cement floor as she neared the security office. She braced herself to deal with Ricky and his usual chatter when she noticed that the door was closed, a small note hanging from the doorknob that read: On Break.

Frowning that the entrance wasn't secure but relieved that she didn't have to deal with Ricky, she continued on to the elevator, pressing the call button. As she waited, she unbuttoned her coat and glanced around, relieved to be out of the cold. Since Ricky wasn't around to announce her arrival, she pulled out her cell phone and called Reeves, letting him know that she was on her way upstairs. When she hung up, she brought her hand to her belly, realizing that she had butterflies in her stomach just knowing that she was going to get to see Martin in a few moments.

When she arrived on Martin's floor moments later, the butterflies were in a veritable frenzy as she made her way to his door. She started to reach for the doorknob when it opened up and Reeve's emerged.

"Hi," he greeted her, pulling on his coat.

"Hi," she greeted him before quickly apologizing, "I'm really sorry that you had to stay late."

"It's the job," he said, stepping out and giving her a courteous smile. As he adjusted the collar of his coat, he added, "Everything's secure and the senator is in his office."

"Okay, thanks," she replied, giving Reeves a grateful smile.

"Alright, I'm out of here," he said, giving her one more nod before walking to the elevator. "Good night."

"Night," she replied, giving Reeves on final look as he boarded the elevator before walking into the apartment.

She hung her coat up on the rack and moved into the kitchen. It was quiet as she stepped through the apartment, making her way to Martin's office. Through the door she could hear him talking on the phone. She knocked softly and waited for him to say it was okay to come in before pushing the door open.

He was seated at his desk, dressed casually in jeans and a dark grey long sleeve shirt. He seemed surprised to see her, most likely expecting it to be Reeves, but his surprise quickly morphed into a big, welcoming smile. She grinned back at him as she walked towards his desk, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, that sounds great, let's talk about it tomorrow," he said into his phone, his eyes completely focused on her. "Sure. Night, Danny," he finished before clicking off his phone and standing up. He smiled at her and said, "Hi."

She came to a stop in front of his desk that was covered in files. "I don't mean to interrupt but I wanted to let you know that I'm here."

"I see that," he replied, walking around his desk and coming to a stop in front of her. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt a little awkward, to be with him here like this, with no distractions of meetings or dinners to contend with when he smiled at her before leaning forward and kissing her.

Just like that, all awkwardness melted away as all she could concentrate on was the taste of his mouth on hers.

He gently cradled her head in his hands, the kiss languid and slow. When he pulled back, he murmured, "I've been thinking about doing that all day."

She kissed him again and breathed, "So I couldn't help but notice that it's just us here."

"Yup," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. "And I was thinking that we should have a date. Maybe dinner and a movie."

She snaked her hands around his neck and replied, "I'd rather stay in."

"We can do both." He laughed and dropped his hands from her waist as he turned around and grabbed a small plastic bag from one of the chairs. He reached inside and pulled out three DVDs, holding them out for her. "You pick the movie and I will order some pizza from Lombardi's."

Taking the DVDs, she laughed softly as she read the titles aloud, "_The Bodyguard, The Terminator_, and _Guarding Tess_." She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him. "I'm sensing a theme here."

"I like to keep things topical." Grinning he reached for his phone and started dialing. "So what do you like on your pizza?"

"Green peppers," she replied, holding up her movie selection.

His smiled widened at seeing that she picked _The Terminator_ as the movie to watch. She sat down on one of the chairs as he sat on the edge of his desk and placed their order. As he hung up, he told her, "They said they are running about an hour for delivery."

Giving him a coy smile she asked, "So what should we do while we wait?"

He tilted his head side-to-side, considering, when he reached out for her hand, pulling her to a standing position. He kissed her again and said, "I'm sure we can think of something."

She met his eyes, giving him a soft look before she leaned in and gave him a long, deep kiss. He snaked his hands around her waist, pressing her to him. When they finally had to come up for air she pulled back, smiled up at him and said, "I think we should go watch the movie."

That said, she giggled and stepped back, turning around and walking to the den. She cast him a quick glance over her shoulder to find him staring back at her, shaking his head and laughing.

Getting in step behind her, he grumbled, "You're a funny one, Spade."

She walked into the den, opened up the plastic DVD case, and made a straight beeline for the entertainment center. As she set up the DVD player, she heard Martin walking to the bar in the corner of the room.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked, disappearing behind the bar as he inspected the mini-fridge for contents.

Inserting the DVD into the player, she replied, "I'll take a diet coke."

Standing up, she grabbed the remote and sat down on the sofa. She turned on the TV and began scrolling through the menu to start the movie. Behind her, she heard the refrigerator door slam shut and Martin moving back to the sofa. She glanced up at him as he set a glass of diet coke on the table for her and a bottle of Heineken for him. As he plopped himself down right next to her, she couldn't help but laugh softly.

"What?" he asked as he propped his socked feet on the coffee table.

Pressing play, Sam put the remote down next to her soda before leaning back and facing him. "I was just thinking that the last time I had a first date that involved sitting on the sofa watching a movie and eating pizza I was in high school."

Giving her a dimpled grin, he replied, "What can I say, I like to stick with the classics."

She shook her head, bemusedly, before settling in beside him with her eyes on the movie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder so she was nestled in against him. As the film played, her eyes may have been on the movie but her concentration was definitely elsewhere. All she could think about was the feel of Martin's hand on her shoulder, his index finger tracking small circles that caused her skin to tingle. The soft cadence of his breath, how she could feel each time he inhaled and exhaled. She shifted again so her body was flush with his, the smell of his skin and aftershave arousing her senses further.

Trying to appear casual, she carefully placed her hand on his knee, mimicking the caressing circles he was tracing on her on his leg. At that moment, Martin's hand moved from her shoulder, his fingers brushing along her blouse very slowly.

With her eyes still on the TV, Martin tilted his head close to her ear and breathed, "You know, when I was in high school I didn't always watch the movie."

Shifted her head so she was so close to his that their noses almost brushed, Sam replied, "Me either."

Martin moved that final space between them and pressed his lips to hers. She kept one hand on his knee and pressed the palm of her other hand on his chest. His hand finished its journey along her shoulder before reaching her collarbone. She felt the pads of his fingers running along her bare skin, causing her breath to catch in her throat. His mouth left hers, planting a trail of kisses along her jaw line as he reached up and brushed her long hair away from her face. The world around her was hazy as he took her earlobe in his mouth, sending a trembling sensation down her body to her very core.

Martin shifted his weight, gently sliding her down onto the sofa as he moved his mouth back to hers. As her back hit the sofa cushion, she instinctually angled her legs so they rested outside of Martin's hips, her hands sliding down to his waist. She ran her hand under his shirt, finding his skin warm to the touch as she squeezed his muscles, pressing him to her. His back was taut and firm, his muscles flexing against the touch of her hand.

Following her lead, Martin's hand moved to her waist, his hand tugging her blouse free of her trousers before slipping his fingers along the waistband. His mouth moved to the hallow of her neck as his fingers caressed the soft skin of her belly, moving slowly and gently before drifting further up towards her breasts.

Needing more of him, wanting to see all of him, she yanked on his shirt trying to remove it. Taking the not so subtle hint, Martin sat back and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

As he moved back, he stared down at her, his eyes dilated and filled with arousal as he scanned her face. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he reached up and ran his hand along the side of her face before leaning forward and kissing her again.

Everything that came next was both familiar and new. Sam was no novice when it came to sex, she had been a practitioner since she was sixteen but tonight was the first time in long time that she felt like she was making love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: I want to thank both Spyglass and Anmodo for their help on this chapter and letting me know what worked and what didn't. However, if you notice any glaring grammar/spelling errors they are all me. I got rather impatient and wanted to post it sooner rather than later. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**~*~*~*~**

Sighing with pleasure, Sam snuggled closer as Martin planted a line of kisses along the side of her neck leading to her bare shoulder. This was one of her favorite feelings, the slow languid time of post-coital bliss when it was all gentle caresses and slow, deliberate exploration. Martin shifted behind her and she couldn't help but think that his body was solid, firm and perfectly sculpted to fit against hers.

With sleepy eyes, she stared out at the room. The lights were dim with just the soft yellow glow of a lamp on the end table. The TV was dark, Martin having decided that since they weren't watching there was no point keeping it on. Sam was grateful, finding the sound of Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice counterproductive to romance. Her eyes began drifting shut when Martin's cell phone vibrated again on the coffee table, making a soft buzzing noise as it reverberated on the hard wood.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the device as it lit up and moved slightly across the top of the table. "Maybe you should answer it," she quietly said. "It seems like Danny really wants to talk to you."

Over the last half hour, Martin's cell phone rang twice. Both times it was Danny and both times Martin ignored the call; something Sam didn't mind in the least as they were both actively engaged in much more interesting pursuits.

"He can wait," Martin drowsily replied, brushing his fingers along her arm. "If I know him, he's just calling to talk strategy - again. Right before Congress gets back in session he thinks and re-thinks everything."

Trusting Martin's judgment, Sam relaxed against Martin, sinking deeper onto the sofa as the cell phone went silent. She relished the soft, warm feel of his skin on hers. She was so comforted and satiated she practically felt her body purr. She sighed contentedly when she felt Martin yawn into the back of her neck; the warmth of his breath sent a seductive shiver down her back.

She untangled her legs from his and rolled towards him, commenting, "Someone's tired."

Martin's eyes were closed but there was a very evident smile on his lips. She pressed the palms of her hands on his bare chest and studied his face up close. He wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her towards him and replied, "Just resting my eyes to recharge my batteries."

She planted a soft kiss on his lips and murmured, "Does that mean you think there's going to be a sequel?"

Cracking open one eye, he said, "I certainly hope so."

Sam laughed softly and tilted her head, kissing him. The kiss was slow and deep and reflexively her body arched up against his, ready to begin all over again when a loud chiming sound rang out. Reluctantly, they broke apart, both turning their heads in the direction of the offensive noise of the doorbell.

"Oh, that's the pizza," Martin declared, a big grin on his face as he maneuvered himself away from her and off of the sofa.

Immediately missing his body heat, she sat up and watched as he pulled on his jeans. "Oh, I see where I rank. Just behind food."

Grinning, he leaned in close to her face and replied, "Food provides nourishment to sustain me so I can get back to focusing on you," bridging the final distance, he moved in and kissed her again, his mouth still curved into a smile.

Between kisses, Sam murmured, "That's a very good answer, senator." Chuckling softly, he stepped back and grabbed his shirt, starting to pull it on. Sighing heavily, Sam reached down, grabbing her own pants and putting them on. "Well, slow down because in case you forgot, I am assigned to protect you." She stood up and fastened the clasp on her pants before picking up her top and slipping it on. She picked up her holster from the coffee table and removed her gun, tucking it into the back of her pants. "And that means I answer the door."

He tugged his shirt and furrowed his brow. "It's only pizza."

"It's still my job," she firmly responded.

"Alright," he replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Satisfied he was going to wait for her, she picked up one of her shoes but there was no sign of the other one. She leaned down to look under the sofa when the doorbell rang out again.

Martin sighed and ambled out the door, shouting, "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Frustrated, Sam dropped her shoe back onto the rug and followed him out, padding behind him in her bare feet. He was halfway to the door when she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Martin, just let me do my job, alright?"

He shook his head and mumbled, "I wasn't going to open it. I only told him to hang on." Leaning against the wall he gestured for her to go ahead and answer the door. "This seems like a lot of drama for dinner."

Shaking her head, she playfully growled, "Shut up."

She walked past him but as she neared the door, Martin called out, "Hey, you might need this." She turned around in time to see him toss her his wallet. "Catch."

Martin's aim however was off and he over shot her by a good foot, her fingers grazing the leather wallet as it brushed past her reach, hitting the doorknob before falling to the floor.

As Sam crouched down to pick it up, she looked over at Martin with a perturbed expression on her face. He winced at his lame throw and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorr…" he began when suddenly a gunshot came through the door.

"Get down!" Sam shouted, dropping to the floor and shuffling against the wall while drawing her gun out of her waistband. Martin ducked to the ground and scooted back to the doorway leading to his office as three more gunshots were fired, narrowly missing him before hitting the wall and shattering a picture, sending it crashing to the floor.

At the first sound of silence, Sam craned her head and fired two shots back through the door. When no shots were returned and with her gun still trained on the door, she chanced a look over in Martin's direction and shouted, "Are you okay?!" He didn't reply right away so with a panicking heart, she shouted again, "Martin?!"

"I'm okay!" he yelled back, sounding winded.

Suddenly four more shots rang out, hitting the far wall and sending more of Martin's artwork crashing to the ground. The very second it went quiet, Sam returned fire and shot three shots through the door before moving back against the wall for cover. In the moment of silence that followed, she heard the elevator door ding and the sound of the gun firing once more, followed by the sounds of feet running rapidly down the hallway.

Sensing the shooter was now on the run, she seized the opportunity and shouted to Martin, "Get back in your office, lock yourself inside, and call 911!"

Moving to a standing position, she flattened her back against the wall, and reached for the doorknob. With a racing heart, she mentally prepared herself for what awaited her outside the apartment. She pulled the door open and flung it back, sending it banging against the wall. She eased her head around the corner just enough for her to see into the hallway. It looked empty when she spotted a very familiar figure crumpled against the wall near the elevator.

"Danny!" she gasped, her heart thundering in her chest as she raced to the fallen figure.

With his hand on his arm to try and stop the bleeding, Danny panted heavily as he said, "I'm okay…go after him… he went down the stairwell."

Sam glanced over at the door to the stairwell before crouching down next to Danny, quickly reaching for injured area, she tore the sleeve of his shirt open to inspect his wound. Seeing both an entry and exit wound, she instructed Danny to remove his tie so she could use it as a tourniquet. As she wrapped it around his arm, she heard Martin's voice coming down the hallway.

"Oh, my God, Danny!"

She looked over at Martin and yelled, "I told you to stay in your office!"

"Yell at me later," he replied, rushing to Danny's side. When he reached them she saw that he was carrying a shotgun. He set it down next to him as he kneeled next to Danny, carefully checking his friend's wound. "Danny… shit… don't worry help is on the way…"

"Good," Danny replied, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he coped with the pain.

As Sam finished wrapping up Danny's wound, she knew she had a decision to make: stay with Martin and Danny or pursue the shooter. Deciding that she needed to catch this guy and hopefully end this all tonight, she looked at Martin and pointed to his gun. "You know how to use that?"

"Nationally ranked skeet shooter," he replied, meeting her eyes. "You go after that son of a bitch. We'll be fine."

Sam hesitated for a brief second, still uncertain about leaving them alone when both Martin and Danny urged, "Go!"

"No matter what, you stay here," she ordered before giving them one final look, jumping up and running for the stairwell.

She flung the door open and raced down the steps two at a time. When the pads of her feet hit the hard cement and metal stairs, she was immediately reminded that she wasn't wearing any shoes. It hurt like hell but it didn't slow her down as she rounded each turn, slowing just enough to make sure that whomever she was chasing wasn't waiting to shoot at her. She heard footsteps scurrying down the stairwell ahead of her and prayed that she would be able to catch up in time to stop him. As she rushed down the steps, she cursed the fact that she didn't have her cell phone with her so she could call downstairs and warn Ricky to be ready to intercept the wannabe assassin. Hopefully, he saw the gunfight on the security camera and had already called it in and was locking up any possible exits.

The sounds of the shooter's feet grew louder and she knew she was gaining ground. It occurred to her that since she was barefoot he most likely didn't hear her behind him, giving her the advantage. Gripping the handle of her gun tighter, she held her arm straight at her side, ready to aim at a moment's notice. When she reached the top of the second floor landing she spotted someone wearing black jeans, black combat boots and a black hoody just one floor beneath her.

"FBI! FREEZE!" she shouted, training her gun on the shooter's back.

Ignoring her warning, the shooter just sped up and pushed the exit door open. Sam fired but he was too quick and disappeared out the doorway.

"Shit," she grumbled as she raced after him, following him directly into the lobby. She looked around but the shooter was nowhere in sight. She jogged up to the front entrance, her gun still steady at her side and exited the building.

"Whoa," the doorman yelped, holding up his hands.

"Did you see anyone exit this building?" she demanded. The doorman was frozen, shocked by the sight her so she pressed him and shouted, "Did you see a man run out of here?!"

"No!" he replied, looking afraid of her.

Frustrated, Sam turned and looked back into the lobby and asked, "Is there another way to exit the lobby?"

He pointed to a door in the far corner that was not easy to spot behind a large ficus tree. "That goes into the service entrance."

Rushing back inside, Sam ran up to the door and stepped into the service area but it was quiet, no one in sight. Frantic and pissed off that she let the shooter get away, Sam paced the service entrance looking for any sign of where the shooter may have headed but it was very clear that he was long gone.

Running one hand through her hair, fuming, she adjusted her grip on her gun with the other when she heard footsteps headed her way. She spun around, training her gun in the direction of the noise.

"Don't shoot!" Ricky shouted, holding his hands up. She lowered her gun and blew out an exasperated breath as police cars raced up the alley with their lights flashing and sirens blaring before coming to a screeching halt outside. As the officers hurried out of their cars, Ricky lowered his hands and asked, "What's going on? What did I miss?"

Sam threw him a dirty look and replied, "Everything, Ricky." She walked to the door to meet up with the police officers and angrily added, "You missed everything."

**~*~*~**

"And you never got a look at the guy?" Viv curtly asked. There was no mistake that she was agitated with Sam like she had purposefully let the guy get away.

"No," Sam replied – again; equally annoyed by Viv's clipped tone. "I only saw his back but hopefully Danny will be able to give us a better description since he saw the guy's face."

"What about…?"

"Viv, she's answered your questions," Jack interrupted with a voice so even it was obvious that it was intended to be a warning. "How about checking on Louis and see how he is doing with the footage on the surveillance cameras?"

Sam's gaze shifted between the two SAC's, waiting to see if Viv would defer to Jack in this situation or just press her even further. It was a tense few seconds before Viv frowned at Jack and said, "Sure, fine." She shot him a hard look before turning and walking to the security office.

As soon as Viv was out of range, Sam shifted her gaze to Jack and said, "I'm sorry, Jack." The guilty feeling that this all went down during her shift twisting in her belly. "I can't believe I let him get the drop on me."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. You did your job. The senator is alive," he reassured her. He studied her, empathy written all over his face and asked, "You okay?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, nodded, and then replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." It was a lie but it was the only possibly answer she could give.

He nodded, looking unsure if he believed her or not when he held out his hand and said, "Might as well get this part over with, you know the drill."

Sam unholstered her weapon, doubled checked that the safety was locked and handed it to him. "Twice in just a few days. This has to be a new record."

"Maybe they'll give you a certificate for your wall," he deadpanned as he put her gun in his jacket pocket. She rewarded him with an unamused smile. "Go home and get some rest. Don't worry, we'll catch this guy."

Sam nodded slowly when Viv called Jack over to look at something in the security room. Sam hung back and Jack patted her on the shoulder as he passed by to join Viv and Louis in the security room. Sam turned and watched as they pointed to something on the security monitor. It was clear by their dower expressions it wasn't good news. Sighing heavily, Sam spotted Elena and Mike interviewing Ricky out of the corner of her eye. She narrowed her gaze on Ricky, an ache deep in her gut that something just wasn't sitting right.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to figure out just what when the elevator doors opened up and Danny was wheeled out on a stretcher, accompanied by two EMTs and Martin. Pulled from her contemplation, Sam watched as they moved closer. She saw that Danny's eyes were closed with his wounded arm bandaged up and his other arm connected to an IV bag.

Intercepting them on their way to the ambulance, she asked Martin, "How is he?"

"Why don't you just ask me yourself?" Danny asked, opening his eyes and giving her a perturbed look. "I can hear, you know. I wasn't shot and made suddenly deaf."

Ignoring Danny, Martin shook his head and replied, "He's cocky and annoying so I'm sure he will be fine."

"Hey, you better be nice to me," Danny ordered as the EMTs rolled him towards the ambulance with Martin and Sam following behind. As they turned the gurney, preparing to load him, he looked at Martin and said, "You owe me forever now, you know."

"Excuse me?" Martin asked, puzzled.

"I took a bullet for you so it means you are forever in my debt," Danny proudly declared.

"First, the EMTs said its a clean wound and you're gonna be fine," Martin countered, folding his arms and feigning a look of annoyance. "And second, it's not like you dove in front of me or anything."

"Doesn't matter," Danny replied, obviously relishing the moment despite the pain. "You owe me."

Sam's lips curved into a small smile at seeing the two men tease one another. She was well versed enough in the male species to recognize the signs of them using humor and joking to cover up their fears and sincere concern.

"Fine, I owe you," Martin agreed, shaking his head bemusedly. He stepped aside so an EMT could get something out of the back of the bus and asked Danny, "What in the hell were you doing here anyway?"

"I got a call from Senator Pembleton's aid that he's pulling his vote. I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer your phone," Danny replied, shifting on the gurney so the EMT could check his vitals. "I got tired of waiting for you to call me back."

Sam watched as a look of guilt flashed across Martin's face knowing that if he had answered Danny's call he wouldn't have shown up and gotten shot. With his eyes on Danny as the EMTs secured the straps on the gurney, Martin said, "Man, I'm sorry I didn't answer… I just…" he quickly glanced at Sam before lowering his head, finishing, "Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, man," Danny replied, his voice filled with concern and not a single sign of accusation. "That guy's obviously just some crazy. I'm going to be okay. The important thing is that he didn't do what he came here to do…to take you out." The two men shared a look of empathy born out of years of friendship when Danny perked up again, met Martin's eyes and with suddenly renewed vigor and anger, sat up and said, "But don't you dare let Pembleton weasel out of his promise to us. You need to call him up and remind him that he wouldn't have gotten his precious water right's bill passed…"

Smiling, Martin pressed his hand to Danny's chest and carefully pushed him back down. "I got it. I'll call him but right now just worry about taking care of yourself, alright?"

Nodding, Danny leaned back but he quickly added, "I'm serious, Martin. We've worked too hard…in fact, you know what? I'm going to call Pembleton from the hosp--"

Chuckling, Martin shook his head and reiterated, "I said I got it. Just go to the hospital and get checked out."

Danny narrowed his eyes at Martin, clearly not liking being benched on the matter but remained quiet and slumped back onto the gurney.

"Hey," Elena greeted as she and Mike walked over.

"Did Ricky give you any good information?" Sam asked, her eyes quickly darting over to where the now seemingly ineffectual security guard was standing.

"He was in the can," Mike replied, giving Sam a hard look. She stared back at him when his gaze fell to her shoes – a knowing expression on his face. "He didn't know what was going on until he saw you running through the door from the lobby."

Sam shifted her feet, a nervous feeling panging in her gut. After the police and EMTs arrived, she went back upstairs and put on her shoes and fixed her clothing. She prayed that no one would ask exactly what she and Martin were doing prior to the shooting because she couldn't think of a logical reason why an FBI agent guarding a U.S. senator would take off her shoes during a shift. Doing her best to ignore Mike's furtive glances, she averted her eyes and focused on Danny.

Clearing her throat, Elena looked at Danny and asked, "How are you doing?"

Contrary to his bravado from earlier, in the presence of Elena Danny upped the drama. Looking at the attractive Latina agent, he winced in pain and quietly groaned, "I think I'm going to be okay. The pain isn't too…" he paused for dramatic effect and finished, "unbearable."

Elena's eyes filled with sympathy as she gently patted his leg. "I'm so sorry." Danny closed his eyes again, a pained expression on his face. Elena cleared her throat and in a soft voice said, "I know this is tough but do you think you can give us a description of the man who shot you?"

"I think… I can muster the strength," he bemoaned, trying to put up a brave face. "I want to help as best I can."

Glancing at Martin, Sam saw him roll his eyes before stepping closer to Danny's gurney and asking Elena, "Agent Delgado, maybe you could go with Danny to the hospital? I'm sure he can help you comprise a sketch and I would feel better knowing someone was going with him."

"Of course," Elena replied, nodding her head before moving aside so the EMTs could lift Danny into the back of the ambulance.

Once the gurney was locked into place, Elena climbed in after him. As one of the EMT's started to close the door, Sam watched as Martin winked at Danny as he mouthed, "You're welcome."

Danny's lips twitched, threatening to grin back before his eyes darted to Elena and he returned to his pitiful expression of pain and suffering as the EMT slammed the doors shut and stepped around to the driver's seat.

As the ambulance drove off, Martin turned and looked at Sam and Mike, who motioned that it was time to head upstairs. The two of them escorted Martin to the elevator, looking over at Jack and Viv standing in the security office as they passed. Jack nodded, indicating that he would be upstairs shortly.

They boarded the elevator, each taking position against one of the three walls. Biting the inside of her cheek, Sam glanced over at Mike who was staring straight ahead with his eyes fixed on the closed elevator doors. She wondered what was going through his head but deciding there was no point trying to guess, she shifted her attention to Martin. His head was lowered, staring at the tiled floor. She knew he was probably still struggling with feeling culpable in Danny getting injured. She wished she could cross the small expanse of the elevator and offer him some comfort but the presence of Mike made it impossible.

Slowly Martin lifted his head, meeting her eyes. Wordlessly, they both exchanged a look that was somewhere between guilt, fear, and acknowledgment of just how precarious life could be and that she and Martin narrowly escaped getting shot themselves. The elevator arrived on his floor and as the doors slid open, Sam moved to exit when she noticed Mike watching her warily, tension rolling off of him in large waves. Not ready or willing to deal with his judgment just yet, she lowered her head and stepped out ahead of Martin.

When they entered Martin's kitchen, the phone started ringing and Martin hurried to answer it. He glanced at the caller-ID and answered, "Hey, Anne," he paused and listened, running his hand over his face. "He's going to be okay. The EMTs took him to the hospital a few minutes ago. Yeah, I'm sure he would appreciate that." Martin looked up at Sam and gestured that he was going to go to his office to finish the call. She nodded and watched as he walked down the hall. "No, I think I should call Rafi myself…"

As soon as he was out of earshot, Mike stepped closer to her and evenly said, "I like your shoes."

Sighing heavily, Sam turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

"When we were interviewing Ricky, he said that when you were chasing the shooter you weren't wearing any shoes," Mike explained, giving her a hard look, his eyes darted to her feet. "But now you are." Sam stared back at him, silent and wary. She swallowed, waiting to find out just how this conversation was going to play out. Not willing to let it end there, Mike's jaw tightened and he darkly warned, "You got lucky, Sam."

"What…?" Sam stammered, all of her neurons firing to try and come up with a plausible excuse as to why she hadn't been wearing shoes.

"Cut the crap, Sam," Mike interrupted. "I know there is something going on between you and the senator."

Sam's defenses flew up and she warned, "Watch it, Mike. No matter what you think, I couldn't have changed what happened. It made no difference…"

His hackles raised, Mike shook his head refusing to listen to a word of what she was saying. "It makes a difference because if you had been concentrating on the job and not on getting busy with Fitzgerald maybe this wouldn't have gone so far—with an innocent man getting shot--and you might've even caught the guy."

Furious by his attitude and her adrenaline still pumping through her veins from all the events that transpired earlier, Sam stepped up to Mike and got in his face. "You better watch what you say next because I did everything I could do to catch the shooter. There is nothing I did that you would have done any differently."

Taking the hint, Mike worked his jaw and tried another tactic. Shaking his head, he evenly replied, "All I'm just saying is that you need to be careful, Sam." He pointed to the closed door to Martin's office and finished, "He's the job and don't you forget it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Big thanks to Anmodo and Spyglass for their help on this chapter. They rock and I cannot thank them enough for their help and support.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**~*~*~*~**

The bureau SUV rushed along 77th street headed towards Lenox Hill Hospital with Sam at the helm. After her confrontation with Mike, Jack had Mike get to work on clearing the hallway while Sam left with him and Viv to bring Martin to the hospital. While Sam didn't have her gun, she managed to convince Jack to let her at least do the driving so she was still a part of the investigation. With both Jack and Viv armed as well as the black and white escort, he agreed.

She accelerated through the intersection when the light changed to yellow, too anxious to be bothered stopping the car. Beside her, she saw Viv grip the handle on her door tightly. Taking the hint, Sam carefully lifted her foot up from the gas, slowing just enough so that she was only traveling fifteen miles over the speed limit. She was sure that the officer following them was grumbling about her driving but she didn't care.

Keeping her gaze straight ahead, her eyes landed on the taxi just ahead. In the backseat of the cab, she could see the silhouette of a couple engaged in a hot and heavy make-out session. She watched them for a beat, thinking about how Martin and her's encounter less than two hours earlier suddenly felt like ages ago. Adjusting her hands on the steering wheel, she glanced at Martin and Jack in the backseat where Jack was trying to get any useful information from Martin. Jack and Vivian had wanted Martin to stay in his apartment until they could get more information about the shooting but Martin stood his ground and insisted on going to check on his friend.

So reaching a compromise, Jack decided to conduct Martin's interview in the backseat of the SUV.

"Can you give us any reason why you think the shooter would act now?" Jack asked, giving Martin a hard look.

Shaking his head, Martin answered, "I don't even know why they want to kill me at all, much less right now."

"I know this is hard but I need you to think carefully," Jack's gravelly voice pressed. "Any reason at all, no matter how seemingly small."

Martin frowned and tilted his head, considering. "I leave for Washington the day after tomorrow. My bill is one of the first items on the agenda." He shrugged. "Maybe… maybe they want to make sure I won't be there to vote."

Sam was so focused on the conversation in the backseat she almost missed the next light changing to red. She hit the brakes hard and the vehicle lurched to a stop. Glancing quickly at her passengers, she mumbled, "Sorry."

"I guess I should be grateful you stopped at all," Viv coolly commented, tugging on her passenger side seatbelt as she shifted in her seat.

Stealing a look in her rearview mirror, she saw Jack shoot her an annoyed look while Martin simply shook his head bemusedly. She felt her face grow hot at meeting Martin's eyes and forced herself to look back out her windshield. If Mike was right about how easily her expressions gave her away around Martin, she'd rather keep Jack and Viv out of the loop for as long as possible.

Settling back into his seat, Jack returned his attention to Martin. "This bill; who gains if you aren't able to present the vote?"

"Even if I'm not there, I have several senators on my committee who will still advocate for it," Martin replied, idly reaching up and rubbing his shoulder.

Viv turned in her seat to look into the backseat. "Is it close? If you weren't there, would the bill fail?"

Still rubbing his shoulder, Martin shook his head. "No. I'm three votes over what I need to get it passed." Dropping his hand back to his thigh, he added, "Besides, no one really gains if it's defeated."

"I thought you were going to block some oil companies' access rights?" Jack asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Looking back at Jack, Martin knowingly replied, "Oil companies are used to losing access. They just try to find alternate routes."

The light changed to green and refocusing on her driving, Sam slowly pulled the car into the intersection. The cab in front of her turned left and her eyes flitted one last time to the enamored couple before shifting her attention back to the road in front of her.

From the backseat she heard Jack ask, "Is there any oil company in particular that comes to mind who might be more vested in this vote than others?"

Martin didn't reply right away so Sam stole a glance in the mirror in time to see his tongue dart out between his lips as he thought about his answer. Shadows and light danced across Martin's face as they moved along the busy street. It was hard for her to see his expression when suddenly his blue eyes met hers in the mirror, an unspoken connection passing between them.

He broke their gaze first so Sam returned her attention to her driving as he blew out a breath and replied, "Luxor comes to mind but if they wanted to suppress it, it'd be easier to just try and manipulate senator's votes than kill one." Seconds later he added, "None of this makes any sense."

"No, it doesn't," Jack agreed.

As they neared the hospital, Sam could already see that the news media had arrived and positioned themselves outside the ER entrance. The street was lined with news vans with their antennas raised up and ready to broadcast in time for the eleven o'clock news. As soon as the address of the shooting hit the police radio, news vans and reporters surrounded Martin's apartment building so it was no surprise that they were here, too.

Beside her, Viv cleared her throat and said, "Might want to powder your nose, Jack." She craned her neck to smile at him in the backseat. "Looks like we're gonna make the headlines tomorrow. You wanna lead the pack or be the caboose?"

"I'll plow the road," Jack replied with a frown. "I'll leave you to give the vultures the sound bytes."

"Thought so," Viv commented, chuckling softly.

"Stick close to me and Samantha," Jack directed Martin, who nodded.

Sam carefully pulled into the driveway in front of the hospital, trying very hard to avoid hitting any of the reporters who had swarmed the car with their camera lights flashing and their video equipment and microphones angled towards them. She parked the car and cast a quick reassuring look in Martin's direction before stepping out of the SUV, purposely leaving her keys in the ignition. As she stepped around the vehicle, she shouted for one of the officers in the black and white to move the car to the parking structure for her.

The officer nodded and moved to the driver's side just as Sam reached Martin's door. Jack pulled the door open and helped Martin out, mumbling something in his ear before taking the lead and breaking through the sea of reporters crowding the entrance to the hospital.

Sam moved in behind Martin, carefully helping shove him along as the reporter's questions started flying.

"Senator Fitzgerald, is this shooting connected to Fiona Rogers' murder?"  
"Senator! Sources tell me that you were the intended target…"  
"Can you confirm the status Danny Taylor?"  
"Will Mr. Taylor survive?"  
"Do you have any response to the accusations that you orchestrated the attack on yourself in order to defer attention from your own role in Fiona's death?"

"I'm here to check on my good friend," Martin calmly and evenly replied while continuing to quickly hurry to the entrance. "As soon as I know how he is I will answer your questions."

Sam did her best to gently but firmly push Martin along so that there was no space between Jack, him, and her. While it was completely necessary, she had to admit she found it comforting to be able to have an excuse to touch him, to reassure herself that he was alive and well.

Behind her, Vivian took up the rear, carefully shoving the cameras and microphones away from Martin's path.

They finally reached the ER entrance and Jack ordered the hospital security guards to not let any reporters inside or anywhere near the ER unit. Sam looked over her shoulder to see Vivian had stopped walking and was now talking to reporters. This was where Vivian seemed to shine; she was great at handling and appeasing overzealous reporters without actually giving them much information.

Jack flagged down a nurse who directed them to a small examination area at the far end of the ER that was enclosed by a curtain. As they neared, Sam saw Danny lying down on a bed talking to Elena as she jotted down things in her notes.

"Hey, how you doing, man?" Martin asked as he hurried towards his friend, pulling the curtain out of his way.

"Alright," Danny mumbled, looking visibly uncomfortable. Sam knew from her own past experience with injuries that now that shock had worn off the pain level only increases in intensity. "They gave me some drugs but I don't really feel anything yet."

"What did the doctor's say? Why are you just waiting here?" Martin's eyes scanned the area, seeking out a doctor or nurse.

"They're just waiting for the x-ray machine to be ready," Elena replied, giving Martin a reassuring smile. "The nurse just now stepped away."

"Don't mind, Fitzy," Danny commented with a small grin. "He may be white on the outside but inside he's a little Jewish grandma who worries."

"Oy vey," Martin deadpanned, shaking his head and giving Danny a dirty look.

"Where are we on a sketch?" Jack asked, getting back to business.

"We're just waiting on a sketch artist to come down but…" Elena hesitated, glancing nervously at Danny.

"Apparently I suck as an eye witness," Danny grumbled, looking at Martin ashamed. "I'm sorry, it happened so fast… I got a better look of his back than his face…"

**~*~**

_Danny stood in the elevator, his hand anxiously tapping the side of his pant leg_._ He was doing his best to contain his fury that Senator Pembleton was trying to pull back his support. While they didn't technically need his vote to pass their bill, it was the outright disloyalty that upset Danny most. He and Martin worked tirelessly to support Pembleton's pet projects in the past and if he was going to let a little bad press about Martin sway his allegiance, well, Danny wasn't going to let it go without a fight. _

_Under his feet, he felt the elevator begin to slow as it reached Martin's floor when he heard some loud popping noises. Curious, Danny stepped closer to the elevator doors, straining to hear the sound that was both familiar but unidentifiable. _

_A split second later, the elevator stopped and as the doors slid open he took a step out when suddenly a shot rang out and he felt a piercing pain in his arm. He stumbled back, eyes clenched shut in shock and scrambled to move against the wall when he heard footsteps running rapidly in his general direction. _

_Pressing his hand to his arm, an intense throbbing pain pulsing along his bicep, he craned his head in time to see a man wearing black jeans, black combat boots and a black hoody racing towards the stairwell. The man's face was obscured by the hoody but he did see that the shooter was white. _

_The shooter shoved the stairwell door open and disappeared inside. Danny slumped back when he heard Samantha calling out his name. He cracked open an eyes as she ran towards him…_

**~*~**

"You know the rest," Danny finished, looking shaken by the memory. He turned towards Martin and said, "I'm sorry, man. I should've gotten a better look at his face."

Martin shook his head. "Don't worry about it. The important thing is you're okay."

Danny nodded but judging by his expression, he wasn't feeling comforted by Martin's assurances.

"Well, we know he's white so that is something," Elena interjected, sounding forcibly hopeful. She pulled out her notepad and read aloud, "Danny also placed the shooter at approximately six feet tall and one hundred and eighty pounds. Once we have some suspects lined up that should help narrow it down."

Sam nodded encouragingly even though she knew that Danny's information basically mirrored her own.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Sam turned to see a frazzled looking Anne hurrying towards them.

"I'm okay," Danny replied before his expression quickly morphed, going stoic and strong as he looked directly at Anne and asked, "What's it look like outside?"

Anne gave Jack a small smile as she passed before giving Danny a big sympathetic grin as she approached. "The press is circling so we'll need to come up with a statement but let me and Martin worry about that." She kissed Danny on the temple before leaning back, her eyes scanning his shoulder worriedly. "You just take care of yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny replied, waving his hand airily before fixing his gaze on Anne's. "This is what you need to do: schedule the press conference for early in the morning like around seven a.m. You want to catch those commuters before they get to the office and start up the rumor mills on what they _think_ happened. We need to assure them that Martin is fine but we are the victims in this thing. Then, you..."

"We're ready for you Mr. Taylor," a woman dressed in scrubs announced as she pulled the curtain back and shoved a wheelchair next to Danny's bed. She was a short, black woman with braided hair and pale green eyes. She gave them all a pointed look before brushing past Martin and Anne to get to Danny. "I'm Julia, the x-ray technician. I'm here to take you down the hall to get that x-ray of your arm."

"Just a minute," Danny replied, holding up his hand as he craned his neck to try and continue giving orders to Anne.

"Not in a minute, now," Julia replied, her clipped tone making it very clear she wasn't to be reckoned with. She removed his IV bag and clipped it to the pole attached to the wheelchair. "We have several people lined up behind you and I'm sorry, but if you want to wait around you will just be moved to the bottom of the list." She put a hand on her hip and gave Danny a hard look. "So you wanna do this now or five hours from now?"

Seeing the look in Julia's eye, Danny cowered and mumbled, "I guess now will be good."

"Uh-huh, I thought so," Julia replied, jerking her head to the wheelchair. She pulled off his blanket and said, "Now I want you to carefully…"

"I don't need help, I know how to get off a bed," Danny grumbled as he swung his legs off the bed. He sat up too quickly and wavered back, dizzy, and reflexively reached out and grabbed Elena's hand.

Elena gripped his hand tightly and helped steady him. "Whoa chico." With a gentle smile on her face, she carefully helped him move into the wheelchair and teased, "Guess you're feeling those drugs now, aren't you?"

"Funny," Danny quipped as Elena helped him into the wheelchair. As soon as he was settled into the seat, he realized that he was still holding Elena's hand and abruptly released his grip, casting a nervous look at Elena before turning to face Martin. He cleared his throat before returning to bark orders at Martin and Anne. "What was I saying?"

Sam watched as Martin bit his lip to restrain a grin, his eyes darting between Danny and Elena. "You were talking about the press conference..."

"Oh, yeah," Danny said as Julia started to wheel him away. He looked up at her and growled, "Wait a sec, I'm not done talking…"

"What? You can't be rolled and talk?" she asked, not slowing down the wheelchair.

Frowning, Danny looked back at Martin and said, "Okay, now you need to get cleaned up and assure them that you are fine." He pointed his index finger at Martin and added, "But not too cleaned up, casual. You wanna look approachable and concerned about your friend, not like you're headed to a meeting."

Martin got in step behind Danny's wheelchair, murmuring agreeably. Sam watched as he glanced at Anne who said that she would start scheduling the press conference and would wait for them here. Anne watched as they moved away before taking a seat at the foot of Danny's bed to begin texting on her BlackBerry.

Jack stepped up to Elena and said, "Go with Taylor and the senator. Keep an eye on them."

"Are you thinking that whoever did this might try something again?" she asked, her eyes darting over to where Martin and Danny were.

Jack shrugged. "He didn't get what he wanted the first time."

Elena nodded, shared a quick look with Sam before hustling toward Danny and Martin, catching up with them as they reached the elevator.

Just as the elevator doors closed, Viv joined Sam and Jack and said, "How's Taylor?"

"Looks like he's going to be fine," Jack replied, working his jaw. "Elena's with him and the senator while he's getting x-rayed."

Viv nodded and glanced around as if she would gather some important information from the state of Danny's ER bed. "Did he offer up much for a sketch?"

"We're still waiting for someone to come down and do it," Jack replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "But I wouldn't count on it."

Coughing softly, Anne stood up and walked over to where they stood. "What a mess," she proclaimed with a worried frown. She sighed heavily, looked directly at Vivian and asked, "So what can I tell the press? I don't think we can keep a wrap on this any longer."

Nodding, Viv replied, "You're right." Rubbing her hand along her jaw, she continued, "But let me come up with something so that we can at least control how much we tell them until we catch the shooter."

"So we are going public?" Anne asked, seemingly surprised.

Viv shared an exasperated look with Jack and grumbled, "We don't have any other choice." Releasing a heavy breath, she looked at Anne and added, "Go ahead and schedule the press conference and give me some time to strategize a game plan."

"Absolutely," Anne replied, shooting Jack a big smile before casually leaning on the edge of Danny's bed. She started texting, her gaze fixed on her device.

Sam folded her arms and stepped closer to Jack and Viv. "So what did we find on the security tapes?"

"They were useless," Viv replied, agitation rising in her voice. "We can't see the shooter's face."

"You didn't get anything?" Anne asked, lowering her BlackBerry, a look of confusion on her face. "How is that possible? The entire building is filled with surveillance cameras. That's why Martin bought an apartment there, for the security."

"Looks like Fitzgerald's gonna have buyer's remorse," Jack deadpanned. "Whoever this guy is knew where the camera's were placed as well as angled. He knew where he had to duck or at least keep his head lowered."

Anne nodded, lips pursed. It was clear that her mind was still reeling as she was trying to process all that had transpired. She released a heavy breath when her BlackBerry beeped and she returned her attention to setting up the press conference.

Clearing her throat, Sam looked at Jack and said, "So between not getting anything on tape and Danny not being able to ID the shooter we have nothing, we're back to square one." She shifted her gaze to Viv. "What about forensics?"

"I'm still hoping that they'll be able to find something," Viv commented, crossing her arms and mimicking Sam's posture. "But when I last talked to them, they hadn't found anything useful."

Jack nodded thoughtfully before stepping back over to Anne and asking, "Is there any way to delay Martin's trip to Washington?"

Looking up from her BlackBerry, Anne shook her head. "No, we actually should have left yesterday," Anne's eyes quickly flicked over to Sam, "but Martin was willing to linger here a little longer for the sake of the investigation." She squared her shoulders and added, "Do you think whoever did this will follow Martin to D.C.?"

Jack didn't answer her question but deflected. "How do you normally travel?"

Tilting her head, looking annoyed that Jack didn't answer her question but choosing to ignore it she replied, "We have tickets booked on American Airlines."

"That's a logistical nightmare," Sam commented, sharing a knowing look with Viv and Jack. "Even if we use our bureau credentials to expedite check-in, the crowds and traffic inside and outside the airports…"

Jack ran his hand over the back of his neck as he thought. At last, he looked up at Anne and directed, "Cancel your tickets. I'll arrange to have all of us flown down on the bureau jet. I want to keep as many parts of the senator's life as contained as possible."

A small smile tugged at Anne's lips. "So you're coming along to Washington?"

Jack shrugged and jerked his chin to Sam and Viv. "Well, me and my posse."

"Okay," Anne laughed lightly as she held up her BlackBerry. "I'll cancel our tickets right now." She stepped off to the side and began actively pressing buttons.

"Hey." Sam turned around and saw Mike walking towards them in long confident strides. He shot her a quick look before focusing his gaze on Jack. "There are two agents posted at the front and rear entrance to the Senator's apartment building just like you requested." Jack nodded appreciatively and Mike continued, "Louis is wrapping things up and doing a final review of the scene."

"Great," Jack replied before thumbing his hand in the direction where Elena, Danny and Martin went. "Elena's watching the senator while Taylor gets some tests done. When they get back, I want you to take over and we'll go back to the regular rotation until the senator leaves the day after tomorrow."

"So I'm back on graveyard, Reeves covering days and Sam… Sam will be on evenings?" Mike asked, casting a furtive look in Sam's direction.

"Yeah," Jack replied, giving Mike a puzzled look. "Why? You have a problem with your shift?"

Sam felt her stomach contract and twist, worried what Mike was going to say. The fate of her professional life rested in his hands.

"No, no," Mike said at last, shaking his head. "I just thought that since Sam used her gun again that maybe… maybe she was going back on desk duty."

"I think considering all that happened, she'll have her gun back by tomorrow afternoon," Jack replied, giving Mike a nod before looking at Viv and Sam. "We should get going."

"Yeah," Viv replied, starting to step towards the elevator to the parking garage.

Sam gave Mike a grateful smile for not ratting her out to Jack but he just gave her a hard look that this discussion was far from over. She felt her gut tense up so she blew out a frustrated breath and trailed behind Viv. When Jack didn't follow, she glanced over her shoulder to see Jack saying something to Anne. While she couldn't hear what he was saying, judging by his relaxed posture and the smile on his face, it was of the personal nature.

In that instant, Sam wished she could find Martin and tell him goodbye but knew that if she did something like that Mike wouldn't have to tell Jack because he would figure it out on his own. She would just have to take comfort in the fact that she will be able to see him again the following evening.

Sighing heavily, Sam joined Viv as they waited for the elevator.

"You feeling alright?" Vivian asked with her eyes fixed on the illuminated numbers indicating what floor the elevator was on.

Slightly caught off guard by Vivian's question, Sam also kept her gaze fixed on the elevator and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. The adrenaline rush has worn off that's all. Just readjusting… getting back on keel."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vivian nod. "That's good." She cleared her throat and added, "Do you have a boyfriend or husband or….significant other?"

"Uh, um, no, not really," Sam stammered. "Why?"

"No reason, really. It's just I know when I've had nights like yours I found being able to talk about it with my husband to be really helpful," Viv replied, her tone soft and lilting. "Having someone in your life like that helps keep you grounded. If you are ever lucky enough to find someone like that you have to be willing to do whatever it takes to keep them."

Sam turned to look at Vivian, studying her profile, unsure where she was going with this conversation when Jack reached them just as the elevator doors slid open.

As they boarded, Jack asked Vivian what level the uniformed officer parked their car and pressed the button for the appropriate level. When the doors closed he leaned back against the far wall and said, "This is what I don't get," he began. "The way the shooter avoided being caught on camera, it points to someone who is cunning and calculating."

"But the actual shooting was anxious as if the shooter was nervous," Sam finished, hitching on to Jack's train of thought. "It's a contradiction."

"I think what we need to do is figure out how someone who shoots through a closed door manages to not show up on a security camera, hiding in the few blind spots at the exact time that the security guard is on break," Vivian contributed, her tone cool and thoughtful.

"That's been bugging me, too," Sam agreed, looking over at Jack. "I got there early tonight and Ricky was already on break. I was in the apartment for close to an hour before the shooter arrived. Ricky should have been back on shift by then."

"So you think Ricky is involved?" Jack asked, working his tongue into his cheek as he thought about it.

"I think it's worth looking into," Sam replied when the elevator stopped on the parking level. "It was all a little too convenient that he was gone when that guy arrived and he was able to go upstairs." The doors slid open and they exited. "Plus, the way he showed up after it was all over… something's not right."

"We ran a background check on him when this whole thing started and nothing showed up," Vivian commented as they walked.

Cocking an eyebrow, Sam replied following behind Vivian, as she knew where their SUV was parked. "That was four days ago. A lot could've changed since then."

Jack dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Hey, Louis, are you still at the senator's place? Is Ricky the security guard still there?" Sam looked over her shoulder at Jack as he straggled behind, his phone still pressed to his ear. "Tell him that we need him to come into the office to give a formal statement. When you get there, I want you to stall him. Yeah, that's right. Thanks."

As they reached the SUV, Jack hung up the phone just as Vivian pulled the keys from her pocket and clicked off the alarm and unlocked the doors. As she moved to the driver's side, she looked at Jack and said, "You know, while I do think Ricky might be involved, I can't figure out his motivation. He hardly seems the type of guy out to save the environment."

Jack reached for the passenger side door handle and sharing an amused look with Sam and Viv he replied, "That's why the first thing we're gonna check is his bank account. My guess is when Ricky 'thinks green' the only thing that comes to his mind is money."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
A/N: Big thanks to Anmodo and Inelastic aka Spyglass for their help and guidance. Thank you!

And as always, HUGE thanks to each and everyone one of you who reads my fics. Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~*~*~*~

"I am very confident that the Federal Bureau of Investigation is doing everything possible to ensure my safety," Martin answered, his expression resolved and confident. He nodded and looked to his left and said, "With that in mind, I think it best to let Supervisory Special Agent Vivian Johnson address the rest of your questions."

Sam stared up at the TV screens mounted in the corner of the bullpen and watched as Martin stepped back and Vivian took the stage. While Sam sometimes found Vivian a bit brisk in her manner, she was truly poised at standing behind the podium addressing the press. She reminded her of Assistant Director Paula Van Doren in that way, both women looked calm and in control in almost all situations.

"So how was the senator?" a low voice asked.

Sam's stomach tensed up at the many implications of the question and slowly turned around to see Louis standing behind her. "Excuse me?"

"Last night during the shooting," Louis explained, looking confused by her question. "When it all went down, did he cowboy up or did he hide like a little girl."

"You heard me give my preliminary report to Jack and Vivian," she replied, slowly stepping away from the crowd watching the press conference on the TV. She secretly hoped she didn't look as obviously uncomfortable as she felt. Stealing a final glance at the TV in time to see that Vivian was wrapping up the press conference, she added, "He did great."

Louis chuckled. "Eh, I just thought maybe you were just saying that cuz Fitzgerald was around and maybe he really pee'd his pants or something."

She shook her head and grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Louis shrugged. "Sometimes I think those guys with money and power need to be taken down a peg or two. It makes an old working stiff like me feel better if they don't have it as together as they make it seem."

Chuckling softly, Sam walked to the coffee cart and started to pour a cup. "Sorry, Louis, looks like he just may be the real deal."

"All my illusions are now shattered."

She grabbed a small non-dairy creamer and as she peeled the lid off she looked over at him and asked, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were babysitting Ricky in an interview room."

"I left him with Reeves," he replied, grabbing a swizzle stick and starting to chew on one end. "I had to take a leak."

"Too much information," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I believe in full disclosure," Louis replied before giving her a nod and a wink as he walked back down the hall to the interview rooms.

Shaking her head as amused as ever by Louis' snarky sense of humor, she tossed the empty creamer container into the trash and plucked a swizzle stick to stir the coffee. Disposing of the plastic stirrer as well, she took a sip of her coffee when her cell phone shrilled in her jacket pocket. Pulling it out, she gave a curious frown when she didn't recognize the phone number but hit the 'talk' button all the same. "Spade."

"Hey, it's Martin," his familiar voice breathed. "Can you talk?"

With her eyes quickly scanning around her, Sam tilted her head and smiled into her phone. "Hi. How's Danny?"

"According to his doctor he's going to be fine. No permanent damage. They want to keep him overnight just in case but he should be home tomorrow," Martin softly said, his voice sounding tired and weary.

Sam sighed softly and asked, "How about you? How are you doing?"

"The last twenty-four hours have been pretty…surreal," he shakily replied. She lowered her gaze as a mental image of him appeared in her mind. "We just finished the press conference so I'm just going to go check on Danny and then head home. I'm pretty beat."

"Well, you seemed to hold up pretty well during the press conference."

"You watched it? Please tell me that I made some sense," he replied with a soft, self-deprecating laugh. "I'm so exhausted I was worried I was going to be incoherent."

"You did great," she replied, hoping her smile translated into her voice. "You sounded and looked very senatorial."

He chuckled softly and asked, "What about you? You've got to be just as tired – actually probably more so since you had to do all that running and shooting."

"I'm fine. I was actually able to go home and get a few hours of sleep so I'm probably slightly more functional than you are right now," she replied, suddenly feeling very grateful that Jack told her to go home while some agents from Viv's team worked on the warrants to access Ricky's credit background and banking records. She was able to get a few hours of sleep as well as a quick shower and change of clothes. "I just got back to the office a little while ago."

Through the cell phone, she heard some voices in the background calling out for Martin. While she couldn't make out what they were saying, they sounded like they were pretty anxious to talk to him.

"Hey, listen, I gotta go," he said, sounding apologetic.

"Sure, I'll see you tonight," she replied, trying her best to conceal her disappointment that once more their time together was cut short.

"So you are working tonight," he quietly whispered, still sounding equally surprised and excited. "I thought maybe they were going to pull you off duty like they did last time."

She smiled. "Nope, I'm cleared for duty since it was a clean shoot. I'll be there same time as usual."

"That's great," Martin replied, sounding a little too excited before lowering his tone and adding, "I mean I'm really glad to hear that."

Laughing lightly she replied, "See you tonight." She started to hang up when she heard him say her name so she paused and asked, "Yeah?"

"You know, I didn't… say anything earlier, but, uh, thank you." She started to open her mouth to say something but didn't reply right away, uncertain exactly what he was thanking her for – the sex or the events that followed – when he cleared his throat and clarified, "For saving my life."

She sighed, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, his words sounding so earnest that it softened something deep inside of her. "You're welcome."

The line went quiet for a beat, the weight of what transpired between them last night weighing heavy in all that was unsaid when Martin said at last, "I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," she breathed into the phone as Martin hung up. Releasing a heavy sigh, she pressed the 'END' button and dropped her cell phone back into her pocket. She smiled and shook her head, caught off guard at how easily just talking to Martin lifted her spirits.

She picked up her cup of coffee and carried it to her desk to start scrolling through Ricky's bank records.

Sipping her coffee, she sat down in her chair before setting the cup on the desktop. She reached over and moved the mouse around, bringing her monitor to life. She typed in the information and saw that Ricky's files from Chase Manhattan were ready for viewing.

She clicked the file open, mentally preparing herself to spend a large chunk of time reviewing and cross referencing all transactions going through Ricky's accounts to try and spot any red flags, when her breath caught at what she saw and a slow grin spread across her face. Hitting the print key, she grabbed the statement from the printer and hopped up from her desk, making a straight beeline to Jack's office.

As she neared Jack's office, she spotted Dr. Lisa Harris sitting across from him, shaking her head bemusedly. Sam knew that Jack and Lisa, the bureau psychiatrist, had been friends for years and had for a brief while hoped that they would grow into something more. She and Elena had made several attempts at setting the two of them up but the stars never seemed to align for them.

Sam knocked on the door as she pushed it open. She gave Lisa an apologetic smile as she said, "Sorry to interrupt, Jack, but I found something."

"Don't mind me, Sam," Lisa said, giving her a warm smile. She nodded towards Jack and added, "We're just sitting around profiling environmental radicals." She shared a grin with Jack and airily added, "Same old, same old."

Feeling like she was standing on the outside of an inside joke, she said, "Um. Alright."

Chuckling, Jack explained, "I asked Lisa to work up some general profiles of environmental terrorists to see if we can figure out what they might want to do next." He leaned back in his chair and tilted his head thoughtfully. "If they are targeting the senator, I want to know what measures they will pursue."

Nodding, she asked, "And what did you find?"

"They are like any other terrorist," Lisa answered, sighing heavily before shifting her attention back to Jack. "Willing to do anything they can to achieve a very specific agenda. Even if it means going so far as to destroy something they claim to be protecting."

Sam frowned. "A sort of martyrdom?"

"Yup," Lisa replied with a resolute nod of her head. "Basically they don't give up until they are forced to and even then, most of the time imprisonment just seems to build up their beliefs."

Sam sighed, not liking hearing that last night's attempt on Martin's life might be just the beginning of their next wave of violence.

Clearing his throat, Jack looked at Sam and asked, "What about you? Tell me you have some good news."

"I do," she replied, a grin returning to her face remembering what brought her into Jack's office in the first place. She handed him the printout and pointed to the line item in question. "Guess what I found on Ricky's bank statement."

Jack studied the transaction and shook his head with a wry smile. "I love it when our suspects are stupid."

"Me too," she responded, a smile matching his.

There was a knock on the door and she turned around in time to see Louis swing it open as he hovered in the doorway. "Jack, I can't stall Ricky any more."

Jack picked up the printout and stood-up. "We'll be right there."

Nodding, Louis stepped back and headed to the interview rooms as the door slipped shut behind him.

Still gripping the printout, Jack looked at Sam and said, "Sounds like Ricky is pretty anxious to get going so how about we ruin his plans?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she replied with a wry smile.

After thanking Lisa for her help, Sam and Jack walked to the interview room, discussing what method to use on Ricky before deciding to just go in and lay it all out. As they entered the interview room, Jack gave Louis and Reeves a short nod and the two men exited the interview room as he and Sam sat down at the table opposite of Ricky.

Sam eyed Ricky's demeanor, it was anxious and edgy. She couldn't help but think he was probably a terrible poker player because everything from his clammy skin to bouncing knee were strong tells that he was nervous about being here.

Jack dropped the file on the table top and gave Ricky at hard look. "So how are you doing, Ricky?"

"I'm anxious to get home," he quickly replied, laughing nervously as his eyes darted rapidly between the two of them. "The way you guys are acting you'd think I was a suspect or something."

"Well you are," Sam replied matter-of-factly. "Didn't Agent Flynn tell you?"

Ricky's expression fell and he stammered out, "What…what are you talking about? I… I didn't do anything."

Jack released a heavy, audible sigh, looking put out by Ricky's professed innocence. "Do you really want to play it this way, Ricky? Because I don't think you're bright enough to pretend you're not involved."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ricky angrily snapped back.

"Yes," Jack flatly and unequivocally replied as he shoved the printout from Ricky's banking records across the table. "Smart guys don't deposit fifteen thousand cash into their checking account. Smart guys know that banks monitor all transactions over ten grand." He paused as Ricky reached out with a shaky hand and picked up the printout. Leaning forward, Jack asked, "Don't you watch the movies? You keep your payoff money in a shoebox or something until things cool off."

Ricky gulped, his eyes fixed on the sheet of paper before setting it back down on the table and explaining, "That money was an inheritance from my uncle…"

"I told you, Ricky, you aren't smart enough to pull this off," Jack interrupted, not willing to listen to more lame excuses.

Ricky twinged nervously in his chair and blurted, "He died… my uncle is dead."

"Fine, let's go ahead and pretend we believe you," Sam said, pulling out her cell phone. "What's your uncle's name and when did he die?"

Ricky's jaw fell open. "Huh?"

"What's the name of your magnanimous uncle who left you all that money," Sam repeated, holding up her phone with her fingers posed and ready to dial. Giving him a pointed look, she asked, "Or are you telling us you don't remember his name or when you went to his funeral?"

Ricky dropped his head into his hands and mumbled, "Oh man…"

Sam turned to look at Jack who was frowning, an annoyed expression on his face. "Start talking, Ricky. Tell us who paid you."

Sam watched as Ricky leaned forward, still cradling his head in his hands and tugging nervously at his hair. She decided to play good cop to Jack's bad and tilted her head and gently prodded, "Help yourself, Ricky."

With his head still lowered, he replied, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam asked, wishing Ricky would meet her gaze.

Finally looking up, Ricky shakily replied, "I don't know who it was."

Sam shared a look with Jack, each knowing that for the first time Ricky seemed to be telling the truth. Fixing her gaze on Ricky, she asked, "How did they contact you?"

Ricky looked away and nervously gnawed on his lower lip, hesitating. Sam knew that he was trying to figure out if there was still any way out for him so she pressed, insistent. "You can either start talking now, Ricky and try to make a deal for yourself. Or you can take the fall and be prosecuted for the attempted assassination of a U.S. senator."

This got Ricky's full attention. "But I didn't actually do anything! It's not like I was the one who shot at him!"

"You left your post, letting the shooter get into the building," Jack snapped back. "That makes you an accessory which is just as guilty as far as the law is concerned."

"Talk to us Ricky," Sam prodded; her tone gentle but firm. "The longer you stall the less lenient we get."

Ricky swallowed and said, "It was some guy."

Jack crossed his arms and frowned. "You're gonna have to give us more than 'some guy.'"

Ricky's eyes darted to Sam before looking back at Jack. "He didn't give me his name. He just gave me the money and told me to call him when Agent Spade was on shift."

Sam felt her stomach drop as a long pause filled the room. She wondered if she and Martin were more obvious than she thought. Her mind raced with all possible people who may have suspected there was more going on between them than an FBI agent in charge of protecting a U.S. Senator. She knew Mike and Elena knew but she also knew there was no way in hell they would tell anyone much less be involved in the threats against Martin. There was Danny but he got shot, and she was certain he would never betray Martin's confidence. There was also Tina, Martin's housekeeper, but Sam couldn't imagine her harboring any malice to Martin whom she seemed to love like a son. She thought of Anne, remembering the curious look she had given Sam the night before but she was one of Martin's dearest friends so Sam cast that thought from her mind. Sam's mind starting scanning all those that she and Martin were around together at some point, anyone from his staff to his limo driver but they were all so incongruous that no one stood out.

Clearing his throat and glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye, Jack asked, "He mentioned agent Spade by name?"

"Yeah," Ricky nodded, sounding almost relieved at being of some use.

"Did he tell you why he wanted it to be her?" Jack asked, his interest clearly piqued by this information.

Licking his lips, Ricky's shrugged. "He didn't say but I figured it was because he was just some macho cowboy type. Maybe he thought a female agent would be easier to take down."

"Cowboy?" Sam repeated. "Why did you call him 'cowboy'?"

"Because he is one," Ricky explained, clearly relaxing into his role as informant. "You know the type with those rough weathered faces from being out in the sun all day. Plus, he had that bow-legged strut, walking around like he has all the time in the world."

Jack leaned forward, his curious gaze fixed on Ricky. "What did he look like?"

"He had longish brown hair and wore boots, jeans, flannel shirt and one of them corduroy jackets," Ricky replied, closing his eyes as he focused on his memory. When he was done, he opened up his eyes and finished, "Plus, he totally smelled like cows."

Sam turned to look at Jack, recognition flashing in both their eyes that the man who bribed Ricky was Dante Harris – the owner of the dairy farm they had met with the morning of the shooting.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**~*~*~*~**

Sam entered Martin's building through the service entrance, scanning the area trying to spot anything out of the ordinary when her eyes landed on an agent sitting in the security office. His head was bent forward working on a crossword puzzle from the newspaper but he looked up as she neared, dropping the paper and pen on the desk before standing up and meeting her halfway.

"Agent Spade?" he cautiously asked.

Sam nodded as she pulled out her badge, holding it up for him to see. She watched as his eyes flicked between the ID and her face before giving her a polite nod. "Hello agent…" she trailed off, her mind suddenly going blank on the list of agents' names that Jack had given to her earlier.

"Agent Nagle but you can call me Ken," he replied with a sheepish grin. He had the classic looks of a mid-western boy who grew up in the suburbs and played football with the kids next door.

Sam nodded and started walking to the elevator. "So Ken, how's it been tonight?"

"Quiet," he replied, getting in step alongside her. "Everyone from the senator's staff left about an hour ago so it's just him and agent Reeves upstairs."

She nodded and reached over to press the call button for the elevator. "Who's stationed out front?"

"Agent Marquez," he replied, shoving his hands in his pant pockets. "We're also here until midnight and then agents Eakman, Lenski and Gershin take over."

"Well, let's hope it stays quiet," she replied as the elevator doors slid open and stepped inside. "Do me a favor: call Agent Reeves and let him know I'm on my way up." Ken smiled at her and nodded as the doors started to shut. She offered up a small wave and added, "See you at midnight."

As the elevator ascended to Martin's floor, Sam leaned back against the wall and folded her arms over her chest. She tilted her head side-to-side, trying to get the tension out. After arresting Ricky, Viv and a few of her agents went to Meadow Leaf Dairy with warrants for Dante Harris' arrest as well as authorization to search the premises. But when they arrived, Dante was long gone and after hours of searching, there was no evidence as to his involvement with the environmental group much less the attempt on Martin's life. Worse yet, there were no leads on where Dante may have gone.

Sam had never felt more frustrated with a case. Every time they moved three steps forward they ended up taking two steps back.

The elevator stopped and she slowly shuffled her way to the door to Martin's apartment. She rapped on the door and seconds later, it swung open and Reeves appeared.

"Hey," Sam greeted as she stepped inside and made her way to the kitchen. She started to take off her coat and asked, "So where's the senator?"

"He's in his office," he replied, shrugging on his trench coat. Adjusting the collar of his coat, he jerked his chin to the refrigerator and added, "Tina was here earlier and she left some amazing lasagna in the fridge if you're hungry."

Sam's stomach rumbled as she realized she hadn't eaten anything since a bagel for breakfast. "Thanks."

Fastening the buttons on his coat, Reeves bid her goodnight and moved to leave. Sam trailed behind him, making sure to lock the door. As soon as she slid the lock into place, a wily smile crossed her face and she turned around, slowly making her way to Martin's office.

She tapped softly on the door but there was no answer. She stared at the dark wood door and debated on whether or not to knock again, thinking that he might be busy, when she heard him call out for her to come in.

Pushing the door open, she looked in to see Martin sitting on the sofa rubbing his eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a dark gray long sleeved t-shirt and his hair was sporting that spiky bed head look.

"Hey," she greeted him softly as she stepped inside.

He dropped his hands from his face as a wide smile spread across his lips when he realized who it was. "Hey yourself," he replied. Sam slowly stepped over to where he sat and she suddenly found herself feeling a little self-conscious. As if sensing her mood, Martin smiled up at her, patted the spot next to him and said, "C'mere."

She sat down next to him, so close that their shoulders were touching. She turned to face him as he bumped her gently with his shoulder, a coy smile on his face before he leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft, slow kiss that sent a warm feeling throughout Sam's body.

When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead to hers and said, "I've been thinking about doing that all day."

"Me, too," she replied, smiling. Sam tilted her head to study his face. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes. She reached up and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek. "Did you get any sleep today?"

He laughed. "I tried but Anne's a slave driver." She chuckled, caressing his face as he added, "Seriously. Every time I tried to get some sleep she'd remind me of one more thing we were supposed to prep for before heading out to Washington."

"You still need to rest," she reminded him.

"You sound like Tina." He smiled at her before frowning and adding, forlornly, "I did try." He stared back at her for a long beat and she could see his eyes engaging in an internal debate when he carefully asked, "Did you have any problems sleeping?"

She gave him a gentle look, realizing that while the shooting was harrowing for them both, for her it wasn't entirely out of the ordinary. She had used her weapon on numerous occasions and walked that fine line between life and death more often than she cared to remember. Subconsciously, her hand reached out and rubbed her thigh. She sometimes thought she could feel the bullet scar through her trousers. But for Martin, what happened the night before was so traumatic he was probably still trying to deal with all the emotions that were surely simmering within.

Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and replied, "It's never easy for me to sleep after a shooting but this wasn't my first time using my weapon so it wasn't as hard." She squeezed his hand and added, "I usually end up lying in bed thinking of all the things I could have done differently or better. It's human nature to do that. But then I remind myself about the things that went right, and that I'm alive and able to lay in a bed and get some sleep so I can wake up and see a new day." She tilted her head so she could meet his eyes and asked, "So what sort of things have you been thinking about?"

Giving her a soft, sad look before shifting his gaze to the far wall lined with photographs, he quietly replied, "I think about everything. My mind just starts wandering. I think that I should have answered Danny's calls and then maybe he wouldn't have shown up and he wouldn't have gotten shot." He worked his jaw and continued, "He could've been killed and it would have all been my fault. I don't know what I would've done if…"

"But he didn't die, he's going to be okay," she reassured him.

"But he could have…"

"But he didn't," she reminded him. "It is what it is and you can't change it no matter how much you blame yourself."

With their hands still intertwined, he slumped back onto the sofa and tilted his head back so he could stare up at the ceiling. "The logical part of me knows what you are saying but my gut's still twisted just thinking about how close I came to losing my best friend." She leaned back, mimicking his posture as she listened. She wished she knew what she could say to ease his mind but having traveled down this existential road herself many times before she knew that the best thing she could do was just listen. He was quiet for a beat when she heard him swallow and say, "What happened really made me think about how fragile it all is. I've been so worried about my Aunt Bonnie's cancer and what I could do to help her fight or what I would do if I ever lost her…" His voice cracked so he cleared his throat and started again, "But last night I was reminded how little control I have. How quickly it can all just fall apart. It really makes you take stock of your life."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, Martin seemingly done talking. An idea occurred to her so she sat up and tugged on his hand. "Sleep with me."

He lifted his head to look at her and smiled a big toothy grin. "I'd rather _not_ sleep with you."

"Ha. Ha," she quipped. "As tempting as that is, I think you really do need to sleep-sleep." She gently yanked on his hand again as she stood up. "Let's go take a nap."

Martin frowned and looked at her as if he were seriously considering refusing before standing up. "You know I always sleep better after…"

"Give it up, lover boy," she teased as they headed down the hall to his bedroom. While she was very tempted to give in to Martin's request, after what happened yesterday she found herself reluctant to take their interactions that far knowing that Dante was still out there. However, a nap seemed harmless enough given the fact that there were now two armed guards watching things downstairs.

They reached his bedroom and he pushed the door open, walking in ahead of her. Her eyes roamed his bedroom as she realized that this was her first time in this part of the apartment. The décor was unmistakably masculine. Dark cherry oak dresser and armoire and the bed had a beautiful archer leather headboard. The bedding was classic and elegant with dark cocoa colors and gold trim.

They reached the bed and Martin released her hand as he sat on the bed and moved to lie down. She climbed in after him, the bed dipping as it adjusted to the weight of the two of them. Martin laid down on his back so she spooned up against him and he wrapped one arm around her as she rested her head on that precious space between his shoulder and neck. She took a deep breath, inhaling his musky scent and instantly cataloging it into her mind under all things to know about Martin.

"So are we really just going to sleep?" he asked as if hoping for a different answer.

She laughed softly. "Well, I guess we can…" she trailed off as she tilted her head up and planted a gentle kiss on his lips and finished, "talk."

"Very funny, Spade," he chuckled, crossing his ankles. "Fine, we'll talk. What do you want to talk about?"

She shifted into a comfortable position and said, "For starters, you can tell me how someone becomes a nationally ranked skeet shooter."

He trailed his fingers along her arm, tracing lazy lines as he replied, "I find shooting at a specific target can be very cathartic. Let's just say it helped focus some of my teenage anger issues."

Resting a hand on his chest she replied, "I can relate to that. Except when I was a teenager in Wisconsin the only thing me and my friends shot at were rusty beer cans in an empty field."

"It's basically the same thing except I'm sure I would've had more fun with you and your friends," he replied sounding as if he meant it. She shifted her gaze to look at his profile and saw he was staring up at the ceiling, pensive. "I shot skeet at the country club that my parents belonged to so it was all very proper and official. I was ranked second in my age division." He sighed and she could feel his chest rise and fall underneath her. "It was yet another lame attempt at making my parents proud that still fell short of their expectations."

She smiled. "Well, I'm sure they are very proud of you now. After all, you're a U.S. Senator."

Martin was quiet for a long beat before he asked, "Can I tell you something?" She tilted her head up so she could meet his eyes and nodded. "I never wanted to go into politics."

Aroused with curiosity at his surprising confession, Sam shifted so her chin rested on Martin's chest and she could look at his face as he talked. "So why did you?"

He shrugged. "Partly to please my parents but truth be told it was mostly because of Danny."

"Danny? What do you mean?"

"Did he tell you how we met?" She nodded, recalling Danny telling her about his brother, Rafi, and how Martin tutored him in prison. "Well, we both really wanted to make changes to our community and the environment but it's Danny who has more passion for the causes. When he commits to something it's with his whole body, mind and heart. Don't get me wrong, I feel strongly about what I do but I can't match his spirit." He met her eyes and continued, "So we started doing some little things to effect change. We started small, doing some grassroots stuff in Queens. You know that community center where we were playing basketball?" she nodded, trying to suppress the memory that it was also where she accused him of being a liar. "We organized fundraising and were able to get city council to donate equipment and ongoing annual support so they could re-start the after school sports program." He had a proud look on his face as her reminisced about that period in his life. "That lead to us doing some local community gardens, a senior center, homeless shelter, rehab clinic, working with the city and state to reorganize local schools and pretty soon someone suggested one of us should run for city council." He smiled and said, "I wanted Danny to run but…" he paused, eyeing her, "Can you keep a secret?"

Grinning she replied, "Best secret keeper in the world."

"Despite Danny's confident demeanor, he's actually a little insecure." Martin confessed, his hand now slowly caressing her back. "The thing about running for office is it opens your private life to a lot of public scrutiny. Everything from childhood upbringing and all the way to what you ate for breakfast can be put under the media's microscope. You need thick enough skin for yourself but it also puts your family and friends under the spotlight. As great a candidate I know Danny would've made, he didn't want people to know all about his personal history."

"Why not?"

Sighing heavily, Martin replied, "Let's just say that there is a reason that while he's Cuban his last name is Taylor..."

**~*~**

"_What do you mean it has to be me?" Martin asked as he hammered the nail into place. Satisfied the drywall was secure, he turned and looked over at where Danny stood at the workbench measuring out another piece of drywall. "You're always going on about how to make big change in government you need people within the government. Why can't you be one of those people?"_

_He hitched his hammer to his tool belt and stepped across the classroom to where Danny was scoring the drywall board with the utility knife. They were spending their Saturday helping renovate the aged building. The two of them were able to get local businesses to donate money and supplies to transform the back storage rooms of the local community center to classrooms so they could host after school programs to help the neighborhood kids with their homework as well as offer parenting classes, AA meetings or use the space for local group organizations to meet. _

_Marking his cut line, Danny set the t-square aside and tucked the pencil behind his ear. "Martin, the goal here is to actually get elected. The idea of me running kind of defeats the purpose of trying to affect change from inside the government."_

"_Why the hell would you say that?" Martin asked in a confused tone, watching as Danny picked up the board and set it on the floor. "You're the one with the law degree. You're the one who loves all the speeches and glad-handing for support." He pulled up his jeans, the weight of the tool belt always managing to drag them down. Leaning against the wall across from where Danny was working, he folded his arms, and added, "Not to mention the fact that you could sell swamp land in Florida. Why shouldn't it be you?"_

_Using his hand, Danny snapped the back of the board along the perforation, breaking the piece in half. "Because you're the one with all the connections and you're the one who will pass a vetting process with flying colors." He grabbed the utility knife and made the final cut along the back of the board as he continued, "Unless you have amnesia, you'll remember my history is sketchy at best." Once the drywall was officially in two pieces, he held one out for Martin and directed, "Smooth it out."_

"_Not to mention you like giving orders and being in charge," Martin quipped, taking the piece while Danny chuckled. He grabbed a rasp and started smoothing out the jagged edges. As the white dust fluttered around his hand as he worked, he said, "Come on, Danny. The past is the past. You've been sober for a while now. All politicians have skeletons--"_

_"You don't," Danny interrupted, completely serious. _

_Pausing in his work, Martin gave Danny an irritated look. "I could have skeletons."_

"_Yeah right," Danny replied with a sardonic laugh. "I'd probably put your skeletons on my resume."_

_After shooting him a dirty look, Martin got back to work on the drywall. "I just don't understand why you think that your past won't hold up." Done, he tossed the rasp back onto the workbench and added, "Everyone loves an underdog."_

"_I know how politics work, Fitzy. My underdog would become road kill."_

"_That's an exaggeration," he replied, picking up the now ready to install piece._

"_No, it isn't. Believe me when I tell you it would be different when the vultures find out that Danny Taylor is actually Danny Alvarez with a brother in prison for trafficking drugs, has a reformed drinking problem and a litany of big mistakes when he was a drunk. A campaign with me at the helm would tank before it got off the ground," Danny explained, his voice brimming with insecurity. He sighed, fixed his eyes on Martin and firmly added, "But with you? We'd be golden."_

"_I just don't think you'd be happy on the sidelines," Martin argued, shaking his head not convinced. He tucked the board under his arm as he walked over to the wooden frame and added, "I know you. You always want to be in the thick of it, hands on and making things happen."_

"_I will be," he replied, reaching over and grabbing his own hammer and a handful of nails off the workbench. Martin turned and set the drywall against the frame as Danny stepped over and grinned. "Besides, we all know the one with the real power is the guy behind the scenes. I'll be the John Podesta to your Bill Clinton." _

"_See, right there," Martin retorted, pointing directly at Danny. "Bill Clinton – he had a walk-in closet filled with skeletons and he became President of the United States."_

"_Yeah, well, voters gave him a pass because he's white," Danny joked as he walked over to where Martin stood, holding the drywall in place. _

"_Barely," Martin deadpanned as they shifted the piece to make sure it was properly aligned and ready to be installed. _

_Ignoring Martin's argument, Danny set the nail, poised his hammer to hit and said, "Just trust me, Martin. It's gotta be you."_

**~*~**

Martin reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers through his hair as he continued, "So he convinced me to run instead saying that with my family connections and background, I'd be a shoo-in. And as much as I know he is a better candidate, he was right: I got into city council fairly easily."

Resting her chin on Martin's chest she smiled up at him. "I'm sure you clobbered the competition."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't use that term around Anne."

Cocking an eyebrow, Sam asked, "Why? She doesn't like discussing your past elections?"

Shaking his head, Martin explained, "She _was_ my competition. She ran against me during the city council race but couldn't get her campaign to pick up enough steam. After the election, Danny convinced her to join us as chief legal consultant."

"She wasn't upset that she lost?"

"I'm sure she was but she has a keen political mind and knows that voters are fickle. I was younger, had more connections… Half of politics is raising money to campaign and not necessarily what you know but who you know. I don't think she was a better or worse candidate than me, just different." He shifted, his body sinking deeper into the mattress as he relaxed. "Anyway, I'm glad she's on my side now." Sam nodded silently and started to close her eyes when he asked, "What about you? Did you always want to be in law enforcement or did you take an unexpected turn on the road, too?"

Sam stared back at him, warring on just how much to share. She was normally very reserved about talking her past but Martin just shared so much of himself, placing a lot of trust in her that she found herself wanting to do the same. So taking a deep breath she replied, "I guess I knew what I wanted to do with my life since I was fourteen."

"Fourteen?" he asked, surprised. "When I was fourteen the only thing I knew was that I wanted to play professional football when I grew up."

She laughed. "I've seen the way you throw and even I could tell you that pro sports, weren't in your future."

"Fair enough," he replied with a laugh. "So what made fourteen year old Samantha Spade decide to become an FBI agent?"

Licking her lips, Sam took a deep breath as she prepared herself to share a painful incident from her past. "I have an older sister named Emily." A sad, small nostalgic smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "We were so different growing up. She had such confidence and she was the one who liked to wear make-up, worried about her clothes and hair and boys whereas I was a total geeky tomboy. While she mastered the art of using a curling iron, I'd go out riding my bike or playing catch with some of the neighborhood boys. But when I was fourteen everything changed." She closed her eyes as Martin traced his fingers over her back slowly and rhythmically, the simple act lulling and soothing her, making her felt safe. She sighed heavily and in a breath as soft as a whisper, said, "I found out that my mom's boyfriend had been molesting Emily."

She felt her throat tightened and stomach churn as the painful memories of that time washed over her. The phantom smells of the wild grass in the field and the rotting wood of the aged shed filling her nostrils as if she were back there on that tragic day. She closed her eyes, trying to get regain control of her emotions. She wanted to share this secret with Martin, say the words aloud but she couldn't allow herself to break down.

"How did you find out?" Martin gently asked, his voice sounding sad and sympathetic.

"Emily had been acting differently around me. She was withdrawn, didn't want to hang out or talk like we used to. So one day after school I followed her, anxious to find out what she was hiding from me and I caught them at this old shed in a nearby field…" she said the words in one quick breath, her heart still racing and her hands shaking at the memory. "I knew he treated her differently than me, offering to give her rides or buying her little gifts but I had no idea…" she trailed off, gathering her thoughts. "Seeing them made me so angry. I wanted to kill him." Her jaw tightened, her anger still simmering below the surface. "But I just froze, too stunned to do anything." She felt Martin pull her closer to him, his arm wrapping protectively around her. She found herself relaxing in his embrace, feeling warmed and comforted by being held in his arms. "Once he was gone, I went inside to talk to her. I had never seen her look so fragile, so…helpless." Sam felt tears well in the corner of her eyes as an image of Emily trying to button her blouse with shaky fingers flashed in her mind. "I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't even look at me. Like if she ignored everything then nothing really happened.

"And that's when I got mad at her. I wanted her to be as angry as me but she just sat there, not talking. Like she didn't have any fight left in her." She reached up and wiped the tears that dared fall from her cheek. "So that's when I decided that I needed to have enough fight for the both of us." She released a heavy breath and continued, "It took me awhile but I convinced her we had to tell our mom." Sam pursed her lips bitterly, still feeling raw and angry about what happened next. "But our mom, she… she just refuses to accept anything is wrong - ever. She accused us of trying to sabotage her relationship with Joe."

Martin shifted and slid down so his body was flush with hers. He held her tightly to him and she could tell he was trying to think of something comforting he could say, his eyes scanning her face so tenderly she was afraid she would break apart under his gaze.

Swallowing the lump lodged in her throat, Sam continued, "I was so angry at my mom, at Joe, at Emily, at myself for not noticing something was wrong sooner… So I forced Emily to go to the police. If our mom wasn't going to do something then I would. Em didn't want to go, she begged me to forget it but I just couldn't. I knew I needed to do something, anything. I think the only reason Emily agreed was because I was too stubborn to try and argue with," Sam said with a mirthless laugh. "So we walked to the police station and there were all these policemen walking around and I found myself hesitating. I don't know why exactly..." she paused, her throat aching deep inside, "And that's when we meet Glinda…"

**~*~**

_Sam wiped a sweaty hand against the side of her jeans as she scanned the precinct lobby, trying to decide whom she needed to talk to. There were several police officers milling around but none of them seemed to notice two teenage girls hovering near the doorway. _

"_Hello, I'm Sgt. Glinda Dennen," a uniformed woman greeted them, approaching them slowly with a concerned look on her face. "Can I help you?"_

_Sam studied the woman standing before her: she had brown eyes, a sharp nose and thin lips. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a French braid exposing the multiple ear-piercings that were bare of any jewelry. She was wearing a dark blue police uniform. Her belt looking heavy and bulky, holding a gun, handcuffs, and other items that looked scary but Sam couldn't identify. _

_Sam glanced at her older sister, dressed in her favorite worn sweatshirt with the ripped pocket. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her, her face pale and scared. Deciding that she needed to take action, Sam cleared her throat, looked at Glinda and said, "We need to…um," she paused, unsure just how to explain why they were here. Not knowing how to even begin telling another person what had happened. "My sister…she, um…he…"_

_Glinda's eyes darted over to Emily who looked like she wanted to shrink into the corner and disappear. As if understanding, Glinda stepped over to Emily and gently wrapped her arm over her shoulder and said, "Why don't we go talk somewhere private?" _

_**~*~**_

"She just seemed to know without us having to even say anything. She knew exactly what questions to ask and totally took over, taking care of Emily, of me, of everything…" Sam explained; her voice low and quiet. Her eyes may have been focused on Martin's bedroom wall but she was actually looking into her past, only seeing the hospital examination room where a nurse told them that it would all be over very soon. She could still see the bright fluorescent lights, the thin pale blue gown Emily had to wear, the pink paisley curtain that separated and concealed them from people walking past and how her knuckles ached from the Emily's vise grip hold on her hand as the nurse examined her.

"After the examination, Glinda had to call our mom to come pick us up and then had Joe brought in for questioning. That's when everything really started to unravel. We found out that Joe was married and that my mom was his mistress. He totally denied doing anything, that he never once touched Emily and accused us of lying. My mom didn't even try to defend us. It was a real proud time in our family. To make matters worse, he was friendly with some guys on the force and they completely defended him, too.

"But Glinda, she just believed us when no one else would. She kept at it and never gave up. She checked up on us and stopped by to make sure we were doing okay. I honestly don't know what Emily and I would've done without her. Especially when we found out that Emily was pregnant…"

**~*~**

"_What's going on?" Glinda asked as she entered the small break room where the clerk at the front desk told Sam and Emily to wait. _

_Sam looked at Emily sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs and mentally willed her to speak first, but she just sat there, wringing her hands as tears welled in her eyes. Feeling more confident and comfortable around Glinda, Sam turned around and said, "Emily's late. We, uh, we think she might be…" she trailed off, the word lodged in her throat."_

_Glinda nodded knowingly and walked over to where Emily sat. She crouched down in front of her so they were eye-to-eye. "Do you think you might be pregnant?"_

_Emily nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. _

_Wiping the tears from Emily's face, Glinda took a deep breath and calmly said, "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." She looked over at Sam, who she knew by now often acted as Emily's voice. "Have you done a home pregnancy test, yet?"_

"_We went to the store but we didn't have enough money," Sam replied, the seven dollars and thirty eight cents she and Emily were able to scrounge up still tucked into her back pocket. _

"_That's okay," Glinda reassured them. "We have some here in the station."_

_Standing up, Glinda told them to wait and she would be right back. A few minutes later, she returned with a box labeled E.P.T. and instructed Emily on what to do before directing her to the ladies room. Emily was afraid to go by herself so Sam and Glinda went with her. The two of them stood by the bank of sinks while Emily disappeared into the farthest stall. _

_She didn't know how long she was in there but when the stall door finally opened, Sam knew by the devastated look in Emily's eyes that the test came out positive. _

_Rushing over to her sister, Sam flung her arms around Emily's neck and murmured, "Don't worry, we'll think of something." _

_Emily sobbed heavily in her arms, her body limp and exhausted from the unbearable weight of all that happened and all that was continuing to unfold. Unable to listen to her sisters crying a moment longer, Sam joined her. Sam didn't know how long the two of them stood there crying but when they were finally able to catch their breaths, they broke apart and looked over at Glinda. _

"_What are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked, wiping her tears and nose with the sleeve of her shirt. _

"_First, we should go to the hospital and have them double check the results," Glinda explained. Sam noted that while Glinda's voice and mannerisms were calm and authoritative, her eyes were filled with empathy. She fixed her gaze on Emily and softly added, "If you are pregnant, the doctor can talk to you about what you want to do." _

"_What do you mean?" Emily asked, puzzled._

_Glinda's eyes darted between Sam and Emily as she carefully explained, "Well, you might still be in your first trimester. If you don't want to go through with the pregnancy…" she trailed off and started again, "You know what, let's just go see the doctor and she can explain it to you." She held out her arms and waited as Emily took a step towards the door. "But don't worry, whatever happens I will be there for you, every step of the way."_

**~*~**

"And she was," Sam finished. "From that examination to the paternity test confirming that Joe was the father all the way to his arrest." She shifted, so she could see Martin's face. "Emily was terrified having to testify in a trial but it turns out she was spared. A few weeks later Joe got into a fight with his cellmate and was killed."

"What happened to the baby?" Martin asked; his tone soft and gentle without judgment but simple sympathetic curiosity.

"Emily didn't want to have an abortion so she went through with the pregnancy and gave the baby up for adoption." Sam licked her lips, remembering the moment her nephew entered the world. He was so amazing looking, bright white and covered in goo. But her awe at witnessing his entrance into the world was marred by knowing that he was the baby that shouldn't have been. "He went to a really nice family in Chicago. They're good people."

"I'm glad that Glinda was there for you," Martin murmured, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Me, too. She helped us so much and made us feel like we mattered," Sam replied, releasing a heavy sigh. "It meant so much to have her defend us, advocate for us. That's when I decided that I wanted to be like her and help other girls the way she helped us."

"And I have no doubt that you do," Martin quietly whispered, pulling her towards him a little tighter into a comforting embrace.

Suddenly needing to be held, Sam rolled over so Martin could spoon her from behind. She like the feeling of wholeness as his body molded against hers so closely she could feel his heart beating against her back.

They lay together in silence, each lost in their own private reflections. Sam thought about how far removed she felt from the teenage girl she used to be. It almost felt like it was another life and she was another person. She had changed so much from that naïve girl in Wisconsin to the jaded federal agent she was now. She sighed heavily when her eyes landed a framed picture on Martin's dresser. He was smiling widely as he sat on the deck of a sailboat surrounded by the Toland's and his parents. She stared at the image and wondered about Martin's life and how polar opposite his own childhood and personal experiences were from hers.

She nestled closer to his chest and breathed, "We're so different you know."

"That's what I like," he sleepy replied as he yawned against her neck.

His breathing steadied out and she knew he was falling asleep. She lay there, lulled by the steady rise and fall of Martin's chest. She couldn't help but wonder if the very differences he seemed to like right now were going to be the same ones that might divide them later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Big thanks to Spyglass for her beta help and encouragement. Another Big thanks to Anmodo for graciously helping with the content and if you liked the Danny/Martin flashback, most of the dialogue is credited to her. And as always and forever, thank each of you for reading and reviewing. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**~*~*~*~**

"Home, sweet, home," Martin half-heartedly announced as the bureau SUV pulled into the circular driveway of one of the most beautiful houses Samantha had ever seen in her life.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Sam stepped out of the passenger side of the vehicle. The Virginia winter air was frosty so she pulled her coat closer and adjusted her scarf as she stared at the house before her. It was an older, palatial home with red brick and clapboard windows. The front of the house was lined with pristine white Grecian pillars that ran the full length of the porch. As everyone else piled out of the two SUV's, she glanced around the grounds that even under a blanket of freshly fallen snow, looked well manicured.

Sam blew out a visible breath in the chilly air, studying the Fitzgerald family home. While she knew that Martin came from a wealthy background, when faced with the reality of it, she found herself wishing that they were going to stay in Martin's small apartment in Georgetown instead.

**~*~**

_Sam unfastened the belt of her coat as she trailed behind Viv and Jack as they walked down the hallway to Martin's apartment. She released a small yawn, still tired from a late night and an even earlier morning. Just when she finally felt like she was getting some much needed sleep, Jack called and announced that he and Vivian were on their way to pick her up on their way to Martin's apartment. _

_Jack reached the apartment first and rang the doorbell. The previous door that had been riddled with bullets had now been replaced, any signs of the shooting that occurred days before long gone. Unlike the interior of the apartment that still had visible bullet holes in the wall and empty spaces where picture frames had once hung. _

_Moments later, Mike opened up the door looking way too perky for seven-thirty in the morning. _

"_Hey guys," he greeted as he gestured for them to enter. He was practically vibrating with a frenetic energy. "How you doing? Ready to fly down to D.C.?"_

"_You okay?" Jack asked, eyeing Mike. _

_Nodding his head animatedly, Mike replied, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I just had some coffee…"_

_Sam laughed. "Let me guess, you had the senator's patented high octane coffee."_

_Nodding again and running his hand through his hair, leaving it spiky and mussed, Mike replied, "YES! It's like it caffeinated every cell in my body. Oh man, that stuff should be on the DEA's list of illegal substances." _

"_Don't worry," Sam assured him, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll come down eventually." _

_Mike nodded his head once more, a look of relief on his face. "Good. Good."_

_The two of them shared a look, realizing that despite the conflict they'd had a little over forty-eight hours ago they were still friends and could joke with each other easily. _

"_So before you spontaneously combust," Vivian said, a wry grin on her face at seeing Mike looking so frazzled. "Where is the senator?"_

_Mike pointed down the hallway. "He's in the kitchen arguing with his buddy."_

"_Buddy?" Sam asked, puzzled. _

"_Taylor," Mike explained, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "He checked himself out of the hospital so he could come along on the trip."_

_Sam shared a surprised look with Jack before they all walked to the kitchen, Martin and Danny's voices filtering down the hallway as they neared._

"_I'm not saying I don't want your help or for you to not come along but you were just shot," Martin argued. There wasn't any anger in his voice, just concern. "I think you need to worry about yourself more than legislation."_

"_I'm fine," Danny adamantly replied. "I want to be there to make sure nothing goes wrong and no one backs out of the vote."_

_They entered the kitchen to find Danny and Martin standing around the island in the kitchen while Anne sat at the nearby table, texting on her BlackBerry. In front of her, sat a coffee cup but judging by the white tag hanging over the rim, she was having tea. Clearly she had been exposed long enough to Martin's coffee making skills. Other than Danny's arm being in a sling, he appeared as cool and collected as he usually did. Sam's gaze traveled to Martin who looked rested and relaxed. She smiled to herself, thinking that it appeared their time together the night worked wonders on him. The air was fragrant with coffee and pastries. She eyed a plate of cream cheese Danishes and quickly mentally counted them out, wondering if there were enough for everyone. _

_Clearing her throat to announce their presence, she waited until the two men stopped their discussion and looked over before giving them a smile and greeting, "Good morning."_

_Sharing a slightly embarrassed look with Martin, Danny picked up his coffee with his left hand and replied, "Morning. Are you here to take us to the airport?"_

_Shooting Danny an irritated look, Martin nodded at Sam, Jack, Mike and Viv. "I don't suppose you can help me talk this guy out of coming along? You know, like there's not enough room…"_

_Shaking her head, Vivian replied, "I make it a point to stay out of couple dramas." _

_Chuckling, Danny took a sip of his coffee and looked at Martin. "You hear that sweetheart? Looks like I'm coming along." _

_Martin rolled his eyes in surrender and stepped over to the coffee maker. "Can I offer anyone a cup before we head out?"_

"_No," all four agents replied in unison. _

_Martin nodded his head knowingly and murmured, "I'll try to not take that personally." He re-filled his cup and set the carafe back on the coffee maker. He jerked his chin to the plate of pastries. "Well, help yourself to something to eat." _

_Jack declined but both Sam and Viv made a beeline, each picking up a danish and talking a bite. Relishing the sweetness, Sam sat down on a stool and took another bite of the breakfast treat, watching amusedly as Mike paced the length of the kitchen trying his best to appear casual despite his caffeine induced jitters. _

_Holding up his cup, Martin said, "I'm almost done packing and then we can head out."_

"_Actually we'd like to talk to you first," Jack said, stepping closer to the island. _

_Both Martin and Danny shared a worried look before each leaning against the island opposite of Jack to listen. Anne stood up and walked over and joined them, clutching her BlackBerry in one hand and her cup of tea in the other. _

"_What is it?" Martin asked, his eyes darting between Sam and Viv before landing on Jack. _

"_We made an arrest in connection with the shooting," Jack began. _

"_That's great," Danny commented, slapping Martin on the shoulder; a look of relief on both of their faces. _

_Anne cleared her throat and carefully asked, "What do you mean by 'in connection'?" _

_Jack's face was somber as he explained, "We don't have the actual shooter but we have placed Ricky under arrest for aiding and abetting." Sam watched as Martin's expression fell while Danny and Anne stood there stunned. "It seems he accepted a bribe to be conveniently absent so the shooter could enter the building." _

_Sam waited and watched as they absorbed the bombshell of information that Jack just dropped. Each of their expressions shifting from shocked to anguish. _

_Martin's face was crestfallen as he asked, "Ricky? Are you absolutely sure?"_

_Sam nodded. "We're certain. He confessed to taking the money."_

_Danny set his cup of coffee down and shook his head. "Damn. You just don't know who you can trust anymore." He ran his fingers through his short hair and grumbled, "I talked to Ricky everyday about family, sports, life, everything. For him to betray us this way is… it's… I don't know what it is but it makes me furious. It's the worst."_

_Martin didn't reply but just nodded his head solemnly. Sam could tell that he was feeling betrayed by someone he thought he could trust, someone he talked to everyday and considered to be a friend. _

_Jack and Viv shared the limited details of Ricky's arrest while carefully omitting the details of the fact that they suspected the shooter was Dante Harris. Viv insisted that they didn't mention a possible connection to Dante quite yet, despite Jack's protests, because at this point they had no solid information other than a hunch that Dante was connected to Ricky. While Jack worked by his gut instincts, Viv practiced extreme caution, biding her time until all the facts were present. While Sam found them both to be effective, they were also so extreme in their differences so that she could see why Jack and Viv often butted heads. They tried to get Ricky to ID Dante from a photo but he refused to say another word one way or another until his lawyer arrived. Considering he was using a public defender, it was taking a lot longer than they liked._

_Viv asked Martin if he could recall anything unusual in his interactions with Ricky with the benefit of hindsight. Martin replied that he had no idea, firmly believing that he had no reason to suspect that Ricky wasn't anything more than a stand-up guy. As they continued talking, Sam's gaze drifted over to Anne who was standing there, a perplexed expression on her face._

"_What about you, Anne?" Sam asked. "Looking back was there anything unusual going on with Ricky?" _

_Shaking her head, Anne replied, "No, nothing comes to mind but I didn't talk to Ricky very much beyond just casual greetings." She hunched her shoulders uncertainly and asked, "Did he tell you who hired him?" _

"_Not yet," Vivian replied, crossing her arms. "We're hoping to get an ID by the end of the day."_

"_Well, that's something," Danny commented with a light laugh that she was sure was designed to make it look like he was dealing okay but she had seen the signs before of someone hiding behind humor. She studied him for a beat, realizing that he was likely still avoiding dealing with the shooting from less than two days before. It was hard enough knowing the threat was out there but to suffer direct consequences were something else entirely. As if sensing her eyes on him, Danny shot Sam a look and asked, "So what now?" _

_Clearing her throat, Sam replied, "We switch up."_

"_Switch up?" Martin repeated. _

_Jack nodded in agreement. "Since Ricky was approached and he knew your comings and goings, we were thinking it might be best to change your routine as much as possible when we get to Washington. We can't be sure who else may have been paid off so close to your inner dealings."_

"_That won't be easy," Martin replied, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. "I've had meetings on my agenda for months now, votes are scheduled already…"he trailed off. _

"_Based on the shooter's M.O., we figure he isn't skilled enough to pull off anything daring enough as to try and harm the senator at the Capitol building," Vivian elaborated, her gaze trained on Martin. "Therefore, it's your routine away from the office that we are concerned with – where you live, eat, etc. That means stay someplace new…someplace anyone who knows you wouldn't expect it," she explained._

"_I have good security at my apartment…" Martin began when he seemed to catch what he was saying and, deflated, corrected, "Of course, I thought I had that here, too."_

"_Why don't you get a room at the same hotel where I always stay?" Danny suggested. _

"_No, that would be too obvious and coordinating with hotel security would be a wild card on such short notice," Jack replied, shaking his head. _

"_Someplace no one who knows me would expect me to go…?" Martin wondered aloud. He tilted his head, thinking when he suddenly dropped his chin and groaned. "I know where I can stay." He sighed and looked up, a put-out expression on his face. "Someplace no one would ever suspect." _

_Hearing Martin's dread-filled tone, Danny's eyes went wide. "No."_

_Running his hand through his hair, Martin replied, "Yes."_

"_There's gotta be another option," Danny said, his tone low and worried. He glanced at Anne and asked, "What about with you?"_

"_I have a small studio, where would he sleep?" she replied, with a sarcastic laugh. _

"_There are a lot – A LOT – of places to stay in Washington," Danny replied, a tinge of desperation in his voice. "There are hotels, motels, bed and breakfasts…"_

_At hearing Danny's adamant response, Sam's eyes traveled between the two men as she wondered why Danny would be so against Martin's idea. There was clearly history there but before she could give it another thought, Martin quickly chimed in._

"_I'm not crazy about it either but it's only for a few days," Martin retorted. "You heard what they said: they are close to ending this so it's just temporary. We both know that would be the safest place to be." Danny grunted, in reluctant agreement as Martin looked directly at Jack. "I can stay at my parent's house in Arlington. It's secure and no one would ever think of me deciding to stay there willingly." He grinned and looked directly at Danny. "There's plenty of room and Danny can stay there, too." _

_Danny blanched. "No. Not me. No way. I got a hotel room."_

"_You wanna go to D.C.? Then this is the only way I'm gonna agree to it," Martin firmly replied. "Besides, we spend most of the time in our offices. It's basically just going to be a place to sleep and eat."_

"_I doubt your father…" Danny began. _

_Martin held up his hand to stop Danny and said, "Let me take care of my father."_

**~*~**

Once it was decided, Martin called ahead and made arrangements for Danny and him to stay with his parents. He wasn't happy about it but both Jack and Viv did agree that not only would it be a secure location, but it was also going to be easier for them to monitor Martin without too many distractions.

So now, here Sam stood staring up at the three story house in awe thinking just how vastly different hers and Martin's backgrounds were when Danny came to stand beside her.

"Kinda intimidating isn't it?" he whispered under his breath.

She glanced at the lanky man standing next to her and murmured, "Just a little bit."

He patted her on the back and cautioned, "Stay strong. They can smell fear."

Grinning, he waggled his eyebrows at her and started to the house when the front door swung open and two men dressed in suits appeared. She immediately made them as fellow FBI.

The older of the two had salt and pepper hair while the younger one had a dark blonde hair and visible acne scars. They exited the house and started walking towards them when Martin, Anne, Jack and Viv spotted them and started moving to meet them half-way. She got in step alongside them, her eyes studying the two agents.

The older one gave them a nod before fixing his gaze on Martin with his hand outstretched. "Good morning, Senator Fitzgerald."

"Good morning," Martin replied as he reached out to shake the man's hand.

Releasing his grip, he motioned between himself and the younger agent and replied, "Special Agents Larson and Kralian. The Deputy Director asked us to come ahead and make sure the home was secure before you arrived."

Sam noticed that Martin's shoulders tensed up as he gave the agents a polite nod and replied, "I see. Well, thank you for doing this, I appreciate it."

"Of course, Senator. We were happy to do it," Larson replied, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Sam couldn't help but think he was one of those agents who would do anything he could to make someone in power happy in order to further his own career. And being asked to secure the Deputy Director's home for his Senator son was definitely one of those moments.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you all to figure out how this will work. I'm just going to head inside," Martin replied, glancing at Danny and Anne to follow him.

As soon as Martin, Anne and Danny were out of range, Larson shifted his attention to Jack and extended his hand. "You must be Agent Malone from New York."

Sam restrained a smile at seeing Jack quickly eye the agent's hand warily before shaking it. "That's me, alright." Jack worked his jaw before jerking his chin to Sam and Viv and adding, "These are special agents Samantha Spade and Vivian Johnson."

As soon as their customary greetings were exchanged, Jack eyed Larson and asked, "Anything we need to know about?"

"The Deputy Director has one of the best security systems available. He has cameras at all main points of entry," Larson explained, pointing to a small camera above the front door. "I noticed that the camera near the rear entrance blacks out every ten seconds so I took the liberty of calling someone from tech to come take a look at it. Other than that, you're good to go."

"Where does the camera footage feed to?" Vivian asked with her eyes fixed on the camera.

"The Deputy Director has them linked to a secure server that can be accessed by any computer in the house," Kralian answered, handing Jack a small slip of paper. "This is the password."

"How'd you get it?" Jack asked, reading the paper before handing it to Vivian.

"Director Fitzgerald thought it would be useful for me to have," Larson replied as proudly as if he possessed the golden ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Jack eyed him again, reading him as the cocky ambitious agent Sam did. Folding his arms over his chest, Larson added, "We'd be happy to stay here and keep any eye on the senator if you want to go to your hotel rooms and get settled."

"We're fine, thank you," Vivian replied, as pocketed the slip of paper and gave Larson and Kralian a tight smile before walking into the house without so much as a second glance to the agents.

Sam decided to follow, leaving Jack alone to deal with the agents. As she crossed the threshold she heard Jack ask them, "Is there an agent arriving later tonight?"

"Yes, sir…"

Sam knew that Jack wanted to have a few extra agents to help out so they could get some rest. This sort of 24-hour surveillance duty could be tiring work so extra help was always welcome – as long as they knew who the lead agents were. When she entered the house, Sam found Anne, Danny, Viv, and Martin standing around the foyer, removing their coats and chatting.

Her shoes clacked on the dark marble floor as she joined them. High above her hung a crystal chandelier that sparkled in the morning sunlight filtering in through the large windows. In the center of the foyer was a round table with a porcelain vase filled with fresh flowers. At the far end was a staircase with an ornate dark cherry banister that curved up to the second floor. She imagined that when this home was originally built it was designed to welcome visiting heads of state and wealthy landowners so its aim was to impress. And that it did.

As she neared, Danny sighed heavily and glanced around, saying, "I still don't know about staying here, Martin."

"You insisted on coming to Washington," Martin argued, unbuttoning his coat and hanging it in the hall closet. He held out his hand to take Anne's and as he hung it up, he added, "You're still not a hundred percent. I'd feel better knowing you were staying someplace where we can keep an eye on you."

Danny shrugged off his coat, which was draped over his injured shoulder. "I'll be fine at the hotel where I always…"

Grabbing Danny's coat, Martin firmly replied, "You're staying here, end of story." He grabbed a hanger and quietly added, "Look, I need you here. I'll go crazy if I'm stuck here alone with my parents." He hung the coat in the closet and smiled. "Besides, Francine is expecting you. She made up your room already. You'll break her heart if you leave now."

Danny shook his head in surrender and glanced at Sam. "I told you, there's a little Jewish grandma inside of him. He's got the guilt trip down and everything."

Sam smiled at the two men continuing an argument that began on the plane...

**~*~**

_Martin's cell phone shrilled and he reached into his pocket to answer it. "Hey Francine," he greeted gently. "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that we're on our way. No, we're taking the bureau jet," Martin said into his cell phone as he followed Jack and Sam to the plane. "Yeah, well, I'll worry about my carbon footprint later," he replied, sounding slightly embarrassed. Sam glanced at Martin as he laughed lightly and added, "I don't know. I'll bicycle around D.C. instead of driving. Anyway, I wanted to call and give you a heads up."_

_As Martin finished up his phone call with his parent's housekeeper, Sam approached the jet ahead of him. Entering the cabin of the plane, Sam realized she had forgotten how small the bureau jet could be when there were more than two or three people. She decided to take a seat near the window and leave the seats with the table near the rear for Martin, Danny and Anne knowing that they were probably going to try and get some work done during the flight. _

"_Let me get that," Martin said._

_Looking over, Sam saw Martin and Danny both grappling for Danny's laptop bag. _

"_It's alright, I got it," Danny argued, clutching the handle of his bag tightly. _

"_Just give it to me," Martin ordered, tugging on the handle._

_Danny looked ready to argue when he suddenly released his hold, smiled and replied, "Fine." He turned and started to the rear of the plane. "Then I'm going visit el baño." _

"_Do you…?" Martin began when Danny shot him a dirty look. _

_Holding up his hand, Danny interrupted, "I'm drawing the line here. You can carry my bag and open my door but I do not need your help in that area."_

_Rolling his eyes and grinning, Martin replied, "I was only going to ask where you wanted to sit."_

"_Oh," Danny replied. He gestured to one of the four seats near the table and said, "Um, there's fine."_

_Once Danny disappeared into the small closet that posed as a restroom, Martin paused near where Sam was sitting and asked, "Remind me again why I agreed to let him come along?"_

"_Because he didn't give you a choice," Sam responded with a grin. The entire drive up to the airport Martin tried talking Danny out of coming, saying that he needed to rest and recuperate but Danny was insistent, saying that he worked too hard on their piece of legislation to not be there when Martin presented it to the senate. _

"_Oh, yeah, that's right," he replied with a small smile. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching them and leaned in closer. "I didn't have a chance to thank you yesterday for… your sleep remedy."_

_She gave him a coy smile as the memory of their nap together the night before flashed in her mind. "You're welcome."_

_They shared a lingering look that sent a slight shiver through Sam. She was painfully aware on how difficult it was going to be in such close proximity for the next few days but unable to do anything about it. And judging by the frustrated look on Martin's face, he felt the same way. She shrugged and sighed, silently signaling him that they would have to continue to be careful around others. Taking the hint, Martin gave her a small smile and started back to his seat, his hand gently brushing her shoulder as he passed; the mere act warming her entire body and setting other parts of her on fire. _

_Sam swallowed and slowly turned her head to watch as Martin got settled into one of the seats at the table when she heard some light laughter. Looking over she spotted Jack and Anne lingering near the front of the plane._

"_Well, we do appreciate all this extra security," Anne commented, reaching over and gently squeezing Jack's forearm. "I still can't believe that Ricky was involved in all of this." She shook her head ruefully and asked, "Are you any closer to finding out who bribed him?" _

"_We're pursuing a lead," Jack replied. "We're hoping to have something solid to discuss with the senator by the time we get to Washington." _

"_But do you have an idea who it might be?" Anne asked._

_Jack started to open his mouth to reply when his own cell phone rang out. He excused himself to answer it when Martin called Anne over, asking about something on his agenda for the following day. _

_Settling into her seat, Sam pulled out her iPhone and sent a text to Elena asking if she had learned anything new yet. When she was done, she looked up to see Viv claim the seat in the aisle opposite of her. Viv gave her a small smile before reaching into her bag and pulling out her cellphone._

"_Hey," she greeted; her tone sweeter and softer than Sam had ever heard. "No, we're getting ready to take off so I thought I'd check to see if Reggie got off to school okay…"_

_Feeling like she was suddenly eavesdropping on a personal call, Sam leaned back in her seat when she heard a door click and looked over to see Danny exiting the restroom and taking the seat opposite of Martin. _

_Danny looked a bit shaky and she wondered if he wasn't feeling well, perhaps he really wasn't fit for traveling after all, when he sighed and closed his eyes, his hands gripping the armrest tightly. _

_Lowering the leather binder he was holding in his hands, Martin studied Danny and said, "It's not too late to back out. I know how you feel about small planes."_

_With his eyes still clasped shut, Danny mumbled, "I'm fine."_

_Shifting in her seat, she looked over at the two men and playfully teased, "Flying phobic?"_

_Cracking open an eye, Danny looked back at her and quipped, "I don't mind flying. It's the crashing that worries me." _

"_Don't you have to fly to between Washington and New York quite a bit?" she asked._

_Opening his binder and setting it on the table top, Martin met her eyes and replied, "We usually fly commercial airlines. It's easier to distract Danny when there are cute flight attendants around."_

_Opening both eyes, Danny glared at Martin and said, "I told you I just don't trust it. It's basically a bus flying in the sky. It's not natural."_

_Grinning, Martin lowered his gaze to the contents of the binder and deadpanned, "Neither are most flight attendants but you aren't afraid of them."_

**~*~**

The front door opened up, sending in a gust of chilly wind and Jack appeared, looking slightly put out. He gave them a nod as he walked closer. "Well, security is all set."

"Good," Viv replied before clearing her throat. She looked at Anne and quietly asked, "That flight was longer than I thought, could you direct me to the ladies room."

"Come with me," Danny replied, gesturing for her follow him. "I'll show you where it is. I want to go up to the guest room anyway."

They all watched as Viv and Danny disappeared upstairs when Martin held out his hands and asked, "Can I take anyone's coats?"

Sam started to remove her coat when the front door swung open suddenly, startling them. Jack and Sam both drew their weapons to find a portly woman with silver hair twisted into a bun atop her head. The woman screamed out and dropped the bag of groceries she had been holding onto the floor, the contents spilling out.

"Don't shoot!" Martin shouted, rushing towards the woman. Both Jack and Sam lowered their weapons as Martin placed a comforting arm around her. "She's okay, she's my housekeeper." He rubbed her shoulders and gently asked, "Are you alright?"

The woman put her hand over her chest and breathlessly stammered, "Damn near gave me a heart attack."

Rubbing her back, Martin looked at them and said, "This is Francine." Once she was calmer, he looked at Sam and explained, "You could say she's my D.C. Tina."

"I prefer to think of Tina as your New York Francine," the woman wise-cracked, giving them a smile. "Hello."

Anne moved to stand near the banister and observed. "Francine has known Martin since he was a little boy. You wouldn't know it but she's his fiercest protector – kind of like a mama cat." She smiled at the woman. "Isn't that right, Francine?"

"Hello, Anne," Francine greeted. Sam noticed that while there was a smile on Francine's face, there was an underlying tone that she couldn't quite place. Before she could dwell on it, Francine glanced at Martin and asked, "Are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Martin replied, motioning to them. "These are special agents Jack Malone and Samantha Spade."

Francine shook both their hands before asking Martin, "I thought there would be three?"

"There are," Martin replied, his eyes quickly shifting up the stairs before he explained, "Agent Johnson is indisposed right now."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Francine replied, loosening her scarf. She ran her eyes over Sam and asked, "Will you be staying here as well?"

"No," Jack quickly replied. "We have rooms at a nearby hotel but we will be with Senator Fitzgerald on 24-hour shifts so we'll be around." He gave her a small grin and added, "We hope to not alter the routine too much."

Francine wiped her brow and replied, "Well, normally no one points a gun at me when I get home from doing some shopping so I hate to tell you Agent Malone but so far you have failed miserably."

Jack smiled. "Noted."

Martin crouched down to put the groceries back into the canvas bag. "I thought you said you had already done all the shopping?" he asked, examining the various foods and containers. "Why'd you buy more?"

"Since Danny will be staying here, I thought I should stock up on more of his favorite foods," Francine replied, heading down the hall to what Sam presumed was the kitchen. "I know he likes to eat healthy so I bought that granola he likes, some Clif bars, soy nuts…"

"What about the stuff I like?" Martin asked as he walked behind Francine carrying the groceries.

"Martin Fitzgerald, you have never met a food you didn't like. I'd have to open a Whole Foods to stock up on your favorite treats."

Smiling at hearing the older woman's mocking of Martin, Sam started to follow them when Jack's phone rang. She decided to linger back in case it was someone back in New York calling to update them.

"Malone," Jack answered as he stepped closer to the door and shutting it. As he listened, he looked over at where Anne stood and shared a small smile that made Sam wonder if she and Martin were that obvious. "Yeah? Well, keep me updated."

"Anything?" Sam asked as Jack clicked off his phone.

"They've expanded the search. They found out Harris has some friends in Canada so they are watching the borders."

"Who's Harris?" Anne asked, stepping closer.

Something in Sam's gut twitched when Jack answered, "We're not quite ready to discuss anything more right now but," he smiled broadly, "I think it will be good news."

"Sorry. I forget you have to be careful what you reveal in an ongoing investigation," Anne quickly apologized, giving Jack a beatific grin. "I was just hoping that his whole mess was almost over."

"It will be very soon," he replied.

Sam stood there for a beat feeling like a third wheel so she stepped back and announced, "I'm just going to go check on the Senator and make sure he's settled."

"Sure," Jack replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. He gave her a quick look before refocusing his attention on Anne.

Sam started down the hall in the direction that Martin and Francine disappeared to earlier and glanced at Jack and Anne over her shoulder. Anne was leaning in close to Jack, smiling and laughing lightly as she placed her hand on his forearm. As Sam watched them, something in her gut kept sending her a signal that she was convinced she had to be misreading.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Huge thanks to Anmodo and Spyglass for all their help and hard work in keeping me on track, catching my many errors and guiding me in the right direction. Any lingering grammar errors are all my fault as I couldn't stop myself from messing with stuff before posting. Sorry for such the big lag in posting. I'm trying.... I really am. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**~*~*~*~**

"This is delicious," Agent Kralian commented. "I've never had Chicken Cordon Bleu before."

Sam glanced over at the junior agent who sounded more polite and nervous than complimentary. She knew that he mostly likely felt as uncomfortable as she did sitting down to dinner with the Deputy Director of the FBI's family including a wife who was well known in Washington power circles and their Senator son.

"Thank you. It's Francine's special recipe," Elizabeth Fitzgerald replied as she lifted up her wine glass, taking a drink. Glancing over at Martin's mother, Sam shared a small smile of agreement. She was both what Sam expected and unexpected at the same time. She was a slender woman but she didn't seem frail, simply lean and strong, a force to be reckoned with in her beige Chanel suit. Her light brown hair was cut into a well-coiffed bob that accentuated her heart shaped face, making her seem mature, not old. She resembled her younger sister, Bonnie, in the eyes and nose but while Bonnie radiated warmth and friendliness, Elizabeth carried herself with a reserved, quiet dignity. Setting her glass down, Elizabeth added, "I'll be sure to let her know you liked it."

Sam's gaze shifted back over to Martin who was concentrating on his plate. As if sensing her eyes on him, he glanced up and grinned at her as he took another bite of his meal. She gave him a small smile with a slight tilt of her head. She was a little annoyed with him since he was the one who had insisted that she and Kralian eat dinner with the family. She would have gladly eaten in the kitchen with Francine but Martin was quite firm and before she could really protest, table settings were already in place for her and Agent Kralian, Jack and Viv conveniently absent. Viv was back at the hotel getting some sleep since she had agreed to take the graveyard shift while Jack was with Anne back at her office, reviewing Martin's agenda for the next few days - again. Sam decided to overlook the fact that Jack was going out of his way to be alone with Anne because she knew that she did the same thing around Martin.

Sam's eye fell to her own plate and the half-eaten chicken. It really was delicious but she didn't have much of an appetite. The evening was pleasant enough but it was a far cry from the dinner with the Toland's. Dinner with Martin's extended family was loud, filled with playful teasing and laughter whereas a meal with Martin's parents was more formal, more intellectual based and the closest to laughter were a few light chuckles.

Even Danny seemed more subdued than she had ever seen him. He appeared casual and calm but was much more reserved than she had ever seen him previously. He didn't crack any jokes or share any of that playful banter with Martin. He spoke very little and what he did say was short and professional. Sam couldn't help but guess that his method of staying self-contained was his way of staying strong.

"Martin, I ran into Congressman Whitehurst," Elizabeth said, drawing over Sam's attention. She had a gentle affectionate gaze fixed on her only son as she daintily sliced into her chicken and elaborated, "He asked if you have begun preparing for your re-election campaign next year."

Caught mid-chew, Martin looked over and nodded with feigned interest.

"Probably wants to hitch his wagon to your campaign," Victor commented as he dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin before dropping it back onto his lap. He gave Martin a hard look and continued, "He recognizes a rising star when he sees one." Using his fork, he pointed to Martin and with punctuated emphasis, said, "If you want my advice, lead him on a bit but be careful to not let him connect himself to you too much. He's fading out but you are finally making a name for yourself so you want to leave your options open and not get bogged down by someone else's baggage."

Swallowing, Martin casually replied, "Truth is, I haven't exactly thought that far ahead."

"You need to start planning these things far in advance, Martin. Senator Sanders has two campaign managers on retainer year round." Leaning back in his seat, Victor kept his gaze fixed on his son and added, "That's why he has been in office for nine terms and has close ties to the last two presidents."

Working his jaw, Martin met his dad's eyes and said, "I appreciate your concern, dad, but Danny and I have it handled." He picked up his wine glass and lifted it to his lips. "No need for you to worry."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you have it handled?"

Sam watched as Martin sighed and gently bit his bottom lip, clearing trying to contain his annoyance when Danny sat up straight and interjected, "Yes, sir. In fact I have some ideas and strategies already in the works."

"Really?" Victor asked, clearing his throat. Sam looked over and noticed that Martin seemed as surprised by Danny's speaking up as she was. Picking up his glass of scotch, Victor continued, "So Daniel, what sort of ideas did you have planned?"

Hearing the sarcasm in Victor's tone made Sam feel uncomfortable and for a moment, she thought that Danny would bristle at Fitzgerald's tone and say "never mind", but to Danny's credit, he forged head.

Wiping his mouth with his napkin and setting it down on his lap, Danny replied, "Well, to begin with…"

As Danny began explaining his campaign strategies to Victor, Sam set her fork down and reached for her glass of water when she felt something brush against her foot. It didn't take much guesswork to know who the culprit was. She looked up as Martin tapped her shoe gently with his, the gesture feeling more reassuring than flirtatious. She shared a sympathetic smile with him thinking that he certainly did his best to prepare her…

**~*~**

_Sam's eyes scanned the impressive halls of the Capitol Building as she, Danny, Jack and Anne followed Martin on the way to his office. They turned left and above the hallway entrance, she spotted a sign that read 'Senator Fitzgerald.'_

"_Good afternoon, Senator," a petite African American woman greeted. Her braided hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a dark gray blazer with matching skirt. Her eyes darted between Danny and Martin before landing on Danny. She smiled at Danny and leaned in to give him a hug. "How are you doing?" She stepped back and asked, "We were all so shocked to see it on the news. We were so worried."_

_Giving her a wide smile, Danny assured her, "You know me, Vanessa. Nothing can keep me down." _

"_And we are glad of it," Vanessa replied with a encouraging smile. She jerked her chin down the hallway. "FYI, get well baskets have been arriving for you."_

"_Oh, really?" Danny asked, wide eyed as he glanced down the hallway. "Anything good?"_

"_Oh, you know you've never met a gift basket you didn't like. But it is good stuff: fruit, muffins, cookie bouquets, Pepperidge Farms…that sort of stuff," she replied, listing off the bounties. "We put them all in your office."_

"_Say no more," Danny replied as he started down the hall to his office. As he walked, he glanced over at Martin and said, "Meet in my office in ten?" _

"_You know it," Martin called back. _

_Vanessa glanced at Sam and Jack and greeted, "Hello."_

_Gesturing to them, Martin explained, "Vanessa, these are special agents Spade and Malone. They are going to be…um, keeping an eye on things for awhile."_

_Reaching out and shaking their hands, Vanessa said, "Yes, of course. Director Fitzgerald's office called ahead to let me know you were coming."_

"_Of course he did," Martin quipped._

_Ignoring Martin, Vanessa smiled at the agents and said, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Vanessa Jeffries, the senator's office manager. Please let me know if you need anything at all." Once the handshakes were exchanged, she looked directly at Martin and said, "I have your one o'clock meeting scheduled with Senator…"_

_Sam and Jack followed behind as she updated Martin on his appointments for the afternoon. Anne excused herself and headed off to her own office as they continued towards Martin's. _

_Vanessa finished updating him on his calendar, welcomed him back once more, and excused herself as Martin removed his jacket and hung it on the back of his leather chair. He picked up a stack of pale pink papers and started leafing through them. Once he read through a few messages, he announced that he was heading over to Danny's office so they could discuss a few things. So with them trailing behind, he exited. _

_They reached Danny's office and Sam started to follow Martin inside when Jack reached over and touched her shoulder. She stopped and looked at him as he whispered, "I think you can handle watching those two dismantle food baskets. I'm going to talk to Anne about…" he paused and Sam knew he was searching for the words. She gave him an amused look as he finally finished, "The senator's agenda."_

"_Yeah, you go discuss that agenda," she replied with a mischievous grin. "That agenda needs a lot of discussing, doesn't it? It's very complex."_

_He shot her a dirty look before turning around and walking to Anne's office. She watched him go, her thoughts drifting to Anne and that nagging feeling in her gut. She couldn't understand why she felt this way, Anne has shown herself to be nothing but a stand up friend to Martin but there it was – doubt. Shrugging it off, she turned and entered Danny's office in time to see him and Martin scavenging the baskets with exuberance. _

"_You know, I could just stay here," Danny commented, polishing an apple on his lapel before taking a bite. Pausing mid-chew, he motioned to the sofa against the wall and said, "I have a place to sleep," jerking his chin to the baskets, "plenty to eat, and I can shower and change in the locker room downstairs." _

_Grabbing an orange, Martin replied, "Give it up already will you?" He held out the basket for Sam to take something. She peered inside and grabbed a pear. As she unwrapped the tissue paper, Martin set the basket back down and added, "You're being entirely too dramatic about this so let it go." _

_Danny jutted his lip out like he was going to protest some more before shaking his head and shrugging. "Fine," he stepped behind his desk and sat down. "Let's get to work then." Peeling his orange, Martin sat down across from Danny as he opened up a file and skimmed over the pages. Plopping down in his chair, Danny began, "I have the water quality report on that property Senator…" _

_Figuring this was going to take some time, Sam sat down on the sofa and took a bite of her pear. The sweet, textured fruit tasted delicious. She half-listened as Danny and Martin discussed environmental impact studies, upcoming legislation, and other things that only left Sam feeling bored; a feeling that did not dissipate over the rest of the day. _

_She spent a bulk of the day following Martin from meeting to meeting, most of which were behind closed doors so she had to stand outside and wait. Which is why she was now sitting on a stiff leather chair outside Senator Trailor's office, flipping through a congressional newsletter waiting for Martin. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had someone to chat with but Jack, feeling confident that the would be assassin wouldn't try anything in the Capitol Building, left her to watch the senator alone while he and Viv went to the Hoover Building to do some more research and background checks. _

_The door opened up and she heard soft laughter filtering out as Martin emerged from the office. She stood up and waited as he thanked the senator for his time and said that he would look into something. As soon as the door was closed, Martin turned to look at her and smiled. "On a scale from one to ten, just how bored are you?"_

"_Fifteen," she flatly replied. _

_He laughed. As they started walking back to his office he softly said, "Well, that was my last meeting for the day. Now you get the exciting job of watching me read legislation for the next two hours."_

_She nodded thoughtfully. "In that case, I'd like to change my answer to twenty-four." _

_He laughed again. _

_They reached his office and after he discussed a few things with his staff, Martin settled into one of the leather chairs and propped his feet up on the coffee table while Sam took position opposite of him on the sofa. As he read, she texted Elena only to find that there were no new updates on the whereabouts of Dante Harris. She started texting back when Martin's cell phone rang. She paused in her typing and held her phone in her hands, watching as Martin got a very put out expression as he read the caller ID._

_Answering his phone, he said, "Hey mom." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Actually, we're going to be here pretty late so I don't think…" He paused in his talking and Sam guessed he had been cut off. He took a breath and started again, "I appreciate that… no, I didn't…" He opened his eyes, catching Sam's curious gaze. He shook his head, looking annoyed so she just shrugged and smiled. "Okay, fine. You win. We'll be home for dinner." He narrowed his eyes at Sam and added, "Be sure to have Francine set four extra places. Well, there's me, Danny, and the two agents assigned to protection detail. They have to eat, too." Sam's eyes went wide and she shook her head but Martin waved her off. He went quiet as he listened and then said at last, "Great. See you tonight." _

_He clicked off his phone and set it down on the coffee table. Leaning back, he sighed heavily and tilted his head. _

"_Seriously, there is no need for us to have dinner with you and your parents," she carefully said. She didn't want to offend him but wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect either. _

"_Sorry, but they behave themselves a lot more when there are other people around," he replied, with a wink. "You are assigned to protect me, right?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "This isn't exactly what the bureau had in mind."_

"_Tomato, tomahto," he quipped._

_They both shared a light laugh when Martin's reached over and picked up the paper he had been reading. Sensing an opportunity she quietly asked, "Can I ask you a question?" _

"_Sure," he replied, straightening the sheath of papers. _

"_Why is Danny so opposed to staying at your parent's house?"_

_Martin sighed and licked his lips, thinking. "My parents see things…" he paused, searching the right words and finished, "in a very specific light." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. He frowned and said, "My father doesn't exactly approve of the fact that someone with Danny's past is my chief counsel. He sees everything that Danny overcame in his life as weaknesses while I prefer to see them as his strengths." He rubbed his hand over his jaw and looked over at some framed diplomas on the wall. "I can't imagine struggling with addiction every single day, having to be that strong."_

"_I can see why Danny doesn't want to put himself in that situation."_

"_Actually, I think what Danny finds hard is he could care less what my father thinks. But he's Cuban and believes that you should always show respect to people's parents no matter what. So I think sometimes it's hard for him to bite his tongue around my father. It's not so much what my father might think but he doesn't want to be a problem between me and my parents. The thing is I consider Danny as much my family as my parents." _

_Sam nodded. "I can see that. I mean, it's clear you treat each other more like brothers than co-workers and friends."_

_"Which is why I hate that he still feels uncomfortable around my father after all these year, but honestly, I can't blame him. My father does very little to show any appreciation for all Danny's done for me career."_

_"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously. _

_Sighing heavily, Martin glanced at her and gave her a small smile. "There were instances, early on in my political career. My name was really getting out here. There was a lot of buzz. Danny's strategy was to ride the wave of enthusiasm to get to the next level...the Senate. Danny had it all mapped out: how we'd get support, how we'd win. Sometimes he's so prepared, I wonder if he thinks about anything else." He released a soft reflective chuckle before beginning again, "As things started to come together, my father started to offer his advice more and more. To some degree, we appreciated it. He has so many connections and so much great input. But there were instances where he would completely dismiss Danny's ideas...without even listening." He leaned forward, his elbows propped up on his knees as he rubbed his hands together. "My father has a way of playing into people's insecurities. As much as Danny would never admit it, my father can make Danny feel like the screw-up he was when he was seventeen years old without so much as a word."_

_"That's rough, but I guess it's a testament to Danny's loyalty to you that he puts up with it," she replied, with an empathetic look. _

_"We all put up with it," Martin replied with the wizened knowledge born of years of experience. "It's who my father is. I've just learned not to let it get to me and to fight back whenever possible."_

_She nodded and sarcastically said, "Did I thank you for asking me to dinner with your parents?"_

_Martin smiled as he shook his head. "My mother evens my father out a bit. You'll see. I know, deep down, he has my best interests at heart. And I really believe, one day...maybe even today, he'll realize what how important Danny is to all of this," Martin commented as he looked around his office. "Because I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him." He reached up and touched his shoulder in the same spot where Danny had been shot and quietly added, "And I mean that in more ways than one."_

**~*~**

"…and I really think the voters will respond to that," Danny finished, glancing at Martin for confirmation. "Isn't that right?"

Martin nodded.

"I see," Victor replied with a skeptical nod before looking over at Martin. "You know, I'm sure yours and Daniel's idea has some merit but I was talking to your old friend, Corey Greene, and he worked on the president's last campaign. He told me he was looking for something new to work on and I mentioned you. He said he'd be more than willing to take a look at…"

"We're fine, dad," Martin interrupted.

"It wouldn't hurt to at least meet with Corey," Victor replied, taking another sip of his scotch. "You know, a lunch meeting with an old friend."

"Corey wasn't my friend."

"What do you mean?" Victor argued. "You went to prep school together and were both on the skeet team at the club."

"Corey was a pretentious ass and I wouldn't want him anywhere near me or my campaign…" Martin snapped back, his voice even and hard.

Sam's eyes widened a bit at hearing Martin's comeback. Clearly, he wasn't lying when he said he fought back whenever possible. Quickly glancing in Danny's direction, she could see his lips had tightened into a thin line. While he was clearly trying to appear neutral, she could tell that Victor's idea of bringing in an outsider made Danny feel threatened. For some reason, this annoyed Sam so much so that it was all she could do not to speak up and ask Danny how his shoulder was doing...just to reiterated what he'd just gone through for Victor Fitzgerald's son. Thinking better of it, Sam mimicked Danny's expression and bit her tongue. She was getting the feeling that many people had to do that around this house.

"All I am saying, Martin, is that a new perspective…" Victor began when he was promptly cut off by his better half.

Clearing her throat – loudly – Elizabeth sat up straight and stared across the table directly at her husband. "Victor, I think Martin and Danny have heard your thoughts on the matter and will take it under consideration." Sam tensed up, her eyes darting between the couple. She saw Victor bristle at being interrupted but make no move to challenge his wife on the matter. Elizabeth smiled brightly at Danny and continued, "I, for one, have complete faith in Danny's ideas. Any man who takes a bullet for my son has my unwavering trust." She met Victor's eyes, a gentle expression on her face as she finished, "As I'm sure he has yours."

Sam studied Elizabeth, impressed by the woman's composure and compassion. Martin was right; she was a good balance to Victor's head strong personality.

Taking a breath, Victor's demeanor softened and he nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes of course." He looked over at Danny and humbly said, "My apologies. We never even thanked you for what you did – for Martin."

Danny, blushing under the unexpected praise and gratitude, softly replied, "Really, I didn't do anything…"

"Nonsense," Martin eagerly boasted as he reached over and affectionately smacked Danny on the back. "This guy is a hero." Danny shot Martin a look to shut up but he still continued, "I'm completely in his debt for the rest of my life."

Shifting in his chair, Danny lowered his head and mumbled, "Seriously, Martin, there's no need…"

Smiling broadly, Elizabeth chimed in, "Now, now, Danny, we are eternally in your debt what you did."

"No, really, please stop it, already," Danny shyly argued, clearly uncomfortable by hearing the Fitzgerald's affectionate words. He laughed nervously before looking over at Sam and saying, "Agent Spade's the real hero here. She's the one who chased the gunman down."

Sam froze, her face growing hot. "Um, who?" she asked, looking at all the faces looking back at her. "I was just doing my job."

"Then we owe the both of you," Elizabeth replied, reaching over and gently touching Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled nervously when she saw Martin watching her with a goofy, proud and amused expression on his face. Elizabeth raised her glass and toasted, "To both the heroes who saved the life of my son."

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together before taking a drink. As Sam sipped her water she noticed Martin eyeing her over the rim of his glass, a bemused glint in his eyes.

Elizabeth set her glass back down and grinned, clearly as relieved as Sam by the broken tension as she merrily asked, "Who's ready for dessert? Francine made cherry pie."

"None for me," Danny replied with a gentle smile. He patted his belly and said, "I'm stuffed."

"Yeah, none for me either," Martin replied, giving his mother a small but affectionate smile.

"Come on, Martin. You love Francine's desserts," Elizabeth prodded.

"Oh, I do, but Danny and I have a few more reports to review before presenting our bill tomorrow," he tossed his napkin on the table. "We really need to hash out the final details."

Elizabeth gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, clearly disappointed that the evening was being cut short. "Of course." Martin and Danny both stood up and as he exited, he planted a small kiss on his mother's cheek and whispered, "Good night." He looked over at his father and they nodded silently to one another.

Realizing this was her out, too, Sam stood up and announced, "If you'll excuse me, this is my cue as well." Kralian stood up with her as she finished, "Thank you for dinner."

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "Good evening, agents. If you change your mind about the pie, it's in the kitchen. Help yourselves."

Sam and Kralian nodded and started to the door after Martin and Danny. Sam entered the hallway in time to see the two men enter the study at the far end of the hallway. She watched as Danny said something to Martin before smacking him on the back of the head. Martin laughed and then shoved Danny into the office.

Kralian tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Um, you know, I actually wanted some pie."

Satisfied that Martin and Danny were probably fine, she smiled at Kralian and said, "How about you grab me a slice, too?" She pointed to the living area adjacent to the study and said, "Meet you over there."

He gave her a mock salute and wandered off the kitchen as she moved to the living area and sat down on one of the sofas. A few minutes later Kralian returned with the pie and Francine in tow.

Kralian was carrying a tray of cherry pie, a pitcher of coffee and several cups and plates. Setting it down on the coffee table, Francine stepped over and said, "I'm glad you decided on dessert after all," she cut into the pie and placed a slice on a plate that she held out for Sam. "I would've been insulted if you turned it down."

"Sorry," Sam replied, reaching over and taking the plate. "Work comes first, you know."

Shaking her head, she cut another piece for Kralian who was busy pouring two cups of coffee. "People around here are just work, work, work. You start taking work too seriously and you will start to forget what's really important in your life."

"You know D.C., it's just one big rat race," Kralian commented, setting a cup near Sam before sitting down.

Francine set his plate down and replied, "And you know what I say?" She picked up the tray with the pie and coffee and added, "It doesn't matter who wins or loses a rat race because in the end you're still a rat."

Sam nodded in agreement and watched as Francine walked to the study and, expertly holding the tray with one arm, turned the doorknob and entered without so much as a knock.

She and Kralian both began eating their dessert when he released a satisfied moan and murmured, "Oh, man… if I wasn't already married I'd ask Francine. The woman can cook."

Swallowing the wonderfully sweet dessert, Sam replied, "Get in line."

He laughed.

They spent the next few hours sitting there chatting and enjoying their dessert while Martin and Danny were sequestered in the study. She learned that Kralian grew up in Las Vegas and that his parents were both dealers at the Luxor. They discussed the pros and cons of working in New York versus D.C. He admitted that while for most agents, landing an assignment in Washington was top notch, he hoped to work someplace far from bureau politics.

"Trust me, there are politics anywhere you work," Sam reasoned as she slumped further in the sofa. "But if you are that unhappy working at the Hoover Building, why don't you put in for a transfer?"

He shook his head and replied, "I'd love to but my wife's family lives in Virginia and now that we are expecting, ain't no way she's moving."

"You're gonna be a dad?" Sam asked, smiling. "When is she due?"

"Official date is tomorrow," Kralian replied.

"I'm surprised you're on duty," she said, puzzled.

"Didn't have much choice," Kralian replied. "Besides, she's a nurse and working, too. She insisted on keeping busy right up until her due date. She's stubborn like that." He laughed and checked his watch. "In fact, she's getting off her shift right about now." He stood up and pulled out his cell phone. "You mind?"

"Nah, go call your wife. I got it covered here."

He gave her a grateful smile and disappeared down the hallway. Sam stood up, anxious to move around and get the blood flowing, when the door to the study swung open and Danny stepped out.

Rubbing his shoulder, he glanced over at her and said, "Night."

"Good night," she replied, watching as he started up the staircase. She waited in the hallway for Martin and when he didn't exit, she stepped over to the open doorway and peeked inside.

Martin was lying on one of the sofas with his eyes closed and his socked feet propped up on a pillow. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

His eyes were closed so she reached over and gingerly knocked.

Martin's eyes fluttered open and he smiled slowly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she replied, savoring the sight of him looking so languid and cute. She resisted the urge to step over to him and lay down on top of him, reminding herself that Kralian could return at any moment. Taking a seat across from him she said, "So dinner was interesting."

"That's one way to put it."

"What do you mean? I had a very nice time."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her for confirmation. "Seriously?"

She laughed. "No, not really. But the food was good."

He nodded and laughed. "True. But believe it or not, for the Fitzgerald's it wasn't that bad either." She laughed softly as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head back and forth, stretching out the kinks.

"You should get to bed," Sam gently said.

Martin's hand dropped as he met her eyes and grinned. "What is it with you, Spade? You always want me in bed…"

She shot him a look and glanced over to make sure Kralian wasn't around. "Don't say stuff like that. You're going to get me in trouble."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'll behave." He slumped back onto the sofa and looked at her. "But you're right. I should get to bed. The Senate reconvenes in the morning and that's when things get much more fun."

"I've followed you around for a full day. I can't imagine it being any more fun."

He laughed. "Actually, it is. All that excitement and energy of proposing new bills, the air is filled with possibility and hope. It's the main thing I enjoy about being a senator."

"You know, I think this is the first time I heard you talk about being a senator with any sort of joy."

"Sorry, I guess I do grumble a lot," he admitted. "I do hate politics sometimes but I like what it means to try and create change, to be a part of history." He smiled nostalgically and said, "You know, there's this tradition among senators when they enter office. The desks in the senate have been there for over a hundred years. They are these beautiful old pieces of furniture and when you open the drawer, you can see the names of all the senators who preceded you carved into the wood. So when you take office, you get to carve your name in as well." He shook his head slowly and smiled. "I can't tell you how amazing it can be to see your name etched into the same wood as other famous senators like Robert F. Kennedy. It really makes you take stock and feel like you need to leave lasting impressions as well."

Sam forced a smile on her face and said, "Yeah, I can imagine that must be a pretty surreal experience."

Martin nodded agreeably and she kept that smile planted on her face as her stomach churned as she tried her best to ignore the fact that Robert F. Kennedy had been assassinated and that the only reason she was here today was to keep the same thing from happening to Martin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Thanks to Anmodo for her help and guidance in getting me on track, her contributions to the story, and the encouragement to keep writing. Thanks to Spyglass for her gentle prodding along, LOL, and beta work.**

**Big thanks to all of you for reading and infinite patience. Thanks! I would have replied to some of your pleas but I can't reply to ANON posts so please know that I appreciate your comments and pokes and I am trying my darndest to not let too much time lapse but the current state of the show does not entice my muse so it's been a struggle. Sorry. But this fic is my priority and I am diligently working on the next chapter right now. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**~*~*~*~**

Sam watched as Jack fumbled with the driver side vent to try and get some of the warmed heater air to blow directly onto his hands. She had asked him once why he never wore gloves and he explained that every time he would buy a pair, one would be mysteriously lost and he was tired of having to invest in a new set so he would just stick his hands in his coat pockets instead. At least he could be assured he wouldn't misplace those. She thought about asking why he didn't just make sure to store his gloves in his pockets so maybe he wouldn't keep losing them but knew better than to argue with Jack Malone.

She raised the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn when she heard Jack snicker from behind the steering wheel.

"Up late enjoying the free cable?" he quipped as he held a hand in front of the vent and waggled his fingers as the warm air blew.

Smiling, she replied, "You know I love my HBO."

He nodded his head amused before replacing his hands on the steering wheel and refocusing his attention to the icy road ahead.

Adjusting her seatbelt strap with one hand, Sam shifted in her seat and reached over to pick up her coffee cup from the console with the other. The cup was still warm, a wonderful contrast to the chilly D.C. morning air. She lifted the plastic lid to her lips and took a long drink, silently praying that the caffeine would find it's way through her blood stream to all of her limbs, grab hold and jostle her entire body wide awake.

She lowered her cup, gripping it tightly and resting it on her thigh as she leaned back, glancing out the still frosty window and sighing heavily. In the distance, she eyed the Washington Monument and it occurred to her that for all her time spent in Washington from her training at Quantico to today, she hadn't once done so as a tourist. No trips to the Lincoln Memorial, Smithsonian or National Mall with a digital camera and tourist map. Of course, she did get to see sights that most of the general public did not – like the inner workings of the Capital Building, the shooting gallery at the Hoover FBI headquarters, and perhaps the most private of all, the body parts of one certain U.S. Senator.

Of course, it was that same Senator who was responsible for her being so tired this morning. She brought her cup back up to her lips as she took a drink and thought about the night before…

**~*~**

_Dressed in loose fitting pajama pants and a tank top, Sam padded barefoot across the hotel carpet towards the bed. She pulled back the white, fluffy down comforter and climbed under the covers. She reached over and clicked off the lamp, shrouding the room in darkness. Relaxing into the bed, she kicked the sheets loose with her feet, rested her head on the pillow and sighed contentedly, sinking deep into the mattress. _

_She closed her eyes, ready to give herself over to sleep when her cell phone shrilled, cracking through the quiet of the night. Opening her eyes, she sighed heavily and rolled over to turn the lamp back on. She winced against the brightness as she grabbed her cell and pressed talk. _

"_Spade," she greeted. _

"_Hey Sam," Elena replied, sounding way too perky for this late in the evening. _

_Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, Sam said, "It's after midnight." She lay back down, cradling the cell against her ear. "What are you still doing up?" _

"_I just spent the last four hours tracking the money from Ricky to a Cayman account which was also connected to the farm of one Dante Harris," Elena proudly answered. _

_Sam stretched out and slid a hand under the pillow. "That's great, so there is a solid link."_

"_Yes, there is," Elena agreed. "I just wanted to let you know that we have Dante's revised arrest warrant all ready to roll. Now we just have to find out where he went."_

"_Hopefully, the APB will help and someone will spot him very soon so we can end this."_

"_Yeah," Elena replied before her tone got softer and she asked, "So… how's the Senator? Are you still crushing on him?" _

"_Crushing?" Sam repeated, amused by her friend's inquisitiveness. "I haven't crushed on a boy since high school." She cleared her throat and holding back the true giddiness she felt at just thinking about Martin and carefully replied, "He's fine." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Elena was her best friend but she still couldn't allow herself to say too much about Martin quite yet. Whatever she was having with Martin was both so real and surreal that even she couldn't explain where her feelings on him stood. But still needing to share, she added, "I actually had dinner with his parents tonight." _

"_Wow, that was quick," Elena replied. Sam wasn't sure if she sounded impressed or uncertain. _

"_Well, it's not like I was the girlfriend meeting the parents. It was work-related…" Sam replied as she went on to explain the circumstances that led to the dinner as well as how awkward the dinner conversation was between Martin's parents and Danny. "You should have seen how cold Victor Fitzgerald was around Danny. I really felt for the guy."_

"_That's terrible, he's such a sweetie," Elena murmured. "You should have seen him at the hospital trying to be brave but you could see how vulnerable he felt." She paused and almost wistfully added, "You know what I mean, like he was acting tough but appreciated being dotted on at the same time." _

_Sam went quiet for a beat and then with a soft laugh, playfully teased, "Who's crushing now?" _

"_No, I was just saying…" Elena lamely argued before finally conceding, "Maybe…" she paused and breathed, "I don't know…" She went quiet before softly asking, "Why? Did he say anything?"_

_Sam laughed and teased, "Not to me but I can ask Martin tomorrow when I see him in homeroom." _

"_I was only asking a question," Elena replied with feigned annoyance. _

_Emboldened by the turn of attention from her to Elena, Sam continued, "I can find out if he's asked anyone to prom yet…" _

"_Okay, I'm hanging up on you now," Elena flatly replied. ._

"_Maybe you can write him one of those notes where he can check the box asking if he likes you…"_

"_Goodnight," Elena announced with a laugh and amusement evident in her tone when the line went dead. _

_Sam chuckled and started to set the phone back down when it rang. She quickly pressed talk and not bothering to check the caller-ID, she answered, "What? Did you decide you liked my idea?" _

"_So far I've liked all your ideas but maybe you should tell me what it is first," Martin's voice greeted her. _

_A red hot blush filled Sam's face. "Uh… sorry I thought you were someone else…" She winced in embarrassment and quickly attempted to switch gears by saying, "Sorry. Never mind, what's up? Is something wrong?"_

_Seeming to decide to cut her some slack, Martin went along and answered, "Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep and it occurred to me that we could talk on the phone without Agent Kralian or anyone else around listening nearby," he paused and in mocking seriousness asked, "Kralian isn't there in your hotel room is he?" _

"_Nope, I'm all alone in this big hotel bed," she playfully purred. _

_The line was quiet for a beat when Martin, his voice tinged with frustration, replied, "You do realize how wrong it is that we are both by ourselves right now, don't you?"_

_She laughed softly and rolled over onto her side, snuggling deeper under the covers secretly wishing Martin was with her right now. "Yeah, I know." She closed her eyes and gently soothed, "It's just for a little while longer. I think we're closer to ending this." _

"_Good," he replied, sounding relieved. Sam's eyes opened up and she stared aimlessly across the room as she wondered just what Martin's comment meant but before she could contemplate on it too long, Martin asked, "Did you get some good news?"_

_Licking her lips, she pulled herself free of her thoughts and refocused on the conversation and replied, "According to Elena, yeah, I did."_

"_Is that who you were talking to earlier?" he asked, his voice begotten of casual curiosity. _

_Rolling onto her back, Sam nodded even though he couldn't see her and replied, "Yeah."_

"_So what was the idea?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly muffled and she envisioned him laying in his own bed, his head squished into his pillow. It didn't take a real stretch of her imagination since she had seen him just like that the previous night. _

"_Idea?" she asked, puzzled. _

"_Earlier when you answered the phone, you asked about liking an idea, what was it?"_

"_Um…it was nothing. It was just me joking around and teasing her about something."_

"_I see," he replied, unconvinced. "Any chance it has something to do with Danny?" _

"_I…uh, I don't know if I should say anything," Sam responded, caught off guard that Martin's guess was spot on._

"_Right," he replied in firm agreement. "Being a good friend you would want to respect her privacy."_

"_Exactly," she agreed. _

"_Yeah, well, as a good friend of Danny's let me just violate his privacy by saying he really likes Elena," Martin confessed with bemused glee. _

"_Really?" Sam asked, cataloging this information into her mind. _

"_Yeah, he told me that she was great at the hospital," he explained, sounding eager and excited to share this gossip. "In fact, he told me he plans to ask her out after the vote tomorrow. It's actually kind of funny how nervous he is. I think he's worried she doesn't take him very seriously."_

"_He does like to joke around a lot," Sam commented._

"_Maybe you could put in a good word for him?" _

_Sam went silent, carefully considering her reply. She liked Danny but when it came to her friend's heart, for all her teasing, she was very protective of it all the same. "Oh, uh, I don't know, I don't like getting involved in other people's relationships."_

_Chuckling as if confused, Martin said, "But she's your friend, he's my friend."_

"_Yeah, but…" she began before trailing off, unsure how to explain her point of view. _

"_But what?" Martin asked, sounding hurt and confused. "Danny's a great guy and I think they'd make a good match." She remained quiet, trying to formulate her response when Martin interjected. "Or don't you agree?"_

"_No, it's not that…It's just…" Sam paused and sat up, grappling to find the right words to explain her point of view without offending Martin. "Look, I like Danny but Elena is my best friend and I want what's best for her. I don't want her to get hurt by some playboy who's only looking for a good time in between being a workaholic. She's been burned before and I don't want to see that happen again." _

_Over the line, she swore she could feel the tension radiating through the phone as Martin retorted, "Who hasn't been burned in a relationship before?"_

_Sam winced wondering if they really were only talking about Elena and Danny anymore or if Martin was speaking from his own experiences. After all, Sam had to admit that as protective as she was over Elena's heart, it paled in comparison to the fortress she'd built around her own. The question that remained was whether Martin was revealing himself in his explanation about Danny's feeling as well. _

_Taking a deep breath, Sam carefully began again, "I didn't mean to upset you and I know what you're saying but not every woman is just looking for a good time." She cringed; worried that she may have mistakingly indicated to Martin that she was only looking for a good time because that certainly wasn't the case. "I mean, she's not into just casual dating." Cautious to get back on track to the couple they were discussing, Sam added, "Elena has a daughter and needs to be careful who she lets into their lives. From the short time I've known Danny, I've seen how charming and funny he can be. He'd win Sophie over in a heartbeat, but then what? What if he decides…?"_

"_Isn't it her choice to decide who and who not to date?" Martin interrupted, sounding more and more hurt by Sam's doubts. "And Danny would never do anything to hurt a child's feelings. You saw him with my niece, the kids at the community center and the way he talks about his nephew. He doesn't 'win' kids over just so he can lay their moms."_

"_You're twisting my words," she argued, a biting edge in her voice. Reigning in her instincts to react defensively, she checked her emotions and continued, "I know what you're saying, Martin, but I'm not going to push Elena towards someone who seems more concerned with having fun than building a future. I know you love Danny like a brother but you told me yourself that work is his life and he seems like the type who has lots of women…" Martin started laughing and she found herself growing angry at him seeming to dismiss what she was saying. "Why are you laughing? I'm not joking here."_

"_I know you're not," Martin replied between his lessening chuckles. "But contrary to the persona he radiates, Danny isn't nearly the Casanova he claims to be."_

_Sam frowned, confused. "You're always commenting on him being a ladies man."_

"_As a joke," Martin replied; his laughter fading as he grew thoughtful and serious. He took such a heavy sigh on the other end that she could hear it over the phone. "It's like when you call a fat guy 'Slim' or a tall guy 'Shorty.' Don't get me wrong, Danny's no monk, he does date but he isn't careless about it. I'm not saying he hasn't been in casual relationships with single women who aren't very invested in something long term, but he's genuine when it really matters. He wouldn't risk anything with someone like Elena: an agent and a single mom. Danny's a solid guy and he wouldn't fool around with a woman with a kid unless he was really honest in his intentions."_

"_I don't know, Martin," she doubtfully replied, scooting down into the bed again. He was making a compelling and reasonable argument but those things seldom translated to emotions and feelings. "How can you be so sure?"_

"_Because I know him," he said in fierce defense of his friend. He was quiet for a beat and his tone was cautious as he started again, "Look, you know I know Danny better than anyone. Deep down, I think he wants a family more than anything. He missed out on having that for most of his life, so I think when he finds someone special, he'll put his whole heart into it…just like he does with his work." He paused, his voice growing softer as he continued, "I can't promise you that he and Elena will live happily ever after but I think the guy deserves a chance to try."_

_Sam hummed thoughtfully as she thought back to what Martin's aunt Bonnie had told her: "Trust me on this, both Martin and Danny would make fine husbands for any woman so if you or any of your single friends are looking for a nice guy…"_

_Relenting, Sam sighed and tenderly said, "I'm sorry, you're right. It's her choice and Danny does seem sincere and incredibly loyal to the people he cares about."_

"_Thanks," Martin gently replied, sounding grateful and pleased. "So you'll put in a good word?"_

"_Yes, I will," she agreed, dipping further into the bed before rolling over to her side again. "But if he hurts her, he'll have to answer to me."_

"_Fair enough," Martin replied with a low laugh. "Honestly, you have nothing to worry about because I think any guy willing to get involved with a woman who carries a gun, you have to know takes it very seriously."_

_She laughed. "Smart thinking." She glanced at the clock that was now reading closer to one a.m. "I really need to get some sleep now."_

"_Yeah, me too," he reluctantly replied. "Good night, Sam."_

"_Night," she breathed into the phone before pulling it away from her ear and pressing the 'END' button. _

_She set the phone back on the nightstand and clicked off the lamp once more. The room was dark and quiet as she lay there wondering just what hers and Martin's own relationship held in their future. Spending today seeing how Martin's life was lived first hand, she couldn't help but wonder how she would fit into it. As impressed as she was with Elizabeth Fitzgerald, she couldn't imagine herself in the role of a political family's matriarch. Sam was happy with her life as an FBI agent living an independent life with long hours in the field and take-out for dinner. She couldn't imagine herself attending society functions as a Senator's girlfriend much less someone as significant as a senator's wife. _

_A worried knot formed in Sam's gut and she knew that her coveted sleep was now far from her reach. She lay in the dark, staring up at the ceiling as she wondered if what she and Martin had was the result of an extreme situation and there was no possible way to have a real relationship when this was all over. The knot moved up and wrapped itself tightly around her heart as she realized that what she shared with Martin may be over as soon as all of this ends._

**~*~**

Jack pulled the car into the Capitol Building's parking garage and after spending twenty minutes hunting down a parking space, they finally found a slot on the third level. Jack had to wedge the sedan between two large black SUVs and it took some maneuvering on her part, but Sam was able to extricate herself from the vehicle by taking a deep breath and squeezing out through the small space without dinging the car door. Happy to finally be free of the car, Sam and Jack started towards the elevator when Jack's cell phone rang.

Still walking, Jack fished the phone out of his coat pocket and in his patented gravelly voice, answered, "Malone." Sam slowed her stride as they reached the elevator and listened to Jack's replies. "Yeah? Where?" He grew quiet as he listened with a pleased expression on his face. Immediately Sam sensed this call had some good news. "Hang on, I'm going to put you on speaker phone," Jack said as he pressed a button and held it out for Sam to listen as well. "Okay, go ahead, Louis."

"Okay, so I got a call that Dante was spotted at a gas station in Hastings – my guess is that he was on his way to Canada," Louis explained when he laughed and added, "Get this, he had to stop to gas up his Prius when a patrol car spotted him. How's that for irony? Mr. environmentally conscious had to stop to fuel up his energy efficient vehicle trying to run from the law. I love it."

"Yeah, it's hilarious," Jack deadpanned, sharing a look with Sam as she rolled her eyes at Louis' lame attempt at humor.

"Anyway, he's on his way back to the city as we speak," Louis finished. "I guess the senator's in the clear."

Sam pulse started to race but she wasn't sure if it was because she was excited that the case was closing or worried what it meant for her and Martin.

"Yeah, well, we'll stay on the senator until you get a full confession from Dante all the same," Jack replied, pensively. "I don't want to risk letting him out of our sight until we are absolutely certain that no threat remains."

"You got it. I'll call you as soon as I know what's what," Louis replied before the line went silent, indicating that he had hung up.

As Jack pocketed his cell phone, Sam reached over and pressed the call button, saying, "Well, we know that Dante is linked to Ricky through the account in the Cayman's…"

"Cayman's?" Sam turned around to see Anne a few feet away. She was walking towards them and the elevator dressed in a cream colored camel coat and carrying her briefcase in one hand and a travel mug in the other. She smiled at Jack and said, "Fancy running into you here."

Smiling, Jack jutted his chin out. "I don't know about fancy considering this is a parking garage."

Anne laughed lightly. "A pleasant surprise then," she replied as she neared. She nodded hello to Sam before asking again, "What's going on in the Cayman's?" Sam shared a look with Jack, waiting to follow his lead on whether or not they were going to share information when Anne seemed to pick up on their reservations in speaking as she off handedly added, "Sorry, Cayman is a loaded word around D.C. Usually means hiding money for tax evasion and when you work for the government," she grinned, "it's like taking money out of our pocket."

The elevator doors slid open and as they started inside, Jack quipped, "You don't have to tell us, we know all about our tax dollars at work."

Sam playfully rolled her eyes at Jack and Anne's flirting and pressed the button for the elevator to get moving.

Adjusting her grip on the briefcase handle, Anne brought her mug up to her lips and asked, "So what's this about an account in the Cayman's?" before taking a drink. Lowering her mug she continued, "Can I assume you're closing in on the suspect?"

"We're making progress," Jack replied with his usual professional caution. "In fact, we are about to talk to Martin about a few things. You might want to sit in on the meeting."

"Be glad to," Anne replied, glancing up as the numerical lights illuminated to mark their ascent.

The elevator stopped and they exited, turning to walk down the hallway towards Martin's office. They had only moved a few steps when Anne stopped short and glanced at her watch.

"Damn it, I almost forgot," she muttered, studying her watch before looking up at Jack. "I really need to call Senator Lindell about the vote before he meets with his own committee." She held up her index finger and smiled, "Let me just run to my office and I'll meet you in Martin's as soon as I am done."

"See you there," Jack replied, watching her as she walked away. He stood there, staring at her retreating form when Sam stared at him and laughed. He turned to face her. "What?"

She stared back at him, considering what to say when she simply replied, "Nothing," and started walking to Martin's office, doing her best to restrain her smile. Jack's happiness was always so fragile that she didn't want to scare it off.

She reached Vanessa's desk and the bubbly black woman looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning, agents."

"Hello," Sam greeted before gesturing to Martin's closed door. "Is he in yet?"

Smiling, Vanessa replied, "He's in Danny's office working his way through the gift baskets. His stomach is a bottomless pit, that one."

Giving Vanessa thanks for the heads up, they wandered over to Danny's office and knocked on the door. Sam pushed the door open after Danny shouted for them to enter. Inside she found Danny and Viv sitting at the small sofa while Martin stood at a far off counter spreading something on his toast. Upon hearing them enter, Martin turned and grinned widely at them and held up a small jar filled with some brown goop and a yellow label.

"Would you care for some vegemite, mates?" he asked with a very bad Australian accent. He grinned at Sam, sharing a playful look as he added, "It's the authentic stuff, loaded with genuine Australian brewer's yeast extract and various other vegetable products."

Sam shook her head distastefully and declined. "Tempting but I'm going to have to decline."

Martin shrugged and eyed Jack, who held up his hand and said, "I thought that stuff was banned in the U.S."

From where he sat chomping on a cream cheese covered bagel, Danny replied, "It's not but it should be. It has the consistency of axel grease," he brushed some crumbs off his lap and tilted his head to look at Martin, "and tastes like it, too."

"You don't know what you're talking about, it's delicious," Martin commented as he screwed the lid back on and picked up his Vegemite covered toast. "Millions of Australians can't be wrong." He took a bite and smiled, walking back over to where everyone was lingering.

Danny shook his head. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure it was created on a dare," he said, winking at Sam to let her know he was joking. "And I'm pretty sure that here in America you're the only one I know foolish enough to eat that stuff."

"Nothing's more obnoxious than a health nut," Martin joked as he took another bite of his toast and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

Viv, looking worn from working the graveyard shift, stood up and announced, "Now that the day shift is here, I'm going to head back to my hotel and get some sleep." She nodded at them all and smiled as she said, "Have a good day."

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you before you go," Jack replied, motioning for Viv to follow him.

Sam knew that Jack was probably updating Vivian in private on what Louis had told him before they started talking to Martin about Dante Harris. She watched as Jack leaned in and quietly said something to Viv as they walked to the door before sitting down on the sofa.

"What's that all about?" Danny asked, slumping further into the sofa as he polished off his bagel, licking the last bits of cream cheese from his thumb.

Sam hesitated, glancing quickly in Martin's direction as she carefully replied, "I think it might be best to wait for Jack to tell you himself."

"C'mon… you… ca…" Martin slowly mumbled and stammered before trailing off. Sam looked over at where he was and saw that he was blinking furiously as if he were trying to focus but was unable.

"You alright?" she asked, worried. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack and Viv pause at the doorway, watching Martin with equal concern. Sam stood up as Martin stared back at her, uncertainty and fear written all over his face as he reached up and tugged at his collar, his breathing growing labored. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, he crumbled forward and collapsed to the floor. He groaned, clasped his eyes shut and curled into a fetal position, his hands grabbing at his stomach. "Martin!" she shouted as she and Danny both raced to him. "No…no…no…"

Danny tugged Martin's tie free and grabbed his friend's face, trying to get him to open his eyes. "Fitzy, listen to me… open your eyes."

Martin's eyes opened slowly but he wasn't able to keep his attention on anything, his gaze moving everyone but finding no focus. His breathing was forced, gasping for any air he could take in but seeming to find no luck.

"Martin, what's wrong? Talk to me," she begged as she examined him, placing the palm of her hand over his cheek as panic filled her chest. Martin looked up at her but couldn't speak, all of his attempts coming out in grunts or moans. In the distance she heard Jack's voice on his phone calling 911 when Viv suddenly appeared next to Danny, crouching down next to Martin's fallen form.

Vivian undid his collar to reveal bright red hives on his chest and neck. She turned to look at Jack and shouted, "He's been poisoned. There's no time to wait for an ambulance. We need to get him to a hospital right now!"

"Poisoned?" Danny repeated sounding more terrified than he did when he had been shot.

Jack rushed over, speaking rapidly into his cell phone. "Never mind, we're going to take him directly to Capitol Hill Hospital ourselves. Tell the attendees we are transporting a U.S. senator who has been poisoned." Jack shoved the cell into his pocket before crouching down next to Martin and grabbing Martin's arm and wrapping it around his neck. "You're sure it's poisoning?"

Viv moved aside and darkly replied, "Yes, I'm certain."

Sam looked over at Danny who was pale as he looked at his friend who was lethargic with pale, scared eyes. She grabbed Danny's good arm, forcing him to look at her. "Danny, I need you to help take him to the car. Can you do that?"

It took Danny a millisecond to comprehend what she was saying but as soon as he did, he quickly replied, "Yes, of course." He moved around to the other side of his friend and wrapped his non-injured arm over his neck and together he and Jack lifted Martin up as he quietly told his friend, "I got you, man."

Once Martin was secure, Sam raced out the door and down the hall, the curious stares of Martin's staff watching her incredulously. She reached the elevator and hit the call button. Miraculously the doors slid open just as Jack and Danny moved towards them with a dizzy Martin. All around her were gasps of concern and fear as they dragged Martin to the elevator.

"Oh, my God what's going on?" Vanessa shouted as she ran towards them. She stopped short at the sight of Martin's weakened form and gasped, "Oh, my God, oh my God..."

As Danny and Jack boarded the elevator, Sam looked at Vanessa and as evenly as she could, said, "I don't have time to explain. We need to get to the hospital." She held the door as Viv ran up, carrying the jar of Vegemite and brushed past her to board. She followed Viv inside, pressed the button for the garage, fixed her gaze on a frightened Vanessa and finished, "Tell Anne to meet us at Capitol Hill Hospital."

When the doors closed, Viv asked Jack where his car keys were. He told her they were in his pocket so without any hesitation, Viv reached in and grabbed them. Jack told her where the car was parked so Viv positioned herself in front of the door so that as soon as it stopped she could race to the car.

Sam turned to study Martin's face. His head fell forward in confusion so she reached up and cradled his head in her hands. She tried desperately to meet his eyes but his head just wobbled, looking disoriented. "Martin, stay with us. We're taking you to the hospital." Martin tilted his head up, looking at her woozily as she breathed, "Stay with me."

Finally focusing his eyes on her face, Martin remained quiet but held her gaze long enough to let her know he heard her and would do his best to obey. She prayed that her will was going to be strong enough for the both of them.

The elevator reached the parking garage and Viv flew out first, darting directly to the parked car. She moved considerably faster than them and was able to reach the vehicle, pulling it out of its parking spot and speeding towards them so they could quickly get inside.

Sam entered the back seat first and scooted to the far end so she could help pull Martin inside. He was partly laid down so she rested his head on her lap as Danny climbed in next. Jack slammed the back door shut and jumped into the passenger seat, Viv peeling out before he even had a chance to shut his door.

The parking garage was soon filled with sounds of screeching brakes, squealing tires and sirens blaring as Viv sped out of the parking garage, rounding the corners the way only a highly trained FBI agent could. When she spotted the parking garage attendant's booth she pounded on the horn warning the guy to get out of the way before she rammed through the guard rail, sending it shattering around the front hood and above the top of the SUV before pulling into the street.

As they raced down the busy streets of Washington, Sam kept Martin's head cradled in her lap, her eyes watching him closely to assure herself he was still breathing. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and soothed, "It's gonna be alright, you're going to be alright."

He looked up, and even with dizzy eyes, he had the expression of someone who didn't believe a word he was being told. His blue eyes watched her, looking scared and lost so she leaned in closer and into his ear, breathed, "We're almost there. You're going to be okay. Stay with me." Between gasps for air, Martin tilted his head gently to let her know he heard her. She held him tighter and whispered, "Don't worry, I have you."

Sam looked up and saw that from the passenger seat, Jack's gaze would dart between checking on Martin and watching the streets as Viv maneuvered in and out of traffic while bracing himself with one hand on the dashboard and the other on the back of Viv's seat. Judging by the look he gave her she knew that he realized she wasn't just an agent protecting a Senator but a woman with feelings for the man whose life was on the line. Undeterred, Sam held his gaze long enough to let him know, she didn't care. She just wanted Martin to be okay.

Breaking away first, Jack looked at Viv, cleared his throat and asked, "How did you know it was poison so quickly?"

Running a red light, Viv explained, "He has hives on his neck. Factor in the sudden onset after eating, the blurred vision, stomach pain… it reminded me of Oleander poisoning." She adjusted her hands on the steering wheel, turned the corner as if on rails and continued, "I had a case about seven years ago when I worked violent crimes. There was a woman who owned a bed and breakfast and killed her guests by grinding up the Oleander she grew in her garden and putting it in their food." She handed Jack the jar of Vegemite that Martin had been eating earlier. "My guess is whoever did this knew that the only person who would eat that stuff is Martin."

As everyone sat and digested what Vivian told them, she pulled into the ER driveway and Jack leapt out and shouted, "I need help here!"

Danny flung his door open and climbed out when suddenly the SUV was bombarded by attendees and nurses scrambling to get to Martin. A young Indian man wearing scrubs and a white lab coat started shouting orders, pausing only long enough to tell Jack that they had been notified that the Senator was enroute and were prepared.

An attendee asked Sam what symptoms Martin was experiencing but before she could find her voice, Viv interjected and provided the info. Sam looked down to see Martin's unconscious face resting on her lap when he was suddenly yanked free of her grasp and put onto a gurney. Sam sat there watching helplessly when seconds later, amid a flurry of activity, Martin disappeared into the ER.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: BIG, BIG thanks to Anmodo for all her help, guidance, nudges and contributions to this fic and this chapter in particular. THANK YOU!! Seriously, dude, big, big thanks! I gave Spyglass a chapter off since she has enough things on her plate right now but a thanks to her for all she's done so far and she should know that this doesn't mean she's off the hook. LOL. :) And thank you all for reading my fic. Makes me all warm and fuzzy. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**~*~*~*~**

"Here you go," Anne softly announced, handing Sam a cup of coffee, steam still billowing up over the rim. "Two cream, one sugar."

They were all gathered in a private waiting room as they waited for word on Martin's condition – a benefit of the patient being a high profile member of the Senate is that the hospital staff pulled out all accommodations. It was a simple room decorated in soothing colors of mauve and pale blue. The furniture was definitely designed to suit those with connections, there were leather chairs gathered around an oak coffee table and a small kitchenette with a coffee maker and a small refrigerator stocked with Fiji bottled water, a wide selection of sodas and juices. Along the walls hung paintings of serene seascapes, a futile attempt at helping those think they might be someplace other than a hospital. Sam sat on a chair in the corner, trying to be out the way as well as to allow herself a few moments alone with her thoughts. Across the room, Martin's mother, Elizabeth, paced like a vigilant guard, watching out for the comings and goings through the ER doors.

"Thank you," Sam replied with a grateful smile, taking the cardboard cup with shaky fingers. She glanced into the cup, eyeing the brew that was like mother's milk for her on most days. Right now, though, the idea of putting anything in her stomach caused her gut tense up, making her feel nauseated.

Anne returned the smile before stepping towards Elizabeth, interrupting the woman's pacing as she handed her a cup as well. Sam watched as Elizabeth accepted the beverage, looking very appreciative of the gesture. Anne spoke softly with Elizabeth, empathy written all over her face as she tried to offer words of solace and comfort. Elizabeth nodded slowly before reaching over and giving Anne a hug.

Returning her attention to her own coffee, Sam set the untouched cup down on the floor next to her feet and looked into the hallway to see Victor Fitzgerald and Jack were still engaged in an intense, heated discussion.

It didn't take an intuitive leap to see that judging by Victor's posturing and animated movement of his hands, he was angry with Jack that Martin was poisoned directly under their watch. Sam knew he had a right to be, heaven knows she was mad at herself. He was poisoned right in front of her eyes and she didn't suspect anything until it was too late. Once again there was an assassination attempt catching her off guard during a seemingly innocuous moment. To make matters worse, it happened in the one place they had assured him he would be completely safe. She was wondering how they could have gotten it so wrong. They had assumed Dante was the last missing piece, the lone gunman who was fleeing to Canada when someone planted a poisoned jar of Vegemite in the Capitol Building. This single act leaving lasting implications, the least being that the environmental groups terror network was larger than they believed and the remaining members were closer to Martin's inner circle then they'd ever imagined. This was something that Vivian was trying to get to the bottom of right now. She was already back at the Capitol Building with several other agents going through security footage and interviewing Martin's staff to try and find out how someone could gain access to Danny's office.

Poor Danny.

Once they arrived at the hospital and Martin was whisked away into the ER, the weight of what happened seemed to hit Danny head on. He stared at the closed ER doors, almost in a trance, and when Sam tried to talk to him, his defense mechanisms flew up and he started rambling, talking rapidly about all the things he would need to take care of…

**~*~**

_Sam and Danny stood there staring helplessly as a team of doctors and nurses hurried Martin down the hallway and into an exam room. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she could practically feel every blood cell in her body pumping through her veins. She knew she needed to keep her head on straight, so she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. And then she took one more. Feeling more in control, she started to slowly turn when she caught sight of Danny glaring at Jack._

"_I thought you said they wouldn't try anything in the Capitol Building," Danny seethed at Jack, his fear from just seconds earlier seemingly replaced by anger. "You said we'd be safe there!"_

"_I know what I said," Jack snapped back as he turned to look at Danny. "Everything indicated that no one would try anything at the office. The security there is the best there is."_

"_Then why in the hell was whoever is doing this able to do this to him?" Danny hissed like a feral cat with its hackles raised. _

_With a frustrated expression on his face, Sam could see Jack doing his best to reign in his own anger, knowing that Danny was only lashing out in fear of his friend's fate. So working his jaw, Jack carefully replied, "We are trying to figure out…" _

"_You're always trying to figure it out but this needs to be solved right now," Danny growled. _

_Sam could see that while Jack was trying, he would only grow increasingly agitated by Danny's accusations so she stepped up and tried to diffuse the situation. _

"_We're doing everything we can here," she interjected, carefully stepping between Danny and Jack. Danny's nostrils were flaring as he stared at her with a distressed expression on his face and absent mindedly reaching up and rubbing the shoulder of the arm where he had been shot. Wanting to reassure him that Martin would be okay, even if she wasn't so sure herself, Sam reached over and gently placed a hand on his uninjured bicep and said, "He's going to be alright."_

_Danny flinched, stepping back and trying to regain some control. He gave them an apologetic look as if realizing that he was losing his own grip and said, "Sorry. It's just… I hate that those bastards are still out there… plotting his death… it's just..."_

"_I know you do. So do I," Sam soothed as Jack took a step back, relieved to see that her tactic was working. She tilted her head to try and meet Danny's eyes. "But right now we need to concentrate on Martin getting better, not blaming each other." She paused and softly added, "Or ourselves."_

"_Yeah, of course." He met her eyes and reiterated, "He is going to be okay, you know. He's Martin. I've known the guy for years. He always bounces back. He has to." Danny ran a shaky hand over his head before resting it on the back of his neck. His eyes darted nervously around as his body vibrated with a frenetic energy. "I gotta make some calls…" he swallowed anxiously, "need to explain that Martin won't be at the opening session, make sure someone else presents the bill, update Vanessa. There's a lot to do." He pulled his cell from his pocket and started moving away. He glanced at her as he dialed, "I'll… I'll be right back." _

_She nodded and simply stood there watching him walk away praying that Martin was going to be alright because she was certain that a lot of other lives depended on Martin's. _

**~*~**

Sighing heavily, Sam's eyes drifted over to where Elizabeth paced the small length of carpet in the waiting area, a hand nervously toying with her watch as she kept checking the time, before refocusing her gaze on the ER doors as they waited for someone to come update them on Martin's condition. As she turned to continue her pacing, she met Sam's eyes and the two women shared a worried look. Elizabeth gave her a small smile before looking away, anxiously checking the time once more when Victor approached and ran a hand gently over her shoulders. Anne gave him a small smile and stepped away, giving the worried parents a moment alone. Sam kept her gaze fixed on them as Victor whispered something in Elizabeth's ear and she nodded her head, giving him a tearful smile. He sighed heavily and joined her in her sentry.

"You doing okay?" Jack's gravelly voice asked.

Sam looked over to see Jack's weary face. "Yeah, of course," she lied, hesitant to share too much with him at this moment. He had seen enough earlier in the car that she refused to reveal more right now. So she cleared her throat and changed the subject, "What about you?" Her eyes darted quickly to Martin's parents before landing back on Jack. "I saw Victor had some words for you."

Casting a furtive glance in Victor's direction, Jack quietly replied, "Yeah, I think he figured as long as we were in the hospital he'd stick his foot up my ass." Jack smiled lamely and tilted his head to look at Sam. "The truth is he's right to be upset. We assured him Fitzgerald would be safely protected in the Capitol Building."

"I've been playing it over in my head and none of this fits the profile. We have Dante in custody and nothing else indicates that there's another member out there." Sam shook her head, perplexed. "And poisoning the Vegemite? It's so personal and so specific to Mart—the Senator. What are we missing?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know but we need to figure this out fast. The attempts are getting more brazen and coming faster."

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" Anne asked, joining them. She stood close to Jack as she casually sipped her coffee.

Jack swallowed. "We're working on it." He glanced around and asked, "Where's Taylor?"

Jutting her chin down the hallway, Anne replied, "He's downstairs trying to keep ahead of what the press is reporting." Sam knew he would have his hands full. A U.S. Senator being brought to a hospital under suspicion of poison would spread like wildfire among the news media, particularly since that same senator recently had a shooting in his apartment a couple of days earlier. Anne looked back at Jack and gave him a solemn smile. "Politics is a nasty business but it really all comes down to spin and how information is reported. While we know that Martin's the victim, all it takes is one reporter to say that he had it coming or had something to do with his personal life. In politics all can be lost or gained in a single sentence in the media. That's why if you have anything to share about any potential suspects it would be really beneficial." She reached over and placed a gentle hand on Jack's forearm. "So I'd appreciate anything you can tell me."

Sam studied Jack, wondering if he would divulge the information about Dante but he took a heavy breath and replied, "I think I should talk to Fitzgerald first before saying anything on the record." Anne nodded her head, a visible frown of disappointment on her face when Jack added, "But when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know."

"That's good enough for me," Anne replied, giving Jack a beatific grin.

Jack's cell phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, glancing at the caller ID. "Excuse me" Jack said to Anne and mouthed, "Vivian" to Sam. Sam nodded and watched as he walked away. With his back to them, she over heard him say, "Hey Viv, got anything yet?"

"Mind if I sit here?" Anne asked Sam, indicating the empty seat. Sam shook her head as she sat down next to her. "This is so surreal. I can't believe this is happening."

Sam glanced at Anne but simply nodded her head in agreement as her headache slowly intensified.

Anne opened her mouth to speak again when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Sorry, I have to get this." Pressing talk and bringing the phone to her ears, she answered, "Senator Bissell, thank you for calling me back." She paused and sipped her coffee as she listened. "We're still waiting to hear but I'm certain Senator Fitzgerald would want you to present the bill on his behalf."

Half-listening, Sam closed her eyes, lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, doing her best to fight off a migraine. She knew she needed to keep her mind focused and clear but it grew increasingly difficult the longer she didn't know if Martin was okay.

"Well, thank you very much. I know he depends on me to take care of things, after all, that's my job," Anne continued, sounding very pleased with herself. "That's very kind but my primary concern is making sure that the things the senator wanted accomplished still happen."

Hearing Anne talking as if Martin was gone, Sam cracked her eyes open and stole a glance at the woman who was busily chatting on the phone. The way she was talking made Sam's gut twitch, telling her that something wasn't quite right.

Anne tilted her head, catching Sam watching her and into her phone said, "Thank you, Senator. I will be sure to pass your sentiments on to the senator." Anne clicked off the phone and met Sam's eyes. "You have to be careful talking to Senators. They need to know that no matter what, votes are still in play." She started texting a message and quickly glanced at Sam as she finished, "Like I said, politics is always in flux. The game changes every minute."

Sam bit her bottom lip and nodded thoughtfully when Anne's gaze shifted to something across the room.

"I was beginning to wonder where you went," Anne greeted. Sam looked up to see Danny headed towards where they were sitting, looking calmer and more collected than he did earlier. Anne stood up and moved towards Danny, a serious, concerned expression on her face as she continued, "How's it look?"

"They're chomping at the bit for any sound-bite we can offer. If we don't, they're going to start making up some of their own. We're going to need to issue a statement very soon." Danny's voice was firm and controlled but Sam noted that his hands still looked a little shaky. Casting a questioning glance at where Elizabeth was pacing, Danny tilted his head to look directly at Sam. "Any word yet?"

"No but someone should be out soon," Sam replied.

As if on cue, the doors to the ER swung open and a tall, distinguished looking physician with salt and pepper hair stepped towards them. "I'm looking for the family of Martin Fitzgerald."

"I'm his father. How's my son?" Victor asked, his gruff tone not concealing the very real fear in his voice.

Sam immediately stood up next to Danny as Martin's parents rushed to the physician. She stood there helplessly watching, her heart pounding in her chest waiting to hear about Martin's condition. She tried getting a read on the doctor's face as to what he might know but he had a classic poker face, keeping his cards close to his chest.

"He's stable," Dr. Gibson replied with a mixture of caution and reassurance. "We've determined that Agent Johnson was correct: he consumed oleander. Thankfully, between the low concentration and the immediate response of the agents," he looked over at Sam and Jack, giving them a small nod of respect, "we were able to prevent any permanent damage. We expect a full recovery."

"Thank God," Elizabeth breathed, turning and giving Victor a quick hug.

Sam and Danny stood there watching and she felt the breath she had been holding since Martin collapsed whoosh out in one fast rush, making her knees wobble. She glanced at Anne who was wide eyed, almost in stunned relief. Sam grinned at her before turning her head to share a look of relief with Danny. Before she knew how it happened, Danny reached over and pulled her into a tight hug.

He broke it off first and said, "Sorry… I just… see, I told you. Always bounces back." He patted Sam on the back and nodded at her as she realized that the hug wasn't about comforting her necessarily but reassuring himself as well. "Can't keep him down."

She grinned and nodded at Danny before stepping closer to the doctor and asking, "Is he conscious?"

"He's drowsy but awake. We had to perform a gastric lavage," he paused and clarified, "we pumped his stomach." Sam's own throat tightened up just thinking about what Martin had to go through. "So we gave him a light sedative. It's not a very pleasant experience so we thought it best to help ease his discomfort until we get him his own room."

"How long does he have to stay in the hospital?" Anne asked as she moved closer, standing alongside Danny.

"He should be able to go home tomorrow. We want to just keep an eye on him for the next 24 hours so we can monitor his electrolytes and make sure there are no more complications such as seizures or cardiac arrhythmias before releasing him. In the meantime, he'll be taking some activated charcoal to absorb any possible residual poison that might still be in his system."

"When can I see him?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's still a bit loopy but I think he'd like to see some family right now," Dr. Gibson answered, gesturing for them to follow.

Everyone hung back as Elizabeth and Victor started to follow when Elizabeth stopped and turned to look at Danny and asked, "Are you coming?"

Victor's eyes darted between his wife and Danny, uncertainly but remained quiet, waiting to hear Danny's answer as well. Sam watched, knowing that this was a momentous gesture on the part of Martin's parents.

"I… I uh," Danny stammered. "No, that's alright… I don't wanna intrude." He looked at Anne and said, "Besides I have to do some damage control out there, now that I know he's okay. Thanks, though," he finished.

Sam could hear from the tone of Danny's voice that he was genuinely touched just to be asked. She also couldn't help but feel left out in that very same moment. She wanted...needed to see Martin. She needed to hear his voice and touch his skin to reassure herself that he was okay. But she knew she couldn't voice her feelings and she also knew that Elizabeth didn't have a clue as to how close she and Martin had become in very short order. She was so lost in her own thoughts and feelings she almost missed that Danny was still talking.

"The vote's tomorrow. We can't waste any time. Martin wouldn't want us…"

"You should go, Danny," Anne urged, gently pushing him towards the ER doors. "I've already contacted Martin's committee and told them what's going on. They're ready to present the bill no matter what and I can handle the press. You go see Martin, I've got this."

"I don't want to leave you to do it alone," Danny argued, apprehensive. "I don't know… Like the doc said, might be best for just family..."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Danny by the arm. "Shut up and come with us. We all know Martin thinks of you as family."

"That's right," Anne said with a smile. "Besides, we both know I'm the one who was going to talk to the press anyway because you're so hesitant about being the face of Martin's staff. I can handle all the details and give them the good news. You go check on Martin and meet me downstairs afterwards. It'll be fine."

Sam's gut twisted again.

"Okay, you're right," Danny agreed, he started walking with Martin's parents. He reached the ER doors before quickly turning around and saying, "But I'll make it quick so we can go over anything beforehand."

"Sure," Anne replied as he disappeared inside. She turned to face Sam, who could've sworn she saw a hint of a grin on her face before Anne's expression grew solemn as she said, "Well, I better go out and talk to the press. It's always better to stay as ahead of a story as possible."

"Of course," Sam warily replied, the nagging feeling in her gut growing.

Anne gave her a final smile and started walking to the elevator. Sam observed her carefully as she pressed the call button and waited for the elevator to arrive. Anne pulled a compact from her jacket pocket and removed the sponge and began applying powder to her nose, studying her reflection carefully.

The elevator doors slid open and Anne boarded. Sam stared at the closed doors as she thought about Anne and her connection to Martin. She had inside knowledge and access to every detail about Martin's life. She would be someone they wouldn't suspect, Martin trusting her implicitly. But what would she have to gain. Based on what she knew about Anne, she wasn't an environmental zealot. And if she did want to initiate change, she had Martin's ear. She could accomplish more by persuading him than assassinating him.

Pulling out her cell phone, Sam quickly dialed.

"How's the senator?" Elena said as way of greeting. "Is he going to be okay?"

With her phone pressed against her ear and eyes fixed on the elevator, Sam replied, "He's in recovery and they're pretty confident he'll be fine." She sighed, still not believing what she was going to ask. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor and run a full background check on Anne Cassidy."

"The senator's aid?" Elena asked, puzzled. "What's going on, Sam?"

"Just acting on a hunch, it might be nothing," Sam carefully replied, praying that she was completely wrong but her gut telling her otherwise. "I just need to be sure."

"What are we thinking? Bank statements, phone records, the usual drill?"

"Yeah but do me a favor and keep this between us for now," Sam asked, her voice soft as a whisper.

"You mean you don't want me to tell Jack that you suspect his new girlfriend of attempted murder," Elena darkly guessed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sam replied, with a heavy heart.

"I'll call you when I know something. Take care and I'm glad to know the senator is going to be okay."

"Thanks," Sam breathed before hanging up. She dropped her cell phone into her pocket and started to turn when she saw Jack approach. She squared her shoulders and planted a small smile on her face as she took a few steps to meet him halfway. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as he neared. "Viv find out anything yet?"

"She's still going through the surveillance video but so far nothing stands out," Jack informed her. He jutted his chin towards the doors and said, "Where'd everyone go?"

Gesturing to the elevator, she replied, "Anne's downstairs getting ready to talk to the press and everyone else is with Martin."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jack asked, his brown eyes watching her carefully.

"Yes," Sam breathed, the feeling of happy relief growing stronger. "The doctor said that Vivian's guess was right: oleander poisoning."

"Great, so we have the what," Jack commented. "Now we just have to figure out the how, when, why and who."

"And I was worried it was going to be hard," Sam quipped, deciding to keep her concerns about Anne to herself for the time being. She knew Jack really liked Anne and she needed to be certain before casting accusations or planting seeds of doubt. "Where do we start?"

"We start by asking the senator a few questions." Jerking his chin to the doors, he asked, "He awake?"

"Yes."

"Let's go see what he knows about Dante Harris," he commented as he started to the closed doors.

After getting directions from a nurse, who they had to show their FBI credentials before she would even answer a single question about Martin's whereabouts, Sam and Jack made their way down a long hallway to a private room at the far end of the floor. Sam knew that the hospital took the privacy of their high profile patients very seriously, careful to keep their sequestered in a secluded section so as to keep them far away from any overzealous paparazzi.

The reached the room and Jack quietly pushed the door open and motioned for Sam to enter first. Once inside, Sam watched as Elizabeth gently patted Martin's forearm while Victor and Danny stood at the foot of his bed and chuckled softly at something he was saying.

Sam drank in the sight of him – alive and breathing. He was lying in the bed and had a languid expression on his face as he stared at Danny. His hair was mussed, like he just got out of bed and it took every ounce of restraint that Sam possessed to not rush towards him and wrap her arms around him.

"Excuse me," Jack announced as he neared and all eyes turned to look at him. "I hate to interrupt but we need to ask Senator Fitzgerald a few questions."

"I think he needs to rest right now," Elizabeth started to argue when Martin shook his head and waved her off.

"Is okay," he drowsily said, his words were slightly slurred and coarse like sandpaper. "Need to talk."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Martin," Danny interjected, hesitant. "You're still a little out of it from the drugs."

"Danny's right," Victor added as Danny glanced at him in surprise. It was obvious that the two men were wary of Martin being interviewed in his impaired condition. While they may disagree about some matters, they were both united in being protective and cautious of Martin's career. "Maybe you should wait a little bit longer."

"Nah, I'm good," he argued, closing his eyes for a beat before opening them up again. "S a'ight. Is only Sam and him."

Restraining a smile at seeing Martin in this state of drugged out bliss, Jack fixed his eyes on Victor and said, "We do need to talk to him and I think you can agree that time is of the essence." His eyes darted over to Martin who had a goofy grin on his face. "I can assure you that we are only concerned with matters as they pertain to the case. Anything else said…will be off the record."

Victor sighed heavily, casting a look over at Martin before finally nodding in agreement. "Just make it quick. He needs to rest."

Jack pulled out his notebook and nodded. "You got it."

"Alright," Elizabeth reluctantly replied, leaning over and planting a kiss on his forehead in a very affectionate, motherly way. "I'll go check with the nurses to see about your room."

"I should go downstairs and see how Anne is doing," Danny added, walking around to the side of Martin's bed. He tried to bump his fist against Martin's but Martin kept miscalculating, missing Danny's and hitting air. Smiling, Danny grabbed his friend's fist and held it with one hand to bump it into his other. "I'm glad you're going to be okay." He released Martin's hand and as he stepped away he joked, "After all, you still owe me fifty bucks."

"Ha Ha," Martin mocked with drowsy eyes, his words growing more slurred.

Danny walked away first and Elizabeth followed while Victor lingered, moving around towards Martin ready to observe. Sam and Jack shared a look as they stood at the foot of Martin's bed, fully aware at how closely they were being watched but still determined to do their jobs.

"Hi," Martin greeted them but with his heavy lidded eyes clearing trying to focus on Sam. He smiled widely at her and said, "Tanks for save life – again."

Sam gave him a small smile, seeing that the sedative they gave him was clearly impairing his senses. "You're welcome."

He tilted his head to the side and watched Sam, starry eyed. "You look pretty today."

Sam swallowed, doing her best to avoid the curious looks from both Jack and Victor. She silently prayed that Martin wouldn't completely forget himself as a wave of nervousness hit her that Martin, in his drug haze, might say something inappropriate to her in front of her boss and Deputy Director.

Needing to get Martin focused on the task at hand, she cleared her throat and said, "We need to ask you some questions."

"Sure," he replied, his eyes slipping shut before flying open again as they tried to find focus. "Go ahead."

Jack pulled out his cell phone and held it out for Martin to look at and asked, "Do you recognize this man?"

From where Sam stood she could see that on the little screen was a picture of Dante Harris.

Martin squinted at the image, trying to focus when at last he said, "That's the milk man."

"Milk man?" Jack repeated as he shared a look with Sam that Martin clearly linked Dante with the dairy he owned. Needing to be certain, Jack pressed, "He delivered milk to your apartment?"

"No," Martin mumbled, shaking his head as he grew increasingly fuzzy and not really tracking. His eyes slipped shut and Sam was certain he was falling asleep when he groggily explained, "That's what Danny called Dante as a joke."

Victor leaned over and gently shook Martin's shoulder to try and get him to focus; clearly sensing how important what Martin was saying was to the case. "Son, you knew this man?"

Martin's eyes flew open again and he blinked a few times as he attempted to concentrate. "Why are you asking about Anne's ex-boyfriend again?"

Jack took a step forward, his entire body tensed up as he repeated, "Anne's ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he owned a dairy farm so Danny joked that she was dating a milk man," Martin laughed, eyes slipping shut.

Sam suddenly forgot how to breathe. She turned and met Jack's eyes, realization crashing down on them as Sam's mind raced to comprehend what this information meant.

Anne was the link.  
Anne knew Dante.  
Anne had access to Martin.  
Sam's gut instincts were right.

Without saying another word, they both turned and rushed out to find Anne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Big thanks to Anmodo for her constructive criticism and guidance on how to get the story back on track. Thank you! Big thanks to Spyglass for her diligent editing of my grammar and medical terms/procedures. Any remaining errors are all me as I can't help but tweak one final time before posting. And big thanks for still reading even after I am a week late posting! Sorry and THANKS!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

~*~*~*~

Sam reached the elevator first. She pressed the call button and when the doors didn't immediately open, she pressed it again. And when it still didn't open, she stabbed the button with a hard, accusatory finger a few times more.

"Maybe we should take the stairs," Sam suggested when Jack arrived, stealing a quick glance at him before returning her attention to assaulting the elevator button.

Jack was quiet for a beat before he shook his head and darkly, calmly replied, "No, she's downstairs and she isn't going anywhere."

Hitting the button one final time before surrendering to the fact that repeatedly hitting the button wouldn't speed it up, Sam stepped back and looked at Jack. He had an eery calm about him and this worried her more than if he was venting and raging. An introspective Jack was like the calm before a storm. He worked his jaw a few times before taking a few loud audible breaths. It tugged at her heart to see Jack look so wounded to have been fooled by a woman – the first woman in a long time – that he was attracted to.

Deciding to at least pretend to give Anne the benefit of the doubt, just in case, she quietly said, "You know we might be jumping to conclusions. We don't know…"

Turning his head to face her straight on, Jack eyeballed her and evenly replied, "We both know in our guts she's connected." She met his eyes and gave him a soft, silent look of agreement. He lowered and shook his head. "I just should've been listening to my instincts. I knew something felt off but… sometimes you just hush the voices in your head telling you all the reasons why it's too good to be true."

Sam nodded her head slowly, she could relate: she often had nagging doubts running through her head about Martin. But this wasn't about her and Martin, it was about Jack and Anne. And she knew better than to try and offer Jack words of comfort or consolation right now. They would sound hallow to even her own ears. Thankfully the elevator finally arrived and they both stepped inside before she could dwell on it much further.

As soon as the elevator doors slid shut, the tension radiating off of Jack enveloped the entire small compartment. Sam almost felt like she needed to move against a far wall to give it some space. She swallowed and glanced up at the numbers marking their descent to the lobby and very subtly, she glanced quickly at Jack. His sadness from earlier morphed into the Jack she was familiar and well versed with: angry Jack. Furious Jack. As the elevator moved past each floor, Jack transitioned. The weight and implications of Anne's involvement taking hold of him and his nostrils started to flair, his shoulders squared, brow furrowed and his fist clenching and unclenching.

Simply standing in this immediate vicinity of angry Jack made her feel nervous and she wasn't even the focus of his rage.

The bell dinged and they both rushed out, marching quickly down the hallway towards the main lobby where the press conference was being held. Sam moved faster, glancing over her shoulder to see Jack close behind. It was times like this she knew he cursed his bum knee but she also knew it might be best if she reached Anne before he did because judging by the look on his face, when he did see her it wouldn't be pretty. She reached the open area first and saw the press gathered in front of a podium like hyenas ready to pounce on the nearest prey.

She scanned the area when she spotted Danny leaning against a far wall holding a sheath of papers and marking it diligently with a pencil. He had an intense look of concentration as he read over portions and wrote notes in the margins.

Racing towards him, Sam tried to steady her nerves and asked, "Where's Anne?"

Not looking up, his gaze still fixed on his editing, Danny replied, "Hang on." He scratched out an entire paragraph and drew an arrow to the one below it before finally stopping to look over at her. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped short at the sight of her and Jack's anxious expressions, his eyes darting worriedly between the two agents. "What's going on? Did something happen to Martin?"

"He's fine," she quickly replied before asking again, "Where's Anne?"

"Why? What's going on here?" Danny asked, confused.

"Just tell us where in the hell she is," Jack insisted with a low growl.

With wide-eyes at Jack's very tangible anger, Danny pointed to a room off to the side. "She's in there making a call."

Jack stalked off in the direction of the room, leaving Sam standing there with Danny who gave her a long, inquisitive look. His brow etched with a deep frown, he started to open his mouth to ask another question when a short guy dressed in jeans and a t-shirt rushed up, holding wires and a few microphones.

"Mr. Taylor, I need to know how you want me to set up the microphones," he asked, holding them up with a helpless expression.

Deciding that there was no answer or explanation she could give to Danny anyway, she spun on her heels and started to follow Jack. As she moved away she heard Danny as he gave the guy instructions on where he wanted the mics placed.

She reached the door the same time as Jack. Not bothering to knock, she pulled the door open and before going inside she caught Danny watching them warily. She averted her eyes, hating what Anne's involvement would do to Danny as much as Martin. So concentrating on the task at hand, she held the door open as Jack entered ahead of her.

It was a large, quiet conference room with a bank of windows that ran the length of the far wall. In the center of the room was a large, rectangular table with four chairs on either side and one at either end. It looked like a conference room you would find anywhere but still bore the heavy sanitized scent of a hospital. At the far end of the room, stood Anne. Her back was to them, a cell phone pressed to her ear as she talked low and urgent.

"Where are you? Call me back right away. We need to talk," she pressed the end button and slowly turned around, slightly startled to find them watching her. Her hand flew up to her chest in surprise. "You gave me a start." She laughed softly and stepped to her purse that was on a nearby chair. Dropping her cell phone into the bag, she said, "I didn't hear you come in," she flashed him a big toothy smile, "What's up?"

"You asked me to tell you if we have any leads," Jack replied, his voice dark and low like the rumble of thunder in the distance. "We found an unusual link between the environmentalist group and Fitzgerald."

"Really?" Anne had a wide-eyed look of visible surprise. "What is it?"

Jack locked his eyes with hers and replied, "You."

"Me?" she gasped, her voice rising up a few octaves as she stammered out, "What are you talking about, Jack?"

He kept his eyes fixed on hers, almost daring her to lie to him just so he could catch her. Sam stood off to the side, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited to see what would happen next

His jaw clenched tight and through gritted teeth, Jack replied, "Tell me about Dante Harris."

"Dante? I haven't heard that name in a long time," she replied with a shaky laugh. When she comprehended that Jack had no humor about this situation at all, she stopped and cautiously asked, "What about him?"

"So you admit that you do know him?" Jack asked, nodding his head slowly as he narrowed his eyes at Anne and gave her a long evaluating look.

In the background, Sam heard the sounds of the reporters talking loudly in the lobby indicating that the press conference was about to start.

Anne's eyes darted to the sound coming through the open door. She swallowed and said, "Can we talk about him later? I'm supposed to speak with the media…"

"It can't wait," Jack curtly replied, shooting Sam a look. Understanding, Sam carefully stepped back and closed the door, enclosing them in the room and clearly indicating that there was no escape from having this conversation right now. He turned and looked back at Anne, his gaze trained on her expression as if reading it for any clue to the truth. "Tell us how you know him."

Anne glanced nervously at the closed door before taking a breath and replying, "We used to date a few years back."

"Why'd it end?" he asked, folding his arms over his barrel chest.

Reading him, Anne mimicked his posturing and crossed her own arms. "Why do any relationships end? We were just different." She frowned and pursed her lips, her eyes flicking over to Sam. In an act of defiance towards Jack, she met Sam's eyes and asked, "Why are you asking about Dante? What's going on here?

Sam remained quiet, knowing that this was Jack's dance. In their well-rehearsed interrogation tango, each knowing how the other moves, Jack got in step and snapped back by replying, "We know it was Dante who paid Ricky off to get into the building to attempt to assassinate the senator." His voice went down a few tones, growing harsher, forcing Anne to return her focus to him. "And we know you are the link between Dante and Fitzgerald."

Furrowing her brow, a flash of frustration and anger on her face, Anne replied, "What exactly are you implying?"

"I'm not implying," Jack quickly retorted with a tense, angry expression. "I am stating a fact."

Anne met Jack's eyes and even Sam could see that in that look she was warring on how to reply. With her shoulders slumped, Anne released a heavy sigh and conceded, "Alright, I knew Dante a few years ago. We dated for a brief time but I ended it. I was focused on my career and he with his business. I never mentioned it because it was years ago and had nothing to do with mine or even, Martin's life now." She squared her shoulders and defiantly added, "So if you're actually accusing me of being involved… I had nothing to do with what's going on."

Jack worked his jaw, thinking. "You know, I thought it was curious that you were never around when the Senator was attacked. You were the last one to arrive the night of the shooting. You weren't around when he ingested the poison." He shook his head and gave her a scornful look. "And now I come to find out that you know Dante Harris – their ring leader."

Anne took a step towards Jack, her gaze locked with his. "What exactly are you asking me, Jack?

"I think you know," he darkly replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

She released a mirthless laugh. "Unbelievable. This is crazy," she turned around and shook her head in disbelief, "One minute you suspect Dante and now me?" She spun around and continued, "This is ridiculous."

Jack took a few steps in her direction, his hand softly tapping the backs of the chairs as he moved past. To some it might appear a casual gesture but to those in MPU, it was a very calculated gesture. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at Anne. "We know Dante is the shooter in New York."

Anne flinched in surprise. "You _know_ Dante was the shooter? How?"

Jack hesitated, licking his lips. Sam knew him well enough to know he wouldn't show all his cards right away. He was the master of hedging bets. "Let's just say that Ricky is more concerned with making a good deal for himself than some environmental terrorist groups' ideals."

Anne gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Oh my God. I never thought… How could Dante do something like this? He was a pacifist."

"Tell me about it. He wouldn't hurt a cow or tree but not think twice when it came to killing a U.S. Senator," Jack quipped, casting a small amused glance at Sam as he added, "I guess everyone has their line." Sam gave him a half-smile, knowing that this was a classic Jack defense mechanism – humor in the face of crisis. Shifting his focus back to Anne, he said, "But what we need to know is who poisoned the Senator today."

Shrugging, Anne sighed heavily and replied, "I guess if he tried shooting Martin, he may very well have been the one to try and poison him, too."

Jack shook his head grimly. "I don't think so."

"But you just said that Dante tried to kill Martin before," Anne said, puzzled. "How can you be sure he wouldn't do something like this, too?"

"Because we've had him in custody since late last night when he was arrested on his way to Canada," Jack revealed, his eyes trained on Anne's reaction to this news. Sam studied Anne as well but if she was caught off guard, she didn't show it. Undeterred, Jack continued, "He wouldn't have had enough time to come here and head back up. Besides, he would need some inside knowledge to know that Fitzgerald is the only one in the office who likes Vegemite, otherwise he risks killing an office full of people. He may be a whack job tree hugger but something tells me he wouldn't risk harming anyone but his intended target."

Unwavering, Anne retorted, "How do you know he didn't plant the poisonous jar sometime earlier?"

Not missing a beat, Jack shot back. "If he had the poison set to go, why would he try shooting Fitzgerald? Too risky a move." Tapping his fingers on the chair back, he elaborated, "And how would he have gotten access to that jar? How would he have known it was in Taylor's office and that it would be the first place the senator would go that morning? You fit the bill, Anne."

She flinched, looking stricken by the accusation. "I have no idea how or why Dante is involved but I had nothing to do with this. I haven't had contact with him in years and I don't know…" Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth again and lowered her head, her shoulders hitching as if on the verge of tears. Sam's entire body tensed up, wondering if maybe she jumped to conclusions again. She looked over at Jack and could see him wavering as well. Choking back her tears, Anne looked up and shakily finished, "I don't know what you want from me here."

Swallowing, Jack quietly and evenly demanded, "I want the truth."

Anne nodded and inhaled a long, deep breath before she began, "I am telling you the truth. Yes, I used to date Dante but that was years ago and I haven't talked to him in ages. I do not know what his life is like now and I would never do anything to harm Martin."

Jack stood there and stared at her, contemplating her reply.

Worried that Jack was letting his own emotions interfere, Sam took a step towards the conference table and joined in by saying, "You have to understand that its difficult for us to believe that it's just a coincidence that Dante is the ring leader of the environmental group out to get the senator and he didn't have some help from the inside." Anne face went hard at Sam's words and this only emboldened Sam further. "You had a connection to him, you had access, you knew how he could bribe Ricky," Sam paused, realizing that she would be putting a lot on the line by what she was about to say next but it was a huge connection and could not be ignored, "I'm sure you know about me and Martin – he trusts you with intimate details of his life. But we were very careful to not tell anyone that we were interested in one another. Only a select few were included in our confidences but someone would've had to share this information with Dante. It tracks back to you, Anne. Why else would he have wanted Ricky to call him when I was the one on shift."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sam was certain she forgot how to breathe. She hadn't intended on making such a big reveal but she needed to use whatever ammunition she had in her arsenal to force Anne into a corner. Besides, she knew that Jack was on to her judging by the look he gave her earlier in the car when they were bringing Martin to the hospital so her secret was coming out anyway.

Ignoring the quick look of surprise from Jack at hearing her confession, Sam licked her lips and waited to see what Anne would have to say for herself now.

She watched as Anne wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and sighed heavily before moving closer to Jack. She reached out to try and touch his forearm. "Jack, this is crazy. You know me."

Pulling out of her reach, Jack shook his head. "No, I don't."

Anne shook her head and argued, "This is a mistake."

Jack's jaw tensed up as he pressed, "Help yourself, Anne. Tell me the truth now because I will find out soon enough."

She took a few steps away from him, her eyes darting between him and Sam. "I am telling the truth." They both stared at her silently, doubt evident on both their faces. She stared at Jack as if he betrayed her when she suddenly shook her head, shot him a dirty look and grabbed her purse. "So unless you have some proof or cause to arrest me, I have a press conference to give."

She started to the door and Sam and Jack shared a look, each knowing that they have nothing to hold her on. Sam's mind raced, trying to think of something she could do when her cell phone shrilled in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that the caller was Elena. As she started to answer it, the door swung open and Danny appeared.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Danny asked, giving Jack a questioning look as he stepped up to meet Anne halfway.

"Apparently, it's the FBI agents just doing their job," Anne ruefully commented as she adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

"We're not done," Jack argued, stepping to block Anne's departure while Danny glanced at them, confused.

Sam hit the talk button on her cell phone and took a few steps away as she pressed the phone to her ear. Behind her, she could hear Jack and Anne quietly arguing as Danny tried to figure out what was happening.

"Please tell me you have something," Sam answered, glancing over her shoulder to look at Anne.

"We ran Anne's phone records. It's clean. Nothing unusual," Elena quickly replied.

"Shit," Sam mumbled, worried that maybe they really did make a mistake and Anne was truly innocent in all of this after all. Telephone was really the only way for Anne and Dante to keep in touch. Anne was latched to Martin most of the day and when she wasn't with him, she was in meetings. Her entire lifestyle was a veritable alibi. She looked over and could see Anne trying to soothe Danny's frazzled nerves, looking like she was upset but wanting it all to be over and forgotten. Jack stood there, helpless to stop her but unwilling to stop trying.

"However, I had Louis get Dante's cell phone from his personal belongings when he was being processed," Elena said, the sound of clicking keys in the background. "It's a disposable and a majority of the calls are from another disposable phone with an Arlington area code."

"Did you get any payment records on who purchased that phone?" Sam whispered into her own cell, her eyes watching the exchange between Jack, Anne, and Danny. This would be enough for them to detain Anne a little while longer.

"I called the store who sold it and the manager said that the customer paid in cash. And before you asked, they erased their security footage a few weeks ago," Elena explained deflated.

"Do you have anything on the phone records?"

Elena sighed with annoyance. "You know cell companies. They won't lift a finger to help without a warrant and we're rushing one but it's not ready yet."

"Tell them it involves a U.S. Senator; see if that lights a fire."

"You got it," Elena replied, sounding as if she was ready to hang up when Sam had an idea. Anne was practically glued to her cell phone twenty-four hours a day, there had to be something they were overlooking.

"Hang on, you said you had his phone right now?" Sam asked, praying that her hunch would pay off.

"Yeah," Elena replied. "I have it right here."

"Hold on," she said to Elena, lowering her phone as she looked over at Anne who was at the door getting ready to walk out. "Can I see your phone, Anne?"

A flash of worry crossed Anne's face. She clutched her purse tighter to her. "My phone? Why?"

Jack read her behavior and latched on to exploit it. "If you really are innocent in all of this, I would think you would want to do everything you can to clear your name. End this once and for all."

She gave him a cold look. "Don't forget, I'm a trained litigator." She gave a chilly smile to Sam. "You can see my phone when I see a warrant."

Smiling nervously, obviously put off by all the tension, Danny looked at Anne and gently prodded, "Anne, we both know this is a big mistake. Just give them your phone and end this." He glared at Jack, clearly upset at the accusation that Anne was involved. "Then Agent Malone can get back to finding the real people out to hurt Martin."

"Danny…" Anne replied, hesitating. Danny gave her a pleading look and she sighed heavily, relenting. She pulled her BlackBerry out of her purse and handed it to Jack. "Just take it if you need it to believe me." Anne gave him a hard look and with a shaky, hurt voice, said, "And to think, I thought we had something."

Accepting the phone, Sam noted that Jack seemed surprised at her willingness to give it up and a bit guilty as well. "Thank you," he replied as he started to scroll through the phone history. He looked over at Sam and asked, "Number?"

"347-555-7310," Sam replied before shaking her head. "But that phone is clean, I had Elena run the phone records earlier. No calls linking her to Dante from any of the phones under her name." She shot Anne a cool smile as she brought her own cell phone back to her ear. "Elena, can you call that number we were talking about?"

"Si, chica," Elena replied before growing quiet as she used Dante's phone and dialed the number that had been calling him the last few days.

All eyes were on Anne, her face growing pale when a low buzzing noise came from her purse.

"What is that?" Danny asked, his wide eyes staring at Anne's purse.

Jack rushed up and grabbed Anne's purse. She didn't even try to fight it, a look of defeat and surrender on her face as Jack pulled another BlackBerry from the bag that looked exactly like the one she gave to Jack a moment earlier.

Jack shook his head, staring at the vibrating phone in his hand. He looked up at Sam, letting her know it was a match. Sam thanked Elena and quickly hung up. With his nostrils flaring, Jack gave Anne a venomous look. "Clever making the disposable look exactly like your regular phone." He held the two matching BlackBerry's in his hand and studied them, a disappointed but resigned expression on his face. He looked up and with a scornful gaze, asked Anne, "What'd you do? Just switch out the phone card?" She didn't reply but didn't cower from his penetrating look either. "Pretty smart, you could text or talk to someone right in front of us and we wouldn't suspect a thing. Just thought you were working instead of plotting the assassination of a U.S. Senator."

"I want a lawyer," Anne immediately replied, not even pretending that this was all just another big misunderstanding.

"Of course you do," Jack said, dropping both phones into his pockets.

Looking like he had been sucker punched, Danny shook his head, stunned. "Anne… why? What have you done?"

"Do you really need a why?" Anne snapped back before looking past Danny towards Jack. "I want to make a deal."

Sam pulled her handcuffs from her waistband to handcuff Anne and started towards the woman as Jack sarcastically replied, "A deal? We have you, Dante and the rest of the group. What can you possibly offer us to make a deal?"

She glanced down at the handcuffs in Sam's hands and scoffed, "Do you really think this ends with me? It's bigger than some environmental group."

Jack motioned for Sam to wait before cuffing Anne and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Perrineau Oil," Anne replied with a sly, knowing smile.

Sam paused, scanning her memory. She remembered hearing that name before.

"What do they have to do with this?" Danny asked.

Jack looked at Danny. "Who are they?"

Danny exhaled loudly, still looking shaken by what was happening as he explained, "They're one of the oil companies in Prop 1013, the piece of legislation that Martin was voting against. They want to lay down pipeline through some Texas wetlands." He shook his head and asked Anne again, "What about them? Are you saying they're involved?"

Anne squared her shoulders and evenly replied, "They agreed to help finance my campaign if I could assure them that Martin would be out of office within the year."

Running his hand through his hair, Danny shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be happening. This is insane. How could you do this, we've known each other for years. Why? Why would you do this?"

Anne's face grew hard and icy. "Why? Because I was tired of waiting for it to be my turn. I should be a senator by now."

Dumbstruck, Danny stammered out, "I… I don't understand what you are saying. I thought you were happy."

Looking relieved to finally stop pretending, Anne's face twisted into bitterness. "Happy? You thought I was happy giving up my dreams of being in politics, of running a campaign to get _ME_ elected? Of not being involved first hand with policy-making?"

A flash of anger crossed Danny's face. "If you were that unhappy, you still could've quit and run for yourself. Martin and I would've supported you, you know that."

Anne scoffed. "Sure, I could take a few steps back. Go back to the beginning and start from step one." She hardened, giving Danny a hostile look. "I'm not a young woman anymore, Danny. If I were to go back and run for city council now, it would take me years to work my way up to senator. I belonged in the U.S. Senate now!" She shook her head, fury simmering over the surface. "You and I know that Martin is where he is today because of my knowledge and expertise."

Provoked, Danny lashed back. "Then you should've run for office! Why… why would you want him killed instead? He was your friend."

Rolling her eyes, Anne angrily replied, "I work for him. He isn't my friend, he's my boss." She met Danny's eyes and spat, "And unlike you, I am tired of playing second fiddle to him. You know, I know and," she pointed up, "he knows that I am way more qualified than he ever hopes to be! It was his connections that got him what he wanted, not skill. And you are just as guilty because you exploited it just as much as he does."

"Then you should've run against him again, for chrissakes!" Danny growled back, his anger and hurt rising up. "Jesus, Anne, you tried to murder him!"

"I had to kill him! It was the only way I could be assured of getting his seat in the Senate," Anne yelled back before quickly recoiling as she realized just how much she had confessed but looking satisfied at having finally said the words aloud.

Danny stared back at her in disbelief. "How do you even know you would get it?"

She gave him a dark, wicked, vindictive smile as she said, "I would be the logical choice to take his seat because Danny, we both know you are too scared to run for office. All that worry about your pathetic past and letting people know all about you and your family. You'd never have the guts to take that chance." She grinned wider, glancing over at Sam. "I am the closest thing to a widow a bachelor senator has. Face it: Martin was worth more to my campaign dead than alive. After all, he got to where he is because of me and it was time for me to get what I wanted. What I deserved."

Danny's face crumbled and Sam could see his knees sway. He turned and reached for the back of a chair for balance. He was crushed by her words and he wasn't the only one. The entire room went quiet, crushed into silence by the heavy weight of what Anne just confessed.

Sam felt her stomach churn and she was grateful there wasn't any coffee in it because she was certain she would vomit right now at seeing the blackness of Anne's heart and the cruelty of her words and betrayal at two men who trusted and cared deeply about her.

Wordlessly, Jack reached over and took the handcuffs from Sam. He stepped forward and grabbed Anne's arms, pulling them behind her back as he said, "You have the right to remain silent…"

Jack finished reading Anne's her rights and started to lead her out of the room when Danny shouted, "No, wait." Jack paused at the doorway with a handcuffed Anne and looked over. "Can you give me a minute to get out the podium?"

"Why?" Jack asked as Anne stared dumbly at Danny.

"I want to be the one to tell the press that you've made an arrest," Danny replied, squaring his shoulders making him look even taller than his 6'3" frame. He glared at Anne and said, "I want them to know she's the one responsible."

"I can do that," Jack replied.

Sam studied Anne, who looked like she was mentally racing trying to think of something she could say to talk Jack or Danny out of it.

"You can't do this," Anne argued, staring at Danny's back as he moved to the door. "I'm going to make a deal! You'll ruin it! I know my rights and if you tell the press what I told you I will have such a lawsuit and get off scott free because none of what I said is on the record!"

Danny put his hand on the doorknob and looked over at her. "Don't worry, Annie. Did you forget I'm a lawyer, too? I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your conviction. I'm not revealing details. I'm just going to tell them that you are the person the FBI has arrested and that they should get all their cameras ready to record you as Agent Malone escorts you to the Hoover Building. I want to make sure your face is featured on every news station, website, and newspaper." He smiled at her devilishly and finished, "After all, I want to make sure you get what you deserve."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Thanks to Anmodo for her help on this chapter. As always, she rocks! Big thanks to all of you for reading. :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**~*~*~*~**

The hallway was dimmed at just ten in the evening, visiting hours long over and most patients likely slumbering in their beds. Sam's shoes had a small heel but the sound of them clacking on the tiled floor still seemed to echo loudly up and down the quiet corridor so she slowed her normally fast paced stride to try and lower the din. She flashed her badge at the older woman manning the nurses' station and was waved through. Up ahead, she spotted Kralian sitting on a chair reading a magazine just outside Martin's door.

Upon hearing her approach, he looked over and stood up. "What are you doing here?" He rolled up his magazine and checked his watch. "I thought Foreman was coming in at midnight?"

"He is. I just finished processing Anne so I thought I'd just stop by and make sure every thing was alright," she lied. The truth of the matter was she wanted, no needed, to talk to Martin about all that had happened today. Clearing her throat, she motioned to the closed door and asked, "Does he have any visitors right now?"

Kralian shook his head, a sad expression on his face. "Not right now. Taylor was the last one to leave about forty minutes ago." He met Sam's eyes as he commented, "I think they're taking the news that Anne Cassidy was behind it all very hard."

Lowering her eyes, Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm sure they are."

Wringing the magazine, he asked, "Did you guys make the deal and get Cassidy to give up what she knew about the oil company?"

"She didn't give us much and when Agents Johnson and Malone talked to the CEO of Perrineau Oil," she rolled her eyes and tilted her head. "he said that they did talk to her about supporting her campaign if Martin wasn't in office but they never imagined she would do something so drastic." Dripping with sarcasm, she added, "That's a direct quote by the way, 'never imagined she would do something so drastic.'"

Kralian scoffed. "Is there anything to link them?"

"Nope, she said it was all done in private conversations so it boils down to she said, they said."

"What a mess," Kralian replied before shrugging. "At least it looks like now that it's all out in the open, Fitzgerald will be safe again and we can stop being glorified body guards." He chuckled softly and Sam couldn't help but join in. As the chuckling faded, he added, "The Deputy Director told me that once everyone involved is processed, he'll suspend protection for the senator." He grinned and teased, "Of course, those of us who are unlucky enough to be stationed in D.C. will cover guard detail until that happens and you lucky New Yorkers get to go home tomorrow."

"Yeah, lucky me," she replied sounding more disappointed than she liked. Trying to cover her tracks, she casually said, "So, judging by your presence here, your wife hasn't gone into labor yet."

"Nope." He shook his head chagrined. "I'm starting to get worried that the kid has set up an apartment in there and has no plans to move out," he joked before looking past her at something. "Speaking of the devil." Sam turned around to see a short woman with dark brown, curly hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail waddling in their direction. She was wearing maroon colored scrubs that helped showcase her very prominent, protruding belly. Kralian approached the woman and said, "Agent Spade, please meet my wife, Debra, and," he placed the palm of his hand on her protruding bulge and added, "our future progeny."

"Nice meeting you," Sam said, extended her hand to shake Debra's.

"Same here," Debra replied dropping her hand from Sam's to run it over her bump. She caught Sam eyeing her large belly and said, "I think he or she has inherited their father's stubborn streak and will only emerge when good and ready." Sam nodded her head and laughed lightly in agreement. Debra looked at Kralian and said, "I'm heading home and wanted to say good night."

He pressed the palm of his hand to her belly and nodded. "Okay, I should be home a little after midnight."

The light bulb over Sam's head lit up. "You know, I'm here. I can watch things until Foreman arrives." She smiled and jerked her chin down the hallway to the elevator. "Take your wife home. I got this."

"You sure?" Kralian asked even though judging by the expression on his face he had already decided to take her offer but wanted to double check just to be polite.

"I'm sure," Sam replied, waving them off. "You're going to need as much time alone together as possible before the baby arrives."

"Thanks," Kralian said as he wrapped his arm over his wife's shoulder before they turned and headed down the hallway.

Sam waited until they were out of sight before turning and gently pushing open Martin's door. The room was mostly dark, the only light coming from a dimmed light behind the headrest and the flickering blue glow of the television set mounted to the wall. As she stepped further in she saw Martin lying on the bed with his eyes closed but judging by the expression on his face he wasn't really asleep. She stepped quietly towards his bed, his eyes quickly glancing at the TV to see that it was set to CNN, but apparently she was still loud enough for him to hear because he opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Hey," he greeted her with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes as he slowly shifted to sit up in bed.

She grabbed a nearby chair and moved it to the side of his bed, sitting down. "How are you doing?"

"Other than finding out that a woman who I trusted and considered one of my closest friends was responsible for murdering a lobbyist, poisoning me and shooting my best friend all so she could get my job, I'm great."

Frowning, she quietly replied, "I'm… I'm so sorry about Anne."

Nodding, Martin shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "It's so surreal. I feel like I should still be drugged up or something, like this isn't really happening."

Sighing audibly, Sam searched for her words before carefully saying, "I cannot imagine what you must be going through. I know you cared about Anne like she was your family."

"Yeah, well, I guess I should've suspected it was her when I was attacked using my greatest weakness to try and kill me: food. Only family knows me that well." She offered him a sympathetic smile at his lame attempt at humor. He released a heavy breath as a pained expression crossed his face. "How could she do this?"

"How much do you know?" she carefully asked, wanting to be careful to not step on any major emotional landmines.

"Danny told me what happened between him and her downstairs. He was so upset that he had to go to an AA meeting." He swallowed, a hurt look in his eyes, before taking a breath and continuing, "And my father filled in some gaps since he's been talking to Malone and Johnson." He motioned to the TV in the corner. "I wanted to catch any coverage of the press conference since this is the most lucid I've been all day." Sam nodded and he asked, "Did you see it?"

Sam shook her head. "I was a bit busy…"

He nodded slowly. "Oh yeah, that's right," he shot her a knowing look that revealed a tinge of sadness, "You were the one doing the arresting."

"That would be me," she replied with the faintest smile.

Martin licked his lips a few times as he focused his gaze on his bedspread, carefully smoothing it out. Without looking up, he asked, "Did she tell you anything else?"

"Not really," she replied, leaning back in her chair as her posture softened. She hated having to share bad news with him but knew that he needed to know and she should be the one to share what they learned with him. "Anne refused to talk to us without a lawyer and a deal was negotiated but Dante confessed to everything..."

**~*~**

_Sam stood next to Jack as they stared into the interview room watching as Anne and her lawyer talked to the U.S. Attorney, James Baxter. Baxter was a tall, stocky man with a round face and hard, narrow eyes. They listened as he explained to Anne and her attorney that he had spent the last few hours talking with the CEO of Perrineau Oil. _

_Clicking his pen and shuffling the papers around, Baxter worked his jaw. "So unless you can offer me some concrete evidence as to how Perrineau Oil is connected to any of the incidents related to either the murder of Fiona Rogers, the plans of the environmental terrorist group led by Dante Harris or the attempts on the life of Senator Fitzgerald, I do not see what you can possibly offer us in exchange for a reduced charge." _

"_I told you, they assured me…" Anne started to argue, a desperate look on her face._

"…_that they would finance your campaign," Baxter interrupted, leaning back appearing self assured. "Yes, we know what you said and Perrineau Oil has admitted to that agreement. But nowhere do we have anything connecting them to the other crimes you are charged with."_

_Anne dropped her head into her hands as she stammered, "But…but I know what they said."_

_Sam couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at seeing Anne writhing in her chair as she learned that a deal wasn't forthcoming. _

_Reaching over, Jack flicked off the speaker. "She's done. If she had anything else, she would have spilled it by now." _

_Sam opened her mouth to ask Jack how he was coping when she heard the steady, determine pratfall of footsteps headed their way. She turned and looked over to see an angry looking Victor Fitzgerald walking towards them. _

_Casting a furtive glance into the interview room before fixing his gaze on Jack, Victor asked, "Any new developments?"_

"_No," Jack replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He glanced into the two-way mirror to look at Anne. "Baxter's about ready to formally charge her." _

_With his eyes locked on Anne's face, Victor said, "I've been assured that she will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law."_

"_Good," Jack agreed, his face growing hard as his jaw tensed up. _

_Sam sighed and took a step back when she spotted Vivian as she neared. _

_Vivian addressed Victor Fitzgerald first, offering him a polite smile. "Deputy Director," she greeted with an expression of professional but warm compassion before looking over at Sam and Jack. "I just talked to Louis and it looks like Dante has rolled over on Anne." _

"_Really?" Jack asked not sounding the least bit surprised as Sam and Victor stepped closer, anxious to hear what information Dante revealed. "What'd he say?"_

_Frowning, Vivian began, "Dante told Louis that Jonah did kill Fiona. Dante said that Fiona wanted to back out of their plan because she liked Senator Fitzgerald." Viv's gaze drifted over to Victor as she continued, "It seems she thought he was a good guy after all and by harming him, it was like losing one of their strongest allies." _

_Victor nodded slowly as an expression of pride crossed his face. "It's good to know that she understood who my son really is."_

"_Yes, sir," Vivian agreed before continuing, "However, Jonah and Scott insisted that they had come too far and Fiona's feelings were a result of spending too much time in the world of politicians it was blurring her focus. They argued and when she threatened to tell the police what they were planning, they decided to have her killed." _

"_Why'd they have Jonah do it?" Jack asked. _

"_Being socialists, they drew straws to decide who would it would be," Vivian explained. "He drew the shortest straw. He was so guilt ridden about it…" she trailed off, not needing to explain that was why Jonah hung himself in his prison cell. _

"_What did he say about the shooting?" Sam asked, her eyes quickly flicking over at Victor before landing on Vivian. She dreaded having to hear the answer to the question but needing to know all the same. She already laid all her cards out in front of Jack, anyway, might as well face the hand she was already playing. _

_Vivian nodded. "Dante said that he and Anne were the only ones left in the group – everyone else was either dead or in jail – so she ordered him to shoot Senator Fitzgerald because she couldn't be linked to anything. He didn't want to do it, which is why he shot through the door. He was too scared to see the face of the man he was trying to murder. He shot Danny because he panicked when he heard the elevator door ding."_

_Jack worked his tongue into his cheek, a clear sign he was trying to reign in his emotions. He exhaled loudly and asked, "What else did he say about Anne?"_

_Vivian eyed him, concern evident in her eyes. "He said it was all Anne's idea. She knew about his and the others environmental concerns. She came to visit him about a year and half ago and started saying random things about the Senator. She told him that the Senator couldn't be trusted and about his plans to vote on upcoming legislation, etc. She was always careful to omit certain details so it clearly appeared that the Senator was not who… well, who he really was."_

_Victor turned to face the interview room, his eyes trained on Anne. "So, she manipulated him the same way she manipulated everyone else. Especially my son."_

_Sam's stomach dropped at hearing Victor's words as her eyes drifted over to Jack knowing that he was well acquainted with Anne's manipulations. _

_**~*~**_

"I should've known something was up," Martin commented, dropping his head onto his pillow. "I knew that she hasn't really been herself lately. She didn't joke as easily as she used to, always focused on work and on her phone."

Sam reached over and placed her hand on top of his, gently caressing him with her thumb. "You can't blame yourself, no one knew or suspected her. You trusted someone you thought was your friend and had no reason to think she was anything but that."

Martin's eyes fell to her hand and shifted his so their fingers became intertwined. "According to my father, you were suspicious." His gaze drifted up to meet hers. "He said that you had already had Elena doing a background check on Anne before I ever mentioned her connection to Dante." Gripping her hand tighter, Martin added, "He said you're a pretty impressive agent. I wouldn't be surprised if you and the others on the team get commendations."

Sam smiled at him sadly. "I think this is one of those rare cases when I hate it that when my gut instincts are right." She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry that it was Anne."

Martin nodded, appreciative of her sympathy when an announcer on CNN started talking about today's press conference. Martin pulled his hand free of hers and raised the volume so he could listen.

On the television screen an image of Martin appeared alongside a headline that read, "Senator's Aid Behind Assassination Plot" followed by quick shots of Anne, Dante and some old news footage of Anne and Martin at various political functions. The news anchor's commentary didn't reveal anything they didn't already know but just seeing it splashed all over the news channels was like fresh salt on an open wound.

The footage cut to the press conference earlier today and on screen Sam watched as she and Jack escorted Anne out of the hospital in handcuffs. Anne lowered her head, trying to avoid the cameras and microphones being shoved in her face. Suddenly, the footage cut to Danny speaking at the podium, looking more composed than Sam would have thought possible considering he had just found out someone he trusted and cared for had betrayed him and his best friend.

"I know that in times like these, I speak for both Senator Fitzgerald and myself in saying that it is impossible to know where or how the quietest enemy will strike. Today, we learned that someone we both trusted and loved like family had sought to harm the senator for her own selfish gain. However, as with all enemies, the senator will not shirk away from any and all challenges. While we are a deeply saddened to learn that someone we trusted could be capable of such crimes, we want the state of New York and everyone else that we will not be bullied to change our stance on the hard issues that are still so close to the senator's heart. He will continue to advocate for the environment and the hard working tax-payers of New York."

Sam and Martin watched as Danny gave a passionate speech looking very authoritative and politically savvy.

"I'm no political pundit but it seems to me that Danny did an excellent job for his first solo press conference," Sam commented, looking back at Martin.

"It's just like I've been telling you all along, Danny would be much better at politics than me," Martin replied, watching Danny's press conference with pride. "And despite what Anne said, I think she knows it, too. She just banked on his personal demons getting in his way and she could cash in on that. But Danny proved her wrong by just doing the press conference anyway. Hopefully, this showed him he is capable of so much more than he gives himself credit for."

Sam smiled and jerked her chin to the TV where Danny was fielding questions from reporters. "I think judging by this press conference, Danny knows it now."

Grinning, Martin replied, "Yeah, he did do a pretty great job didn't he?"

Leaning back in her chair, Sam said, "I heard he was here earlier."

Looking away from the television as it cut to commercial, Martin replied, "Yeah, we were both still reeling and just trying to figure out how we could be so wrong about Anne. We always thought we were the Three Musketeers but now we're more of a dynamic duo like…" he trailed off, searching for the right reference.

"Scooby-Doo and Shaggy?" Sam suggested with a wry smile.

He laughed. "Well, we both eat a lot and he is pretty tall."

She laughed lightly when the news came back on and announced that Senator Pembleton presented Martin's bill and it passed with an almost unanimous vote.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Sam smiled at Martin and said, "Congratulations. Your bill is going forward."

Staring up at the TV screen, Martin commented, "Well, there's nothing like a political assassination attempt to give me more clout in the Senate. That's one good thing I got out of all of this I guess." He shrugged and turned to face her. "That and Perrineau Oil is taking a bath with bad press."

"Not to mention your father's plans."

"How'd you find out?" Martin asked, puzzled.

"He told us…"

_**~*~**_

_They were still in the hallway looking into the interview room when U.S. Attorney Baxter started packing up his briefcase. Anne was doing her best to try and work out some sort of arrangement._

"_There has to be something I can do," she pleaded, reaching for any scenario to help her case. "I could wear a wire and talk to my guy at Perrineau. I can get him on tape…"_

_Dropping files into his briefcase and snapping it shut, Baxter replied, "The coverage has gone too public. Perrineau is too smart to talk to you about any of this now much less revealing anything on tape to you." Grabbing his briefcase and heading to the door, he added, "My only advice to you now is to behave yourself and make yourself a friend in prison because you're going to be in there a long time." _

_Shaking his head, a look of disgust on his face, Victor continued staring at Anne and said, "I'm actually relieved that Anne has nothing to make a deal." _

_Jack walked up and stood shoulder to shoulder with Victor. "Aren't you concerned about Perrineau Oil getting off?" _

_Victor turned around and gave them all a calculated look. "I'm already working with other agencies to launch a full investigation into Perrineau's business dealings. I may not be able to get them on this but just this connection to Anne makes me think that there's more to the story and I plan to find out just what." Victor thoughtfully rubbed his jaw and gave Sam a pointed look. "It seems like there's a lot more to a lot of stories lately."_

_Sam's breath hitched and stomach flip-flopped. It was one thing for her to reveal her relationship in front of Jack but having the Deputy Director of the FBI know that she crossed the line with someone under her protective custody – his son nonetheless – almost made her wish she could fall into a black hole at this exact moment. But rather than saying anything further, Victor just gave them all a nod of dismissal and turned and walked off. _

_Jack stared at Victor's back, leaned in towards Sam and quipped, "Looks like you and your future father-in-law are off to an auspicious start." _

_Sam rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to react with a smart-ass comment because she knew she needed to address the issue. So steeling her nerves, she turned to look at him directly and said, "Jack… I…I know what happened between me and Mar… the senator is a violation of protocol…"_

_Jack shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder, patting it reassuringly. "Don't worry about it." Sighing heavily, he looked back into the interview room and softly breathed, "This entire case blurred the lines for all of us." He lowered his head sadly before looking back up at Sam. "I just hope your story has a happier ending." _

**~*~**

"Jack and my father know about us?" Martin asked, stunned. "How?"

Sam's lips twitched into a smile. "You were a bit out of it earlier."

He blushed brightly. "Yeah, my father mentioned that I wasn't exactly myself when you were asking me about Dante but he wouldn't really tell me what I said." Looking mortified, he asked, "Oh, God, what did I say?"

Giving him a coy smile, she replied, "You said I looked pretty today."

His hands flew to cover his face in obvious embarrassment. "Oh, man." He dropped his hands and with a lopsided smile, said, "Well, in my defense I was drugged up and you are – pretty that is. Every day."

She grinned. "I appreciate the compliment but it was awkward, to say the least, to hear in front of your Deputy Director father and my SAC."

Martin winced. "Yeah, sorry."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Jack caught on to us earlier when we were bringing you to the hospital. Seeing you like that was so scary," she explained, licking her lips as she remembered the terror she felt that Martin could have died. "It made it really hard for me to hide my feelings for you."

Swallowing, Martin gave her a soft look as he replied, "I'm glad you didn't. Just seeing your eyes and hearing your words, they made me want to fight."

"I'm glad," she replied before standing up and nervously hovering at the foot of his bed. Behind her, she could hear the anchorman commenting on the events of the day. She looked at Martin and tried to gather her thoughts. This was always the hardest part for her when it came to relationships: emotional reveals. Her first instinct was always to flee but she knew that she needed to explain herself and where she was coming from. "Martin, you need to know that my telling Jack about us was a big step for me. I don't…" she paused, trying to find the right words, "I like keeping my private life private. I need to be taken seriously as an agent and getting involved with someone in a case… Well, it's not what I want to be known for."'

Martin studied her with his big blue eyes, an uncertain expression on his face. "But Sam, you just said that Jack's fine with it and I'm pretty sure if my father seriously objected he would've mentioned it to me directly. Besides, this case is over now. There's no conflict."

Gripping the plastic footboard of the hospital bed, she replied, "People will put two and two together. They will know how we got together." She squeezed the footboard tighter, mentally hoping it would force her to stay in place and not run off despite her instinct to avoid any sort of emotional scene. She looked up to see Martin watching her with wounded eyes. "You have to understand, you're used to having your life lived under a microscope but for me… it's incredibly difficult."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Today keeps getting worse and worse."

Shaking her head, Sam stepped back and said, "I'm sorry. This isn't the time… You need your rest. We'll talk tomorrow morning before I leave."

Not letting her get off the hook, Martin gave her a dark look. "So now you're giving me the brush off?"

She shook her head. "I'm not…"

"Doesn't seem that way to me," he bounced back.

Squaring her shoulders, Sam licked her lips and carefully replied, "Martin, I'm being honest here. Our lives are so different and we can't ignore it away. Particularly now, when your life is in the media spotlight."

She met his eyes, feeling a sense of relief for finally saying her fears aloud. They stared at each other, the room filling with a loud, pregnant pause when there was a loud noise coming from the television. Sam and Martin's eyes darted to the screen to see the news anchorman covering a battle someplace overseas.

Martin released a heavy breath and reached for the remote for the TV. He clicked it off and looked directly at her. "If you're dumping me, I think we need to give it our full attention."

Sam's shoulders sagged. "Please, don't be like that. I just think that what was going between us during something so emotional – it clouded our thinking and maybe we need time to contemplate if this is really something we can do."

Sitting up higher in his bed, Martin replied, "I don't need time. I think we have something and want to see where it goes."

Sam's heart thumped nervously in her chest, her urge to flee returning full force. "And how do you see it going Martin? I live in New York, you spend months at a time in D.C. Do you understand what kind of life I have? I mean my real life, the day-to-day stuff? I work long hours and eat bad take-out and I'm lucky if I get home at a decent hour to clean my apartment and maybe do a load of laundry. You attend Senate hearings, debate on news shows, and attend black tie political functions." She felt her hands start to shake so she clutched them together and began wringing them nervously. "I have to be honest with myself and with you that I'm not looking to be a woman who is happy as some accessory on a Senator's arm."

"I'm not asking you to and I don't expect it either. And I'm offended that you'd even suggest that," he argued, staring at her as if she was a crazy woman. His blue eyes went dark, hurt evident all over his face. "If I wanted that, I know there are plenty of women out there who would love that role but I'm not interested in them. What kind of man do you see accessorizing your life?"

Sam swallowed, stirred and shaken by Martin's words. "I honestly don't know. I guess I never…" She looked around his hospital room, her eyes landing on the plastic pitcher on the nightstand. She realized that if she was going to put Martin's life on trial, she needed to put her own up to the same judgment. "I guess I'm not used to anyone wanting to accessorize it – to be such a big part of it. My last two boyfriends were a detective in NYPD and a surgeon. Careers always came first for both of us and everything else was just casual. It's what I'm used to but with you," her eyes wandered back over to meet his, "Martin your life is under such heavy scrutiny that we both know casual isn't possible. It screams commitment."

Martin shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "Sam, I just want to date and see where it goes. I'm not asking you to marry me."

Sam pursed her lips, considering. "I know you're not. Its just… it's just I need to know if this is the life I envision for myself. I'm not ending this but I need some time and distance to think clearly. I'd rather be rational now than let this get any deeper and only hurt each other in the long run."

"Oh man, you're a runner," he grumbled. "Leave it to me to be interested in a woman who runs the first chance she gets."

"I am not a runner and I'm not running!" she argued, her voice growing two octaves louder than she wished. She took a breath to steady her nerves and started again, "Martin, I care about you a lot. I do. But living my life in the political spotlight and asking me to be a part of it – even just dating – would put me in it and I need to be honest and tell you that is not the life I dreamed of having for myself."

Martin sat up like he was ready for a fight but seemed to think better of it and bit his lip. He took a few breaths and with forced calm, he replied, "You're being absurd. Do you think you're my dream girl? Cuz you are not." He gave her a hard questioning look and she stood there frozen, wondering where he was going. "There were some things I've always expected to be part of a relationship in any woman I'm dating. Like if she heard noises in the apartment in the middle of the night, I always thought I'd be the one who would get up and investigate. Not stand behind her and her gun as she goes to check it out instead."

"And I always thought that my dream guy would like a low-key life like me," she countered, hating it that he made each of her arguments sound so ridiculous and irrational.

His hands flew up in surrender. "Low key? Casual? What is it with you? It's like you aren't willing to put it on the line without some sort of guarantee that it won't alter or upset whatever plans you have for your own life."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not asking for a guarantee."

"No, you just want it to be on your terms only," he snapped back. "You don't care about what I have to say about it. You're so afraid of actually building toward something that you only allow yourself these meaningless, superficial relationships based on what? Sex? Gosh, that sounds so fulfilling, Sam."

"You weren't exactly protesting the other night," she bit back. "And you're still single so it's not like every relationship you've had ended up happy ever after."

"No, they didn't," he replied, his blue eyes penetrating her brown. "But at least I'm not afraid to keep trying to find the one that does."

Sam lowered her head and stepped towards the window. She glanced out at D.C. at night, the city lights shimmering and the various monuments illuminated in the distance. It occurred to her that this was the first time in longer than she could remember that this sort of argument lasted this long. In the past, the moment she expressed any indication that she was afraid about where the relationship was headed that the guy wasn't willing to let her off the hook and break it off. But Martin wasn't letting her go without a fight.

"Talk to me, Sam," Martin whispered. "Tell me what it is you really want."

She reached up and ran her fingers over her mouth, wishing that she still smoked and had a cigarette to puff on. The nicotine always helped steady her nerves and she could use that right now. Instead, she inhaled a deep breath and with her eyes still focused on the city outside, she quietly said, "Martin, I've been disappointed by men too many times in my life to take chances. I need to make careful decisions and trust that it is those choices that will lead me on the right path."

"Chance is what makes it all worth it," he gently replied. "Leaps of faith. Taking the road less traveled."

Sam turned around to face him. "Martin…"

"Okay, what about where your decisions led you?" he interrupted, giving her a pointed look. "You made the decision to become an FBI agent to help others. You made the decision to join the MPU, right?" He looked at her expectantly and she nodded. "I made the decision to become a senator. I made the decision to hire Anne. And it was those choices that lead us right here, to right now. Maybe this is our path. Our road. And if we had chosen something different, if we had made one single different choice at any point along the way we may never have met at all."

She tilted her head. "So what are you saying? We were destined to meet? It's fate?"

"I don't know, maybe," he replied with a small, soft nervous laugh. "The thing is, the least you can do is not end this because of how you think my job may or may not affect your life. End it because you can't stand how I drool when I sleep or how seriously I take my fantasy football picks or that I leave the toilet seat up or I'm sloppy and leave my shoes around the apartment but don't end this because you're worried about what may or may not happen in the future." He licked his lips and took a deep breath, giving her small uncertain smile. "Sam, the road of life is bumpy and takes unexpected turns but that's the stuff that makes us who we are and makes the journey worth it."

She gave him a small lopsided smile. "I thought you said Danny's the one who writes the great speeches."

"Yeah, well, after so many years working together I guess he rubbed off on me," he replied, returning the smile.

She stared back at him and absorbed his words. The man spoke sense but it would take a lot more than talking to ease up the well-ingrained fears Sam had when it came to men. But maybe that was the point: he was proving himself to be different from what she had come to expect and if she was serious about making something work, then she needed to prove that she wasn't going to act like he was the same as the rest.

She sighed heavily, her posture softening, and stepped up to Martin's bed. "So, what now?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "Where do we go from here knowing that I'm pretty much terrified of what the future holds?"

Martin reached out and took her hand in his. "How about we stop worrying about what may or may not happen in the future and just focus on today?"

"I can handle today," she replied with a small smile, suddenly filled with the emotion of the moment.

"Good." He grinned and pulled her towards him. She leaned in and rested her hands on his shoulder, their faces inches apart. "Because after everything else that happened today, I need to end it on an up note."

Grinning, she moved in those few inches and kissed him. It hit her that kissing Martin was part of the problem, she like it far too much and the thought of it ever ending scared her. But Martin was right, the odds that they came together were too great that she couldn't just walk away from it either. She needed to give Martin a fair shot.

So breaking the kiss, she pulled away so she could look at him. He gazed at her wonderingly and she smiled as she said, "Maybe when you get back to New York, we can finish watching that movie?"

He furrowed his brow, thinking. "Well, we can definitely try to watch the movie but I like it better when we don't watch."

She couldn't help but laugh and kiss him again.

End _The Road_

To be continued in Epilogue

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Big thanks to Anmodo for her help and guidance and very, very useful suggestions on how to move the story forward. Thank you!**

**Thanks you guys for reading! If you're sitting here thinking, "That's it? Are you freaking kidding me?" I promise, the epilogue will be nice and long and address lots of stuff.**


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

~*~*~*~

"_One often finds his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." ~ French Proverb_

~*~*~*~

_18 months later... _

The early morning light filtered through the slits between the drapes announcing the day has officially begun. Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open as she sighed heavily, not ready to get up quite yet. She lay there for a few beats in the blissful state between sleep and wakefulness. Arching her back, she stretched out before rolling onto her side to check the time. She picked up her cell phone and it read: 6:48 am

While it was a typical time to get up during the week, it was awfully early for a Saturday.

She set it back down on the nightstand when she felt a warm body shift behind her indicating he was slowly waking up as well. When he spooned her from behind and breathed softly into her hair, she soon realized that certain parts of his body were more awake than others.

Martin draped an arm over her and murmured, "Mornin'."

A slow grin crossed her face. "Morning."

Deciding that they could sleep in for a few minutes more, she closed her eyes as her body sunk back into the mattress and against Martin's. She lay there for a few beats when she felt his fingers slowly find their way under her tank-top and begin to gently graze her belly as he planted kisses along the back of her neck. It didn't take a rocket scientist or trained FBI investigator to recognize the signs of someone wanting an early morning romp.

"We don't have time…" she whispered as way of protest although she made no move to stop him either. He ran his hand further up her shirt and started gently kneading one of her breasts and she couldn't help but moan in response, turning her head towards his and kissing him firmly on the lips. Pulling back she said, "We can't…" she mumbled between kisses, "We promised Danny that we would be at campaign headquarters by eight thirty."

"It's his own fault for making this photo-op so early on a Saturday," Martin said between kisses and caresses, his stubble grazing her cheek as his mouth moved over hers. "Besides, he's the big task master. He'll probably be done before we even get there…"

As his mouth moved along her jaw line towards her neck, Sam reluctantly argued, "You know he couldn't help what day of the week they have a groundbreaking for a community center."

Resting his weight on his elbows, he leaned up to look at her, arousal dancing in his eyes as he protested, "You know, if there was less talking and more lovemaking we'd be almost done by now."

"Oh, that's romantic," she teased with a playful roll of her eyes. "I love it when a guy talks about how quickly he works."

He laughed and kissed her. "Just want to be efficient with our time."

Still kissing her, Martin moved his hand away from her chest and placed it on the bed near her waist as he carefully moved to be on top. Reflexively, she parted her legs to accommodate and felt him pressing up against her, anxious and insistent.

"Do you really want to start off your new career by being late?" she asked, one hand snaking around his back while she pressed the palm of the other against his chest. She knew that they couldn't be late but as much as her mind was arguing that they had to get out of bed, her entire body was responding to all the reasons it wouldn't. Instinctively, she tilted her head to give Martin more access as he moved to kiss her neck. Feeling like she needed to keep arguing, she forced herself to at least try one last time. Looking back up at Martin, she met his eyes and said, "This election is important."

Martin grinned down at her as she felt a nudge between her legs. "This erection is important, too."

She laughed, conceding defeat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to her.

A short while later, they each hustled around the bathroom to try and get ready before heading downtown. Wearing undies and a pale blue top, Sam stood in front of the bathroom mirror blow drying her hair while beside her Martin was dressed in slacks and a white undershirt as he finished brushing his teeth.

After rinsing with mouth wash and spitting into the sink, Martin grinned at her reflection and exclaimed, "Ah, minty fresh."

She grinned back and shook her head bemusedly as she turned off the blow dryer and set it down on the counter. She ran her fingers through her hair and started to pull it back into a ponytail.

Grabbing a hand towel and wiping his mouth, he asked, "Coffee?"

"That'd be great," she replied, tying off her ponytail before reaching over and grabbing her moisturizer.

"I'm on it," Martin said as he moved to head to the kitchen, planting quick kiss on her shoulder as he passed.

She squeezed out a dollop of the moisturizer and started to apply it, spreading it evenly over her face before moving on to her make-up. Once she was done, she put her stuff back in the cabinet and headed into the bedroom. She moved towards the stack of boxes against the far wall and began a scavenger hunt for her favorite pair of jeans.

Tina had offered to unpack for her, but Sam just couldn't bring herself to let her. Not that she didn't love all the other perks of having a housekeeper, things like coming home to a clean house and dinner waiting were very easy to get used to. But having grown up working-class, letting someone else do tasks like unpacking her belongings and sorting through her clothes just felt wrong. Of course, considering that she and Martin have been living in the new apartment for two weeks and there were still boxes scattered about, and as each day passed she felt her resolve crumbling.

Deciding that this box wasn't going to have the jeans she sought, she set it aside and opened up another. She really needed to get organized. Normally she would have had everything unpacked and put in place but as soon as they moved in, the team landed three cases back to back and between the long hours in the office and prepping for the upcoming election, Sam found she had very little free time to do anything other than sleep. Hearing some chatter outside the window, Sam looked outside to the tree lined street and spotted three bicyclists milling around when Steve from across the street exited his brownstone with his bicycle. He boarded his bike and the group sped off. Sam smiled as she glanced around her new neighborhood. They'd only been living here for a short while but she loved it and despite the unpacked boxes, it felt like their home.

Their home.

It was still a bit strange for Sam to realize that she and Martin were living together. When they first began discussing it, they talked about moving into one another's existing apartment. She had made it clear that she had no desire to live on the upper East side – feeling out of her element amongst society wives and trust fund babies. However, her place was also out of the question, too, because while it may have been small but workable for a couple, Martin's life needed space to move about when members of his staff were around or just space for him to continue to have his home office. So they compromised and found a new apartment on the west side. Today there was no longer his apartment or her apartment, but their apartment.

However, she knew that Martin was ready to make the situation much more permanent. He had started hinting about marriage but was wise enough to know to tread lightly where Sam was concerned. As much as she loved Martin, she was still gun shy having been burned in marriage once before. Of course, she was hesitant about a lot of things that came with relationships but over time Martin continued to show that he wasn't going anywhere and it wasn't like anyone she had ever been involved with before and so far, she had to admit that most of his ideas she really liked.

"Here you go," Martin mumbled as he entered the bedroom, handing her a cup of coffee.

Accepting the cup, she noticed that Martin was happily chewing and there were crumbs in the corner of his mouth.

"I see you found the scones Tina made for the volunteers," she commented, taking a sip, the blessedly delicious taste of French roast rolling over her tongue.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he swallowed and replied, "Don't worry, I was just doing quality control. There are plenty left for everyone else."

Sam shook her head and returned her attention to the task at hand. Thankfully it only took a few minutes to locate the jeans and she pulled them out, victoriously. Setting her cup of coffee down on the nightstand, she slipped on the jeans. As she zipped up, she looked over at Martin as he buttoned up his shirt.

Shooting her an envious look, he grabbed a tie from the closet and said, "It's so unfair that you get to dress casual while I," he slipped the knot of his tie, "have to wear a damn suit on a Saturday morning."

Smiling she zipped up and replied, "While I do feel bad that you have to wear the suit," she sat down and grabbed her boots from beside the bed and started to put them on, "I'm just excited that this is the first time in months that I don't have to worry about what to wear to a photo-op."

"Lucky ducky," Martin quipped as he sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed and put on his own shoes.

She laughed and put on her other boot.

Dressed and ready to go, they filled up their travel mugs and headed to the campaign headquarters. With her hand in Martin's, Sam entered the old storefront building that was rented to use as a temporary headquarters, walking under the large banner reminding voters about the upcoming city council election. Martin held the container of scones in his free arm and shifted them to adjust his grip as he scanned the area searching for Danny.

The office was buzzing with energy and hopefulness. Most of the volunteers here this early on a Saturday morning were ambitious and idealistic college students or sage and wizened but still idealistic retirees – most of which loved talking about the politicians they had supported and despised over their lifetime. They were all talking and chatting and sometimes even arguing whose generation faced tougher challenges.

Martin leaned in close and whispered, "I'm going to go find Danny."

"'kay," Sam replied as he released his grip and started towards the back of the building. She watched as he deposited the box of scones at a desk where several volunteers immediately gathered around to enjoy the treats. She couldn't help but smile as Martin grabbed one before continuing on in search of Danny.

Taking a breath and ready to get to work as well, Sam started towards the desks were the volunteers where crowded together making campaign phone calls, stuffing envelopes, and anything and everything else they were needed to do. Setting her bag on a chair, Sam spotted Jack and Lisa Harris sitting at a table near the back.

Lisa had a phone pressed to her ear as she chatted with a potential donor while a sullen looking Jack sat beside her, stuffing envelopes.

With her lips twitching up into a lopsided grin, Sam stepped towards them and picked up one of the envelopes that Jack had just finished stuffing. "So this is the job they give to an SAC in the FBI who has a Masters in psychology?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he folded up a letter and stuffed it into an envelope. "They claim I don't have the people skills to call up people asking for campaign contributions."

With a look of mock surprise, she replied, "Shocking."

Giving her a pointed look, he grabbed another form letter and started to fold it as he warned, "I just tell people like it is."

Hanging up the phone, Lisa looked over at them and said, "I tried explaining to him that people are less likely to donate money if the guy calling gets upset when they start expressing their concerns about the politician." She smiled at Jack and gently patted his back. "Particularly if he tells them that they should stop being such whiners."

"That guy was complaining about him not being able to park in front of his building," Jack argued, giving Lisa a pointed look. "This is New York: no one gets parking in front of their building."

"You're absolutely right, dear," Lisa replied, gleeful in her patronizing tone. "He was a whiner."

Jack gave Lisa a playful, petulant frown as Sam shook her head at them amused and happy that hers and Elena's match-making seemed to be paying off. A few months after Anne was arrested, she and Elena got tired of Jack moping around the office. And a grumpy, heart broken Jack is no fun for anyone. So they got together to try and come up with some potential matches for their boss. They had always thought that Lisa would be good for Jack: she was smart, funny, pretty and not the least bit intimidated by Jack Malone. So they would take turns hosting small dinner parties or arrange outings where both Lisa and Jack were invited. It took a little time but eventually Lisa and Jack seemed to slowly transition from friends to something more.

"Hey chica," Elena greeted Sam as she dropped a large stack of form letters in front of Jack. Grinning widely, she tapped the stack and met Jack's eyes. "You're doing a good job, keep it up."

"Enjoy it while you can," Jack grumbled, stuffing another envelope and placing it in the box to be mailed. "Because on Monday things go back to normal."

Giving him a mock salute, Elena replied, "Yes, sir." Elena grabbed Sam's arm and the two stepped away laughing as Lisa chuckled and picked up the phone to make another call. Leaning in towards Sam, Elena whispered, "I swear, they look cuter and cuter every time I see them."

Glancing at them over her shoulder, Sam agreed. With a small smile still on her face, Sam looked at Elena, dressed in a light gray pencil skirt and a pale pink satin top. "So how long have you been here?"

"Not too long," Elena replied as they reached a desk and she got to work collating some promotional materials. "We would have been here earlier but we decided to stop for pancakes."

"Was it Sofie's idea or Danny's?" Sam asked with a small smile as she assisted Elena.

Laughing lightly, Elena shook her head. "Hard to tell these days." She began stapling some "Rock the Vote" stickers to some form letters and added, "Those two are like peas in a pod."

Sam continued organizing the materials as she asked, "So where is Sofie?"

"Over there," Elena replied, jerking her chin to a nearby desk.

Sam followed her friend's eyes and saw Sofie sitting at a large desk slowly, carefully stuffing envelopes – but looking like she was having more fun than Jack doing it. Smiling at the little girl, Sam said, "She sure takes her work seriously."

"That's because it's for Danny," Elena replied, setting the forms she stapled to the side. "She adores him and vice versa."

Sam grinned at her friend as she continued collating, thinking back at how once again Martin was right. For all her concerns about Danny, they fell by the wayside as he proved that when it came to someone he genuinely cared about, he put his whole heart, body and mind into it. Something she soon learned was a trait the two men shared fairly early on in hers and Martin's relationship…

~*~

_Sam squeezed Martin's hand tighter as they ascended the steps of The Guggenheim, camera flashes sparking across her eyes. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and found herself nervously straightening out imaginary wrinkles on her blue satin dress with her free hand and praying that her French twist wouldn't unravel. She and Martin had been dating for a few months now but this was her first major social event and she really wanted it to go well. Martin assured her she didn't have to go unless she really wanted to but she knew she had to do this. She needed to prove to Martin and herself that she was committed to making their relationship work and that meant being a part of all parts of his life, even the parts that made her stomach queasy with nervous knots._

_Martin paused near the top and waved to the press, cracking jokes with the photographers and society reporters. Sam glanced at him wondering how on earth he could look so relaxed in the midst of a frenzy of reporters shouting out questions, hoping the senator would offer up a few sound bites. Following Martin's lead and advice from earlier, she slowly eased in the surrealness of the moment and smiled and politely answered the reporters' questions on 'who' she was wearing. _

_Satisfied his work was done, they turned and continued on into the museum. _

_Gripping her hand tightly in his, he leaned in close and whispered, "Sorry about all that craziness." He met her eyes and winked. "You'd think the paparazzi had never seen a beautiful woman before."_

"_Ha Ha," she replied with a playful roll of her eyes. _

"_Seriously though," he began, slowing his stride as they entered the foyer, "you were great. I know you didn't really want to come so it meant a lot to me that you did." _

_She grinned at him. "You're welcome."_

"_Hey, we were wondering when you were going to get here," Danny's voice greeted them. _

_Sam turned around to see Danny and Elena walking directly towards them. Like Martin, Danny was dressed in a tuxedo while Elena looked stunning in a form fitting red dress that accentuated every curve and asset of the woman's enviable figure. _

_Smiling brightly at Sam, Elena pulled her into a hug and exclaimed, "You look amazing!"_

"_Me? Look at you!" Sam retorted as they broke apart and she grinned brightly at her friend. She was so thrilled that Elena was attending the benefit with Danny. Not only happy that things seemed to be going very well between Elena and Danny but she was also grateful to have a friend there who she knew very well and could hang out with while Martin hobnobbed with his fellow politicians, campaign donors and businessman wanting a minute of his time. _

_In typical Elena fashion, the brunette beauty shrugged it off and said, "If I knew that there was going to be so much good food I might have worn something a little more loose fitting." _

"_Babe, you could have shown up in a potato sack and still been the most beautiful woman in the place," Danny commented before looking at Sam and quickly amending, "Present company excluded, of course."_

"_Nice save, Cyrano," Martin told his friend when something caught his attention in the distance. "Oh man, Congressman Levine is waving me over." _

_Danny followed Martin's gaze and quietly said, "You better go talk to him now if we want him to donate money to the after school program. If you wait too long he'll have too many drinks and there will be no way to keep him focused." Smiling at Elena and Sam, he said, "I think you ladies better hang back on this one."_

_Folding her arms and giving Danny a stern look, Elena said, "I thought you said we weren't going to just be arm candy?"_

_Sam nodded, giving Martin an equally pointed look. _

"_I don't…" Danny began. _

"_We don't," Martin quickly interrupted, smiling widely at Sam. _

"_Right," Danny agreed, nodding profusely before carefully starting again, "We don't think you're arm candy but Levine is old school and loves to drone on and on about the good old days. Plus, he can get a little," he paused searching for the right words, "hands on with the public if you catch my drift."_

_Martin raised his hands and made a pinching gesture in case the woman may have missed the not-so-subtle clue that they weren't trying to dismiss the women but rather, spare them from what was sure to be an uncomfortable situation. _

"_Okay," Elena replied with a slow, if disgusted, nod. Shrugging, she bussed Danny on the cheek and said, "So yeah, forgiven."_

"_We'll be right back," Martin commented as he and Danny wandered over to talk to the Congressman. _

_As soon as they were out of ear shot, Sam leaned in towards Elena and said, "Let's go find the bar. If I have to last the whole night we should get some drinks now." _

_Laughing softly, Elena agreed and the two women went off in search of champagne and appetizers. Once they had their drinks and appetizers in hand, they wandered the rotundas checking out the various exhibits and found themselves watching a video installation piece that featured two strangers engaged in a staring contest. Upon reading the artist's statement, they learned that it was designed as a commentary on non-verbal communication which was something that the two women knew a lot about -- FBI investigators trained in the art of interrogation. They both knew that they often learned more about someone based on how their posturing and facial expressions than by anything they actually said. _

"_They're clearly nervous about standing so close with someone they don't know," Sam commented with her eyes fixed on the monitor. _

"_Yup," Elena agreed, nibbling a stuffed mushroom. "What's interesting is how even though their eyes are locked they are mirroring each other's posture." She pointed to the two men's hands shoved into their pockets and rigid shoulders. "Just proves that some markers of being uncomfortable or nervous are universal."_

"_My girl's smart," a voice behind them announced._

_The two women turned around to find Martin and Danny watching them bemusedly. _

"_Hey," Sam greeted Martin with a beatific grin as she wrapped an arm over his shoulder while Elena walked up to meet Danny. _

_Snaking an arm around her waist, Martin replied, "Sorry that took so long. Levine is very chatty and we got stopped by a few donors to my last campaign." _

"_No problem," she replied, tilting her chin towards Elena who was quietly chatting with Danny, both of whom had silly grins spread across their face. "We've just been enjoying the artwork." _

_Martin looked past her at the video of the staring contest and sarcastically quipped, "Yeah… that's art alright." _

_Shaking her head, Sam started to reply when Elena's purse rang. _

"_Sorry," Elena apologized as she pulled her cell phone from her small beaded bag and stepped off to speak privately. _

_Sam watched Elena curiously when Martin leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "I saw that."_

_Turning to face him, she asked, "What?"_

_Shaking his head he teased, "You're actually hoping that you guys are getting a call about a case." _

"_No," she lamely protested before confessing, "Okay, maybe a tiny little bit." She bumped him gently with her shoulder and assured him, "I'm just a bit nervous being out of my element." She met his eyes and added, "But I really want to be here and do this for you, too."_

_He nodded his head, touched by her words. _

"_Sorry, that was my mom," Elena announced as she stepped back towards them. She gave Danny an apologetic look and said, "Sofie has a fever. I have to go home."_

_Nodding, Danny replied, "Of course, let's go…"_

_Waving him off, Elena said, "No, this night is important for you. I don't want to ruin it. I can take a cab home." _

_Danny gently grabbed Elena's hand and insisted, "Elena, the only way my night is ruined is if you aren't here," he smiled and jerked his head towards the exit, "I am escorting you home and maybe on the way we should stop and pick up some of that cherry flavored medicine and some coloring books for Sofie." Sam's eyes drifted over to Elena who looked so touched by Danny's offer that all she could do was smile and nod. Danny looked at Martin and ordered, "Be sure you go talk to the mayor before the night is over and get him to give you that check. And go make nice with Whitehurst, he's still sore about the tax thing and we need his vote on the fossil emissions bill."_

"_I got it. Just go," Martin replied as Danny and Elena waved goodnight and walked off. Grinning proudly, Martin looked over at Sam and sarcastically said, "Geez, he is such a player. Acting all interested in Elena's sick daughter… I wonder what his motives are…" _

_Playfully punching him in the arm, Sam replied, "Smart ass." She laughed and admitted, "Fine, you were right. Danny's been really good for Elena." _

_She smiled at him and added, "Just like you were right about us, too." Basking in the glow of being told he was right, Martin grinned as he leaned in to kiss her. Breaking apart, she sighed and asked, "So, what now? Is there someone we have to go talk to or schmooze?" _

_Shifting, Martin looked past her, a look of mortification on his face. She turned around to see Tiffany Wentworth, the red head that had argued with Martin that night so long ago, strutting up to them. She was wearing a form fitting black dress and the smile of the cat that swallowed the canary. _

_Clutching a champagne flute in one hand, she extended the other towards Martin and said, "Hello, Martin."_

"_Hello Tiffany," Martin replied as Tiffany trained her eyes on Sam, giving her a hard evaluating look. Pretending to not notice, Martin reached over to hold Sam's hand. "Allow me to introduce you to my date, Samantha Spade." Stepping closer to Sam, Martin added, "Sam, this is Tiffany Wentworth. Her father, Charles Wentworth, contributed to my last campaign." _

_Sam nodded as if she was impressed that Tiffany's family was one of the most powerful in the city. "Nice to meet you." _

"_Mmm," Tiffany rudely mumbled before shifting her attention back to Martin. "We haven't seen you at many of these events lately. We were beginning to wonder if you'd fallen off the planet." _

_Smiling over at Sam, Martin replied, "I've just been a bit busy lately." _

_Tracking his gaze, for a split second Tiffany got an ugly scowl on her face before instantly morphing in a big grin as she stepped between Martin and Sam, effectively blocking his line of vision. _

"_Well it's nice that you've emerged for the evening," Tiffany said, gently running her hand over his shoulder. "My father and I wanted to invite you to a private dinner to help raise some funds for your next campaign."_

_Taking a step to the right so he could move past Tiffany and stand closer to Sam, Martin replied, "Actually, I'm not worried about raising money for my re-election but please give your father my best." He reached over and took Sam's hand in his. "In fact, I will make it a point to call him tomorrow and see if he's available to play a round of golf so I can discuss some ideas regarding New York's city council." _

"_Well, I'd be more than happy to schedule some time for us to discuss anything," Tiffany purred, stepping closer to Martin again, doing her best to pretend Sam wasn't standing right there. "Maybe dinner tomorrow night?"_

_Martin gave her a tense smile and squeezed Sam's hand. "Actually, Samantha and I are busy." Turning his head and looking past Tiffany, Martin smiled widely and started waving someone over. "But there is someone I want you to meet."_

_Sam angled her head to look past the irritating red head to see Congressman Levine excitedly headed their way. Guessing what Martin was planning, her free hand flew up to conceal the amused smirk spreading over her lips. _

"_Tiffany," Martin began as Levine neared. "I want you to meet Congressman Levine." Gesturing between the woman and the elderly man, Martin said, "Congressman Levine, this is Tiffany Wentworth." Tiffany politely obliged, clearly despite her coldness to Sam, the woman wasn't foolish enough to ostracize someone with political influence. Smiling, Martin continued, "Tiffany was just telling me that she is fascinated with Henry Kissinger and I told her you used to work with him."_

_Beaming brightly at his good fortune, Levine leaned in close to Tiffany and said, "Really? Now, I worked with Kissinger back in the late 60s…"_

"_I would love to listen to this story again but we really have to go say hello to the Mayor," Martin quietly said, as he gently placed his hand on the small of her and started to lead Sam away, "Please excuse us." _

_Martin maneuvered them down the rotunda and Sam looked over her shoulder to see a deflated and frustrated Tiffany listening to Levine's story while trying to avoid the Congressman's wandering hands. _

_Grinning, Sam leaned close to Martin and whispered, "That wasn't very nice, you know."_

"_Yeah, well, neither is she," he commented as he glanced back at them. "That should keep her busy the rest of the night." They slowed down and stopped near a brass sculpture. Pulling her towards him, Martin quietly said, "Sorry about the way Tiffany treated you. She may come from money but she has no class."_

_Sam nodded in agreement. "She's a piece of work alright." She glanced around at all the people wandering around and asked, "So are we going to meet more people like her this evening?" _

"_I hope not," he replied with a laugh. He gave her a quick kiss and started guiding them away, "Come on, there are a few people I want you to meet, though." _

"_Oh yeah?" she asked._

"_Yeah," he replied with a gentle look as he tugged gently on their clasped hands. "I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend." _

_Smiling, Sam held his hand tighter and got in step beside him. While she had been worried about attending this event, the rest of the night proved to be a lot more fun than she expected. Martin introduced her to several people that he admired and respected and while it was surreal to know she was mingling with crème de la crème of New York society, she was just touched at how open Martin was with their relationship. Not to mention, the fact the he let her into all parts of his life and doesn't shy away from her no matter what. _

_Of course, Sam had to admit that dating Martin had some other perks for her as well. After attending several functions with him, she found that getting warrants processed was a lot easier since she had gotten to know several federal judges at a more social level. It made approaching them much easier and because they liked Martin, helping her translated to helping Martin. While on some level she felt like she should've been bothered by the preferential treatment considering that there are so many agents working hard to get things done, but at the same time, it was helping her team get their job done so much faster she decided to just go with it. _

~*~

"So how's Martin dealing with his new career plans?" Elena asked as she straightened up the stack of papers.

"Actually, I think he's pretty excited." Sam studied the glossy bumper stickers before moving to sit at a nearby desk. She moved the mouse around, bringing the monitor to life. "He has some ideas he wants to work on and thinks being back at the grassroots level will make it much easier to do."

Elena winked at Sam and joked, "Not to mention giving him a lot more personal time, right?"

Smiling coyly, Sam replied, "That too."

There was laughter behind them and Sam turned around to see Danny and Martin walking in their direction. They were talking, each holding a sheath of papers and crossing stuff out and making notes in the margins, conferring about the comments or changes. Danny's tie was knotted loosely, dangling under his collar, and his American Flag lapel pin was askew.

Sam opened her mouth to point it out when Danny handed the papers to Martin and shouted, "Where's my number one assistant?" Sofie rushed over to stand in front of him but Danny kept his gaze high as he continued to call out, "Sofie? Sofie Delgado? Has anyone see Sofie Delgado?" He framed his hands around his eyes as if he were scouring the area in search of the little girl. "Help Sofie! I need you!"

"I'm right here," Sofie shouted, exasperated, as she tugged insistently on his jacket. "Danny! I'm right here!"

Hopping back pretending to be startled, Danny exclaimed, "Oh, there you are! I didn't see you down there." He ran his hand over his disheveled tie and said, "How do I look?"

"Crooked," she declared.

Feigning insult, Danny stared at her bug eyed. "I look like a crook? That's not a nice thing to say about me."

Shaking her head and giggled, she corrected him. "I said crooked!"

"Oh, crooked," he repeated with visible relief. He smiled down at her and asked, "Can you help me out?"

She nodded her head affirmatively and he reached down to pick her up so she could stand on a nearby chair. From behind the monitor, Sam observed them, her eyes darting between them and Elena who was watching them with tender eyes. Danny stood in front of Sofie and patiently waited as she adjusted his tie, straightening out the knots and righting his lapel pin. She studied him carefully, scrutinizing his outfit carefully before nodding her head and proudly declaring he was presentable.

Satisfied, Sofie announced, "All done. That's much better."

He looked at her for confirmation before his eyes sought out Elena. Spotting her nearby, he stepped back and posed for her. "What do you think? Did my girl do a good job?"

"Let me see," Elena replied with a long, hard appraising look as she stepped up to where he stood. She tilted her head from one side to the other, cocking an eyebrow as if she were judge on _Project Runway_ who was checking for any flaws in his outfit. Nodding at last, she said, "Very nice. I'd vote for you."

Smirking, Danny waggled his eyebrows at his fiancé and pulled her towards him. "That's good, you're my key demographic."

Laughing, Elena put her hand on his cheek and kissed him, her engagement ring glittering brightly. Stepping back she put her hand on her hip and asked, "So does this mean you're ready to go?"

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a look before turning around to lift Sofie off the chair and set her back on the floor. "Let's get out of here."

While Elena helped Sofie put on her sweater, Sam clicked the Safari icon and the webpage opened up to the campaign website. She saw that there were some new posts in response to the last debate and she clicked to read them when Danny and Martin wandered over. Martin's eyes were focused on the speech, crossing out snippets and making marks in the margins when Danny sat on the edge of the desk, one leg dangling over the side.

"So you're sure you don't want to go to the groundbreaking?" he asked, leaning over to look at the monitor before returning his attention to her. "There'll be hard hats," he posed like he was holding a shovel, "I'll do a little digging… It's gonna be fun."

Shaking her head and laughing, Sam replied, "Tempting but I'm going to have to pass. I've attended enough of these to last me a lifetime." She jutted her chin over at Elena and added, "It's your fiancé's turn to smile for reporters."

Nearby, she watched as Elena was buttoning Sofie's sweater, the mother and daughter talking quietly and giggling. Sam had to admit that Elena handled being in the spotlight so much better than she ever did. She was always poised and confident when dealing with reporters and donors and they adored her in return.

"Fair enough," Danny replied, giving her a pat on the back and standing up. "Go ahead and stay here holding down the fort." He shot a look over to where Jack was still diligently stuffing envelopes. Jack looked up and met Danny's eyes so raising his voice loud enough for the other man to hear, Danny added, "Be sure to keep an eye on that guy. I think he's been pilfering extra bumper stickers."

Jack rolled his eyes as he did his best to restrain the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I'm taking them home to wallpaper my bathroom."

Danny pretended to be offended but it was quite clear that the two men were enjoying the playful teasing of one another as they exchanged dirty looks followed by light chuckling and sly smiles.

Looking up, Martin handed the sheaths of paper to Danny and said, "I think it's pretty good. I took out the stuff in the second paragraph. Too wordy and I think it'll distract from the impact of the ending."

Reading it over, Danny agreed, "Yeah, it's much cleaner." He looked up and met Martin's eyes. "How'd I miss that? I used to do all the editing for your speeches all the time."

Martin shrugged. "Maybe when you aren't the one who has to read it, it's easier to know what can be left out."

Laughing, Danny nodded. "As long as we're switching careers, maybe you can give me some advice on how to keep your hand from cramping from doing so much glad handing."

"It's all technique," Martin replied as he started to demonstrate different ways of shaking and how to switch hands without making it seem awkward. Simple maneuvers like grip to two handed shakes.

"Danny!" Elena shouted as she and Sofie stood near the door. She smiled at him and thumbed in the direction of the exit. "We gotta go, babe."

Telling Martin and Sam thanks, Danny hurried to the door as some volunteers wished him good luck on his first ground breaking as a city council candidate.

"Okay, we should be back around noon," Martin said as he leaned over and kissed Sam goodbye. "How about we all go out and get some lunch together?"

"Sounds great," she murmured, giving him another kiss.

When he pulled back he gave her a lingering look and started to turn around before stopping, kissing her again, and then smiling at her as he finally followed after Danny and Elena.

She watched as they all left the building, quickly boarding the waiting town car. As soon as they pulled out of sight, Sam returned her attention to the website and started scrolling through the posted comments.

The phone next to her rang so she reached over and answered, "Campaign to elect Danny Taylor to City Council."

End Epilogue

End of _The Road_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: I have many thanks to hand out so this may prove as long as one of my chapters…

Anmodo – huge HUGE thanks for helping me figure out Danny and so much of this story. Your constructive criticism, chunks of dialogue and insight were invaluable. Your help was incredible as was your support and encouragement. Thank you so much!

Spyglass – a great big THANK YOU! There were times I'd get back one of your beta'd chapters and yelp at all the color but your contributions and editing were immensely helpful. From your medical expertise to providing me with your own background knowledge that you picked up from researching one of your own fics was so useful and appreciated. Thank you so much!

Mimi – I cannot imagine what a huge undertaking it was to translate my fic into French but I am so incredibly grateful and flattered that you would do that for my little story. It was a totally generous thing to do and I am so appreciative that you would go to those lengths. Thank you, merci beaucoup!!

Finally, HUGE thanks to all of you who stuck with this story despite the fact that it took me over a year to finish it! Can you believe that? A year! But some of you hung in there and for that, I thank you so much!

Last but not least, in case anyone noticed or cares, I am breaking from my M.O. and not posting a teaser for my next fic. Why? Well, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it and it's not gonna be MS – don't shoot! I am working on an idea dealing with what I feel was the grossly mishandled MK storyline. I also want to have it completed before I post because I'll be damned if I will let another fic drag on for a year. As God as my witness, I'll never take so long again! LOL.


End file.
